One For My Baby
by patientslie
Summary: House/Cam, Cuddy/Wilson. 3rd in series following Secret and Undiscovered. Summary at beginning of chapter if you haven't already read the previous two stories.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to my previous fic "Undiscovered". If you haven't yet read Undiscovered and it's prequel "Secret" they can both be found at . In the mean time here's what you need to know:

Cuddy and Wilson are married and expecting their first child.

House and Cameron are living together.

Cameron's parents separated and they kept it from her – in their minds they were trying to protect her. In her mind they betrayed her, she has resumed talking to her mother but her father who was having an affair and her haven't spoken.

The ongoing quest for ownership of Pablo continues.

House was in an accident resulting in a broken right leg, which he is having physical therapy for.

The story picks up five months from where we left off. Cuddy is due any day now and everyone is on guard.

Chapter 1 –

Cuddy was in the office signing the last of the papers on her desk. It was her last day as Dean of Medicine at PPTH, soon she would be on maternity leave awaiting the arrival of her and Wilson's child. She was so consumed in her own world she didn't hear Wilson knock softly on the door and step into her office. He smiled as he walked towards her desk, if he had his way she would have left weeks ago, but when the board's original choice for her temporary replacement accepted another position they had to re-evaluate. "It's time" he told her.

"Sh!t" she exclaimed holding her hand to her chest. "Are you trying to scare me so my waters will break?" she asked. Wilson smirked.

"Firstly I knocked," he smiled. "And secondly I don't think scaring you will bring on your labor." Cuddy smiled as she realized he was right.

"I wish something would hurry this kid up though" she said. Wilson walked around behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. As much as Cuddy loved being pregnant at the moment after eight and a half months of their child using her bladder as a pillow, and her kidneys as a punching bag it was fair to say she was looking forward to meeting the little culprit.

"They do say that sex can induce labor" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe we should try that later" she said with a smile as she touched his hand that rested on her shoulder. Cuddy signed the final form on her desk and closed the manila folder. "I am officially finished" she said tossing the pen on the desk. Wilson picked up her briefcase and handed her bag to her. She picked up the folder and placed it in the outgoing tray on her assistant's desk. She took one last look at her office and stayed for a moment remembering some of the good and not so good times.

"It will be here when you get back" Wilson told her as he took hold of her hand.

"With House on the loose?" she questioned.

"You have other more important things to think about now" he told her.

"I just need to know he won't destroy it" she sighed.

"He won't I told him he'll lose his Godfather privileges if he does anything to harm the sanity of the care taker Dean or the staff while you are on maternity leave" Wilson reassured her as he took her hand. She gave his hand a squeeze and walked with him to the lobby of the hospital. Nurses, doctors, staff from all corners of the hospital lined the corridors to help farewell their boss and friend. After exchanging pleasantries with them she made her way to Cameron and House.

"This feels real now" Cuddy said to Cameron with a smile.

"What about the last eight and a half months?" Cameron asked.

"A dream" she replied. Wilson came in through the doors of the hospital having bought the car closer to the front door for his wife.

"Ready to go?" Wilson asked. She made her way over to House who was standing next to Wilson at the door. He was sucking on a red lollipop as he leant on his cane.

"Is it too much to ask you to take it easy on my replacement?" she asked cautiously.

"I could" House replied.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked.

"Cause you know him" Cameron quipped joining them.

"It would help to know who I was taking it easy on" House told her as they walked to the car. Cuddy ignored his comment and opened the door of the car and climbed in.

"Remember to call if you need anything" Cameron said.

"I will, you and House will have to come over for dinner on Sunday" Cuddy remarked.

"Sure, but don't push yourself you need to rest" Cameron reminded her. "I'll call you on Sunday morning see how your feeling."

"OK, talk to you then – and you behave" she said pointing her finger at House. House looked at her with a 'who me' expression. As Wilson and Cuddy drove out of the parking lot Cameron turned to House and they walked back into the hospital.

"So are you going to behave like Cuddy asked?" Cameron enquired as they rode the elevator to the fourth floor.

"What do you think?" he replied with a grin.

"That's what I thought" she smirked as she made her way into the diagnostics office and his went to his office. Minutes later he was standing in front of her back pack slung over his shoulder ready to go.

"Let's go" he said urging her to pack up her computer and leave with him.

"It's only four o' clock" she informed him.

"So?" he asked her curiously.

"So, we don't finish till five" she replied.

"Again I ask so?" He moved around behind her desk and began packing up her things for her.

"House I have work to do, in fact it's your work" she told him.

"It can wait till Monday" he told her. "Aren't I your boss?" he asked her.

"Yes" she smiled back.

"Then as your boss I'm telling you to go home early" he instructed her.

"Why?" she asked deciding to play with him a little.

"Fine be that way" he began playing back. "You could spend the rest of the afternoon here doing pointless paperwork."

"Your pointless paperwork" she interrupted him.

"Or you could leave early with your bosses permission and go home and spend the afternoon in bed with your boyfriend" he said as he limped towards the door.

"But Chase and I don't have plans till tomorrow" she joked with him. The words stopped House in his tracks. House loved Cameron and he knew she loved him but the thought of her with another guy made his skin crawl. He had a particularly strong jealous streak which was even worse when it came to her past relationship or arrangement with Chase. He turned around to face her and then headed back out the door. Cameron quickly gathered her things and ran out into the hall but the elevator had already left. Racing down the stairs to meet him In the lobby she reached the elevator doors just as the opened. She waited as everyone exited the elevator – but there was no House. Stepping closer she felt an arm reach out and grab her by the wrist and drag her inside just before the doors closed. A wooden cane pushed the button for the roof but soon stopped as the emergency button was pressed halting them between the second and third floor. Cameron felt his lips crash onto her mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss his arms dropping to her waist as he pushed himself closer to her and backed her against the wall. His hands ran up her body his right hand cupping her breast through her shirt as her hands wrapped around his neck. They broke their kiss both desperately in need of oxygen. "I'm sorry" she breathed out heavily. House rested his head against her shoulder breathing heavily. She cupped his jaw in her hand forcing him to look at her. "You're the only man I want, or need" she reassured him. House reached behind them and started the lift again. The sudden movement of the elevator car jolted House away 

from Cameron. He turned and faced the doors. The silence that engulfed them was dangerous for Cameron. When House was pissed off he shut down - just like he was doing now, he always did it. The doors opened as they reached the roof, House pressed the button for the lobby as Cameron moved to stand next to him.

"Just for that I'm tying you up later" he smirked as a grin crept across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Wilson opened the door for his wife and led her inside their home. Taking her briefcase into the study and placing it on the desk he returned to the lounge room to hopefully find his wife with her feet up on the couch. This was not the case, the lounge was empty so he headed to the kitchen where he could hear her moving around. "What are you doing?" he asked bewildered.

"What does it look like?" she asked back as she grabbed the bottle of polish from the cupboard.

"You are on maternity leave" he reminded her.

"Really what gave it away?" she joked with him. Wilson walked over to her and took the bottle from her placing it back in the cupboard. He took her by the hand and led her into the lounge room sitting her on the couch. Normally Cuddy would hate not being able to do something but the appeal of her husband fussing over her like this made her more than willing to put up with him. He placed a pillow behind her head and one under her feet removing her shoes in the process. He handed her the TV remote as he stood before her.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Maybe a cup of tea" she replied a small smile beginning to form. Wilson turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Stay" he warned her.

Cameron and House arrived at their apartment. House unlocked the door and entered followed by Cameron. He removed his jacket letting it fall to the floor next to his back pack. Cameron picked up the jacket and his back pack and hung them in the closet along with her own. "What's for dinner?" House shouted over his shoulder as he took a seat on the couch flicking on the TV. Cameron sighed as she looked in the fridge which was a little emptier than normal. She grabbed a beer for House and a wine for herself and went and joined him on the couch. "So what's for dinner?" he asked again.

"What am I your mother?" she joked back.

"I'm pretty sure I would be arrested for doing the things I do to you to my mother" he smirked back.

"Like picking up after you, picking you and Wilson up when you're drunk" she joked.

"Well actually I was thinking about the times I would" he paused as he let his actions speak for him. His hand running down her stomach diving under the waist of her pants.

"Greg" she screamed. "Your hands are cold" she told him.

"That's exactly why I'm warming them up" he replied as he slowly moved his hand in between her legs. "And you are very, very hot" he told her.

"Let's go out for dinner" Cameron suggested as House continued to play. "Just us" she concluded.

"Do I have to dress up?" he asked as he began to nibble her neck.

"No, I can't be bothered dressing up to match you" she replied.

"Fine by me" he said. Cameron took a sip of her wine and stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked disappointed he had to stop.

"To have a shower" Cameron told him. House slumped back onto the couch sulking like a child he picked up his beer and took a long drink.

About an hour later House and Cameron arrived at a cozy little bar around the corner from their apartment. They made their way to a booth at the back and took a seat as the waitress came over and took their drink order. They made small talk like any other couple as their drinks arrived and they placed their order. "What do you think Cuddy's going to have?" Cameron asked.

"The son of Satan" House replied casually.

"Is that your way of saying she's going to have a boy?" she asked.

"It won't be human whatever it is" he replied.

"Two of your best friends are having a child together and you keep making jokes about it being the son of Satan. If anybody was going to give birth to the child of Satan it would be whoever bears your child" Cameron told him.

"Which would be you" he stated. Cameron suddenly realized where this conversation had gone.

"You want to have kids?" she asked.

"If I were to have kids I'd only have them with you" he replied not really answering the question. Cameron decided to change the subject.

"I think it's a girl" she said.

"Wilson will be screwed if it's a girl" House commented.

"Why do you say that?" Cameron laughed.

"Look at how whipped he is with one Cuddy, imagine a smaller cuter version manipulating him too" House reasoned.

"Good point" Cameron agreed seeing his logic.

"I was thinking today while I was in the clinic" House began. "We never got to go away" he said.

"Go where?" Cameron asked.

"Anywhere, we said we were going to go away after my rehab was done and before Wilson and Cuddy had the baby" he reminded her.

"Well we did get slammed with cases for a while there" she told him.

"Yeah that tweedle dee and tweedle dum couldn't diagnose" he said.

"We can wait till after the baby's born and then go" Cameron told him. "Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"I thought about somewhere warm, maybe the Caribbean" he began. "The thought of you in a bikini is a very warm idea." Cameron smiled as he continued. "Then I thought somewhere cold where you would have to snuggle up against me in front of an open fire" he continued.

"Are you being romantic?" Cameron asked as she moved to sit closer to him.

"If romantic is being confused with sleazy than so many woman have been wrong all these years" he smirked.

"Well we've been to Hawaii so why don't we go the opposite this time, go somewhere that is just you me and an open fire" she suggested.

"With no neighbours" House continued. "The sound of your screaming might scare them."

"No cell phones" Cameron agreed.

"No hospital" House eagerly agreed. Moving his arm around Cameron's shoulders and nibbling at her ear.

"No pager either" Cameron added to their list as she tilted her neck giving him better access her hand running across his thigh.

"The only question is when?" House asked.

"As soon as possible" Cameron said.

"Tomorrow?" House asked hopefully.

"As soon as Cuddy and Wilson have the baby" she told him. House seemed disappointed as he pulled away from Cameron.

"She better hurry up" he mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Short of actually tying Cuddy down to the bed Wilson had managed to make Cuddy rest for the majority of the weekend. Cameron had called earlier and Wilson suggested they come over for dinner that evening instead of them going to their place. House walked in without knocking followed by Cameron. "You really should knock" Cameron told House as she closed the door behind him.

"House knock? You must be kidding" Wilson said as he greeted them.

"There was no reason to knock, Cuddy's the size of a hot air balloon there's nothing to interrupt" he quipped.

"I heard that" Cuddy yelled from around the corner. House and Cameron walked around the corner to greet her properly.

"Good it will save me repeating myself" House told her. Wilson quickly went to the kitchen to check on dinner and grab their guests a drink.

"Are you enjoying being at home?" Cameron asked as she sat near Cuddy.

"I would if I was allowed to do something, James hasn't let me leave the couch except to go to the bathroom or go to the bedroom" she replied.

"Sounds perfect" House said.

"Yes only you would think that" Cameron replied.

"So any plans on popping that kid out?" House asked.

"Eager to see your godchild?" Wilson asked returning from the kitchen.

"No, Cameron has promised me a week of wild sex once the spawn is born – just wanting to know how long I have to wait" House told them.

"We're going to take some time off go away for a week or so – but we both want to be here when the baby is born" Cameron told Cuddy.

"Well I want this thing out of me just as badly as you do House" Cuddy agreed with him.

The friends moved into the dining room and had dinner. Cameron and Cuddy were discussing baby names while Wilson and House were discussing the sexual orientation of the new ER nurse. After helping Wilson clear the table they returned to the lounge. House had settled himself on the sofa and was flicking through the channels on the TV. Cameron leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "What did you say to get him to move so quickly?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah maybe I can use it to get him down to the clinic" Cuddy suggested.

"If you were offering what Cameron was offering I'd never leave, as long as it was Cameron that is" House commented.

"I think we're better off not knowing" Wilson commented.

"Come on Smurfette time to go" House said grabbing her by the hand.

The following morning Cameron arrived at the hospital ahead of Chase and Foreman and not surprisingly House. Even though Cuddy's temporary replacement was starting today and the curiosity about who it actually was couldn't get House to work on time. He missed the morning meeting with the department heads and the new dean he was at home still asleep. Wilson came by the office about 10.30am looking for him. "Morning" Wilson greeted Cameron and Foreman.

"Hey Wilson" Cameron replied.

"Hey" Foreman said.

"He's still not here?" Wilson asked.

"When I left he had the pillow over his head" Cameron told him. Just then the door opened and in walked House.

"Hello my children" he said as he flung his back pack on the floor.

"You missed the meeting" Wilson informed him.

"What meeting?" he replied.

"The meeting with Cuddy's replacement, that all department head's attended" he reminded him. House walked out into the hall and read his office door. 'Dr. Gregory House, Department of Diagnostic Medicine" it read.

"I wondered why my name was on the door" he smiled. Cameron handed him his coffee and went back to answering his mail.

"We have a case" Chase announced as he walked into the conference room.

"Well looks like I'm too busy to go gossip now, have a patient to diagnose" House said as he looked at Wilson.

"One patient, and I have to see six before lunch" Wilson replied.

"Yeah but there's no mystery to yours it's always the same answer" House snarked as he shooed Wilson out of the room. The ducklings all gathered around the conference table and began their differential.

Just after lunch Wilson was sitting at his desk reviewing a patient file when his phone rang. "Dr. Wilson" he answered.

"Has he met the new dean yet?" Cuddy questioned him.

"You would have heard the screaming by now" Wilson replied.

"I assume he missed the meeting then?"

"You assumed correctly, although his team does have a case that their working on" Wilson told her.

"Well that's something I guess at least it will keep him out of trouble for a couple of days" she smiled.

"How you feeling?"

"Bloated" she replied.

"I wish I could do something to help" Wilson said.

"Well….." Cuddy began.

"Well, what?"

"They say that sex can bring on labor" she told him.

"You want me to leave work to go home sleep with you in the hope it will bring on your labor?" Wilson asked just to be sure.

"Yeah you're right it's a stupid idea" Cuddy agreed.

"No, no it's a good idea" Wilson said. "I'll be home in fifteen minutes" he said hanging up the phone and rushing out of his office.

After running a series of tests they were no closer to diagnosing their patient. As they sat around the conference table bouncing no pointless and crazy ideas around House declared it a day.

"Go home" he told them. "Patient's stable there's nothing more we can do tonight." Chase and Foreman gathered up their things to leave as Cameron headed to the patient's room. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Check the patient, it's my turn to do the night shift" she told him. House moved towards her closing the distance between the two of them. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered.

"You know there are certain perks to sleeping with the boss" he declared.

"I think I know all of your perks" she whispered back. "But it wouldn't be fair" she told him. House sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

"OK, check his stats every hour and" he began.

"Don't call you if anything changes" she interrupted him. "I know the drill. Are you going home?" she asked.

"In a while I'll page you before I do" he said as she turned and left to go check the patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

It was nearing eight o' clock and House was still in his office trying to diagnose his patient. Cameron knocked on his office door and entered carrying some fresh coffee. "I thought you would have gone home by now" she commented.

"Something's not right" he mumbled as he took his coffee from Cameron.

"Well that's why he's here" Cameron replied as she sat in front of his desk.

"These test results, when did we run these tests?" he asked ignoring Cameron's remark.

"Before lunch" she replied.

"Run them again" he told her.

"You think something has changed in the last eight hours?" she asked.

"Well I won't know that till I see the test results will I" he said.

"I'll be in the lab" Cameron said as she stood up with her coffee in hand and headed to draw more blood from the patient.

Wilson stood in the kitchen making some pasta for himself and Cuddy when she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I guess our little experiment didn't work" Wilson remarked as he leaned back into her embrace.

"It might be too early to tell yet" she replied.

"I guess so" Wilson sighed.

"We can always try again later" she suggested with a smirk.

"Practice makes perfect" he agreed.

"I tried to ring Cameron earlier but got no answer at their apartment" Cuddy mentioned as Wilson fed her a spoon full of pasta sauce that he was making.

"He got a case in this morning, maybe she stayed late" Wilson suggested. Cuddy took in the taste of the bolognaise sauce.

"Needs more garlic" she told him. "Yeah I guess I should be pleased he's actually doing work for a change" she smiled.

"What did you want Cameron for anyway?" Wilson asked curious.

"Just a chat" Cuddy said turning slightly away from Wilson. He looked towards her and she could feel his gaze upon her as she handed him the garlic.

"You were digging for information weren't you" he confronted her.

"I thought I might be able to gage his reaction through Cameron" Cuddy admitted.

"Why didn't you just tell him who your replacement was?" Wilson questioned her.

"We had two people lined up before – once they heard House was at the hospital both withdrew their applications" she sighed.

"At least you know the board can never fire you as long as House is there no one can control him except for you" Wilson said.

"And you" she replied. "And if he does stuff up completely they'll fire us both" Cuddy laughed.

"I think he'll behave" Wilson said.

"You don't think he'll try and take advantage?" she asked concerned. She was concerned for her staff, the patients and her hospital. Wilson turned and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning against the bench top.

"I think you need to relax, and enjoy the fact that any day now you are going to be holding our baby - boy or girl in your arms" he said as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. Cuddy eagerly devoured their kiss as Wilson's hands slid down her back.

Cameron was in the lab placing a drop of their patient's blood onto a slide to look at it under the microscope. She heard the door open and the familiar sound of his cane thumping onto the hard floor beneath their feet. "Blood's in the machine now, I won't have the results for at least two hours" she told him. He nodded as he moved beside her and leaned over on top of the glass bench.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thought I'd look at the blood under the microscope see if we'd missed anything" she replied.

"Good idea" he acknowledged.

"Why don't you go home" she suggested.

"To a cold empty bed" he stated flatly.

"One of us should get some sleep tonight" she told him.

"I can sleep in my office" House replied. Cameron put down the slide and turned to face him standing before him her hands on either side of him trapping him.

"I'll call you if the results show anything" she said. House's hands fell to her waist as he took in the sight of her standing before him.

"Do I at least get a kiss good night?" he asked with a smirk. Cameron raised her hand to brush the side of his cheek. The feel of the stubble on his face gave her goose bumps and sent a shiver down her spine. "Normally I have to do more than that to make you shake like that" he quipped.

"I guess you have the magic touch" she said as she leaned into him and kissed him. He returned her kiss turning her soft expression into one of flaming passion within seconds. Cameron reluctantly broke their kiss and stood back from him. "Go" she told him. House grabbed his cane from the bench and limped towards the door.

"Call me if anything changes" he said as he limped towards the door.

"Good night" she replied as she heard the door closed.

House returned to his office to grab his things and head home for the day. As he rounded the corner and walked towards his office he saw a figure standing in front of his desk. "Great" he thought. "Another concerned family member." House hadn't met the patient's family, he hadn't even met the patient yet. Realizing there was no way around it he took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Dr. House" the voice called out to him. House recognized the voice, it was a voice from his past one that he had hoped he wouldn't hear again.

"Did someone leave the gate open?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"If you had of been at this morning's meeting you would know the answer to that question already" the voice replied.

"Your Cuddy's replacement?" he questioned.

"It's going to be good working with you again."

"As I recall it wasn't very good the first time around" House told him.

"Well we have plenty of time to work on that don't we" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

"Why here?" House asked stopping the man in his tracks.

"To see if the rumors are true" he replied turning to face House again. "To see if you're as good as they say you are."

"You can believe the hype" House told him.

"We'll see about that" he said as he left House's office. House packed up the rest of his things and threw them into his backpack. As he stepped into the parking lot of the hospital and prepared to drive home his mind flooded back to his days at Michigan University.

Gary Bartlett was at Michigan University studying Medicine. Many professors thought he would go a long way. His father was a Neurology specialist at one of Chicago's top hospitals and had published many successful articles, considered a pioneer in his field, and his son was set to follow in his path of greatness. That was until Greg House arrived on the scene at Michigan University during his first semester House blew the competition away – not to mention his professors and fellow students. Soon the hot name around campus wasn't Gary Bartlett, it was Greg House. People could see House's natural flair for medicine and dismissed his arrogance to get next to his greatness. He could have any woman he wanted on or off campus but he wasn't interested in them – not seriously anyway. There were the usual flings but no girlfriends, until Lisa Cuddy that was. Gary didn't like being number two especially to someone like House who didn't have to work as hard as others did. Then when he discovered his former girlfriend Lisa Cuddy was becoming quite close to Greg House it was the last thing he was prepared to lose to him.

Instead of heading home to his apartment House instead went to Wilson and Cuddy's house to confront her. Wilson heard his bike pull up in the drive way and went to cut him off at the door. "Is that House's motorcycle?" Cuddy asked.

"I think so" Wilson agreed. Cuddy put her cup down on the table. "Do you want me to tell him to go?" he asked.

"No it's OK, let him in" she told him. Wilson headed to the door and opened it before House had a chance to knock.

"Don't upset her" Wilson warned his friend as he opened the door. House pushed past Wilson and into the lounge room where Cuddy was sitting on the couch her feet wrapped underneath her.

"What on earth possessed you to hire him?" House questioned her.

"Firstly I didn't hire him the board did" she told him as Wilson returned to the seat along side her.

"But you recommended him" he countered.

"I put his resume forward" she added.

"Why?" House whined.

"Because he's a good doctor" she replied.

"His father is a good doctor" he remarked. "He's trading on the family name" House protested.

"Well he's not going to be treating your patients" Cuddy tried to reason with him.

"No just telling me how to treat them" he huffed. "What made you appoint an idiot like him anyway?"

"For the second time I did not appoint him – the board did" she corrected him.

"That's right you just encouraged them" he snapped.

"House" Wilson interrupted fearing any undue stress could harm Cuddy and the baby.

"The board wanted someone who can say no to you when you get those crazy ideas about treatment" she said.

"Those crazy ideas are the ones that save lives" he fired back.

"Well he's not going anywhere so you'll just have to deal with it" she said finally.

"You don't remember what he was like in college?" House asked.

"Of course I do" she replied.

"Again I ask why?"

"I'm done talking about this" she said as she leaned on Wilson's shoulder. "Just do the damn clinic hours and try not to kill anyone" she concluded.

"Yeah, right" he sighed.

"So where's Cameron?" Wilson asked changing the subject hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"With the patient" he informed them leaning back into the chair.

"Want a beer?" Wilson asked. House nodded and Wilson went to the kitchen to grab them both a drink.

Cameron was awaiting the lab results, tapping her foot to the music that was playing through her I-pod she was oblivious to the stranger standing in the room with her. He walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. Cameron jumped and screamed to face him.

"Holy sh!t" she gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized.

"That's OK" she said regaining her composure. "You really shouldn't be back here are you looking for someone's room?" she asked assuming he was a family member visiting a patient.

"I'm sorry I should introduce myself, I'm Dr. Gary Bartlett – Dr. Cuddy's replacement" he told her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize" she replied.

"Quite alright it is rather late and I haven't got my lab coat on" he agreed with her.

"I'm Dr. Cameron" she introduced herself holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cameron" he replied. "What are you working on so late?" he asked.

"I'm waiting on the blood work for our patient" she informed him as she sat back down on the stool and he took a seat on the stool next to her.

"Kind of late to be doing lab work, and don't we have technicians for that stuff?" he asked curious as to why a doctor was running their own tests.

"Dr. House doesn't trust lab technicians" she told him.

"You work for Dr. House?"

"I have a fellowship with him in his department" she told him. Bartlett already knew this - the first thing he did was look into House's cases, his team, how long they had been there, he had practically memorized their personnel files. He had also heard from the hospital grapevine that Dr. House was living with Dr. Cameron.

"How long have you been working for him?"

"About three years" she said wondering how much he really knew.

"You like him?"

"Dr. House has different methods to other doctors but he does it because he knows it's right" she defended House.

"You don't think he's a jerk?" Bartlett asked.

"Do you know Dr. House?" she asked turning the tables on him.

"I've spoken to people in the hospital" he told her.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear" she remarked.

"How long have you been living with him?" he asked trying to throw her off her concentration. Cameron turned to him shocked that he knew they were dating to begin with let alone living together, very few people at the hospital knew that or were openly game enough to speak it out loud.

"Dr. House and I have a professional relationship in this hospital" she said standing with her arms crossed across her chest.

"You're very defensive" he determined.

"You're asking personal questions that are none of your business" she said defiantly standing up and crossing the room to see if the results were ready yet.

"My hospital makes it my business" he responded as he walked to the door and opened it.

"This is Dr. Cuddy's hospital" Cameron fired back. Bartlett walked out the door and closed it behind him walking down the hall.

"We'll see about that" he whispered to himself.

After finishing his beer House headed back to his apartment and took a shower. After changing and making himself a scotch he picked up the phone to call Cameron.

"Hey" she said as she answered the phone.

"That's all I get a 'hey'" he scoffed.

"Sorry, it's been a weird night" she admitted to him. House had a bad feeling about where this was going part of him already knew.

"What happened?" he asked somewhat reluctantly.

"The new Dean stopped by" she began. "He seems to know all about you" she told him.

"Well I am world famous" House replied trying to brush it off with a joke.

"He knew we were living together" she added.

"So does Cuddy, Wilson the board," House said trying to ease her nerves.

"Something wasn't right" she told House.

"Don't worry about it – how's the patient?" he asked changing the subject.

"Stable –results came back negative" she said.

"Schedule him for a bone marrow test in the morning and continue the observations" he instructed her.

"OK" she replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Smurfette" House smiled.

"Good night" Cameron said back smiling to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

The following morning Cameron was quietly napping in the patient's room when the sun crept through the curtain hitting the corner of her eye. She woke shielding her eyes from the harshness of the glare and stretched her tense body. These hospital chairs are definitely not designed for sleeping in she thought to herself. Moving over to the patient she removed her stethoscope and listened to his chest. She noticed the patient was running a temperature and his heart rate was becoming erratic. She tried waking him but got no response. He started seizing and Cameron called to the nurses for help.

It was just after 8am when Cameron returned to the conference room after stabilizing the patient. Her exhausted body slumped into the chair and her head fell on to the table. "No coffee?" Chase remarked.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"There's no coffee – you normally have it made by now" he said. Cameron glared at him the likes of which he had never seen before.

"Well let's see I was in the lab running tests till midnight in between doing hourly checks on our patient and just this morning as he seemed to be getting better he seized, again" she snapped back. "So excuse me if I didn't have time to make your precious coffee this morning."

"Sorry" Chase replied crawling back to his chair with his tail between his legs.

"How's the patient now?" Foreman asked from the other side of the table.

"Stable" she told him.

"We should do another MRI" Chase suggested.

"We did one yesterday" Cameron replied.

"CT could give us a better picture of what's going on" Foreman said.

"I'll go see if I can get him in this morning" Cameron said as she stood and walked out the door.

Wilson was walking into his office and placed his briefcase on his desk, he slipped off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack in the corner. As he turned back around to face his desk his phone rang, "Hello" he answered.

"I'm bored" Cuddy said into the phone. Wilson smiled to himself and sat down in his seat.

"Relax" he told her.

"I've been relaxing all weekend" she told him.

"Two days, is not relaxed" he reminded her.

"But I'm bored" she whined.

"Have you washed all the baby clothes?" he asked thinking of things that she could do that wouldn't cause too much stress on her or the baby.

"I've been doing that as we got them" she replied.

"What about the sheets and blankets?" he asked.

"Done" she replied.

"Why don't you watch some TV" Wilson suggested quickly running out of ideas.

"I've been watching a little bit but there's not really anything good on" she commented.

"Well, don't go doing anything to strenuous" Wilson warned her.

"And what we did on the couch last night wasn't strenuous?" she asked with a smirk. Wilson recalled the previous nights events on the couch.

"That was different" he told her.

"How?"

"You were under a doctors supervision" he smirked back.

"I was definitely under a doctor but I don't know how much supervision I was under" she remarked.

"Oh believe me you were under constant supervision" he told her.

"Well I think more attention should be paid in the future."

"I'll make a note of that in your chart" Wilson joked. "Speaking of which I have to go do my rounds before my first patient comes in at 9:30am" he told her.

"OK, have a good day" she said.

"I'll call you later" he said as he hung up and walked out the door.

Cameron and Foreman wheeled their patient into the CT machine and went into the observation room. "Why don't you go home" Foreman suggested. "You've been here all night."

"It's the job" Cameron replied.

"Well you should go get some sleep" Foreman added.

"I'll be fine" she said hopefully for the final time. As the images of their patient began showing on the screens in front of them Chase walked in behind them.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Not yet" Foreman said. Cameron paused as she looked at the screen in front of her.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the screen.

"Could be a shadow" Chase said leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen.

"I'll magnify it" Cameron said making the necessary adjustments.

"Looks like a mass" Foreman said.

"Given it's location it would explain the seizures he's been having" Cameron said.

"But what caused the mass?" Chase asked.

"Who knows but we should do a chest CT as well to make sure they haven't spread anywhere else" Foreman said.

"But he hasn't had symptoms anywhere else to suggest he has them anywhere but his brain" Chase countered.

"Not yet anyway – I agree we should do a chest CT" Cameron said.

"Well we are here" Foreman said adjusting the screen once more.

After the CT they took the patient back to the room and returned to the conference room with the CT films in Cameron's hands. House was in his office his feet on his desk flicking through a copy of the latest tabloid magazine. "What you got for me?" House asked.

"Good morning to you too" Cameron snapped the fatigue getting to her. Foreman and Chase stayed a step behind her shaking their heads behind her.

"What did the CT show?" House asked.

"What makes you think we did a CT?" Cameron asked.

"Because you did an MRI yesterday and it showed nothing" House reminded them. "And you needed to explain the seizures – especially the one he had this morning" House added.

"How did you know he seized this morning?" Chase asked.

"Cameron probably told him" Foreman jumped in.

"When would I have found the time" Cameron snapped back.

"How else would he know?" Chase asked.

"Maybe he looked at the chart while we were doing the CT" Cameron suggested.

"House wouldn't go see a patient" Chase scoffed at the idea. House sat back enjoying his three fellows fighting amongst themselves over the most trivial thing.

"The patient was with us having the CT" Foreman pointed out to Chase.

"There was nothing stopping him going past the patients room and looking at the chart" Cameron said.

"I'm starting to wonder why I hired you Chase" House began. "Cameron's been awake all night and is still thinking clearer than you are" he concluded.

"Does it really matter?" Foreman asked. Cameron took the films from the envelope and placed them on the light board for them all to see.

"Looks to be about 3cm" Cameron stated. House got up from his chair and had a close look at the CT.

"Did you do a chest CT?" House asked. Foreman and Cameron looked at each other and smiled and gave Chase a I told you so look.

"All clear" Foreman said.

"Grab a bone marrow sample – this might be a new case for Wilson by the end of the day" House sighed. Foreman and Chase headed off to do the bone marrow biopsy, Cameron turned and sat down on the couch. House got up from behind his desk and went to join her sitting close to her. She rested her head on his shoulder letting out a yawn.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"On and off" he replied.

"You didn't obviously" he commented.

"A little bit here and there but not much" Cameron said.

"So that's really a no" House said.

"Pretty much" Cameron replied.

"Why don't you sleep here for an hour or so" House suggested as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Because we both know I won't get any sleep with you around" she smiled.

"I'll leave you alone if you want me to" House offered moving to get up from the couch.

"I didn't say you could go" Cameron said reaching out and grabbing him. "Just let me have a little nap here for ten minutes" she requested. House pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into his shoulder gently closing her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

Foreman and Chase carried out the bone marrow biopsy as requested by House. After confirming their suspicions they reported back to House. In the conference room Cameron was fixing herself a cup of coffee when Chase and Foreman entered. "What did the biopsy show?" she asked.

"It was positive" Foreman began. He turned his head as House joined them from inside his office. "He has cancer" Foreman told them. House reached out for the file containing the test results looking them over. "Do you want me to talk to Wilson?" he asked.

"No I'll do it" House replied. "You go tell the patient" he instructed Foreman. Cameron took her coffee and went to sit at her desk. She began sorting through House's mail and finishing the charting on their current patient which was soon to be Wilson's. House walked out of the conference room and next door to Wilson's office. He opened the door and walked straight in.

"House how unusual of you not to knock" Wilson stated sarcastically.

"How unusual of you not to be doing Cuddy on your desk" he fired back.

"I have a patient in five minutes" Wilson told him.

"Actually you have two" House replied handing Wilson the file. Wilson took the file from his outstretched hand and looked it over. After a couple of minutes he spoke up.

"I'll be able to call in and see him after lunch, I assume someone is delivering the news?" Wilson asked.

"Foreman as we speak" House told him. Wilson placed the file on his desk and sat down exhausted letting out a sigh. "Late night?" House probed.

"Cuddy's not sleeping well" he told him.

"She really needs to pop that kid out" House told him.

"Tell me about it, she's so irritable all the time it's like she has PMS 24 hours a day" Wilson admitted. House laughed at his friend's predicament. "Why don't you call her?" Wilson suggested.

"Why would I do that?" House asked.

"Because she's sick of me calling her all day" he replied.

"I'll think about it" House told him. Wilson got up and walked House to the door meeting his patient in the outer room.

Foreman returned about an hour later after breaking the news to their patient. He sat down at the table and sipped his coffee. "How'd he take it?" Cameron asked.

"About as well as could be expected" he replied. Cameron got up from behind her desk and went to House's office. House was playing his PSP when she walked in.

"How much exactly does this hospital pay you to play that thing?" she asked jokingly.

"Jealous?" he replied. Cameron walked to his side of the desk and leaned against it.

"Jealous of your salary or how much time you spend playing with your PSP?" she asked back with a smirk creeping across her face. House turned off his game and sat forward in his chair his hand caressing her left leg.

"You don't want me playing with other toys?" he asked suggestively.

"How did you manage to turn what I just said into something sexual?" she asked.

"It's a gift" he said. "And judging by that smirk on your face and the fact you haven't slapped my hand away yet tells me you were going down the same path" he told her as his hand rose higher inside her leg.

"I thought I might go have lunch with Cuddy" she told him as she continued to enjoy the attention she was receiving from him.

"You're ditching me" he sulked.

"You still have Wilson" she informed him.

"Yeah but he doesn't like it when I do this to his leg" he replied with a grin. Cameron smiled at his joke.

"Why don't you come?" she suggested.

"It wouldn't take much" he said as he stood before her taking in her scent as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Cameron slapped him across the arm.

"Concentrate" she told him.

"How do you expect me to concentrate when you weren't in my bed last night?" he asked as his hands slipped beneath her lab coat and played with the hem of her shirt. He undid the last button and slipped his right hand onto her silky smooth skin.

"I'm going to have lunch with Cuddy" she told him making sure none of the words she spoke could be mistakenly interpreted for something else. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"You go have a girly lunch" House told her as he pulled his hands from her stomach and rearranged her shirt to look like nothing had ever happened. Cameron moved away from his desk and headed towards the door. "Tell her to hurry up and pop that kid out already Wilson's driving me nuts" he added.

"Is Wilson driving you nuts or have you forgotten about our plans to go away after the baby is born?" she asked coyly.

"Both" he said as he sat back down and picked up his PSP.

"I'll pass that along" Cameron said as she closed the door behind her.

Cameron picked up some lunch for the two of them, stopping off at the bakery she knew Cuddy liked and picking up some dessert. She pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car heading to the front door. After knocking a couple of times and getting no answer she let herself in and placed their lunch on the table. "Lisa" she called out. She got no response as she moved from the lounge room to the kitchen. Lisa's car was in the driveway so she hadn't gone anywhere so Cameron continued her search of the house. As she headed past the lounge room and up the stairs she called out again. "Lisa! It's Allison where are you?" she asked. She approached the bedroom door and knocked on it gently in case Lisa was sleeping. She pushed the door open to find Cuddy in the corner doubled over in pain. Cameron rushed to her side putting her arm around her.

"Thank god" Cuddy said grimacing in pain.

"How far apart are they?" Cameron asked slipping into doctor mode.

"Seven minutes" Cuddy replied as she breathed in and out.

"I'll call an ambulance" Cameron said as she whipped out her cell phone and dialed. Cuddy's face tensed as she felt another contraction coming on. Cameron took hold of her hand and helped her through the contraction.

"I was trying to get to the phone and call James" she said as she sat with Cameron. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and the paramedics made their way upstairs to the bedroom.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the paramedic asked.

"Seven minutes" Cameron told them. They placed Cuddy onto the bed and began to wheel her down stairs. Just as they were loading her onto the ambulance she fought through another contraction. Cameron retrieved her bag from inside and Cuddy's hospital bag and locked the house before heading back to the ambulance.

"Allison" Cuddy called out. Cameron appeared at the back of the ambulance.

"What do you need?" she asked as she climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"James" Cuddy whispered as she took hold of Cameron's hand again squeezing it for support. Cameron squeezed back as she dialed House's cell.

House's cell phone began to ring during his favorite soap, looking down and seeing it was Cameron he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"Cuddy's in labor" Cameron replied ignoring the smart ass remark. "Where in an ambulance on the way to the hospital" she told him.

"Excellent" House replied. "I'll book our accommodation" he said excitedly.

"House" Cameron screamed into the phone.

"Yes" he toyed with her.

"Tell Wilson, meet us at the ER in five minutes" she instructed him.

"Alright but then can I book our accommodation?" he asked.

"Just tell him" Cameron pleaded with him as she hung up the phone. House hung up his cell and got up from his seat. General Hospital still had twenty minutes to go but the opportunity to torment his best friend at this time was too much. House popped a couple of vicodin and walked down the hall bumping into Wilson.

"I was just coming to get you for lunch" Wilson said as he met House.

"Good I was getting hungry" House said as they turned and walked towards the elevator. As they got into the elevator, House pressed the button for the lobby and not for the second floor where the cafeteria was located.

"Where are we going?" Wilson asked, curious and a little cautious as to where House was going.

"Have to swing by the ER for a consult" he replied.

"You are willingly going to consult on a patient in the ER?" Wilson asked. "Wait let me guess is it another super model?" House smirked as the elevator arrived and he limped out into the hall. They walked towards the ambulance bay as Cuddy's ambulance arrived. They stood right by the door as the paramedics burst through with Cuddy on the bed, Cameron right behind her.

"Oh my god Lisa" Wilson yelled as he saw her being wheeled into an exam room followed by House and Cameron.

"I thought you told him?" Cameron asked House.

"Figured it would be more entertaining this way" he replied as he laughed at the shocked expression on Wilson's face. Wilson rushed to his wife's bedside as they began to transfer her to the maternity ward.

"James" Cuddy gasped as she felt his hand wrap around hers.

"It's OK I'm right here" he reassured her as he brushed the hair from her face. They wheeled Cuddy into the elevator with Wilson and House and Cameron waited for the next one. As they waited Cameron rubbed her hand gently.

"You OK?" House asked.

"Cuddy has one hell of a grip" she said as he took her hand in his.

"Want me to check it out for you?" he asked.

"I think it's just bruised" Cameron told him.

"Then a quick look won't hurt" he told her dragging her into an empty exam room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

House sat Cameron down on the exam table as he pulled the stool closer for him to sit on. "This really isn't necessary" she told him as he took his seat.

"How often do you get the expertise of the top diagnostician in the country?" he asked as he took her hand.

"Every night" she grinned. House began to examine her hand as he held back a smirk. "Ow" she grimaced flinching at the pressure he applied.

"Your hand is starting to bruise" he told her. He got up and removed an ice pack from the nearby fridge, he limped back to her and placed it gently onto her hand.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You should still get an x-ray" he told her.

"Would you send a clinic patient with this injury to get an x-ray?" she asked him.

"Were doctors let's abuse our privileges for once" he said.

"And you expect me to believe this is going to be your first time?" she asked.

"I'm shocked you would think otherwise" he mocked.

"My hand is fine" Cameron said as she went to hop of the table. House reached out and grabbed her arm gently pulling her to him. He looked deep into her eyes and she tried to avoid the pleading in his icy blue eyes. "OK, OK" she gave in. "Let's just go get it over with" she finally accepted defeat as she walked out of the exam room.

Wilson had changed into scrubs and was with Cuddy in the maternity ward. She had just gone through another contraction when her doctor entered the room. "Lisa what are you doing to me coming in early like this?" Dr. Kia asked.

"Well you know me I like to keep my doctors on their toes" she replied a little out of breath. Dr. Kia looked at the monitor and the fetal heart rate.

"Everything looks good, your baby's heart rate is steady and we are just waiting for him or her to get into position and then we'll get this show on the road" she told them both.

"How long will you wait?" Wilson asked nervously.

"We'll give it another couple of hours" Dr. Kia replied.

"You mean I have another two hours of this to go through?" Cuddy almost screamed.

"At least" Dr. Kia replied. Wilson moved closer to his wife and began stroking her back.

"Just think of the reward when this is all over" Wilson encouraged her.

"You having a vasectomy" Cuddy said. Wilson cringed at the thought but decided not to argue at this point in time.

"Just relax Lisa, I'll come back and check on you in a little bit" Dr. Kia said as she replaced Cuddy's chart on the bed and left.

House was looking at the x-ray of Cameron's hand when she walked in behind him. "Told you it wasn't broken" she whispered in his ear.

"It still needs to be strapped for a couple of days" he replied. House turned around to reveal a splint and a bandage in his hand. "Sit" he told her.

"Yes doctor" she said as she sat on the bench and House on the chair in front of her. Cameron held out her hand and House placed the splint underneath it. "This is really going to get in the way when we go away" Cameron said.

"Well if you wear it for the next two to three days you won't need it on when we go away" he told her.

"So we're not having sex till we go away?" she asked.

"You think because you have one hand behind your back I won't be able to make you scream?" House asked his hand trailing up the side of her body stopping at her neck.

"It's not me I'm worried about" she said as she mirrored his actions placing her hand on his neck.

"After all this time you still have no idea of your effect on me" House stated.

"It's a pity we're in the hospital or you could have shown me" she told him. House stood up so he was towering over her. He leaned down and kissed her lips plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"What makes you think that will stop me?" he asked before continuing his exploration.

"We need to go check on Cuddy and Wilson" she warned him. House broke their kiss once more.

"You're no fun" he sighed. Cameron jumped down off the table and headed to the door.

"I can be plenty of fun, I just thought you'd like to see my naught side" she grinned as she walked out into the hall.

Hours had passed since Cuddy had been admitted into hospital. It was after eight that evening and Cuddy was beginning to tire. Cameron walked into Cuddy's room seeing her exhausted figure hunched over the bed. House was right behind her. "How are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I am so tired" Cuddy breathed heavily feeling another contraction coming.

"Now you know how I feel when Cameron's been" House began before he was interrupted by Cameron slapping him on the arm with her sore hand.

"Oww" she cried.

"Serve's you right for hitting a cripple" House said.

"You want to sleep in your office tonight?" Cameron asked.

"What happened to your hand Cameron?" Wilson asked momentarily removing his focus off his wife.

"It's nothing I can tell you later" she replied not wanting to bother them right now.

"Let's just say your wife has one hell of a grip, no wonder she wears the pants in your marriage" House snickered.

"Did I hurt you?" Cuddy asked.

"No it's fine, it's just Mr. Overprotective here worrying" Cameron glared at House. Cuddy screamed as another contraction hit her hard.

"I can't stand anymore" Cuddy said. Wilson and Cameron helped her back into the bed. The nurse entered again with Dr. Kia.

"I think you guys might have to give us some room in a minute sounds like mum is ready to push" Dr. Kia told everyone.

"I'm too tired" Cuddy sighed her head falling back on to the pillow. Dr. Kia did a quick exam confirming her suspicions.

"OK It's time to push" she announced.

"Good luck Lisa" Cameron said as she waved goodbye from the end of the bed. House looked at Cuddy but remained quiet. He gave her a small smile seen only by the two of them before he followed Cameron out of the room.

"You can do this" Wilson told her. "I am going to be right here with you" he said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"OK Lisa when I tell you I want you to push OK?" Dr. Kia asked her. Cuddy could barely lift her head off the pillow. "Lisa look at me" she instructed her. Cuddy managed to lift her head just enough to maintain eye contact. "In a few minutes this will all be over and you'll be holding your baby in your arms, but I need you to help me alright?" Dr. Kia asked.

"OK" Cuddy agreed reaching out for Wilson's hand as she waited.

"OK push Lisa" she said. Cuddy breathed through the pain pushing as much as she could.

House and Cameron sat outside in the waiting area, House playing his PSP as Cameron leaned on his shoulder. Too exhausted from having worked the night before and having been at the hospital all day she had been up for over 36 hours. "This reminds me of med school" she commented.

"Sitting outside the maternity ward reminds you of med school?" House asked puzzled.

"Being up for over 36 hours does" she yawned.

"Why don't you go sleep in my office I'll wait here" House offered.

"You surprise me sometimes" Cameron remarked. "Out of the blue you'll offer to do something nice" she added.

"Well I assume there will be certain benefits that may come my way as a result" House replied.

"And then you go and say that" Cameron smirked. Their conversation stopped when the sound of doors opening drew their focus to the end of the hall. Wilson walked towards them and lazily sat down in the chair next to House. Cameron and House waited for him to say something both looking at each other, and then surprisingly House spoke first.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's a…….."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

Cameron was almost jumping out of her sin as she waited for Wilson to tell them about the baby. "Will you hurry up and tell her already?" House asked Wilson. Although he didn't want to admit it he wanted to know himself.

"It's a healthy baby boy" Wilson finally announced. Cameron practically jumped from her seat and hugged Wilson excitedly.

"Congratulations" she said as she calmed down. "How's Cuddy?" she asked.

"Exhausted I think she's running on adrenalin at the moment" he replied as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Is he in the nursery?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah I'm going to head there now" Wilson said as he stood up. Cameron and House stood and followed Wilson down the hall to the nursery. They peered in through the large window as Wilson walked into the nursery to see his son.

"Your quiet" Cameron commented to House.

"Another Wilson male to break the hearts of women the world over" House replied. Cameron smiled at him as she thought of the truth behind his statement.

"Wilson's looks and Cuddy's personality the world better watch out" Cameron joked with him. Wilson held his new baby boy so House and Cameron could get a better look at him. Cameron made faces and cooed at the tiny baby held in Wilson's arms. Before long he turned and placed him back in the crib for him to sleep.

"So have you decided where you want to go?" House asked now more concerned about where he and Cameron were going to spend their time away from the hospital.

"I thought you were deciding?" Cameron asked.

"I've already booked actually" he told her.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I want to know if you'll be happy with what I've chosen" he replied.

"As long as you're there I don't care where we are" Cameron said as she wrapped her hand in his.

"So a week at the playboy mansion is OK with you" House smirked.

"I don't like to share" Cameron said as she led him down the hall towards Cuddy's room. They paused outside the room Cameron stopping House before they went inside.

"OK where not going to the playboy mansion" House admitted wondering why Cameron had stopped him outside Cuddy's room. Cameron slipped her hand around House's waist and moved closer to him, her lips slowly touching his as she deepened their kiss. "What was that for?" he asked.

"No reason" Cameron toyed with him a smirk on her lips as she turned to enter Cuddy's room. House followed her inside but sensed there was more to her current mood than she was letting on. Cuddy lifted her head from the pillow and smiled as she saw them enter. Cameron gave her a big hug "Congratulations" she said. "He looks so cute" she told her.

"Which makes you wonder if Wilson really is his father" House joked.

"House" Cameron scolded him.

"He looks adorable" Cameron told Cuddy. "How are you feeling?"

"Crap" Cuddy replied. "I'm tired, I've been ripped from one end to the other, and I just want to sleep – but I can't" Cuddy began. "I am too excited to sleep, I just want to see him and hold him" she continued. Right on cue the door to her room opened and in walked Wilson holding their new baby boy. Cuddy immediately lit up and a smile broke out across her face. He walked over to her and placed him in her arms. A little unsettled the boy calmed in her presence and his eyes focused on the person he would come to know as his mother.

"Oh I almost forgot" Cameron said reaching down next to the bed and producing a gift bag and handing it to Wilson.

"Thank you" he said as he accepted the gift from Cameron.

"This is just a little something – we wanted to know what you were having before we got anything else" Cameron told them.

"I had a feeling you were going to spoil your god child" Cuddy admitted to them. Wilson opened the bag and pulled out a soft teddy bear and showed it to Cuddy and his son.

"It's adorable" Cuddy said as she looked at it.

"Any thoughts on a name yet?" House asked. "We can't just keep calling him – actually what have you been calling him?" he asked.

"We have been thinking about a couple of names" Cuddy admitted.

"We thought about a name you came up with actually" Wilson said as he looked over at House.

"Something House suggested?" Cameron asked shocked. "You're not going to name him Greg are you?" she cringed.

"No, not Greg but we thought about how he merged our names and our baby symbolizes our coming together and we've always liked the name Wuddy" Cuddy said.

"That's unique" Cameron offered not really knowing what else to say. House being House was not going to hold back.

"Do you want the kid on a shrink's couch the moment he can speak" he began. "My god this is the stupidest thing you could do to a kid my god son is not going to have a loser name" he announced. Wilson grinned as he watched House squirm.

"Relax" Cuddy interrupted him. "He just wanted to torture you a little bit" she said gesturing at Wilson. "Imagine how he'll react when it's his child" she continued looking at Cameron.

"You haven't told her yet?" House asked Cameron.

"Told her what?" Cameron asked confused.

"About, you know" he replied.

"You haven't even told me" Cameron said now even more confused.

"Are you pregnant Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"No" she denied. "Someone is behaving like a child" she told them as she glared at House.

"I guess it's a bit hard to do when you don't even know yourself" he stated. Cameron got up and made her way over to House.

"I am not pregnant" she looked him in the eye. "I can assure you" she said as she turned back to face Wilson and Cuddy. Wilson sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife looking at their boy in her arms.

"We have a couple of names in mind we haven't decided yet, we thought we'd give it a day or so see what suits him" Cuddy announced.

"I think that's a good idea" Cameron declared. House slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him and placed his hand protectively over her stomach.

"So what really happened to your hand?" Wilson asked.

"Your wife really does have a good grip" Cameron smiled.

"I did that to your hand?" Cuddy asked shocked.

"You were in pain" Cameron defended her.

"If it had of been anyone else in any other situation there would have been major repercussions" House said.

"I am so sorry" Cuddy said slightly embarrassed. "Here let me make it up to you" Cuddy said as she handed her son towards Cameron. She slowly walked forward and held the latest addition in her arms. The baby before him stared back at the new face that was now holding him. His eyes grew wide as he 

took in the man standing next to her. After a few minutes House's leg began to remind him how much pain he was in. He reached into his pocket and removed his vicodin swallowing two and sitting in the chair. Cameron turned and faced House standing in front of him and handed his god son to him. House reluctant at first took him in his arms and held him. Cameron sat on the arm of the chair next to him and they looked at the baby that House held in his arms. It was at that moment that Wilson chose to remove the digital camera from Cuddy's bag and called out to them. He snapped a picture of the three of them at which moment House glared at him. He stood up and handed the baby back to Cuddy and then swiftly took the camera from Wilson's hand. He raised the camera and snapped a few pictures of the new family together. Cameron yawned as she watched it all take place.

"We should get going" House announced. "I think Cameron here is almost as tired as you are" he said.

"Thank you for being here" Cuddy said as Cameron hugged her. Cameron moved to hug Wilson and House limped towards Cuddy.

"I'm glad you got what you finally wanted" he whispered into Cuddy's ear so no one else could hear it.

"You too" she replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

House drove him and an exhausted Cameron back to their apartment. After staying at the hospital the previous night looking after their patient and then the early arrival of Cuddy's baby Cameron was now well and truly exhausted. She followed House inside and threw her coat over the back of the couch and headed down the hall. "You hungry I can order us some take out" House yelled down the hall. After not getting a response he limped down the same hall she had walked down moments before. He found her in the bathroom taking off her clothes piece by piece. House watched for a few seconds still amazed that someone as beautiful as Cameron would want to be with him. "Hungry?" he asked.

"I didn't even know you were there" she replied. House made his way over to her and brushed the hair from her eyes. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I asked if you were hungry" he repeated.

"I'm too exhausted to eat" she began. "I just want to have a shower fall into bed and go to sleep." House nodded as he placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead.

"I'm going to order some Chinese food" he told her.

"I'll come out and sit with you after my shower" she said as she turned the water on.

"Just go to bed" he told her. "How's your hand?" he asked.

"It's a good" she told him.

"I'll bring you an ice pack to help with the swelling" he said as he went back to the kitchen. He picked up the phone hit the speed dial and placed his order. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat himself down on the couch kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Just as he was settling in he remembered his promise to Cameron to take her an ice pack. Getting up and removing it from the freezer he walked down to the bedroom and pushed the door open quietly. He saw her already asleep on the bed. He limped to the bed and gently placed the ice pack on her injured hand and pulled the covers up around her. He turned off the bedside lamp as he returned to the lounge room.

At PPTH Wilson sat in the chair by Cuddy's bed. Their son lay in the nursery and Cuddy was attempting to get some well earned rest. She slowly stirred in her sleep looking over at Wilson she smiled. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"About two hours" he replied. "You should try and sleep a little longer they'll wake you to feed him soon" he continued.

"It's cold in here" she told him.

"You want another blanket?" Wilson asked getting up. "I can turn the heat up" he offered.

"Maybe if you lie with me" she suggested with a smile. Wilson smiled back and took off his shoes climbing into bed with her. He lay on his left side pulling her back into his chest wrapping both arms around her.

"Can you believe what we've done?" he asked after a few minutes.

"He is pretty amazing" Cuddy agreed.

"You are amazing" Wilson said rubbing her shoulders.

"I couldn't have done it without you here with me" she said.

"Does it feel like you thought it would?" he asked.

"Motherhood?" she asked back.

"Yeah, is it what you thought?"

"The short time I've been a mom, I would say yes" she began. "I feel this bond with him already it's like this whole experience has bought us closer" she said.

"I never thought I would love someone so much so quickly" Wilson admitted.

"What about me?" Cuddy asked jokingly.

"It took me two days to fall for you" he told her. He waited for her to tell him how long it had taken her. "And?" he asked.

"And what?" she toyed with him.

"How long did it take you to fall for me?" he asked.

"After our first date" she finally told him. Wilson ran his hand up and down her arm searching for her hand. He took his hand in hers and moved it to his lips kissing it gently.

"I can't believe you hurt Cameron's hand like that" Wilson laughed.

"You shouldn't laugh I can't believe I did that" she said as she bought her hand up to cover her face embarrassed.

"I'm sure she won't hold it against you" Wilson reassured her.

"What do you think House was going on about tonight joking that she was pregnant?" Cuddy asked.

"You know House, he's probably just playing with us" Wilson replied.

"Does he want kids?"

"He's never mentioned it before" he said. "That said though Cameron has changed him and maybe things are different now" he concluded.

"I think Cameron would want kids, I can see her as a mother" Cuddy admitted.

"I don't think it would be the end of their relationship whichever way it went, Cameron has been through a lot to be with House she's not about to give it all up" he said.

"Do you want more kids?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"I think we should get used to having this child around us for a while first" he replied. "Besides if you make me go through with that Vasectomy there are going to be no future children" he laughed slightly.

"Did I really say that?" she asked laughing.

"Yes rather sternly – I still think part of you meant it" he told her.

"Well if you were in as much pain as I was you probably would have said it too" she smirked.

"Just as long as you don't expect me to follow through with it" he grinned.

"I would never want you to follow through with that" she reassured him.

"That's good to know" he said. "So in all future deliveries I should ignore everything you say?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't say everything" she told him.

"Do you even remember anything you said in there earlier?" he asked laughing.

"I remember more than you think" she fired back.

"I think you should get some sleep" he told her.

"I would keep arguing with you but I can't keep my eyes open" she said.

"Thank you" Wilson whispered into her ear as she fell asleep.

As Cuddy and Wilson both fell asleep there were unaware of the person looking in on them from the hall. The darkened hall provided the perfect cover for him to watch and no one was the wiser. He smiled as he watched the interaction between the two. "Enjoy it while you can" he said to himself. The Dean placed his hands in his pocket and strolled down the empty corridor back to his office. He had watched House's interaction with Cameron and he had also watched him with Cuddy and Wilson. It was interesting for him to see these sides of House, but it hadn't deterred him from what he came here to do. House had taken everything from him and he was more than will to do the same in return, he needed House out of the hospital before he could begin his plan. With his two closest friends in Wilson 

and Cuddy absent at home with their child things were all falling into place it would only be a matter of time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

Surprisingly Cameron managed to wake up before House the following morning. Although he did stay in the lounge room last night not wanting to wake Cameron with the pain in his leg kept him awake. A rejuvenated Cameron rolled over and let her arm gently land across his stomach. She moved her way closer to him and began kissing his chest, raising the hem of his shirt she kissed his stomach. "I hope you never stop waking me up like this" House commented as his eyes remained closed.

"I'm not going anywhere" Cameron replied, pausing her kisses for the briefest of moments.

"Did you sleep well?" House asked.

"I did. What time did you finally come to bed?" she asked.

"I think it was about 2am" he told her.

"I guess most of the afternoon and evening in those hospital chairs wasn't good for your leg" she remarked.

"Less talking more kissing" he smirked as Cameron resumed kissing him.

"Well if you're going to be like that" she said as she sat up and pulled House's t-shirt up and over his head. "I'm going to need more of you to play with" she concluded. House took hold of her face as he kissed her lips savoring the touch of her lips on his before she returned to his chest. Cameron caressed his body swiftly moving along his side and back muscles her hand delving underneath his boxer shorts. She could feel Mt. Gregory rising against his shorts and pressing into her chest. House's morning erection is always apparent to Cameron and this morning was no different. She slid her hand down beneath his shorts and as he lifted his hips from the bed she pulled them from him and tossed them aside. She took his arms in her hands, his biceps bulging in her tiny hands and placed them up above his head pinning him. Her lips trailed along his neck taking in every inch of skin she could see, she bit into his collarbone as he lay back enjoying the touches she was leaving. She moved to the left side of his neck moving quickly and sucking hard exactly where she knew he liked it. The moan from his throat confirming she had hit the target.

"Cameron" he moaned as she twisted and pulled his nipple moving down his body to her new target. Mt. Gregory was standing to full attention and she had barely touched him. Her hand moved ahead of her lips reaching down to touch him take as much of him as she could. The swift movements of her hand caused him to gasp his breath hitching in his throat. As she pulled him closer and closer to the edge she whispered into his ear.

"You're very, very hard this morning" she commented as she continued. House was unable to comment – at the moment he was trying to focus on breathing. She nibbled his ear running her tongue along the base of his ear lobe. She squeezed the tip of his penis feeling the pre cum on the top of her thumb. Unable to contain her own desire any longer she lowered her head down over his now throbbing cock and took him into her mouth. Adjusting to his size she slowly began and then took more of him and 

increased her pace. House gripped the blankets of their bed tightly wanting to hold off as long as he could.

"Dear God Cameron" he moaned as she quickened her pace then slowed and then quickened once more. Cameron squeezed his buttocks as she looked up at him trying to catch the look in his eyes. His head was thrown back onto the pillow eyes firmly shut as she continued to suck, feeling the throbbing from his cock inside her mouth was driving her just as wild as House. Cameron ran her teeth along his cock as he moaned again deep within his throat. House lifted his head at the same moment Cameron raised her eyes to look at him. That was enough for House to lose it. The sight of her moving up and down on him pushed him over the edge her green blue eyes looking up at him. Cameron moved quicker as House spilled every last drop into her mouth. House collapsed back onto the bed as she crawled back along his body and jumped out of bed heading to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later and nestled into his embrace. "You have a gift" he told her. Cameron smiled loving she had that effect on him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she replied. "We have to go to work in about an hour" she told him.

"Why we were there all night – well most of it" he argued.

"But we had no patient we were there for Wilson and Cuddy" she replied.

"It should still count" he complained.

"It doesn't work like that" she laughed. "We have four more days to go and then we are on vacation surely you can last four more days?" she asked.

"I may require the odd consult in the clinic" he smirked as he wrapped himself around her.

"I am not going to get caught again" she admonished him quickly.

"He won't be expecting it all the more reason if you ask me" House snickered.

"Well I'm not about to ruin my reputation as a doctor just so you can" she began.

"I guarantee you would enjoy yourself too" he nudged her.

"We're having a pointless argument anyway" she said as she climbed out of bed.

"A discussion on whether or not I'm going to score with you in the clinic is never pointless" he replied following her to the bathroom.

"It is this week" she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said it is this week" she repeated.

"What's so special about this week?" House asked.

"For a world famous diagnostician sometimes you aren't that bright when it comes to the female body" Cameron smiled.

"I'm a doctor not a magician" he said. Cameron threw a small face washer at him hitting him in the face. "So why am I not getting any in the clinic this week?" he asked again.

"It's not just confined to the clinic" she told him.

"What the hell did I do?" House asked now fearing he had done something wrong and as usual he had no idea what.

"Could you open the medicine cabinet for me please?" Cameron asked. House did as was asked of him.

"Now what?"

"Could you hand me that blue box on the third shelf?" she asked. House reached inside and handed her a box of tampons.

"You could have just said that was the reason" House said as he turned and walked away.

"That is exactly why I didn't mention it" she said as she watched him leave.

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"Because guys run a mile when a woman mentions it" she stated.

"That is such a load of crap" he fired back.

"And where are you standing?" she asked. Pointing out the fact that House was in the doorway of the bedroom a good fifteen feet from Cameron.

"I'm going to make coffee" House said as he limped off down the hall. Cameron rolled her eyes as she had just proven her point.

Cameron walked through the doors of the hospital at 8am that morning. She walked into the diagnostics office and placed her bag down on the desk and proceeded to make coffee. Chase walked in not far behind her. "How's it going?" he asked as he grabbed a coffee mug and stood next to her.

"Good" she said as she yawned. Chase noticed her bandaged hand and immediately looked at her concerned.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a long story" she replied having forgotten she had hurt it except any time she went to use it and pain shot through the limb.

"House's hand cuffs to tight?" Chase smirked.

"Very funny" Cameron smiled. "It was a long day and night – but not for that reason" Cameron replied.

"What other reason could there be?" Chase asked.

"Cuddy had her baby last night" she replied.

"Really that's great what did she have?"

"A boy, seven pounds eight ounces" she told him.

"I was going to go see her now if you want to come" she told him as Foreman walked in.

"See who?" Foreman asked. "Do we have a patient?"

"No Cuddy had her baby last night" Chase told him. "Cameron and I were just going to go see her" he added.

"Great I'll come too" he replied.

"Well let's stop by the gift shop on the way" suggested Chase.

"Good idea" Foreman agreed as they all grabbed a cup of coffee and an extra for Wilson and headed to the gift shop.

Shortly after all three fellows walked into Cuddy's room in the maternity ward. She had been awake for a couple of hours already had breakfast, fed her new baby, and was happily holding him as the trio walked in. "Morning Dr. Cuddy" they greeted her.

"Hey guys how are you?" she asked.

"I think we should be asking you that" Chase replied as he gave her a bunch of flowers. Foreman handed her a stuffed toy dog and both men congratulated Wilson. Cameron handed Wilson a cup of coffee she had brought down for him.

"Thank you" he said as he gratefully took it from her. "The coffee here really sucks" he added.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Cameron asked Cuddy.

"We did get a little" she replied as she shifted him around in her arms. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked Chase.

"Sure" he replied confidently having become experienced in his NICU rotation. The baby seemed content in his arms and stared back at the new face that was holding him.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked as she looked back at Cameron.

"He's in his office" Cameron replied lying just a little.

"You never did tell me how you hurt your hand" Chase interrupted deflecting the conversation.

"Oh, it was" Cameron began.

"It was me" Cuddy interrupted for her. "Turns out when you're in labor it's not wise to grab a hold of someone's hand.

"Oh my god" Foreman laughed. "Is it broken?"

"No just bruised, House was just being over protective and made me bandage it" Cameron said.

"So any thoughts on what you're going to name the little guy?" Chase asked as he handed the baby to Foreman.

"We have a couple of ideas but no definite yet" Wilson told them.

"So Wuddy is definitely off the table" Cameron snickered remembering the joke Wilson and Cuddy had played on them last night.

"Wuddy?" Chase asked puzzled.

"It's a combination of Wilson and Cuddy – which essentially is what the little guy is" Cameron began to explain.

"I still don't get it" Foreman piped up,

"On our speed dial their place" Cameron said gesturing to Wilson and Cuddy "Is under Wuddy – House did it as a joke after they got married" she explained.

"So as a joke to him we told him we were going to call our son Wuddy Wilson" Cuddy recalled an evil smile coming across her face.

"And House was restrained in telling you he disliked the name" Chase commented.

"Not exactly" Wilson said.

"I think it was along the lines of my god son is not going to have a loser name, or something to that effect" Cameron told them. They all laughed as it is not often House is the subject of a successful joke. They stayed for a few more minutes and then decided to leave as word was getting around the hospital and doctors and staff alike were coming to see Cuddy and Wilson.

"I'll come by and see you this afternoon" Cameron told Wilson and Cuddy as they all left and returned to the diagnostics office.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –

Acting Dean of Medicine Gary Bartlett sat at his desk going through the ever increasing pile of paperwork for the hospital. The form that took most of his attention though was the leave request of Dr. Greg House. A standard form nothing exciting a doctor requesting two weeks of his annual leave – the nurses would be celebrating. He then picked up the other form in his hand, another leave form Dr. Allison Cameron. Cuddy had already pre-approved the holidays so this was not really a matter of concern for the Dean – until he decided to retract them.

Cameron was in the clinic seeing off her final patient before lunch when House snuck in before the door closed. Sneaking up behind her he began to massage her shoulders gently and Cameron slowly fell back into his embrace. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Oh, House sorry I thought you were Wilson" she joked as she made the final note in the chart. He spun her round to face him as she placed her hands on his chest. "Your hands are a dead giveaway" she began to explain.

"Sorry?" House asked confused. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck and continued her exlpaination.

"Your hands have traced over almost every inch of my body" House relaxed and began to kiss her neck softly. "Do you think I wouldn't recognize them when they're wrapped around my waist?" she asked.

"Almost every part of your body?" he questioned her, his lips barely moving from her neck.

"Well nobody's perfect and we have plenty of time" she replied.

"You read my mind" House said as he began to slip Cameron's lab coat off her shoulders.

"Not now" she scolded him as she pulled her lab coat back on. "I was thinking next week when we're on vacation" she said.

"Kill joy" he sulked. Cameron reached down to her waist as her pager went off. Looking at the screen she picked up the file and headed to the door.

"Gotta go see the boss" she told him as she paused to kiss him on the cheek before heading out.

"I'm your boss" House said stopping her.

"He's your boss too" she reminded him.

"What does he want?" House asked curious.

"I don't know" she replied. "I'll see you in your office when I'm done" she said as she walked to the reception desk and deposited the patient file before heading towards the Dean's office.

House walked into Cuddy's room and greeted his best friend. "Where's Cuddy?" House asked noticing the empty bed.

"Bathroom" Wilson replied. "You're just getting here?" Wilson asked.

"I was hungry and Cameron's here she needs to feed me" House replied.

"Then why aren't you with her?"

"She got called away by daddy's boy" House said.

"Do not bother Cuddy with this" Wilson warned him. "Being on maternity leave means we get to escape your insanity for a while."

"If you wanted that you wouldn't have made me your kid's god father" he retorted.

"Wanted what?" Cuddy asked as she emerged from the bathroom and sat on the side of the bed.

"Nothing" Wilson cut House off.

"Your bff is stalking my girlfriend" House spat out.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Cuddy asked.

"Bartlett paged Cameron to his office" Wilson informed her. "It seems to have upset him" Wilson added sarcastically.

"I'm sure Cameron will tell you what it was about as soon as she gets back" Cuddy reassured House.

Cameron knocked on the door to what used to be Lisa Cuddy's office. She waited as Bartlett looked up from his paper work and motioned for her to come inside. Cameron looked around the room, he hadn't changed much the furniture was still the same he had added a couple of photos to his desk but other than that it had stayed the same. "Have a seat Dr. Cameron" Bartlett offered as he stood to greet her.

"Thanks" Cameron replied cautiously still a little wary of him after their first encounter in the lab three nights ago.

"Thank you for coming to see me" he began. Cameron smiled nervously, he noticed her nerves and started to put her at ease. "Relax Dr. Cameron – you're not in any trouble" he told her. Cameron still couldn't relax but tried to look it anyway. "I understand you have some vacation time booked in for next week?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied. "And the following week also" she informed him.

"I'm going to have to cancel your leave" he stated flatly.

"The leave has already been approved" Cameron reminded him. She was right the leave had been approved by Cuddy and the board backed her decision.

"That was before we lost two doctors" he informed her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Johnson and Berman" he replied.

"Johnson works in the lab and Berman is in the ER they have nothing to do with diagnostics" she said wondering why this decision had anything to do with her.

"I need you to cover Dr. Berman in the ER" he told her.

"Why can't Dr. Chase cover for him, and since when do doctors cover other departments there are more than enough doctors in this hospital" she fired back.

"It's good to mix things up a bit give doctors a taste of other fields" he replied leaning back in his chair enjoying the moment.

"Doctor's have specialties for a reason because they specialize in a certain field, you cannot put a radiologist in Oncology on a whim" she argued with him.

"No, I wouldn't do that but I can but an immunologist who was worked with a diagnostician for three years in the ER" he said.

"Are you forcing me to do this?" Cameron asked as she stood up.

"I can't force you to do it Dr. Cameron but it would be in your best interests to do so" he warned her. Cameron turned around and stormed out of the office, now she had to tell House and he was not going to be happy.

House was in his office tossing his tennis ball around when Cameron walked into his office. House stopped what he was doing and turned and looked at her. "What did he want?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"He's cancelling my vacation time next week" she told him.

"What?" House asked confused. "It's been approved by Cuddy and the board months ago" he argued.

"I told him that" she replied.

"You guys wouldn't even have any cases without me being here what the fk is he going to have you do for a week?" he spat.

"Work in the ER – he needs someone to cover for Berman" she told him.

"Like he!! he is" House said as he walked past her heading to the door.

"House wait" Cameron called out to him. House stopped and spun around to face her. "He said it was my decision."

"So you told him you would?" House asked.

"I didn't tell him anything I was so pied off I just stormed out" she said as she sat down on the couch. House limped over and sat down beside her. "Was this guy a jerk in college?" she asked.

"His daddy got all the medical brains in the family gene pool" House told her. "Junior had to make up for it elsewhere, guess he took to being a jerk."

"Well he must have kissed a lot of a to get where he is" Cameron commented.

"Forget about him, tell him your extremely handsome boyfriend has booked non-refundable tickets and accommodation and you'd rather spend the week having outrageous amounts of sex with him then work in the ER" House snickered.

"Only a week of outrageous sex?" Cameron joked. House leaned across her body and cupped her face with his left hand pulling her to him kissing her gently.

"You'll just have to pace yourself don't want you getting exhausted in the first week" he grinned as he nibbled her ear gently.

"Just make sure you hold up your end of the deal" she whispered back.

"I won't need any help staying afloat" House snickered as his hand dived beneath her lab coat raising her shirt slightly. Her right hand quickly pushed him away causing a frown to form on his face.

"Are you hungry?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"You know I am" he replied as his hand resumed it's original position from moments ago.

"I was talking food" she corrected him. At that very moment House's stomach rumbled answering her question.

"Food would be good" House declared.

"Good I'm starving lets go eat" she said as she stood up and reached out and took his hand pulling him up off the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –

After having lunch with Cameron, instead of returning to his office House took the elevator down to the lobby, he walked through the clinic into the Dean's office. Bartlett looked up from his paperwork to see Greg House towering over his desk. "Why Dr. House what can I do for you?" he asked smugly as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, how long you with us?" House asked.

"Dr. Cuddy's maternity leave is for three months" he replied. "But you would know that being her friend and all" he added.

"Three months could feel like three weeks or it could feel like three years" House concluded. "All depends on the environment you work in."

"Are you trying to threaten me in some way House?" Bartlett asked seeing right through his plan.

"Not at all" House replied.

"I've heard about your reputation House" Bartlett began. "Outrageous tests and procedures on patients, lying to patients, lying to family members – when you actually talk to them and not send one of your lackeys to do it for you" he continued.

"So the lives I save, mean nothing to you?" House asked.

"You're lucky, but eventually you're luck will fade" Bartlett warned him.

"I am a board certified diagnostician, a specialist in infectious disease" House proceeded to tell him as he walked towards his desk. "I have published countless articles in countless journals, I am world renowned and recognized, I have tenure at this hospital – when people have lost all hope they come to me" he continued as he leaned across the desk and looked Bartlett right in the eye. "Every night when I walk out those doors there is an exceptionally hot young doctor on my arm begging me to do things to her that would make you blush" he concluded.

"Do you have a point?" Bartlett asked.

"Do you really think it's all luck – or am I just that good?" House asked. House stood up and turned to the door slamming it shut behind him.

Wilson and Cuddy were in her room as Dr. Kia walked in to check on the happy couple and their new addition. "There are rumors going around this hospital that you are going to name your child Wuddy, please tell me that is not true" she stated. Cuddy laughed as she looked at Wilson.

"No we were just screwing with House" Cuddy told her.

"Thank god" Dr. Kia replied. "But you will have to name this baby soon especially if you want to go home" she told them.

"We've narrowed it down" Wilson told her.

"Good, now how are you feeling?" Kia asked.

"A little tired still, and sore" Cuddy replied.

"That's fairly normal, just try and get as much rest as you can now while you have a whole team of people here to help you" she told Cuddy. "That goes for you too" she said as she turned to Wilson. "When was the last time you went home and had some decent sleep?" Kia probed.

"I slept last night" he defended himself.

"Make him go home – you have the rest of your lives to marvel at your baby" Kia told Cuddy.

"I will" Cuddy whispered.

"I'm just going to check your stitches" Kia told Cuddy.

"That would be my cue to leave – I have to make a couple of calls anyway" Wilson said as he kissed his wife on the forehead and retreated out the door.

Wilson stepped into the elevator and saw House already inside. "Hey" Wilson said.

"Hey" House nodded back.

"So what did Bartlett want with Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"He's trying to cancel her vacation time" House told him.

"It was approved by the board and by Cuddy weeks ago" Wilson said. House shot him a 'duh' look and stepped towards the doors as they opened on the fourth floor. "So what did you do?" Wilson asked as they stepped into the hall. Wilson followed House into his office and sat down in front of his desk.

"We had a chat" House informed him.

"A chat" Wilson said simply. "What kind of a chat?" he probed further.

"I was calm, I did not hit him, abuse him or insult him" House replied. "I just told him how things could go for him" he added.

"So is Cameron going to get her vacation time?" Wilson asked.

"She was always going to get it" House said as he picked up his tennis ball and started tossing it in the air.

"So why did you threaten him?" Wilson asked.

"Why aren't you with Cuddy?" House asked deflecting the subject.

"She's having an exam" Wilson told him. House nodded and returned to throwing the ball in the air.

"You want Cameron to swing by and get you a change of clothes from your place?" House volunteering Cameron's services knowing she wouldn't really mind.

"No I'm going home tonight anyway get some sleep before Lisa comes home" he said.

"Want to grab a drink after work – wet the baby's head as the saying goes" House offered.

"One drink" Wilson agreed and then I have to go home. House nodded like an excited school boy knowing that Wilson would not go after one drink.

Cameron walked through the lobby of the hospital and headed to the elevator, as she pushed the button she heard the Dean call out behind her. "Dr. Cameron" he yelled.

"Yes" she said as she turned around to face him.

"I'll ride up with you" he said as he held the doors open for her to enter the elevator. Cameron reluctantly entered. She did after all just want to go home. "Heading home?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes" she said keeping her answers brief and to the point. As the elevator arrived at the fourth floor Cameron stepped out into the hall followed by Bartlett. "I won't be working next week" she told him. He had expected this, after testing how far House would go to take Cameron away with him House unwillingly showed to Bartlett how much she meant to him.

"It would have been a good opportunity for you" he replied trying to make her feel guilty about her choice.

"I enjoy Diagnostics, and I'm looking forward to my vacation time" she said as she turned to walk away.

"Well I hope you enjoy your time away" he said as he headed off in the opposite direction.

Cameron walked into the Diagnostics office and gathered up her things just wanting to go home after the shit of a day she'd had. House walked in behind her already packed and ready to go.

"Wilson and I are going to the pub want to come?" he asked.

"You boys should go, I'm going to go home and relax" she told him as she picked up her bag and hung her lab coat on the rack in the corner.

"You can relax with me at the pub" he tried to convince her.

"You two go – have some alone time" she told him. "I'll drop you off on the way home" she said as she opened the door and slipped out, House right behind her.

"OK Wilson's waiting for us in the car park" he told her as they waited for the elevator. As they climbed in House continued talking. "Did you talk to Bartlett?" he asked.

"I told him a week of outrageous sex was more of a turn on then working in the ER" she replied as she leaned into him.

"And what did he say?" House asked curiously wondering if Bartlett had tried to upset her.

"He told me to have a good time" she laughed as they stepped off the elevator. As they strolled through the lobby and into the parking garage Cameron pulled out her keys and opened the door of her car. Wilson had not arrived yet so House took this time to take advantage of the situation. He slipped his hand onto Cameron's shoulder as he pulled the hair back from her neck gently kissing the now exposed flesh. His left hand ran up and down the side of her body as her lips searched for and found his. She cupped his face in her hands her right hand playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Her hands often wandered there whether they were sitting on the couch watching TV, or making out like they were now, she always felt drawn to it. House had no complaints, her hands could wander over any part of his body for all he cared. Just as they were about to go further a courteous cough from Wilson alerted them to his presence.

"Hi Wilson" Cameron grinned backing away from House.

"Sorry to interrupt" Wilson said.

"No you're not" House whined as he climbed into the front seat.

"Ignore him" Cameron said as she walked to the driver's side of the car and climbed in.

"I heard that" House said as they climbed in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

Cameron drove a few blocks from the hospital to a bar that they all knew. She pulled up to the curb and stopped the car allowing Wilson and House to get out. "Call me if you want a ride home later – as long as it's not too late" Cameron added.

"You're not coming in for a drink?" Wilson asked as he opened the door.

"There is a shower at home waiting for me" she told him.

"OK thanks for the ride" Wilson said as he climbed out and shut the door behind him.

"Sure you don't want to stay for just one drink?" House asked trying to persuade her to stay.

"You and Wilson have one for me" she replied as she squeezed his hand.

"It could be two" he told her. House leaned over and placed his hand behind her neck pulling her closer to him, his lips gently brushed hers and she deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and he happily did the same. Their tongues dueled with one another before Cameron pulled back.

"Wilson is waiting for you" she told him brushing his thigh with her hand.

"He can wait a little longer" House said as he resumed kissing her.

"Get out" Cameron said playfully pushing him back.

"Physical tonight aren't we" House smirked at her. "I like it" he added.

"Well if you come home early enough tonight…." She said toying with him. House opened the car door and climbed out closing it behind him joining Wilson on the sidewalk. They headed inside at found a table near the back.

"What will it be boys?" the waitress asked as she approached and placed a bowl of pretzels on the table.

"Scotch" House answered.

"And you?" she asked turning to Wilson.

"Same" Wilson replied. House looked at him a little shocked, Wilson would normally start on beer and then move to scotch. The waitress returned to the bar to get their drinks, Wilson noticed House staring at him. "What?" he asked. "I'm not allowed to celebrate – this was your idea" he reminded him.

"I just hope you bought your wallet" House remarked.

"It was my child she had you should be shouting me" Wilson scoffed at House as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"I bought the pretzels" House quipped as he took a handful and placed them into his mouth. Wilson smiled truly able to relax for the first time in days.

"So dad how's it feel?" House asked Wilson.

"Surreal I guess" Wilson tried to explain exactly how he felt. "It's weird how someone can come into your life so quickly and you instantly fall in love with them" he continued. House nodded in agreement although he never would admit it he felt a connection to Cameron the moment he met her in the interview. He wasn't sure if it was love, or what you would call it but he knew it was something. House signaled the waitress over and ordered another round of drinks.

Cuddy was lying in bed enjoying the peace and quiet, but part of her was also missing Wilson. It then suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't called her parents. Wilson had rung them and his own parents after the birth but she still hadn't spoken to them. Reaching over and grabbing the phone she dialed her parent's number. "Hello" the woman answered after a couple of rings.

"Hi mom" Lisa said.

"Oh Lisa dear I'm so glad you called how are you?" her mother asked.

"I'm good, not as sore as I was yesterday" she told her.

"Have you been sleeping well?" she asked.

"The first night I didn't sleep much but James and I both slept really well last night."

"And how's my grandson doing?"

"He's wonderful and due for a feed soon" Cuddy mentioned.

"Your father and I are going to come visit you later in the week probably Friday and stay for the weekend" Cuddy's mother told her.

"That will be good I can't wait for you to see him" Cuddy admitted.

"I can't wait either" she said. "Have you decided on a name for him yet?"

"We're almost decided" Cuddy said as she looked up and saw her son being wheeled into her room.

"Well don't wait too much longer" her mother warned her.

"I better go mom they just bought him in for his feed" Cuddy said as her face lit up upon seeing him.

"Give him a kiss for me wont you darling" her mom asked.

"I will mom say hi to dad for me – and I'll see you on Friday" Cuddy said.

"I will dear good night."

"Night mom" Cuddy said as she hung up the phone.

After a few hours and countless rounds of scotch between House and Wilson they two friends were quite relaxed and inebriated. The waitress approached them and asked if they wanted another round.

"Yes" House responded.

"No" Wilson countered him.

"We will have another round" House told the waitress. She nodded and headed back to the bar to retrieve them.

"I told you one drink" Wilson said as he turned to face House.

"We had to have one for Cameron and one for Cuddy" House corrected him.

"And the rest?" Wilson asked.

"Do you want me to name names?"

"Yes" Wilson said flatly. He then burst into laughter and House also couldn't contain his laughter.

"So, Wuddy" House began.

"We are not calling him Wuddy don't worry" Wilson told House.

"Could you imagine it Wuddy Wilson" House laughed as the waitress returned with their drinks. "Keep them coming" House told the waitress tipping her 20. She nodded and headed back to the bar again.

"Cuddy would kill me before you would" Wilson laughed.

"She already has your balls in a vice" House smirked.

"And Cameron has you pretty much whipped" Wilson agreed.

"I wouldn't go that far" House defended himself as he sipped his drink.

"Oh please she has got you right where she wants you" Wilson continued to mock him. "It's obvious she wears the pants in your relationship" he added.

"When I get home no one is wearing any pants" House joked. Wilson screwed up his face in disgust.

"There's an image I didn't need" Wilson said taking a big sip of his drink trying to erase the image from his head.

"Have you and Cameron talked about marriage?" Wilson asked.

"What's with the third degree?" House fired back. "We're meant to be here celebrating your first child" he said emptying his glass.

"Just making conversation" Wilson smiled.

"So going to have more kids?" House asked turning the tables on Wilson.

"Going to propose to Cameron?" Wilson continued ignoring House. Wilson reached down and picked up his glass emptying the remainder and picking up the other to continue drinking.

It was around 3am when Cameron heard the sound of bodies crashing into the front door of her apartment. She climbed from bed and turned on the lights as she made her way to the door as she opened it House fell down through the now open door. Wilson burst into laughter as did Cameron who couldn't help it, even House himself was laughing slightly. "Hi" Wilson said as he leaned on the door frame smirking uncontrollably.

"One drink" Cameron said to Wilson, House hadn't moved he was still on the floor. "Coming in?" Cameron asked Wilson as she held the door open for him. Wilson straightened himself up and staggered inside and then unwillingly tripping over House on the floor. He landed with a thud alongside him and Cameron just turned her head. She grabbed a pillow and spare blanket from the cupboard and placed them on the couch for Wilson. She then grabbed a bottle of water for him and House and sat one of them on the coffee table. Heading to the two men who were still on the floor she helped Wilson to his feet and led him to the couch. She sat him down removed his jacket and shoes and undid his belt and tie, handing him a bottle of water she encouraged him to drink and then laid him down on the couch. She threw the blanket over his body and went over to House and helped him to his feet. As they both staggered down the hall he flopped onto the bed. Cameron crawled onto the bed and removed his clothes. As she removed the last item of clothing leaving him in just his boxers and prepared to climb in next to him and finally return to sleep House's arm wrapped her waist. He dragged her next to him and kissed her neck his hands playfully cupping her breasts. "You have got to be kidding me?" she asked.

"I issed you" he said drunkenly.

"How much did the two of you drink?" she asked.

"One or two" he replied continuing to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Dozen?" she questioned him. "Even if I was willing to sleep with you right now what makes you think you would be capable?" Cameron asked turning to face him. House lifted the blanket and looked down beneath the covers. Cameron laughed and settled into his chest. "Go to sleep" she told him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –

Cameron moved as quietly as she could into the kitchen and began to make coffee. House and Wilson had arrived home from the bar around 3am that morning and were both still sound asleep. House was snoring loudly and hadn't even felt Cameron move from their bed. Cameron crept to the lounge room and looked in on Wilson his bottle of water had been devoured by him during the early hours of the morning. She walked further into the room and grabbed the empty bottle refilling it in the kitchen and then placing it on the table again. After having a shower and finishing her breakfast there had been no movement from House. She sat on the side of the bed and gently ran her hand through the silvery grey tinges of his hair. "That's not how you normally wake me up" House groaned as Cameron continued brushing his hair.

"Well if you didn't smell like a brewery then maybe I would be inspired to do more" she revealed as she placed her hand on the other side of his body.

"I do not smell like a brewery" House said as he lifted his shirt and took in a deep breath. He soon dropped his shirt agreeing with Cameron. "You could always join me in the shower" he suggested as his hand moved up and down her arm.

"I have to go to work and you should be too" she told him.

"What time is it?" House asked.

"A little before 8am" she told him. House rolled over and pulled the blankets up over his head like a child not wanting to go to school.

"Why did you wake me so early?" he asked.

"You weren't complaining a moment ago" she replied.

"Because there was a chance I was going to get some" he smirked.

"And now?" Cameron smirked.

"You're in work mode" House sighed as he rolled over onto his other side.

"I'll call you later" Cameron said as she stood up from the bed and headed out the door.

Foreman was in the conference room reading a medical journal when Cameron walked in. "Hey" he greeted her.

"Hey Foreman" Cameron replied as she headed to the coffee maker going about her usual routine.

"How was your night?" Foreman asked.

"Peaceful" Cameron recalled as she sat at the table. Foreman looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "House and Wilson went out for drinks to celebrate" she informed him.

"So we can expect not to see him today?" Foreman asked with a grin.

"They got home around 3am this morning very, very drunk" she smiled as she told Foreman. Foreman had a small smile across his face as he thought about how bad House was going to feel a little later.

Wilson slowly woke from his sleep opening his eyes and trying to remember exactly where he was. As his mind became clearer he recognized the lounge room of House's apartment and the couch on which he had slept many times before. He reached over and opened the bottle of water that Cameron had left for him and swallowed two ibuprofen she had left for him and made his way to the kitchen to refill the bottle he had already quickly devoured. As he sat in the kitchen cradling his head in his hands the throbbing slowly becoming less. He had the familiar sound of House's cane hitting the floor as he walked into the kitchen. "How much did we drink last night?" Wilson asked.

"Not much after the first couple" House began.

"Dozen" Wilson interrupted. House downed a vicodin which he followed with some water before he sat down across from Wilson. "I'm going to go home have a shower and then go see my wife and child" Wilson announced as he stood up and took his bottle of water with him. House nodded as his friend stood up and headed out the door. "I'll pick you up in an hour" Wilson yelled over his shoulder.

Cameron knocked on the door to Cuddy's room and walked inside. "How are you feeling?" Cameron asked.

"Great" Cuddy replied. "I had a really good night's sleep" she added.

"That's good" Cameron said as she walked over and looked in on the baby. "May I?" Cameron asked Cuddy wanting to pick up her god son.

"Of course" Cuddy replied. She smiled as Cameron was so at ease with her child. "How are the boys this morning?" she asked.

"I'd say a little worse for wear" Cameron smiled.

"What time did they get home last night?" she asked.

"Three, this morning" Cameron told her with a smirk.

"As long as they had fun" Cuddy decided. As soon as she finished speaking the door opened and Wilson walked in followed by House.

"Speak of the devil" Cameron said as she saw the boys enter. Wilson walked over to Cuddy and kissed her good morning as House walked up behind Cameron and gave her arm a squeeze.

"How are you boys feeling?" Cameron grinned as she felt him move behind her.

"Better now" Wilson admitted.

"You look tired" Cuddy remarked as she looked at Wilson.

"A little" Wilson admitted.

"Hey have you guys settled on a name yet?" Cameron asked.

"As a matter of fact we have" Wilson told them. Cameron and House remained silent as they waited for someone to tell them what their god child's name was.

"Well?" House asked growing more impatient.

"Joshua Ryan" Cuddy smiled.

"That's adorable it really suits him" Cameron smiled.

"We thought so" Wilson agreed as he sat on the bed next to Cuddy. "Has Kia been in this morning?" he asked his wife.

"She just left before Cameron arrived" Cuddy told him. "She's going to let me go home tomorrow" Cuddy said excitedly.

"Finally" House moaned.

"What are you so happy about?" Cuddy asked.

"You get to go home and I get to take Cameron away from here" House smiled.

"Well I think Joshua would like to say hello to his Uncle House before you go" Cameron said as she turned to him and handed baby Joshua over. House sat down in the chair and held him in his arms as Cameron, Cuddy and Wilson looked on.

"So where are you two going?" Wilson asked.

"I have no idea" Cameron admitted.

"You haven't asked" House said.

"You haven't told me" Cameron fired back.

"Do you want to know?" he asked back.

"Not really" Cameron replied. "Surprise me" she smirked at him. House looked toward Wilson and handed his son over to him. Wilson smiled down at the small boy he held in his arms and sat down alongside Cuddy. "Well we better get going, I want to get the charts up to date before we leave on vacation at the end of the week" Cameron told them. Cameron made her way to the door following House and they headed to the elevator. As they stepped inside the elevator they stood to the back behind the other occupants.

"So you really don't want to know?" House asked.

"Would you tell me the truth?" Cameron asked back. She really was beginning to know him quite well and knew he would probably lie to surprise her anyway.

"Good point" he replied.

"Are we flying or driving?" she asked.

"Both" he said as they stepped out onto the fourth floor and she followed closely behind him.

"Hot or cold?" she asked.

"Can't say" he smiled as he opened the door to his office and walked in. House grabbed his tennis ball from his desk and sat down in his chair on the other side as he began tossing it in the air.

"How will I know what to pack?" Cameron confronted him.

"I'll be packing for you" he informed her, his smile growing wider.

"You're going to pack for me?" she asked. "Why should I trust you?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Well if you don't you can stay at home by yourself for two weeks" House offered her. Cameron looked him up and down, how bad could it be – she did trust him after all.

"Fine, you can pack my clothes as long as you let me pack the essentials" Cameron bargained with him. House walked around from the other side of his desk and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Deal" he agreed.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"Sunday afternoon" he said as his hand wandered down her hip and began to slowly caress her buttock.

"Why did you get an office with glass walls?" Cameron asked.

"Cuddy made me – she thinks it makes me behave" he replied simply.

"Does it?"

"No I have a balcony" he smirked as he pulled Cameron through his office and onto the balcony.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 –

Friday morning arrived. It was House and Cameron's last official day at work before they started their vacation and Cuddy was being discharged from hospital along with her new son Joshua. Wilson was juggling the last few presents as he walked to the car dropping the couple of gifts on top as he reached the side of his car. "I hope that wasn't ours on top" Cameron commented as she helped Wilson with the rest of the gifts.

"Your's is in Josh's crib he seems to be quite attached to it already" Wilson told them.

"I have good taste" House remarked as he watched them juggle the gifts.

"You picked it out?" Wilson asked amazed.

"Actually he did" Cameron answered for him as she placed the last gift in the car. Wilson closed the car door behind her and they began their walk back into the hospital.

"So you excited about Lisa and Josh coming home?" Cameron asked as they walked through the lobby and to the eleavator.

"He was until he found out Cuddy's parents were coming to stay with them this weekend" House interrupted as the rode the elevator to the second floor.

"That's nice" Cameron said sarcastically.

"You are becoming more and more like him everyday" Wilson quipped looking at Cameron.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"I heard the sarcasm in your voice" Wilson pointed out as they stepped out into the second floor and made their way to Cuddy's room.

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely weekend" she said barely able to contain her smirk.

"Thanks a lot" Wilson smiled as he walked into the room. Cuddy was slowly pacing the room holding Josh in her arms.

"Look here's Aunty Allison and Unlce House" Cuddy spoke to her son as he cooed gently in her arms.

"Don't I get a mention?" Wilson asked as he walked in and sat down on the chair a little tired from the third trip he'd made to the car. Cameron walked over to Cuddy who handed Josh over to her and sat on the arm of Wilson's chair.

"Are you feeling a little neglected?" Cuddy asked as she placed her arm around his shoulder.

"I think little Jimmy is being to feel the squeeze" House snickered as he sat in the chair and placed his feet up on the bed.

"Must we have this discussion" Wilson said as he slipped his arm around Cuddy's waist.

"When are you two heading away on your vacation?" Cuddy asked changing the subject.

"Sunday afternoon" Cameron replied as she rocked baby Josh in her arms.

"Have you packed yet?" Cuddy asked.

"Actually House is doing that for me" Cameron admitted as she continued to pace the floor.

"You're kidding me right?" Cuddy gasped astonished. "He'll pack a suitcase full of sex toys" she added.

"And porn" House added to the conversation.

"Well I don't know where we are going so it makes sense for him to pack for me" Cameron rationalized to Cuddy and Wilson.

"I wouldn't trust him" Wilson said.

"Well I do" Cameron said as she walked over towards House still nursing Josh in her arms. "Do you want to hold him?" Cameron asked.

"Careful" Cuddy warned. "I just finished feeding him before you came in" Cuddy said.

"That should answer your question for you" House said refusing to take hold of Josh for fear of being thrown up on.

"Well we better get to work" Cameron said as she handed Josh over to Wilson who was sitting with Cuddy.

"Do you guys want to come over for dinner Saturday?" Cuddy asked.

"You shouldn't be cooking" Cameron scolded her.

"I'll cook" Wilson said agreeing with Cameron.

"Nonsense we'll bring dinner with us" Cameron told them. "I'll give you a call Saturday afternoon see if your feeling up to it" she explained.

"Don't forget your clinic duty this morning House" Cuddy said as he got up from the chair.

"You're not the boss of me" House snickered as he walked past her.

"I'll be back, and I have a great memory" she warned him.

"Well you've got an ass like an elephant so it makes sense that you have a memory like one" he fired back. Cameron slapped him on the arm as she followed him out.

"Oww" House whined reaching for his arm. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Be nice" Cameron told him.

Foreman was reading a medical journal when House and Cameron walked into the diagnostics office. The aroma of Chase's pathetic attempt at making coffee filled the room, causing Cameron to cringe. "Did you try and make coffee Chase?" Cameron asked as she put her bag down behind the desk.

"I did it exactly the way you did" Chase replied.

"Well obviously not – cause Cameron's coffee doesn't smell like crap" House quipped. He threw his back pack into his office and headed to the large glass table that filled the middle of the room. He palced his feet on the table top and sat back.

"So what are we going to do why you and Cameron aren't here?" Foreman asked.

"Don't kill anyone" House replied.

"Anything else?" Chase asked.

"Stay out of my bottom draw" he added. Cameron handed House and Foreman a cup of coffee and then grabbed one for her and Chase joining the others at the table.

"Find a good coffee place" Cameron suggested.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 –

House was awake early on Sunday morning. Well early for him anyway it was around 10am and he had been up had breakfast, showered and dressed. Perhaps it was the thought of leaving on vacation with Cameron that afternoon and the prospect of packing for her that had caused him to rise early. He was in the lounge when Cameron climbed out of bed and joined him on the couch still in her pyjamas. He looked at her and smiled her hair all out of place, no makeup, but to him she still looked incredible.

"What?" she asked noticing his smile.

"Nothing" he smirked back. Cameron self consciously ran her hands through her hair.

"What, I just got out of bed" she told him.

"And you look as sexy as hell" he said as he leaned towards her and kissed her.

"Good morning" Cameron said as she returned his kiss.

"Good morning" he replied back. Cameron leaned against his shoulder still not quite awake.

"Can I do anything to help?" Cameron asked as she watched as House confirmed their reservations n the computer.

"All you need to do is shower and get dressed" he told her as he leaned back on the couch with Cameron.

"Your letting me decide what I get to wear today?" she asked as House had promised to pack for her.

"I figured one day couldn't hurt" he smirked.

"What time are we leaving?" Cameron asked.

"Two o' clock" he told her.

"Alright well I have to go to the store and pick up a couple of things is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Surprise me" he replied.

"Are you hungry I can make us some breakfast?" Cameron asked.

"I had the leftovers from dinner last night" House told her.

"You had pot roast for breakfast?" Cameron questioned his choice of food.

"What would you prefer I have?" he asked jokingly.

"I don't know cereal maybe" Cameron suggested.

"Sorry mum next time" House sighed as he watched her get up from the couch.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that" Cameron remarked as she walked into the kitchen. House got to his feet and followed her to the kitchen.

"It was just a joke" he reassured her as he leaned on the door frame.

"I know but it creeps me out" Cameron told him.

"Well you were acting like a mother" he reminded her.

"You were behaving like a child" she countered as she took the cereal from the cupboard and made herself a bowl. "You even have kid's cereal" she complained.

"Why is this bothering you all of a sudden?" he asked. "This isn't a recent development" House declared.

"It's bothering me that you're referring to me as your mother" Cameron said. She sat down at the kitchen counter and began to eat her cereal. "I'm not here to mother you" she added.

"OK I won't call you that anymore" House told Cameron as he watched her eat her breakfast.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I can still call you Smurfette though can't I?" he smirked.

"I'd hate it if you didn't" Cameron admitted to him.

A short time later Cameron returned from the store to their apartment with a bag full of groceries. House watched as she walked in and placed the bag on the kitchen bench. "You do realize no one is going to be here while we're away?" House asked amazed at how much Cameron had bought given they were leaving within a couple of hours.

"Have you finished packing?" Cameron asked as she ignored House's comment and began placing the items on the bench.

"Not by the look of this" House said as he watched item after item come out from the bag.

"Well I knew you wouldn't think to pack things like shampoo, toothpaste, moisturizer" Cameron explained as she spoke to House.

"How do you know I didn't?" he asked.

"Are you going to show me what you packed?" Cameron asked intrigued.

"You could ask me and I can tell you if you need to bring it" House tried to compromise.

"Why don't you show me what you packed and I promise I won't remove anything" Cameron tried once more.

"You really want to know what I've packed don't you?" House smirked as he limped from the kitchen to the bedroom. He grabbed the bag off the bed and carried it to the lounge room placing it by the door.

"So are you going to let me look?" she asked trying to play with him.

"It would give away where we're going" he told her.

"Fine I'll wait two hours till we get to the airport and I'll find out anyway" she smiled happily. House walked over to where Cameron was sitting and leaned over the back of the couch and whispered in her ear.

"I know the next two hours are going to kill you" he whispered seductively as he trailed kisses down her neck. Cameron took a deep breath enjoying the attention House was giving her, she couldn't help but think how fantastic their vacation alone together would be.

"Not as much as it's going to kill you" Cameron said as she stood and walked towards their bedroom.

"What makes you think two hours in the bedroom with you is going to kill me – and even if it does what a way to go" he smiled to himself.

"I'm going to have a shower, shave my legs and wash my hair" Cameron told him as she closed the bathroom door in his face. House stood on the other side of the door disappointment evident on his features. As he turned to leave he heard the door open behind him, he turned to face Cameron standing before him. "I'll make it up to you" she said.

House had arranged for the taxi to drop them off at the airport an hour before their flight was scheduled to leave. House limped to the check in counter and waited in line, he could sense the excitement building in Cameron. "Do you want me to tell you now?" House asked.

"Yes" Cameron said as she turned and pleaded with House.

"Do you want to guess?"

"Not really" she complained.

"I'll give you three choices" he offered her as they took a couple of steps forward.

"OK" Cameron agreed.

"Choice A – Hawaii, Choice B – Las Vegas or Choice C – Los Angeles" House proposed to her.

"Hhhhmmm" Cameron thought. "Well seeing as you've already taken me to Hawaii, and we attended the conference in Las Vegas last year I would have to say Los Angeles" Cameron replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Technically we're going to the California Wine Country about two hours outside of Los Angeles, we'll take a car from the airport" House said as Cameron's eyes lit up. They proceeded to the counter where they checked in their luggage and received their boarding passes. Cameron could barely contain her excitement as she and House strolled through the airport and made their way to a bar near the boarding gate. They slid into a booth and ordered a round of drinks, Cameron nestled into House her hand coming to rest on his thigh caressing it gently.

"I take it you approve of my choice?" House asked as he enjoyed her hand on his leg.

"You do have a good track record with these things" Cameron agreed.

"Two from two" House replied.

"Although we could go anywhere as long as there were four walls a king size bed and you naked in it I wouldn't care where we went" Cameron smirked.

"Well an advantage is we have Wineries, beautiful mountains, spa's, and I'm pretty sure we have a king size bed" he told her.

"So plenty of beautiful things to look at, more alcohol then we will know what to do with, and a relaxing massage or two" Cameron stated as she took a sip of her drink.

"And that's before we even leave the room" House said as he also took a sip of his drink.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –

After a smooth flight from Princeton to Los Angeles, House and Cameron were in the back of a limousine being chauffeured to their motel about an hour and a half out of town. Cameron was leaning against House's shoulder as she looked out the window taking in the beautiful scenery surrounding them. House was sipping on a glass of wine – a small sample of what they were going to be able to freely taste over the coming few days. "What's it like?" Cameron asked as she turned and faced House.

"Try some" he offered her the glass. Cameron gladly took his glass and sipped the fruity liquid.

"It's nice" she commented as she handed the glass back to him.

"Keep it, I'll get another one" House said as he reached over and picked up the remainder of the bottle and poured a fresh glass for himself before settling back into Cameron's embrace. House's hand gently caressed the back of Cameron's neck causing her to moan softly. "You're very tense" House commented to Cameron.

"It's been a big couple of weeks" she replied her head falling allowing him better access to her neck.

"Well now you just need to relax" House told her as he took a sip of his wine.

"I don't think I'll have much trouble doing that" she agreed. House leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck pushing her hair aside and exploring further. "Oh God your hands are amazing – you should have them insured" Cameron said.

"Is that the only part of my body you think I should have insured?" House asked as his hands roamed down the front of her chest.

"You might have to convince me of any other potential candidates" Cameron smirked as she turned and kissed House. Her hand travelled down his thigh moving towards the hem of his shirt slowly tickling the skin of his abdomen. House deepened their kiss pulling Cameron closer towards him feeling a sense of urgency to have her as close as possible to him. He began to undo the buttons of her shirt opening it to reveal her tightly toned body. Her breasts were screaming for release from the lacey confines that held them. "House stop" she told him as she held his hands.

"My hands have a mind of their own" he smirked as he playfully fought with Cameron.

"We are not alone" Cameron warned him.

"How very X – Files of you" he joked continuing to kiss her and run his hands across her stomach.

"House I'm serious" she added.

"There is a window between us" he tried to convince her. "And you did say you'd make it up to me" he reminded her.

"I had thought we would be in our motel room when that happened not the back of a limo" she replied. House took her glass of wine from her hands and placed it next to his in the holder. He pulled her onto his lap moving her so she wouldn't hurt his thigh. She sat in his lap her back leaning against his shoulder and the door – her legs draped over his right leg. House's arms wrapped around her tightly his right hand free to roam her body pulling her face to his and kissing her deeply. His hand moved to her right breast squeezing it roughly causing her to moan with delight. The phone situated on the wall next to House began to ring as the car came to a stop. House sighed as he reached over and answered the phone.

"Yeah" he answered it. Things remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "OK give us a minute" he said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing" he replied. "We're here" he stated.

Cameron and House rearranged themselves ensuring they were presentable before they opened the door and stepped outside. The warm California sun shined brightly on them as they both adjusted to their new surroundings. They followed their driver inside to the lobby and waited at reception. "Good afternoon welcome to The Chateau are you checking in?" the bubbly receptionist asked.

"Reservation for Dr. House" he said as he held Cameron's hand. She pulled the details of the reservation up on the computer screen.

"I just need to see your credit card Dr. House" she asked. House reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet showing her his platinum visa card. After verifying his details she handed him his room card. "Jake will take you up to your room" she told them as a young man in his mid twenties approached and loaded their luggage. They walked through the lobby furnished with marble floors and priceless art hanging on the walls. The light shone from the crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

"How much did this cost?" Cameron whispered to House as they waited for the elevator. The elevator arrived and they stepped inside standing at the back of the car.

"Don't worry about it" House told her.

"It must have cost you a fortune" she told him. House turned to face her and pulled her closer to him.

"You're more than worth it" he told her as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. The elevator arrived at their floor and they followed Jake out into the hall. He swiped their room card granting them access to their room. After placing their luggage in the bedroom House tipped Jake and he left them alone. Cameron was blown away by the room they were staying in. The marble floors that they saw in the lobby downstairs were also in their room, the wide screen TV hanging on the wall bigger than she or 

House had ever seen before, the open fire place in the middle of the room was screaming to be lit. House walked over to where Cameron was standing and wrapped his arm around her waist, she rested her hand on top of the one stretched around her waist.

"How's your leg?" Cameron asked.

"Which one?" House quipped.

"Not that one" she smiled as she turned in his arms.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked intrigued.

"A warm shower, followed by a massage while lying in front of the fire" she said as she placed her arms around his neck. House slid his hand behind her neck and gently bought her lips to his.

"I'll light the fire you start the shower" House agreed.

Cameron headed to the bathroom opening the door to reveal a shower easily big enough for two over the top of the bath which they would spend many a night in. Tired and in need of some relaxation herself from the flight Cameron turned the water on allowing it to heat up to the desired temperature. Just as she was turning to call House he surprised her by appearing right behind her. "You scared me" she said playfully slapping him on the chest.

"Who else were you expecting?" House asked as he began undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"George Clooney" she smirked as she began undoing his shirt mimicking his actions with her own.

"What is it with women and George Clooney?" he asked as he tossed her shirt to the floor.

"What is it with you and Angelina Jolie?" she fired back.

"Do you really want to have this conversation right now?" he asked as he took her off her bra.

"You started…." She began but was cut off by his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. His arms swept around her shoulders as he pushed her backwards towards the shower. "House, pants still on" she pointed out to him with a little laugh. He quickly removed his jeans and continued to move her backwards. "Actually I was referring to mine" she told him.

"Picky" he sighed as he stopped and helped her remove the offending garments. "Now can we get in the shower?" he asked growing more impatient with every passing second. Cameron gladly pulled him toward her in the waiting shower. The warm water hit their tired and aching muscles providing much needed relief. House pulled Cameron too him his chest pressing into her back – arms engulfing her petite frame, he kissed her neck as his hands crept down her stomach and hips. He spread her legs slightly with his own knee granting him easier access to his intended target. His hand teased her as she moaned in anticipation and excitement. She leaned back into him as his fingers rubbed over her swollen clit sending a shiver radiating through her body – a shiver which he felt also making him more excited then he already was.

"House," her voice was beginning to quiver as she neared her peak. House kept rubbing harder bringing her closer to her own orgasm. His left hand massaged her breasts as his right continued to work to bring her to her goal. It wasn't long till Cameron's breathing quickened and her body trembled "Ohhhh, Fk Greg" she screamed as she tumbled over the edge. House held her body close to his as she regained her composure re-gaining the energy to stand on her own two feet. Once confident she could stand by herself House turned off the water and exited the shower. He grabbed a towel and handed one to Cameron as she followed him out of the shower. Dressing in one of the complimentary bath robes House returned to the main living area and sat on the floor in front of the open fire he had lit before joining Cameron in the shower. Neither of them had said a word since they'd gotten out of the shower, Cameron crawled on to House's lap leaning across and kissing him. He quickly deepened their kiss and moved her closer to him. "I told you we need to insure those hands of yours" Cameron said as she brushed his cheek.

"I have a few days to convince you of many more that need insurance" he quipped.

"I can't wait" Cameron smiled back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 –

Sunday evening and the Wilson/Cuddy residence was returning to some form of normality. Wilson had just returned from dropping his in-laws at the airport for their flight home, it was the first time since Cuddy and the baby had arrived home from the hospital that they were truly alone. Wilson walked inside to the lounge room in search of his wife, who was sitting on the couch breast feeding baby Joshua. "Did my parents get away alright?" she asked as she continued to feed Josh.

"No problems" Wilson replied as he sat down on the couch next to her. Cuddy smiled and reached out for Wilson's hand squeezing it gently as he sat next to her. "Has he been feeding long?" he asked.

"I hope he's almost finished – I don't think there's much left" she joked as she looked down at him still happily drinking from her breast.

"You do have a large volume available" Wilson remarked. Cuddy slapped him on the arm. "Oww what was that for?" he asked confused.

"You sound like House" she fired back.

"Well he does have a point" Wilson declared blocking his arm from her impending blow.

"Shut up" she told him as Josh stopped feeding. Wiping the milk from his chin she handed him to Wilson and fastened her bra before doing her top back up. Wilson took the small towel from the coffee table and stood up walking around with Josh over his shoulder burping him.

"Looks like daddy's in trouble with mommy" Wilson whispered to his son who looked at his dad unaware of what was unfolding around him. Wilson turned around in search of Cuddy but found himself alone in the room. "Yep big trouble" he said as he patted his baby boy's back gently. A small burp escaped his son's mouth followed closely with a small amount of the breast milk he had consumed earlier. After wiping his mouth he walked over to the couch and sat down with Josh, not long after Cuddy came to join them.

"Did he bring anything up?" Cuddy asked.

"A little bit of milk" Wilson told her as he held Josh while he slept.

"There's leftover's from last night's dinner in the fridge if you're hungry I'm going to go have a quick shower" she announced. Wilson had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right so he followed her up the stairs. When he walked into their bedroom he placed Josh down in the bassinet and picked up the portable baby monitor placing it in his pocket. Seeing the light on in the bathroom he bravely stuck his head in the door. When his eyes focused on Cuddy he found her leaning over the kitchen sink wiping tears from her eyes.

"Lisa I'm sorry" he began. "I didn't mean to upset you" he confessed as he walked to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I know, I don't know why I'm so upset" she told him. "My moods have been so up and down I feel like I'm still on hormone therapy" she said.

"You just gave birth almost a week ago your body is tired – it's just your body telling you to relax and take it easy" Wilson tried soothing her. She wiped the final tears from her eyes and turned to face him. "You are the most incredible woman I know – and although you think you're superhuman you're not" he said.

"I've been a mother for a week and already I'm falling apart" she sighed.

"You're not falling apart" he told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I can't keep it together – what am I going to be like when I go back to the hospital?" she asked becoming more distraught.

"By the time you go back to the hospital we will be in a routine, and looking after Josh will be like second nature to you" he reassured her. "This is a huge change in our lives we both need time to adjust" he said. "Just remember I am here with you – you're not alone in this." Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her hugging him tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered to him. He leaned down and stole a kiss from her lips enjoying the quiet time alone with her.

Cameron and House lay on the floor in front of the fire. After having dinner sent up to their room and enjoying a glass of wine on the balcony they returned to the open fire place. House sat with his arm around Cameron as she nestled into his chest. "Have you spoken to your father lately?" he asked out of the blue. Cameron immediately tensed. She hadn't spoken to her father since he had been to visit following the separation from Cameron's mother. Her father had an affair, well it wasn't an affair as Cameron put it, it was a whole other life with a wife and daughter – a half-sister Cameron had never met. After the separation her mother and father and her brother choose to keep it from her as they put it trying to protect her, she hardly spoke to her family.

"Why are you asking now?" she asked.

"Just curious" he replied.

"No" she told him flatly.

"Do you plan on talking to him again?" he continued to probe her further.

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" Cameron asked. "We were having such a good night" she declared.

"We don't have to" House agreed with her.

"Good" Cameron said as she returned to the position on House's chest she occupied earlier. A few moments of silence passed before House spoke again.

"What about your mom?" he asked. Cameron was growing tired of the questioning from House and didn't want to discuss the matter any further.

"When was the last time you spoke to your father?" she asked knowing it would be a soft spot with him also.

"I don't speak to my father – but you speak to yours" House replied as Cameron sat up again. House felt the cold hit his chest where her warm body once lay.

"Not lately" she fired back.

"Putting it off isn't going to make it any easier" he told her as he re-filled their wine glasses.

"I don't want to talk about this now – this vacation was meant to be about us" she began as she turned and faced him. "You wanted time away for us to be alone, away from the hospital, from our friends, no distractions just us" she concluded. "Right now I'm happy – I just want to be here with you enjoying our time alone – I don't want to discuss and be reminded of whatever problems we left back in Princeton" she added as she picked up the wine glass and took a sip before resting her head on the couch behind them.

"OK" House said simply. Cameron was puzzled that wasn't an answer anyone would normally get from the great Greg House.

"Just OK?" Cameron asked. "No big lecture, no scenario playing out in that big brain of yours?" she asked.

"One or two that would result in me not getting laid tonight" House smirked. That was the House she knew and fallen in love with.

"What makes you think that's a guarantee right now?" Cameron smirked back. House put his glass down on the coffee table in front of him and moved his right arm behind Cameron's head. His left hand cupped her face and pulled her towards him. As his lips fell on top of hers his tongue was immediately granted entrance to her mouth. All the senses in Cameron's body seemed to go into over drive, every touch on her face felt mind blowing and the touch of his tongue on her own sent shivers down her spine.

"So" he began. "What are my chances now?" he asked pulling back from her.

"They're improving" she said as she pulled him back to her and continued their kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 –

Acting Dean of medicine Gary Bartlett was working late in the office when his cell phone rang. He was busy going through the employee files of House, Wilson and Cuddy looking for any weakness he could use to his advantage. The approaching board meeting would give him time to present his case, in the mean time he would continue sucking up to the nurses, holding the hands of dying patients and their families. In the eyes of the doctors and nurses and anyone who worked in that hospital he was determined to come out on top.

Wilson headed down stairs to re-heat some leftovers for dinner. It had been a very full weekend with Cuddy's parents visiting and his brother Marty and his son coming by to see the new addition to the family. Marty was able to get some great pictures of Josh and Wilson couldn't wait to see the final results. After taking a shower Cuddy walked down and joined Wilson in the kitchen for something to eat. "Feel better after your shower?" Wilson asked.

"Much better" she replied as she took a spoonful of his food.

"Are you hungry I can get you something" he offered getting up.

"I'm not that hungry – just feel like picking I guess" Cuddy said as she took another spoonful.

"You should eat a proper meal" he told her as he watched her eat his dinner.

"I am" she smirked back to him. "This is really good" she commented.

"Thank you" he said.

"Sean is settling in well with Marty" Cuddy commented as she fed Wilson a spoonful of his dinner.

"It was always going to be a little uneasy for a while" he replied.

"You didn't think he'd last did you?" Cuddy asked.

"I had my doubts" Wilson agreed. "Do you blame me?"

"Not really, you had reason to be suspicious and probably a little apprehensive too – but you did the right thing by supporting him" Cuddy told him as she took the empty plate to the sink.

"It's not over yet, this is a lifelong commitment and it's not going to be rosy the entire time" he warned.

"You still have doubts?"

"I've been there before to pick up the pieces I don't want to have to go through that again especially now with Sean involved" Wilson explained. Cuddy walked over to Wilson and wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed" Cuddy said.

Cameron and House settled into bed that evening. Tomorrow was the first official day of their vacation and they were both looking forward to it. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Cameron.

"Exactly what I'm doing right now" House replied as his hand ran down Cameron's thigh and inside her leg.

"All day?" she asked with a smirk.

"And night" he smiled back gently kissing her on the lips.

"So you're telling me you don't want to get out of this bed all day?" she asked just to be sure.

"And the day after and possibly the day after that too" he told her.

"We could have stayed at home and saved the money" Cameron replied tracing her hand on the small of his back.

"Then you'd complain that I never take you anywhere" House explained.

"What's the point of taking me away and then locking me in the bedroom?" she asked.

"There's a number of advantages" House said as he leaned over the top of Cameron kissing her gently and moving his hands to the side of her face brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I think I'm starting to see a number of those advantages right now" Cameron agreed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The following morning at the Wilson-Cuddy residence, Wilson was holding Josh as they sat on the rocking chair in the nursery. He had left Cuddy fast asleep in the bedroom and was enjoying the alone time with his son. He wrapped him in a soft velour blanket and cradled him in his arms. Josh looked up at his father his eyes wide with wonder waiting in anticipation to see what today would bring. "Good morning Josh" Wilson whispered softly. "Mommy's still asleep she's had a very big weekend with your Nan and Pop visiting you" he told him. Josh's arms stretched out and touched the side of Wilson's face. Wilson grabbed his tiny hands and kissed them as he continued to speak. "Your Uncle House and Aunt Allison are away for a few days and I know you'll miss your Aunt Allison who is going to spoil you terribly – she'll probably give your mom a run for her money. Uncle House is a different character, he may not show you often or tell you often how much he loves you but he does, and if anything ever happens to your mom or I they will look after you, they will love you and they will care for you" Wilson said as Josh hung on his every word – responding to the sound of his voice.

"You're explaining House's behavior to him already?" Cuddy asked as she leaned against the door frame watching on.

"I figure by the time he's old enough to understand he'll almost be up to speed" Wilson smiled.

"I've known him for years and I still don't understand him" Cuddy snickered as she walked up to Wilson and Josh. She looked down at her son being held in her husband's arms. "Good morning little man" Cuddy greeted him. Josh's eyes moved to the sound of his mother's voice. "Is your daddy scaring you telling you about Uncle House ?" she asked jokingly.

"I haven't even got to the good stuff yet" Wilson smiled.

"Well don't corrupt him yet" Cuddy said as she brushed Josh's hair with her hand.

"We were trying to let you sleep a little longer" Wilson told her as he stood up with Josh.

"I slept a little later than normal" Cuddy responded. "Thank you" she said.

"This is going to sound very selfish" Wilson began.

"What?" Cuddy smiled.

"I'm glad it's just us at the moment" he continued. Cuddy smiled knowingly. "Don't get me wrong it was great having your parents and Marty here but I've been looking forward to it just being us" he told her.

"Well if you're selfish than so am I" Cuddy replied. "We have wanted to have this baby for so long and now he's finally here – I think we deserve to be selfish for a while" she smiled as she looked down at Josh. Wilson pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her.

"How about breakfast?" Wilson asked.

"I'll cook us something" Cuddy offered. As they began to walk down stairs to the kitchen Josh began to cry.

"I think someone else is hungry too" Wilson said as they reached the kitchen. Cuddy took Josh from Wilson's outstretched arms and sat down at the table and removed her top unhooking her maternity bra at the front and placing Josh at her breast for him to feed. Wilson turned and was spell bound at the sight unfolding before him. Cuddy had always had a generous amount of cleavage but since her pregnancy they had become as Wilson had referred to them as bountiful.

"5 and a half weeks" she told him as she watched him gazing at her.

"Actually it's 5 weeks and one day" he corrected her. "But I'm not counting" Wilson said. Cuddy smirked as she listened to him explain himself.

"It hasn't even been a week and you're already counting down" Cuddy said.

"I can wait" Wilson said as he went about the kitchen making breakfast.

"I don't think I can wait" Cuddy sighed as she watched her son fed.

"Well we're both doctors – I'm sure we can be the best judge of your recovery" Wilson said hopefully.

"Six week is the minimum waiting period" she told him. "We are going to wait till I get the all clear" she said deflating his ego slightly. Wilson walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Whenever you're ready" he told her.

House slowly moved over the top of Cameron as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face down till his lips rested mere millimeters from her own. She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke to her. "You have an incredible body" he whispered as he lowered his lips onto hers and she eagerly returned his kiss. She had slipped one of his shirts on over her body earlier when it had grown cold in the early evening, likewise House had slipped on his boxers. House's hand was crawling underneath the shirt that separated his skin from hers.

"I knew I shouldn't have bothered putting this shirt on" Cameron said as she arched beneath his touch.

"If I had my way you'd be naked for the rest of the week" House said as he pulled the shirt up over her shoulders.

"It's a good thing I don't let you have your way then isn't it?" Cameron replied as her hand reached the waist band of his boxers and pulled them off tossing them on the bedroom floor.

"I always get my way" House told her, his hand moving down her stomach. He kissed his way down her breasts toying with her nipple sucking and biting gently. The more she moaned the harder he would bite and the more excited she would become. His tongue ran down her stomach, hands on her hips lifting them off the bed and clasping her buttock, lifting her up to meet his lips. He kissed her inner thighs first one side and then the other, toying with her making her wait for what he knew she truly wanted.

"And you think I'm a tease" Cameron commented as she felt House's tongue move everywhere but where she wanted.

"Are you going to be naked for the rest of the week?" House asked his tongue centered over now hot pulsing core.

"If you don't do what we both know you want to do you'll be spending the rest of the week alone" Cameron told him bluntly.

"Well I didn't think of that" House replied as he finally slipped his tongue over her clit rewarding her. A shudder went through her entire body.

"Oh God" she moaned. His tongue moved up and down in all the right ways, her hands were placed on either side of his head running through his hair encouraging him to go faster and deeper. He happily obeyed a smirk creeping onto his face as she gripped his hair tighter trying to prevent her orgasm. House didn't want to miss out this time he could feel his own excitement pushing against the material of his boxers. Cameron's hand pushed his boxers down his legs and he broke free flinging them to the floor. Cameron pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap immediately taking him inside her.

"Oh fk" he screamed surprised at her sudden movements and the ability of her pulling them off in the blink of an eye. Cameron rocked back and forth her hands caressing his chest toying with his nipples, House's hands rested on her thighs supporting her and urging her to go deeper. Cameron could feel her orgasm approaching – she actually couldn't believe she had another orgasm in her but then again she should be used to it by now. House pulled himself up embracing her, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"I'm close" she whispered into his ear. House reached between them and lowered his thumb over her clit rubbing it.

"Tell me you want to come for me" House told her. Cameron's breath was quickening as her excitement built within.

"Yes" she whispered. House could hardly hear her she spoke so softly. Fighting off his own orgasm he asked her again.

"Sorry couldn't quite hear that" House said as he continued to encourage her along rubbing her clit.

"Too late" Cameron said as she erupted along with House whose on body began to convulse as they both rode out their orgasms. After the breathing of the couple had slowed to a more normal rate they collapsed onto the bed beneath them. "For the record I said yes" Cameron said as she turned to face House.

"I thought you did I just wanted to hear it again" House grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 –

House and Cameron were safely nestled in their cocoon arms wrapped around one another, both still sleeping after the previous days exploits. Cameron started to wake first she opened her eyes and found herself looking at a sleeping House next to her. She had never really watched him sleep before – not this close anyway. He seemed at peace to her, pain free, happy, 'I wish he could always be like this' she thought to herself. As she continued to watch him his face contorted into one of pain. The lines beginning to form on his face a sure sign he would wake soon in agony. She carefully slipped out of his grip and ventured to the kitchen to get him a glass of water – she returned just as he was taking the lid from his vicodin pills. She handed him the water and settled back into bed. House smiled thanking her for the water and then waited as she climbed back into bed. Cameron lay on his chest her left leg flung over his left leg and her arm resting on his stomach as she gently rubbed his chest. After a few minutes Cameron figured the vicodin would be kicking in and she spoke. "Do you want to go out for some breakfast?" she asked continuing to rub his chest.

"Well if you really want to go outside naked then I'm up for that" he replied with a smirk.

"What makes you think I would be naked?" she asked.

"You told me" he said simply.

"And when did I share this with you?" she asked.

"Last night" he replied.

"As I recall I never agreed to anything" she told him as she looked up at him.

"You told me you would be naked all week" he reminded her.

"Did you actually hear those words come out of my mouth?"

"You said" House began then changed to a slightly more feminine voice imitating Cameron "I don't want to get out of this bed all day."

"I believe that's what you said" Cameron said pointing a finger into House's chest.

"You never said you were against the idea" House pointed out. "In fact I think you realized there were going to be some advantages for you too" he added.

"Well I'm hungry I want to eat" Cameron said laying her head back onto House's chest.

"You want to go out to eat breakfast but you won't go naked" House summarized for them both. Cameron pushed herself up off House's chest and picked her bag up from the floor placing it on the end of the bed. "What makes you think I packed any clothes" House remarked as Cameron went to unzip the bag.

"Well it's heavy for one thing" Cameron said.

"You would be surprised how much porn can weigh" House replied. Cameron opened the bag and looked into it's contents.

"I'm surprised" Cameron admitted as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "You actually packed clothes" she said.

"I do enjoy taking them off you" he smirked.

"I'm going to have a quick shower" Cameron said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Want me to join you?" House asked. Cameron stuck her head around the corner thinking about House's offer.

"If you join me it won't be quick" she replied taking off her bra and throwing it towards House.

"We're on vacation we've got all day" House told her as he climbed out of bed. He grabbed his cane from the end of the bed and limped to the bathroom door.

"Well if someone hadn't insisted on having sex three times last night maybe I wouldn't have worked up such an appetite" Cameron smirked at him.

"Technically it's four if you count the afternoon as well" House reminded her.

"Well we didn't actually sleep together that time" Cameron corrected him as she guarded the door way blocking his path.

"That's right though I do get confused between all the times I make you scream my name" he smirked back. Cameron turned to close the door but was stopped by House's cane in the door way.

"What?" she asked.

"No kiss?"

A short time later after Cameron and House had showered separately they made their way to a small diner down the road. The place that they had picked out was a very simple no fuss establishment quite different to what they were currently being accommodated in. They sat in a booth at the back of the restaurant and looked over the menus. A waitress approached and greeted them, "Can I get you some coffee?" she asked.

"Yes please" Cameron replied. House nodded also.

"I'll be right back" the waitress replied before heading to get their coffee.

"I wonder how Lisa and James are going at home with Josh" Cameron remarked to House as he continued to read the menu.

"There both doctors" House said going back to reading his menu.

"Doctors they may be but they are also first time parents – it's hard" Cameron said picking up her menu to read it.

"You say that like you know something about it" House remarked. Cameron looked over at him confused.

"What do you mean?" The waitress returned with their coffee placing it in front of them.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the pancakes thank you" Cameron told her. The waitress turned her attention towards House.

"Bacon and eggs with sausage and a side of hash browns" he said as he handed her the menu back. She turned and headed to the kitchen to place their order.

"So" House said facing Cameron again. "You were saying."

"I think you were the one doing the talking" she told him.

"Well the way you were talking you sounded like you were speaking from experience when you were talking about being a first time parent and how hard it was" he reminded her.

"I wasn't speaking from personal experience – I have seen a lot of parents come through with babies who are finding it hard to cope" she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"But those parents are mostly anxious about their child's illness and whether or not said child is going to live" House said as he too sipped his coffee. Cameron put her mug down and looked House directly in the eye.

"I have never been pregnant" she stated firmly. "I have never had a child, I was trying to say how hard it is finally having something you have wanted for so long" Cameron said.

"So you've had some experience in that area?" House asked.

"Yes" Cameron replied. House looked at her waiting for her to elaborate further.

"What's hard?"

"Trying to tell yourself you finally have it and you can stop trying then, trying not to screw things up, and telling yourself to enjoy it while you're doing everything else" Cameron told him.

"Wow" House said. "Firstly I would say stop trying so hard – if someone's going to screw this up chances are it will be me" he smiled.

"When did you realize I was talking about us?" Cameron asked. House took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Are you happy?" he asked her taking her completely by surprise.

"Of course I'm happy" she replied without hesitation. "Are you?" House paused and thought long and hard before he answered.

"It's been a while since I think I've been happy – I don't know if I remember what it feels like" he said. Cameron's right hand fell down and began to rub the inside of House's thigh as she leaned over and whispered.

"You know that moment right before you orgasm your body is warm, your mind is clear, your body is light, and you just don't care who hears you scream" Cameron squeezed House's length as she spoke the last part. "That's what it feels like." Cameron removed her hand from his thigh as the waitress returned with their breakfast. House smiled a genuine smile as he looked over at Cameron who had her own smirk on her face. Most people would have felt pity for him, not being able to remember what it felt like to be happy. Cameron didn't pit him though – House respected her for that, appreciated that, but most importantly he loved her for it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 –

Josh kicked his legs as his dad leaned over his change table busily going about changing his diaper. "You know this would go a whole lot quicker if you didn't kick your legs like that" Wilson explained to Josh who's eyes followed the sounds of his dad's voice as Wilson went from one end of the table to the other. Cuddy watched from the back of the room, her eyes lighting up with joy as she watched Wilson talk to their son. Wilson applied powder to his son's bottom and then lifted his legs up placing the fresh diaper underneath his bottom before setting him back down gently. "Now do me a favor" Wilson asked his son. "Don't pee in this one before I have the thing done up" he pleaded with him.

"You realize he has no idea what you're talking about" Cuddy said as she slipped in the room behind him. Wilson finished changing Josh and picked him up kissing the back of his hand before handing him to Cuddy.

"We're you giving your daddy a hard time?" Cuddy asked in a happy voice as she cuddled her infant son to her chest.

"I have a feeling we are going to have a mommy's boy on our hands" Wilson said as he picked up the old diaper and went outside to place it in the rubbish bin. Cuddy walked out still carrying Josh in her arms.

"I wonder how Cameron and House's vacation is going?" Cuddy asked.

"I doubt they've even made it out of the bedroom" Wilson joked.

"Cameron will drag him out of bed" Cuddy said simply.

"And what makes you think House will willingly go?" Wilson asked.

"Because I know Cameron" Cuddy replied.

"She'll bribe him" Wilson realized coming to his senses.

"But the question is with what" Cuddy added. Wilson and Cuddy walked into the lounge room and sat on the sofa with Josh. Wilson picked up the camera from the table and removed the lens cap.

"This is House were talking about" Wilson reminded her.

"Of course" Cuddy replied. "Sex" she said.

"Exactly" Wilson agreed. "Which is why, you'll never be able to get him to do his clinic hours" Wilson told her.

"Because I won't bribe him with sex?" Cuddy questioned him.

"Exactly" Wilson nodded his head as he began taking photos of Cuddy and Josh together.

"Maybe I should get Cameron to run the clinic" Cuddy smirked. Wilson snickered at the lengths Cuddy would go to just to get House to complete his clinic hours. "I hope you're not getting me in any of these photos you're taking?" she asked concerned.

"A couple" Wilson told her.

"Please don't I look like crap" she replied. Wilson rested the camera in his lap and placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"You look beautiful" he told her.

"I haven't showered, brushed my teeth, even combed my hair, and I have no make-up on" she summarized.

"You still look beautiful" he repeated.

"Thank you" she whispered before looking down at Josh who was now asleep in her arms.

"Do you want me to put him down for his sleep?" Wilson asked.

"Thanks" Cuddy said handing Josh to Wilson and watching him as he walked out of the room. He walked into the nursery and placed Josh down on his blanket, wrapping him tightly and settling him down in his crib. Wilson switched on the baby monitor and took the portable unit with him making his way back to Cuddy in the lounge room. Her head was resting on the pillow of the couch as she slept, Wilson sat down in the lounge chair and placed his feet up he too closing his eyes and falling asleep.

After finishing breakfast Cameron and House strolled back down the street to their motel. "So, what now?" Cameron asked.

"I thought we were going back to bed?" House questioned her.

"Eventually" she replied.

"Like now" House told her.

"Like – later" Cameron said.

"I'm hurt" House began. "You'd rather spend your day going from vineyard to vineyard trying more wine then you can handle then spending the day with me in bed?" House asked.

"Why are you so shocked?" Cameron asked with a smirk.

"You'll come crawling back" House smirked. Cameron linked her hand inside House's hand and stepped in front of him. She stood on her tip toes and leaned in to kiss him, House eagerly met her kiss as his hand slipped across her back. "I told you so" House said as he pulled back from Cameron. As they walked back into the lobby of the motel House approached the front desk. After a couple of minutes he returned back to Cameron who was browsing in the gift shop.

"Where did you go?" Cameron asked as he returned.

"Nowhere" he said.

"You're lying to me Greg House" Cameron said gently poking him in the chest.

"Do you need to change before we go anywhere?" he asked.

"Are we going somewhere?" Cameron asked excitedly.

"Maybe" House toyed with her.

"My camera is upstairs in our room" she told him.

"Well go get it and I'll wait down here" he said. Cameron turned to head to the elevators but stopped just before she reached the doors. She turned back and walked up to House placing a deep kiss on his lips before he could realize what was going on and rushed back to the elevators. As the doors closed House saw the smile on her face. "Hurry up" he yelled before the doors closed.

Cameron quickly returned to the lobby where House was sitting waiting for her. She threw her bag over her shoulder as he stood to greet her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked. House signaled to the concierge that they were ready to go and they were led out of the lobby to the awaiting limousine.

"See the sights" he replied.

"You really like travelling in these limousines don't you?"

"If you're going to do something may as well do it properly" he replied. They both climbed into the car and House pulled Cameron towards him. He reached into his pocket and popped a couple of vicodin into his mouth.

"You always do" Cameron smiled as she rested back into his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 –

House's arm remained wrapped around Cameron's shoulders for the rest of their trip. It was a beautiful day the sun shone brightly highlighting all the magnificent scenery that was on offer. They had been driving for about an hour when the limousine came to a stop. "We're here" House announced as the door was opened for them by their driver.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked.

"Well if you hop out of the car you'll find out" he told her as he climbed out and waited for Cameron by the car door. Cameron followed him out of the car and took in the sight before her. Surrounded by beautiful trees with gold and red leaves encased by a sweeping mountain landscape was row after row of manicured grape vines. Cameron threw her bag over her shoulder and walked up alongside where House was standing talking with the driver.

"What time would you like to return to the motel sir?" the driver asked.

"Four o' clock" House replied as he tipped the driver. The driver nodded and headed back to the car. House reached out and took Cameron's hand something he rarely did back in Princeton – and she wasn't about to complain now. They walked towards what seemed to be the main reception area and were greeted at the door.

"Good morning Dr. House, Mrs. House" the young woman said as she warmly greeted them both. "Would you like to follow me please" she continued not giving Cameron or House the opportunity to correct her. Cameron was caught off guard being referred to as Mrs. House and was still stuck in the same spot as she was when they arrived although House was a few feet in front of her. Realizing she wasn't next to him he stopped and turned to face her.

"Mrs. House are you coming?" he asked her snapping her from her frozen state. Cameron walked the few steps towards House and smiled as she took his out stretched hand. They followed the young woman towards a motorized golf cart and were greeted by a young man Tony.

"This is Tony, he will be taking you on a guided tour of the property and what we have to offer here" she said.

"Hi" House greeted him.

"Welcome Dr. House, Mrs. House" he said would you like to get going?" he asked. House climbed in one side of the cart and waited for Cameron to join him. Cameron climbed in next to him and rested her hand on his thigh. Tony drove off commencing their tour, Cameron leaned over and whispered in House's ear.

"Why does everyone think were married?" she asked.

"I have no idea" House replied more focused on Cameron's hand that was currently rested on his thigh then what she was actually saying.

"So you have no idea why people think we're married?" she asked squeezing his thigh tighter realizing the effect she was having on him.

"They probably just assumed that two people coming here could be on their honeymoon" he reasoned.

"So the two newlyweds choose not to wear the wedding bands?" she asked.

"Is it such a big deal?" House asked. Cameron thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I'm just disappointed we missed our own wedding" she joked. They continued their tour of the property and Cameron was surprised at all they had to offer. There was of course wine tasting, a restaurant, art gallery, health spa, and cigar room on offer.

"So where would you like to begin?" Tony asked as they arrived back where they started.

"I don't know about you" House began looking at Cameron, "But I could use a drink" he finished.

"You read my mind" Cameron replied.

"Some wine tasting for you then?" Tony confirmed.

"Yes" Cameron replied. They drove off to a barn that was a couple of minutes down the road and pulled up out front. They hopped out of the cart and made their way inside the barn. They sat down at a couple of stools around a table.

They remained at the wine tasting for the next couple of hours and built the beginning of a collection for themselves and a couple bottles for Wilson and Cuddy. As they got up from the bar stools Cameron staggered a little bit on her feet. "Mrs. House are you drunk?" House asked poking fun at Cameron.

"No" she replied. "A little tipsy, maybe" she added.

"Well I'm hungry" House said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the door and headed outside.

"Would you like some lunch?" Tony asked as they climbed back into the cart.

"Yes" House replied this time placing his hand on Cameron's thigh. Cameron leaned in towards House raising her hand up to cup his jaw in her hand and bringing his lips down to hers and kissing him. House's hand continued the exploration of her thigh as they deepened their kiss. They were caught up in their own world and hadn't even realized that Tony had arrived at the restaurant and they were parked out front.

"I think we're here" Cameron said regretfully as she pulled back from House. They stepped out and headed inside the restaurant. House paused and pulled a 20 from his wallet and handed it to Tony.

"Next time take the long way" he suggested with a smirk on his face.

"Will do," Tony replied tucking the 20 in his pocket.

Cameron and House were seated at their table and Cameron began to drink from the glass of water that was in front of her. A waitress approached and handed them menus to look at.

"So Mrs. House" he began. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"The question is are you?" she asked back.

"Not as much as if we were say in bed naked like you promised, but this will do" he replied. "For now" he added. Cameron reached out and took his hand and held it gently.

"I don't remember making that promise" Cameron smiled back sweetly.

"I think you're going to have a few tests when we go back to work" House said looking at her worriedly.

"Tests, what for?" she asked a little surprised.

"Your memory is going, first you don't remember our wedding and now you don't remember promising to be in bed naked with me all week" he joked. Cameron laughed smacking him gently on the arm as she saw him smile and it wasn't the first time on this trip that he had done that. She loved seeing him smile, she loved him being so relaxed, she just loved being with him.

"I guess it's fortunate I have the diagnostic services of a world famous doctor at my disposal" Cameron said playing along with his joke. "Whose skills aren't limited to the medical field" Cameron smirked.

"You are lucky" House agreed. "Considering your married to him too" House added.

"Are you hungry?" Cameron asked picking up her menu changing the subject. House picked up his menu noting the quick subject change when he bought up the prospect of marriage between the two of them.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked as she returned to their table.

"I think I'll have the chicken salad" Cameron answered. The waitress took down her order and then turned to House.

"I'll have the seafood salad" he said as he handed her the menu.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" Cameron asked.

"Actually you already have plans" House told her.

"I do?" she asked surprised.

"You do" he told her.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise" House answered as he took a sip of his water.

"Your full of surprises aren't you?"

"You should know this by now" he replied.

"I'm learning a lot about you" Cameron told him.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Always" she whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 –

"So are you going to tell me what this big surprise is?" Cameron asked as she finished the last of her water.

"What did I just finish telling you?" House asked perplexed.

"Well can we go or whatever?" she asked back.

"Are you finished?" House asked pointing to Cameron's empty plate.

"Yes" Cameron nodded. House grabbed his cane from the back of his chair and Cameron stood up to meet him. He led her out of the restaurant down the stairs to where Tony stood by their cart waiting.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" Tony asked.

"It was great thank you" Cameron replied. House climbed aboard and waited for Cameron to sit down next to him.

"Don't forget what I told you Tony" House said as he pulled Cameron closer to him.

"Certainly Dr. House" he replied as he took off.

"What exactly are you telling him?" Cameron asked.

"Will you stop asking questions woman" House moaned. "Just sit back and relax and stop thinking for once in your life."

"You can talk" Cameron replied with a smirk.

Cuddy sat on the couch holding Josh who gently nursed from her breast. Wilson walked in from the kitchen and began folding the clothes that he had just removed from the clothes line outside. "Leave those I'll do them later" she told him.

"You have your hands full already" Wilson remarked as he looked at her feeding their son.

"He's almost finished, I think" she added.

"He definitely has a healthy appetite" Wilson agreed.

"He looks so fragile" Cuddy commented as she watched him feeding.

"He is only 9 days old" Wilson said as he folded another body suit and placed it on the pile.

"I wish he would stay like this" she said as she looked over at Wilson. Wilson finished the folding and moved to sit down next to his wife.

"But think of all the fun things he's going to miss out on" Wilson began. "His expressions, his first smile, his laugh, his first steps, swimming lessons, first day of school…"

"OK I get it" Cuddy interrupted. "There are some things to look forward to" she agreed.

"Especially in five weeks time" Wilson snickered as he peered at Cuddy's slightly revealed breasts. Cuddy followed his gaze and decided to toy with him for a moment. She took her left hand and undid the next button on her blouse pushing it open further.

"You tease" Wilson smiled.

"You love it" she replied back.

"I love you" he said as he stood up and placed a kiss on her lips before picking up the clothes and heading to the nursery.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy yelled over her shoulder.

"To have a cold shower" Wilson yelled back.

Eventually arriving at their destination after Tony had taken the longer more scenic route as instructed by House they pulled up at the front of a smaller building. "What's this?" Cameron asked.

"Your surprise" House replied.

"What is it?"

"Will you just go inside already" House told her pushing her off the seat. Cameron got out of the cart and headed towards the front door.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked as she paused at the entrance.

"I'll be back to pick you up" he said as he watched her walk back towards him. Cameron leaned over to where he was seated and kissed him. He pulled away and urged her to go inside "This is just for you, please just relax" he whispered in her ear.

"Can I think about you?" she asked as she walked back the path she had previously taken.

"Fantasize?" House questioned. Cameron smirked back at him as he smiled at her before turning and heading inside. As Cameron walked inside the lush lobby she was greeted at the reception desk by a tall brunette.

"You must be Mrs. House" she greeted her. Cameron was wondering why everyone was referring to them as Mr. & Mrs. House and made a note to ask House later.

"Allison" Cameron replied.

"Welcome to the Grape Vine Spa, my name is Charlotte" she began as she handed the list of services over to Cameron for her to look at. "Your husband has booked the deluxe package for you including a deep cleansing massage, facial, manicure, pedicure," she continued before Cameron interrupted her.

"Wow he didn't leave anything out did he?" Cameron remarked. Another woman approached and spoke to Cameron.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked. "Perhaps some of the wine from our estate" she suggested.

"A red wine would be nice" Cameron agreed. Deciding to take House's advice and relax a glass or two of wine wouldn't hurt.

"Would you like to come with me and we can get started" Charlotte suggested.

Tony drove House a few more minutes towards the rear of the property and once they arrived he hopped out and followed Tony inside. "Good afternoon Sir" House was greeted.

"Phil this is Dr. Greg House would you please allow him to sample whatever he desires and make the appropriate suggestions" Tony said.

"Certainly" Phil replied. House looked around the room as he was ushered over to the bar and offered a stool. Expensive bottles of alcohol, spirits, wines and liqueurs lined the shelves behind the bar. Underneath the glass top of the bar were countless cigars imported from all over the world, House was almost drooling at the sight of them.

"Would you like me to come pick you up before your wife?" Tony asked.

"You can bring her here that will be fine" House told him.

"What is your normal drink Sir?" asked Phil.

"How about we drop the Sir?" House asked.

"What do you prefer?"

"Just call me House, everyone does" he told him.

"So House what do you normally drink?"

"Scotch, whisky, Jack" he said. Phil grabbed a glass from behind the bar and placed it on a napkin in front of House.

"This is from a small brewery in the state of Kentucky it has similarities to Jack Daniels" Phil said as he poured House a nip. House smelt the amber liquid that floated in his glass as he raised it to his lips and downed the whole glass.

"Goes down like Jack" House commented. "So are these just ornamental?" House asked pointing to the extensive array of cigars.

"No Sir" Phil replied. House glared at him. "Sorry House" he corrected himself.

"Something mild not too harsh or heavy" House told him as Phil opened the cabinet. He removed a cigar and cut the tip before handing it to House. Removing a lighter from his pocket he leaned across the bar and lit the cigar for House.

"That's more like it" House said as he puffed away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 –

Cameron had been at the spa taking advantage of the services they had to offer and that House had selected for her. Since arriving Cameron had partaken in a mud bath, a full body massage, a sea salt scrub manicure on her hands and arms. She also had a little surprise in store for House that she would share with him later. "So did you enjoy your day?" Charlotte asked.

"It was wonderful thank you" Cameron replied as she placed her bag over her shoulder.

"Well maybe we'll see you back here again soon" she commented as she walked Cameron to the door. As she opened the door and stood on the steps with Cameron Tony approached them.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. House?" Tony asked.

"Where's House?" she asked.

"Your husband is waiting for you at the Cigar Bar" he replied as he climbed into the cart and waited for her to climb in the seat behind him. Tony drove to the Cigar bar and showed Cameron inside to where House was waiting. He was sitting at the bar an empty glass next to him, his still partly full. Cameron walked up behind House and snaked her hand over his shoulders whispering into his ear.

"I am so relaxed right now" Cameron told him as she sat next to him. House leaned over and placed his lips gently onto her own and kissed her. "You taste good" she remarked as she pulled back from him.

"I thought you hated the smell of cigar smoke" he queried her as Phil approached the two of them.

"Good afternoon Mamm" Phil greeted her.

"Phil this is Cameron" House began. "Allison actually" he corrected himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Allison" Phil replied shaking her hand. "Can I interest you in a drink?" he asked.

"I'll have whatever he just had" she requested. He reached behind him and grabbed a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue pouring some for her.

"You have good taste" House said as he watched her sip slowly. Cameron swallowed her first sip and rested the glass back on the bar.

"Smooth" she said as she ran her hand along House's thigh.

"My leg or the drink?" he smirked.

"Both" she replied. "But the drink was more what I was thinking about" she added. House reached out and took a sip of his own drink.

"So you've ditched me in favor of alcohol already" he said.

"This is pretty good" Cameron remarked as she took another sip.

"Want to sit somewhere more comfortable?" House asked.

"Would you like something to eat, I can organize some food for you" Phil offered.

"Yes please" House answered for them. "We're going to go sit over there in some more comfortable chairs" he told him.

"I'll bring it over to you when it's ready" he said as he left the bar and went to the kitchen to place the order. House and Cameron made their way over to an empty table and sat down. The leather tub chairs molded around House's back easing the pain he was beginning to experience. He popped a vicodin into his mouth as Cameron sat next to him and pulled her feet up under her legs.

"So what did you do at the spa?" House asked.

"You should know you organized everything" she smiled back.

"I made some suggestions – but I don't know what you finally did" he explained.

"Well first I had a mud bath" Cameron began as she recalled what she had undertaken. "And then I had a full body massage" she continued.

"Pick up any tips?" House smirked.

"Would you like me to show you?" Cameron asked.

"Does Wilson eat neediness?" House joked. Cameron reached out and stood behind House who was still seated. She moved her hand along his neck and lowered it towards his collar bone after applying the right amount of pressure she knew she had reached the desired effect when she heard House moan softy.

"The human body has certain erogenous zones much like this one here" Cameron whispered.

"I've never been a big believer in this sort of stuff" House admitted to her as Cameron continued to rub his neck gently.

"Maybe you just need the right technique" Cameron replied as she felt House's breathing become more shallow.

"Holy sh!t" he moaned as he was beginning to become more aroused by the second.

"Maybe we should continue this in our room later" Cameron said as she returned to her seat. House took a sip of his drink trying to calm himself as Phil approached carrying a tray of food for them.

"Thank you" Cameron said for them as House was struggling to speak at the moment.

"We definitely have to continue that later" House said as Cameron continued.

"Then I had a sea salt scrub and manicure" she finished as she took a piece of cheese from the tray and swallowed it.

"Sounds like you packed a lot in" House said as he too had something to eat.

"I even had time for something else" Cameron added as she sipped the last of her drink.

"Are you going to enlighten me?"

"I'll share it with you later" she replied. "I think we need to take a bottle of this home with us" Cameron said holding up her empty glass. Phil approached them and offered them a refill.

"Phil tell my lovely wife here how much a bottle of this fine drop costs" House requested as Phil poured their drinks.

"$300" he informed her. Cameron looked over at House and then towards Phil.

"Well we're both doctors I'm sure we can afford it" Cameron smiled back.

"I never picked you as a big spender" House said as Phil returned to the bar.

"I work hard for my money I plan on enjoying it" she smiled back. House smirked as he sipped his drink. "Which brings up another question" Cameron continued. "Why does everyone refer to us as Mr. & Mrs. House?" she asked. House had been expecting this question since their arrival.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"It bothers me if we got married and I don't remember it or the wedding night" Cameron said trying to keep things light.

"Believe me you will not forget our wedding night" he told her.

"So seeing as you haven't drugged me and married me why does everyone think so?" House took a deep breath.

"Cheaper rate and a lot of special privileges" he informed her.

"Why should I not be surprised" Cameron replied.

"You shouldn't be" House said. "Just enjoy it" he added.

"Yeah it might be as close as I get" Cameron said without thinking immediately regretting her statement. She looked towards House who had kept the same expression on his face, one that she was unable to read.

"Or want to get" House commented.

"At the moment I don't want to get married" Cameron told him.

"Because of your parents?" House questioned. Cameron took a sip from her glass and looked at House. "You think I'm going to cheat on you?" he asked.

"No – it's not that" she said becoming frustrated. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You bought it up" House replied.

"No you did" Cameron said slamming her glass back down on the table. House remained silent and looked over to Cameron. The two said nothing for the next few minutes until House broke the silence.

"How many pictures do you think Cuddy has taken of her spawn?" he asked changing the subject.

"Twice as many as we could guess" Cameron replied happy for the change in


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 –

Tony pulled to the front of the bar to pick up a now tipsy House and Cameron, they climbed into the back of the cart and Tony began the drive back to the reception centre. Their limousine was waiting for them out front while Cameron went inside to use the restroom Tony handed House the remnants of their bottle of scotch. "What's this?" House asked.

"Phil asked me to pass it along, said the two of you should continue to enjoy it" he began. "On the house" he added. House took the half empty bottle eyeing the contents off. Cameron came up and joined the two.

"Did you buy that?" Cameron asked.

"It was a parting gift from Phil" House told her.

"Oh how nice" Cameron said.

"Do you need anything else before you leave?" Tony asked.

"I think were good" Cameron said. "Thank you for everything today Tony especially taking the long way round" she smiled.

"It was a pleasure" Tony replied. House took a $100 bill from his pocket and handed it to Tony. "Dr. House this is way too much" he blushed trying to hand it back.

"I've been to med school to you know" House replied as he watched Cameron get into the limousine – or rather her behind.

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"Immunology text book sitting under your jacket" House informed him. "Third year, or fourth?" he asked.

"Fourth" he blushed embarrassed.

"And you had a world famous diagnostician in your company all day and didn't say anything, impressive" House said as he handed his cane to Cameron in the back of the car.

"My professor will kill me next week when I tell him I met you and Dr. Cameron" he admitted as he closed the door behind them. The window slid down as House stuck his head out. "Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital" House told him. "Send me your resume when you graduate" he said as the car drove away. Cameron handed House a glass of scotch as she settled back in her seat.

"That was nice of you – are you actually going to read his resume?" she asked surprised.

"Well one of us will" House said.

Wilson returned from putting their son down to sleep to find Cuddy buried under a mountain of presents. "What are you doing?" he snickered.

"Writing thank you cards to everyone who bought us a gift when Josh was born" she told him. Wilson buried himself alongside her.

"Want some help?" he asked.

"Sure" she agreed. "Do you want to write or sort?" she asked.

"Sort, how much stuff did we actually get?" he asked amazed.

"Quite a lot" Cuddy replied. "By the time the department heads gave us something then Foreman, Chase, the nurses, and let's not forget Cameron and House" she said.

"They did spoil him" Wilson admitted.

"Although it was probably all Cameron" Cuddy admitted.

"I do see a touch of House in those gifts though" Wilson said as he held up a tiny t-shirt bearing the slogan 'My mum's jugs are real'.

"Or the t-shirt that he gave you that says 'My wife's a MILF' that you love" she said. Wilson smiled as he remembered the look on Cuddy's face when Wilson had shown the shirt to Cuddy.

"He has good taste" Wilson agreed.

"Something tells me Cameron doesn't know he snuck that one in" she smiled back.

"It's true though" Wilson said. Cuddy smiled at him and placed her hand on his leg rubbing it gently. "So where do we start?" Wilson asked looking around him. Cuddy had kept things organized and arranged with their cards so she would know who had given them what.

"Here" Cuddy said handing a pile to Wilson. He opened the card and read who it was from.

"This was from Brenda" he told her. Cuddy wrote out the thank you card and placed it in the envelope. After about half an hour of writing out thank you notes Cuddy and Wilson were beginning to grow bored.

"How many more are there?" she asked exhausted. Wilson looked around surveying the pile that was shrinking but not quickly enough.

"About six maybe seven" he replied. "I give up" he said as he stretched his tired and aching muscles.

"There's not much more to go – let's just get it over with" Cuddy tried to persuade him. The cry coming from the baby monitor snapped them both out of their daze.

"I'll go" Wilson said as he practically leapt out of his seat.

"Wilson – leave him be let him settle by himself" Cuddy pleaded with him but it was too late he was already out of the room. Cuddy smiled to herself and went back to writing the cards.

Cameron and House had spent most of the car ride back to the motel in silence. Cameron was in a daze staring out the window House trying to read her mind. They walked through the lobby of the motel and stood outside the doors waiting for the elevator to open. As they stepped inside they found themselves alone, House took this as an invitation. He hooked his cane on the railing that surrounded the small car. He reached out and pulled the hair away from Cameron's neck kissing her shoulder's gently. Cameron leaned back into his touch arching her neck to give him easier access. Her arms stretched behind her head and caressed his neck. House ran his hands down her shoulders gently placing her backpack onto the floor. "House" Cameron whispered. The elevator arrived at their floor surprising them both.

"Damn" House complained.

"I thought you of all people would have hit the emergency stop button" Cameron smiled as she stepped away from House to pick up her bag.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" he asked.

"You want me to leave it here?" she asked confused.

"No I just don't think you should carry it that's all" he said as he took the bag from Cameron. The doors began to shut but Cameron pressed the button to hold them open again.

"You didn't have a problem when I carried it up here" Cameron said beginning to work out why House was so keen to carry the bag.

"That was before things got a little heated" House explained. Cameron stepped out into the hall, with House limping behind her. She pushed him up against the wall of the deserted hall way, she took the bag from his hand and placed her right hand on the very evident bulge in his jeans.

"Don't start what you're not prepared to finish" he warned her.

"Oh I'll finish it alright" Cameron told him. "Just not in the hall way" she smiled picking up the bag and handing it to him.

"I'll hold you to that" House smiled as he limped behind her.

"You won't have to hold me to anything – unless you want to" she said as she slipped the card into the reader unlocking the door.

"The only thing you'll be holding on to is…." House couldn't finish his thought as he was interrupted by Cameron smashing her lips onto his.

"You were saying?" Cameron asked as she pulled herself back from him.

"Never mind."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 –

Cameron resumed her assault on House's lips taking the bag from him and placing it gently on the floor. Then she took his cane from his right hand and tossed it aside, she took both his hands in hers and led him to the bedroom not for one moment breaking their kiss. "I think I like tipsy Cameron" House said as he finally pulled back from her lips.

"Just like?" Cameron teased him.

"Well the nights not over so you still have time" he smirked back. Cameron playfully slapped him on the back of his head scolding him.

"Oww, what was that for?" he asked.

"Well it was either that or punish you by not sleeping with you" she replied.

"Which would in turn punish yourself" House declared as his hands slipped beneath Cameron's shirt and toyed with the naked flesh beneath.

"Sometimes you talk too much" Cameron said as she fell back onto the bed, supporting herself with her elbows she raised her right leg and ran it along the inside of House's left thigh and over the top of the bulge in his denim jeans. House grabbed her foot and bought it up to rest on his waist, Cameron undid the button on her jeans and slowly pulled the zip down. House removed her shoes and pulled the denim article of clothing down her thighs and legs revealing her red lace panties. His hands slowly wandered up her calves and he gently tickled the spot behind her knee which made her smile. He moved to climb on to the bed with her but was stopped by her foot hitting him gently in the stomach. He looked at her confused. "Strip" she told him flatly. House didn't need to be told twice, he was comfortable around Cameron. She had seen his scar in the very early days of their relationship and was not repulsed by t like House thought, it had after all become a part of him and as she would later tell him, she loves every part of him. House took a step back and began to unbutton his shirt undoing only the first to buttons before pulling it up over his head. His remaining t-shirt enabled Cameron to see his toned biceps, he then lowered his hands to his belt and removed it throwing it onto the floor near his shirt. Cameron crawled into the centre of the bed leaning on her left arm to hold her up. House kicked off his sneakers and reached down to remove his socks before tossing them at Cameron. She picked them up and tossed them right back at him. Sliding the zip of his jeans down and undoing the button he pushed them down his legs swiftly wanting now to just be with her and soon enough inside her. Down now to his boxers and t-shirt he paused and readjusted the weight on his leg. "You stopped" she told him.

"Just caught up" he corrected her. "You next" he told her. Cameron sat up on the bed a little more and removed her t-shirt revealing the matching red bra that went with the red lace panties she had earlier revealed. House breathed in deeply as she lay on bed before him – as far as she was concerned a picture of perfection. Raising his hands beneath his t-shirt he raised his arms above his head and tossed it to the other side of the room. Cameron watched eagerly before moving her hands to her back and unclasping her bra. She kept her hand in front of her chest as she slowly slid the strap down off her shoulder one by one before revealing her breasts too him. Deciding that this torture although very erotic had continued long enough House quickly removed his boxers and climbed on to the bed with Cameron. "I wasn't finished" she told him feigning disappointment.

"Let me help you with that" House said as he slipped down to her waist his hands push the garment down her thighs and over her calves before he threw them over his head. Cameron laughed at his actions.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much" he replied as he lowered his lips onto her neck kissing along her collarbone as her hands rubbed down his back.

"I thought about you today" she whispered in his ear encouraging him further, his hands cupping her breasts as his kisses trailed her lips.

"Did you think of us doing this?" he asked slightly intrigued.

"Pretty much" she replied grabbing his face and bringing his lips to hers. "But it was more like this" she said as she flipped him placing herself on top of him straddling his waist. She sat above him taking his hands and placing one on her hip and his right hand on her left breast.

"I'm going to have to get you drunk more often" House said as he massaged her breast as she caressed his chest. She leaned down over him kissing his chest moving up towards his neck she then took both of his hands and placed them next to his head pinning them there. Moving down his body she kept his hands restrained – although it wouldn't have taken much for House to free himself he wanted to see where she was taking this, even though he already had a pretty good idea. Eventually she had to relinquish his hands and bring herself down over the top of Mt. Gregory, pumping him a few times to gauge his readiness before slowly lowering her mouth over his tip. "Fuuck" he moaned as he felt her warmth come and then go again, to be replaced by her cool breath in between. She looked up at him from her spot in between his legs and their eyes met. The mere sight of her in between his legs – that sultry looking smile, full of mischief, knowing what she was about to do he almost lost it right then and there. She resumed her task this time not focusing on merely the tip and taking him whole. House clutched at the sheets next to him on the bed his knuckles turning white. Cameron's hands were cupping his balls as she continued to move up and down on his engorged cock. The immense pleasure was building up quickly for House, a little too quickly as he started as he started to mentally list every disease and it's symptoms he could think of from A-Z. Cameron was growing wetter by the minute, House was getting off and knowing she was the cause of it always made her wet. House relinquished his grip on the sheets next to his body and pulled Cameron from his cock and back up his body before turning her on her left side and facing her. They immediately kissed and House could taste himself on her lips, he slipped his hand between her legs and felt the heat immediately rise as she parted her legs for him. She was wet, dripping in anticipation for him as he slipped two fingers inside her. Cameron screamed at the contact her head falling backwards.

"House" she moaned as he moved his fingers inside her.

"I bet you don't feel half as good as you make me feel" he whispered into her ear.

"Wanna bet?" she asked as he moved his thumb over her clit causing her to moan again. House slowly removed his fingers from her as he felt her tremor slightly pointing towards the early signs of her orgasm. He looked at her, hair ruffled, chest rising up and down rapidly, face flushed, mouth open sucking in as much air as possible.

"You're gorgeous" he said as he kissed her lips softly. Cameron pulled her attention back towards him and guided him on top of her. House settled on top of Cameron kissing her once more trying to enjoy the anticipation for a little longer. She ran her hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck gently.

"Are you going to make me beg?" she asked with a smile. House returned her smile before answering.

"I was waiting to be told" he told her. "You told me to strip I only assume you want to tell me when to fuck you" he said. Cameron smiled at this new side of House, he was normally in control, in charge of every other situation in his life so it made sense that he would like to hand over the reins occasionally - to be controlled and not be the controller for tonight. House was placed right at her entrance waiting to be told but Cameron was willing to draw it out, his head near her mouth as he kissed her jaw and her neck waiting as patiently as he could.

"Fuck me Greg" she finally told him. The use of his first name combined with the agonizing wait she had put him through made him thrust deep inside her causing her to arch her back. He slowed his pace not wanting to ruin the moment to quickly for them. Cameron matched him stroke for stroke heightening the pleasure for them both. "Harder" she pleaded with him, only causing him to slow.

"In a hurry?" he asked as he buried himself slow and deep.

"I want you to make me cum" she replied.

"You will" he answered as he again quickened his pace before slowing it once more. He was building her up and then slowing her down before she could go over the edge. House was making a mental note in his head. Johnnie Walker Blue was becoming his new favorite drink after witnessing what influence it had on Cameron after only a few drinks. The next quiver from Cameron drove him to the brink and now he couldn't contain himself. He thrust inside her again this time going as quickly as he could bringing Cameron's senses to the brink and finally pushing her over the edge. Cameron tightened and quivered beneath him causing House to orgasm right behind her firing off inside her body as he turned into a shaking mess. Exhausted he pulled himself from her and lay next to her trying to regain his breath.

"That was amazing" she said as she watched his chest rise and fall.

"Remind me to buy a case of Johnnie blue" House said as he lay there.

"We still have some left" Cameron reminded him. House lifted his head and looked towards Cameron.

"Want a drink?" he smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 –

The following days of Cameron and House's vacation passed quickly. They took in all the sights that surrounded them, had dinner out most nights, packed as much as possible into their days, and spent their nights enveloped together until the early hours of the morning. House had noticed something with Cameron and it had been playing on his mind for the last couple of days. He was still concerned about her relationship with her parents, puzzled you might say about her behavior. Her continuing reluctance to talk to her parents was strange to say the least. House emerged from the shower determined to not front the issue and just enjoy the rest of their time alone together. As he walked through the bedroom and into the lounge of their motel room Cameron was nowhere to be found. He approached the balcony doors and could hear her talking on the other side. "How have you been?" she asked softly.

"I've been good" her father replied with a sigh. "A little worried about you" he added.

"We're you worried about me when you were sleeping with her?" Cameron asked abruptly. She hated the way this had made her feel and the way she acted in her own relationship with House. Her father didn't comment and neither did Cameron.

"Her name is Bridget" he told her.

"I don't want to know about her" Cameron replied.

"OK" her father said.

"Are you with her now?" Cameron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you staying with her?" she asked becoming angry.

"No, we haven't been living together for quite some time" he informed her.

"Did she know about mum?" Cameron hated asking the question but she needed to know although part of her already did. Cameron's father paused for a few moments before answering.

"No" he said softly.

"No" Cameron repeated softly.

"So you lied to everyone you loved" she stated, getting up from the chair and pacing the balcony.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone – I never meant for this to happen" he said.

"Did you think that no-one would ever find out?" she screamed down the phone. "You lied and betrayed everyone close to you and continued to look us in the eye how could you do that?"

"I'm sorry" he pleaded with her. "I will do anything to make it up to you" he said fighting back the tears. Cameron too was now fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. House stepped back and poured a glass of wine for himself. By the time he returned to Cameron she could no longer hold the tears back.

"Do you know what makes this worse?" Cameron asked her father.

"Tell me what to do to fix this" her father begged her.

"Listen to me" she yelled. "You lied to everyone about her and your 'arrangement'" Cameron said fiercely. "But then you conspired not to tell me – like you know what's best for me" she accused.

"Your mother and I thought it was best, I didn't want to hurt you anymore" he told her.

"I'm not a child" she yelled. "I deal with life and death decisions every day, I tell patients they are going to die and comfort their families when they do. My husband died six months after we got married – I nursed him on his death bed and you have the nerve to think I need protecting?" she asked. House smirked slightly – he was proud of her for standing up to them, his Cameron was telling them how it was.

"We made a mistake" he admitted. Cameron wiped the tears from her eyes as she leaned over the edge of the balcony. "Can you forgive me?"

"Things are different, a lot of things how I view things have changed" she began. "It will take time" she told him. Cameron's father breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his own tears from his eyes.

"Your mother tells me you have a new boyfriend?" he asked changing the subject.

"You talk to mum?"

"We started chatting about a month ago" he said. "So tell me about him" he requested. Cameron sat back down on the chair and curled her feet up underneath her body.

"He's a doctor, very well known and respected" she began.

"What's his field?"

"Diagnostic medicine – he's the guy everyone goes to when they can't figure it out" she explained.

"So he's well liked?" her father asked. Cameron paused a little smile beginning to form on her face.

"He's an acquired taste" she said simply.

"He sounds an awful lot like your boss" her father noted.

"He is my boss" she replied.

"The brilliant yet stubborn, miserable jerk?" he asked.

"That's him" she said. "But I like to think he's less miserable now."

"So are things serious between the two of you?" he asked.

"We're living together have been for over a year now" Cameron replied.

"Maybe we could get together and have dinner some time" her father suggested.

"Maybe."

"So are there going to be wedding bells soon?" he asked beginning to enjoy the conversation with his daughter.

"I don't want to get married" Cameron said. This statement shocked both her father and House.

"You always wanted to get married again after Joe" her dad said.

"Things change" she said. House couldn't listen to her talk anymore and decided to interrupt the conversation. He opened the balcony door and sat down next to Cameron sipping on the glass of wine he had poured for himself earlier. Although he had never been completely sold on the idea of marriage, the thought of having the option taken away from him made him feel slightly angry. Cameron looked over to him and smiled. "I have to go dad" she told him.

"OK dear, I'm glad you called" he told her.

"Me too, I'll call you soon" she said as she hung up the phone. She turned to face House and sipped from her own glass of wine. House looked out over the balcony into the beautiful night sky, not blinded by the lights of the city but illuminated by the stars. "That was my dad" Cameron told him.

"Well duh!" House exclaimed. Cameron thumped him across the chest smirking playfully. "Why do people always hit the cripple?" he asked.

"Because the cripple deserves it" she fired back.

"Feel better?" House asked wondering if the conversation had made her feel any more at ease.

"Somewhat" she replied. House emptied the rest of his glass and stood to go refill it.

"Let me" Cameron said pushing him back down onto the chair and heading inside to get the bottle from the table. She returned and filled his glass topping her own up too. House tried not to talk about her sudden change on marriage but figured it had to do with her parents. "What time to we need to leave in the morning?" she asked slipping her arm around his shoulders nestling into him.

"About 11" he told her.

"So we can sleep in?" she asked. House nodded looking over to her. Cameron had a mischievous look appear on her face.

"Do you have an idea of how you want to spend your last night here?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I have one or two ideas" she smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 –

Wilson woke up to the sound of his baby boy crying around six the following morning. Although Josh had only been home a little over two weeks he was adjusting to the lack of sleep. Cuddy too had heard him cry and moved the sheets off her body to go see him. "I'll go" Wilson said. She had hardly slept the night before neither of them really had.

"He's hungry" she told him. "You can't help him out there" she replied.

"No, but I can bring him back to you" he told her. Cuddy allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow and enjoy the few more seconds of sleep. Wilson walked down the hall to Josh's room and opened the door. "Hey little man what's with all the noise?" Wilson asked his son who lay on his back crying. He leaned over into the cot and picked his son up cradling him in his arms. Rocking him from side to side in his arms – Cuddy was right he was hungry and there was nothing Wilson could do about that until they switched him to formula. He walked back down the hall and into their bedroom where Cuddy had propped herself up on the bed awaiting their return. "You were right he seems pretty hungry" Wilson said as he handed Josh to her.

"I'm not surprised he worked up quite an appetite last night screaming his lungs out" she said as she took hold of him and held him to her. She lowered her top and allowed Josh to suck on her nipple quelling his hunger. Wilson and Cuddy looked down at their perfect little boy and then towards each other. "I know this might sound selfish" Cuddy began. "And maybe we should just give it more time" she continued.

"You thinking of sleep school?" Wilson asked interrupting her.

"Is it too soon?" she asked.

"We haven't slept for the last two weeks" Wilson reminded her. "The last time I went this long without sleep was med school and I was in my twenties then" he replied.

"I'll make the call today" she told him.

In California their two best friends Cameron and House hadn't had much sleep either, but for an entirely different reason. Cameron rolled over and gazed into House's eyes surprised to find him awake. "Morning" he greeted her.

"Good Morning" she replied.

"What's good about it?" he asked. Cameron looked at him puzzled.

"Well waking up next to you is a good start" she smiled at him.

"Yeah but in a few hours we have to go home" he told her.

"Did you want to stay here forever?" she asked smiling.

"Not here, but the idea of being locked away with you is tempting" he smiled back.

"You don't miss work" she asked, and House shook his head no.

"TV?" she asked probing a little further. He again shook his head no.

"Wilson?" she asked figuring she finally had him. House thought about the last one.

"Maybe" he replied. "That and the fact he tells me Cuddy's breast feeding" he replied excitedly.

"Why is that so important?" Cameron asked straight out. It was too early in the morning to play his games.

"The twins would be out in more ways than one" he smirked back. Cameron slapped him across his chest. House raised his hand up to cup her head and pull her towards him, Cameron pulled back refusing to kiss him. "What?" he asked.

"I'm not going to kiss you while your thinking of another woman's breast's" she told him rolling over onto her other side. House moved closer to Cameron pressing his body against her back his hands trailing up the side of her body. He drew long slow strokes up her calf and along her hip as he whispered into her ear.

"You are the only woman who turns me on" he said before gently nibbling her ear. Cameron could feel just how turned on he was getting – it was pressing into her back as she lay there.

"Prove it" Cameron said.

"Well I think the evidence is poking you in the back as we speak" he smirked. He kissed her neck and slowly turned her onto her back and positioned himself on top of her. He lowered his lips down towards hers and just as they were about to touch he moved down along her body still not making contact with her. She could trace every move he made as she felt his breath on her skin, he hovered above her right breast before kissing her nipple sucking it and leaving it moist. He then blew warm air across her nipple making it hard and red just for him. Cameron moaned as she watched him move between one and the other. "Enough proof?" he asked rising up to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, now finish what you started" she told him as she smashed her lips onto his.

The time had come for Cameron and House to check out of their motel room and head back to Princeton. They didn't have to be back at work for a few more days yet but both wanted to unwind in their own apartment before rushing back to work. They thanked the staff at the motel and made their way to the airport. They boarded their plane and took their seats Cameron held House's hand as she thought about the amazing time they had spent together and all he had done for her. "Thank you" she said as she looked at him.

"What for?" he asked.

"Taking me away with you, I had a great time" she told him.

"So did I" he smiled slightly leaning across to kiss her.

"We should have Wilson and Cuddy over for dinner when we get back" Cameron suggested.

"You just want to see the spawn" House teased her.

"So what if I do he is our god child" she pointed out. "And you can't tell me you aren't dying to talk to Wilson" she said.

"We can do it tomorrow night" he told her.

"Why not tonight?" she quizzed him.

"Are you that desperate?"

"Why did you have something better to do?" she asked. House looked directly into her eyes and smiled suggestively. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She lifted her hand and gently ran it along his thigh and then joined her hand with his.

"Tomorrow night will do" she smiled. They both slept the remainder of their flight and were soon touching down in Princeton. They disembarked the plane and collected their luggage before heading through the terminal. "How are we getting home?" she asked.

"Taxi" he told her as he walked outside to the kerb.

"Is that code for Wilson or an actual taxi?" she quizzed him. House hailed down a taxi and motioned her over. "Well I guess that answers that" she said to herself. The weather was awful far different to what they had been experiencing in sunny California. Dark grey clouds filled the sky as rain pelted down on the city. "Why couldn't we stay in California?" she asked.

"You wanted to come home I was willing to stay" he teased her.

"Excuse me" she said looking at him as they sat in the back of the cab. The driver loaded their bags into the back of the car and proceeded to drive them home. The weather became increasingly bad as their car neared the highway. Cameron sat on one side of the car while House was on the other both looking out at the miserable landscape that greeted them. "It's nice to know something's never change" Cameron commented. As House turned to face her he saw a car speeding through the intersection heading straight towards them.

"Cameron" House screamed trying to warn her and some how protect her from what was about to happen. But he couldn't. It was too late there was nothing he could do as the car smashed into the side of the cab they were in.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 –

The mangled wreck was forced to the opposite side of the road from the impact. Cameron's side of the car had taken the full brunt of the impact. House slowly opened his eyes as he heard voices around him. "Stay still an ambulance is on it's way" a stranger informed him. House's eyes were frantically searching around looking for any sign of Cameron. Slowly as he regained his focus he saw her, blood covering her face and her body. Her head was slumped back eyes remained closed, House couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Allison" he called out to her. There was no response from her lifeless body. House crawled over to her but screamed in agony when his thigh prevented him from moving further. His head was pounding his chest and thigh throbbing but he had to get to her. As he neared her side he could hear the ambulance arriving on the scene. He checked her pulse, it was weak but it was there. "Thank god" he sighed in relief. A paramedic opened the front door and leaned across the back seat.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Peachy" House replied sarcastically.

"You need to stay still for me we'll have you out soon" he told him. House ignored the paramedics request and went about checking Cameron as best he could. "Please don't touch her" the paramedic told "Him we're doing everything we can" he said.

"I'm a doctor" House shot back. "She has a faint pulse but it's fading" he told the paramedic. House examined her stomach checking for any signs of internal bleeding. Another paramedic opened the door closest to House.

"Sir you need to come with me so we can check you out" she requested.

"Take her first" he told her.

"My buddy's working on that right now we have to stabilize her first" she said motioning for House to exit the car. The other paramedic was working on releasing Cameron from the car, after stabilizing her condition he nodded to his partner to help him remove Cameron from the car. They successfully moved Cameron from the car and loaded her onto a stretcher. House climbed out of the car behind her before crashing to his knees. The pain from his thigh become too intense and his head injury wasn't making life more enjoyable either. As he fell to the ground the paramedic noticed and rushed to assist him.

"Take her to Princeton Plainsboro make sure she see's Dr.'s Foreman and Chase no one else" House told the paramedic. The monitors that were hooked up to Cameron began to beep.

"She's crashing" the medic yelled. "I need some help here" he screamed. The last thing House saw before he lost conscious was Cameron's heart stopped and the paramedics fighting to bring her back to life.

Foreman and Chase had a pretty light week with House on vacation. They worked one case which they solved between themselves before the end of the day. Chase was working on another crossword and House was reading a medical journal when they were paged to the ER. They arrived just as Cameron and House were being wheeled in from the ambulance bay. "Two car collision – side impact, four individuals hurt one dead on the scene" the medic began to relay to the staff.

"What's the story?" Foreman asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dr. Foreman" he replied.

"Dr. House told us only you or Dr. Chase were to treat them" the paramedic informed them.

"What's her stats?" Foreman asked.

"Crashed on route we managed to get her back BP is still low, head injury, ribs are crushed, possible hip fracture, definite right leg fracture, and likely internal injuries, facial injuries also she has a lot of swelling" he relayed.

"And House?" Foreman asked.

"Coming in behind us" he began. "Head injury, leg injury, various broken bones" he said. The ER staff began rushing around ordering bloods and x-rays.

"Chase" Foreman called out.

"Here" he replied running up behind him.

"Looks like Cameron is going to need surgery you should take over I'll check on House" Foreman suggested.

"Should someone call Wilson?" Chase asked.

"I'll do it" Foreman told him. Foreman rushed off to Cuddy's office to use the phone to be cut off by Dr. Bartlett acting Dean of Medicine.

"Dr. Foreman what's going on?" he asked unaware of the situation developing in the ER.

"House and Cameron have been in an accident I need to call Wilson" he told him.

"Is it serious?" Bartlett asked.

"Cameron is in a serious condition judging from what the medics told us Chase is assessing her now" Foreman told him.

"Dr. Foreman" Brenda yelled. Foreman turned to look at her. "Dr. House's ambulance just arrived" she told him. Foreman turned around to face Bartlett again.

"You go attend to Dr. House I'll call Dr. Wilson" Bartlett instructed him.

"Thank you" Foreman replied as he rushed back to the ER. Bartlett headed inside to his office to call Wilson.

"Hello" Wilson said as he picked up the phone.

"Dr. Wilson, it's Dr. Bartlett" he said into the phone.

"How are you?" Wilson asked.

"I've been better" he replied. "I need you to come to the hospital" he told him.

"I'm on leave my patients are being taken care of" he told him.

"There's been an accident" Bartlett sighed as he sat in his chair. Wilson's mind was racing, everyone he cared about was currently under his roof. All except one. "It's Dr. House and Dr. Cameron they've been involved in a car accident" he explained.

"How bad is it?" Wilson asked.

"There both in a serious condition" he said flatly.

"We're on our way" Wilson said as he hung up the phone. Cuddy walked into the room with Josh in her arms smiling at her son. She looked up at Wilson who was as white as a ghost immediately she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked. Wilson was speechless there were countless times had cheated death he'd been shot twice, electrocuted himself, had a heart attack and overdosed but he always managed to survive. This time it felt different.

"There was an accident" he said as he felt Cuddy grab his hand. "House and Cameron are at the hospital" he said.

"Oh god" Cuddy gasped.

"We have to go now" Wilson said as he rushed into the nursery to organize a bag for Josh. Cuddy followed him in and grabbed what she thought they might need. He then quickly ran to the hall closet and grabbed their coats, she met him in the hall and they quickly packed everything into the car, strapping Josh into his car seat before heading to the hospital.

Chase was frantically working on Cameron when Bartlett entered the trauma room. "How is she?" he asked.

"Will be a hell of a lot better once we get this bleeding under control" he replied as he continued to work on his friend. "She needs to go to the OR now" Chase yelled.

"We have one ready and waiting" Brenda informed him.

"Take her up and get her prepped" Chase said as he removed his gloves and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dr. Chase are you OK to perform this surgery?" he asked as he looked at the young doctors concerned face.

"I'm fine" Chase said pushing past him and heading to check on House's condition. Bartlett followed him. "How is he?" Chase asked Foreman.

"He needs a complete trauma series, ultrasound ruled out any internal bleeding" Foreman told them. "I'm ordering a head CT and full trauma series" he said. Bartlett nodded giving his approval. "How's Cameron?" he asked.

"Not good – I'm taking her up to theatre now we have to stop the bleeding soon" Chase said. Foreman followed House out as the nurses took him for his CT scan.

"I'll come find you when he's stable" Foreman said.

"I'll be in OR 2" Chase told him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 –

The remaining ER staff treated the driver of the vehicle that had hit the taxi of House and Cameron. Like Cameron her injuries were serious and she too was being prepped for surgery when Wilson and Cuddy arrived at the ER. "Where's House?" Wilson asked Brenda who approached him as soon as they arrived. "Dr. Foreman is running a head CT on Dr. House" she told him.

"And Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy asked joining her husband at his side. Brenda sighed, Cameron was liked by all the nurses – she always did her clinic hours without having to be dragged there and she would always help them with anything they asked.

"She's in surgery" she said.

"Who's the attending?" Wilson asked.

"Dr. House requested Dr. Chase before he lost consciousness" she told them both.

"I'm going to check on Cameron's surgery" Wilson told Cuddy as he swung around to face her.

"I'll take Josh up to day care and see if the staff can watch him for a couple hours" she said. Wilson nodded his head before hurriedly heading to the elevator.

"I can take him for you if you like Dr. Cuddy" Brenda offered reaching out to take him.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, we're all under control here now the driver is about to be taken upstairs to the OR" she replied.

"Thank you" Cuddy said as she passed Josh to Brenda. She eagerly accepted the boy into her arms smiling at the peaceful way he slept.

"I'll have them page you if they need you" Brenda told Cuddy as she walked down the hall. Cuddy headed off in the direction of her office to check in with Bartlett. Dr. Bartlett was on the phone checking on the status of Cameron's operation.

"Dr. Cuddy I'm so sorry" he began.

"I'm glad you called and let us know" she said as she walked inside her office. It was weird for her being on the other side of the desk – not being in charge.

"I was just checking on Dr. Cameron's surgery" he informed her.

"How is she doing?" Cuddy asked.

"They have fixed one bleed but she's still not out of danger" he told her.

"James is on his way up there now" she told him. "I'm going to check on House" she added.

"I'll come with you" he said as he followed her out of her office.

Wilson arrived outside OR and placed a surgical mask over his face before pushing through the door and moving inside. "How is she?" Wilson asked.

"You need to get out of here Wilson you're not sterile" Chase told him as he continued to search for the bleed.

"I'm not going to come any closer just tell me how she's doing" he pleaded with Chase.

"We find a tear in her spleen but we were able to repair it – she's still bleeding though and I'm having a little trouble finding it" Chase said.

"Have you checked the bowel?" Wilson asked.

"I'll get to it" Chase replied firmly.

"Or it could be in her intestine" Wilson added.

"Wilson – I've got it, just get out of here" he snapped. Wilson understood he was doing more harm than good and left the OR.

Cuddy arrived outside X-Ray with Dr. Bartlett, walking inside quickly to find Foreman. "How is he?" she asked.

"Stable – for someone who's unconscious" Foreman replied.

"What does the CT show?" Bartlett asked.

"No bleeds, cracks or anything else of concern" he told them both. Cuddy sighed in relief upon hearing the news.

"Thank god" she said to herself.

"He does have some swelling which we'll have to monitor, and if his O2 stats don't pick up I'll have to tube him" he added.

"Did he puncture his lung?" Cuddy asked. Foreman nodded.

"He broke his rib and it pierced his lung it should heal with surgery" Foreman told her. Wilson walked in behind them joining their conversation.

"How's Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"Chase repaired a tear in her spleen but he's still trying to stop the bleeding" Wilson reported.

"I need to send House to the OR to fix the tear in his lung" Foreman said as he stood up from his chair. They transferred House back onto a bed and wheeled him to the elevator and took him to the third floor operating theatres. Wilson and Cuddy followed Foreman's every step. "I'll let them know we're ready" Foreman told them.

"Give us a minute?" Cuddy asked. Foreman nodded politely and left Cuddy and Wilson alone with House. Cuddy leaned over and swept the hair away from his eyes, the scratches showed signs of bruising on his face and hands. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "House, we've been through too much for you to give up now – Wilson and I are right here with you and your god son can't wait to get to know you" she said before placing on kiss on his cheek. She wiped a tear from her eye as she stood back up. Wilson stood behind her and moved to grab House's hand.

"We'll be right here when you wake up" he told him. Wilson nodded at Foreman who was waiting near the doors of the OR. Foreman approached with a nurse and they wheeled him into the awaiting room.

The next few hours were full of waiting, there was nothing else either one of them could do. House was first out of surgery as his procedure was less complicated then Cameron's. He was settled back into his room and was joined by Wilson who was patiently waiting for him to wake up. The door slid open and Cuddy entered joining Wilson. "No change?" she asked.

"No, everything's stable" he replied.

"Josh is making new friends in the nursery" Cuddy smiled at him.

"He's going to be a heart breaker when he gets older" he smiled.

"Just like his dad" Cuddy smiled back. Wilson placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

"I just wish he would wake up already" he sighed. Cuddy rubbed his back soothingly trying in some way to comfort him.

"These things take time, you know that his brain has been through a hell of a trauma it needs to heal itself" she reminded him. The door to the room opened again and Foreman entered, he picked up House's chart and wrote down his ob's. "Have you heard anything more about Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"I was going to go check on the surgery after I'm done here" he told them both while making notes in the chart. "I'll come back and let you know in a few minutes" he said.

"Thank you" Cuddy said.

Foreman made his way to the OR and ran into Chase coming out of the OR. "I was just coming to check how things are going?" he told Chase.

"She had a tear in her spleen which I was able to fix, but she also had a tear in her liver" he said.

"Could you fix it?" Foreman asked.

"It was small which is why it took me forever to find it but I sutured it and hopefully it holds" he sighed. "She's not out of danger but she's stable for now" he said.

"That's great" Foreman said. "Do you want to come with me to tell Wilson and Cuddy?" Foreman asked.

"Sure" he agreed and the headed down to House's room. They slid the door open and walked inside Foreman filled Chase in on House's status as they entered.

"Chase how's Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"We fixed the tear in her spleen and her liver" he told them.

"So that's where all the blood was coming from?" Wilson asked.

"Yep," Chase replied. "It was small which is why it took me so long to find" he added.

"I'll go sit with Cameron – she shouldn't be alone when she wakes up" Cuddy said as she rubbed Wilson's shoulder gently.

"I'm going to have a shower and then I'll come join you" Chase offered. Cuddy nodded and watched Chase and Foreman head out the door.

"Foreman, Chase" she yelled out to them. They paused and turned to face her again. "Good work."

"Thank you" Wilson added.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 –

The hours passed and House remained unconscious in the ICU, his bed alongside Cameron who also remained unconscious. Cuddy and Wilson had not moved from the room since they had arrived back from their respective surgeries. Cuddy had ventured out to check on Josh and was now nursing him in the chair as Wilson kept a constant vigil. Chase had gone to the doctor's lounge to sleep for a couple of hours and Foreman was in the cafeteria getting some food for everyone. Foreman re-entered the room with food and Chase behind him. "Did you get any sleep?" Cuddy asked Chase.

"Not much" he replied. Josh stirred in Cuddy's arms as he looked up at the new face before him. Chase smiled down at him and reached his finger out to touch his hand. Josh smiled at the interaction and kicked his legs. Cuddy smiled and invited Chase and Foreman to sit down with them for dinner. There wasn't much conversation between the four of them throughout dinner, the nurses came in and completed the required observations neither Cameron's or House's condition altered.

"Someone should ring Cameron's parents" Wilson said as he looked over towards her.

"I can get her number from her file" Cuddy told him.

"I can call her mum if you like" Chase offered.

"I didn't think they were speaking these days" Foreman commented as he cleared away the rubbish from their meal.

"She'd still like to know" Wilson replied. Foreman nodded as he threw the rubbish in the bin in the corner. Cuddy stood and handed Josh to Wilson before heading to her office and retrieving the phone number. Chase followed her and they took the elevator to the ground floor. Cuddy knocked on her office door, although her name was still on the door she didn't want to barge in on the acting dean.

"Dr. Cuddy can I help you?" Bartlett asked.

"I just need Cameron's file so we can notify her family" she told him.

"I already called her mother" he replied. Cuddy and Chase looked at him in a state of shock.

"I uh…" Cuddy wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you" she finally said.

"It was the least I could do" he told them. "Her mother said she would be here as soon as possible" he informed them both.

"OK" Cuddy nodded and then turned to leave.

"Why don't you head home you look exhausted" he said. Chase met Cuddy at the door and held it open for her.

"Thanks but we'll be here for a while" she told him as she and Chase left.

A few hours later and the hospital was quiet. Brenda had placed beds in House's office for the doctors to get some sleep and placed a crib for Josh as well. She knew none of them would leave the hospital and figured the makeshift beds would suffice. After making up the beds she went to the ICU – sliding the door open and making her way over to Cuddy. "No change?" Brenda asked.

"No but stable" Cuddy sighed tiredly.

"I have set up some make shift beds in Dr. House's office for the four of you, and I moved a crib from the maternity ward for Josh in there also" she told Cuddy.

"Thank you Brenda, and thank you for your work today" she smiled.

"I'll be back in the morning" Brenda told her as she bid goodnight to Cuddy and the others.

"Did you get in touch with Cameron's mother?" Wilson asked.

"Gary had already taken care of it" she told him.

"That was nice of him" Wilson replied.

"Yeah I guess" Cuddy replied.

"Are you saying he shouldn't have?" Wilson asked curiously. Cuddy fidgeted in her chair slightly as she answered.

"It would have been better coming from someone she knew that's all" Cuddy told him.

"I guess you're right" Wilson agreed. He continued to look at Cuddy who was distant with him like she had something on her mind. "Is everything OK?" he asked.

"I have made that phone call to a patients loved one so many times – told families that their son or daughter, husband, wife didn't survive and I never really fully understood the impact it has until I," she sighed.

"Till you became a mother" Wilson finished for her.

"Yeah" she said nodding her head. "I know how stupid that sounds" she continued.

"It doesn't sound stupid" he corrected her as he moved his chair closer to hers. "Especially from a father's point of view" he added.

"Do you think it will change how you deliver bad news to patient families?" she asked. Wilson took a deep breath while he considered his response.

"I'd never thought about it" he replied. "But then I never thought I would be sitting over the unconscious bodies of two of my closest friends either." Cuddy wrapped her arm around his shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head returning her embrace.

It was around 2am and Chase and Foreman had retired to House's office to try and get some sleep. Cuddy had just put Josh to sleep in the office with the two doctors and had told them to page her if he woke. She promised to page them if there was any change in Cameron or House's condition. Dr. Gary Bartlett walked into the ICU to check on the condition of Cameron and House. Wilson was asleep in the chair closest to House's bed and Cuddy was asleep in the chair next to him. Both chairs were situated in the middle of the room so they could observe both their friends and be near them at a moment's notice if the need should arise. He first moved across to House and checked his vitals, he removed the stethoscope from his neck and listened to the sound of House's breathing. He then moved to Cameron's bed and did the same. As he turned to head out the door he was startled by Wilson's movements and then the sound of his voice. "How are they?" Wilson asked.

"I thought you were asleep" Bartlett replied in a whisper turning to face him.

"Not much of that going on at the moment" Wilson replied.

"House's breathing sounds good" he informed him.

"It's been steadily improving" Wilson told him.

"Doctor Cameron remains stable" Bartlett continued.

"Hopefully she'll be better by the time her mother gets here" Wilson said as he moved next to Cameron's bed and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"I'm sure she's grateful she has her daughter's friends her until then" Bartlett said as he turned and left.

The rest of the night was uneventful, Cuddy had woken a couple of times during the night to feed Josh and the four of them found themselves in House's office having coffee around 6am. Wilson sat down at the conference table with Foreman and Chase. He looked up when he saw Cuddy walk into the room with Josh in her arms. She could see the pained expression on his face – the lack of sleep, the worry and fear etched on his face. She continued to walk towards him talking to Josh as she did so "I think your daddy needs you right about now" she said as she handed him to Wilson.

"Hey there little man" Wilson greeted his son.

"He's just been fed," she told him before making herself some tea and joining the boys at the table.

"We're you a good boy for Uncle Foreman and Uncle Chase?" he asked as he held Josh up preparing to burp him.

"He did wake up a few times" Chase told them.

"Why didn't you page me?" Cuddy asked.

"We figured you could use the sleep – we paged you when we knew he was hungry" Foreman added. Wilson had lowered Josh to his chest and was gently rubbing his back.

"Don't worry he keeps us awake too" Wilson told them before lifting his son off his chest and looking him in the eye. "You drive your mummy and daddy crazy don't you?" he said. As soon as the words had escaped his mouth Josh opened his mouth and threw up down the front of his dad's shirt. Chase and Foreman looked at each other and laughed along with Cuddy. She moved to grab a towel from the bag and handed it to Wilson taking Josh from his arms. "Thank you" he smiled.

"Well no one likes being called crazy" Cuddy said with a smirk. As soon as she had cleaned Josh up and Wilson had wiped the vomit from his shirt Cuddy's pager went off. She looked at it anxiously handing Josh to Chase before unclipping it from her belt. She looked at it relieved and sighed to the group "Cameron's mum is here" she told them.

"I'll come with you" Wilson said as they got up and headed out the door to the waiting elevator.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 –

Neither Cuddy nor Wilson spoke as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor to meet Cameron's mother. As the door opened Wilson reached out and took her hand she accepted it and moved to the reception desk in the front of the foyer. "Can I help you Dr. Cuddy" the nurse behind the desk asked.

"Can you tell me where Mrs. Cameron is?" she replied. The nurse pointed to a lady waiting in the chairs and it was easy to see the resemblance between her and her daughter. Cuddy smiled and made her way to her with Wilson right next to her. "Mrs. Cameron" Cuddy spoke softly. The woman looked up at the voice who had spoken to her. "My name is Dr. Cuddy – a friend of your daughters" she told her unsure of exactly how much Cameron had mentioned to her family about anyone at the hospital.

"Lisa isn't it?" she inquired.

"Yes" Cuddy nodded. "And this is my husband James" she said introducing Wilson.

"Dr. Wilson" she shook out her hand and greeted him and then Cuddy. "You're Doctor House's friend" she added.

"Yes" he replied.

"Allison has spoken about you two quite a lot" she told them both.

"I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances" Wilson apologized to Mrs. Cameron.

"How is my daughter doing?" she asked.

"She's been stable since she came out of surgery" Cuddy told her.

"Surgery?" Mrs. Cameron asked.

"Didn't Dr. Bartlett tell you?" Wilson asked.

"All he told me was that my daughter had been in an accident and I should get here right away" she said wiping a tear from her eyes. Cuddy gestured for Mrs. Cameron to take a seat with her and Wilson.

"House and Allison had been away on vacation – they just arrived home and were getting a taxi from the airport to their apartment" Cuddy began. "Their cab was hit side on by a driver coming in the opposite direction" she continued. Wilson took hold of Mrs. Cameron's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Will she be OK?" Mrs. Cameron asked.

"Dr. Chase who works with your daughter in the Diagnostic department operated on her" Cuddy told her. "He fixed the tear in her liver and her spleen but Allison had lost quite a bit of blood."

"You don't know do you?"

"We're not giving up on her" Wilson said. "We are giving her the best possible care and treatment every minute of every day" he said.

"What about Dr. House?" she asked.

"Dr. House fractured a rib which punctured his lung he also had surgery to fix his lung and he remains unconscious also" Cuddy told her.

"Will he wake up?" Mrs. Cameron asked.

"He has some swelling around his brain which will hopefully go down" Cuddy replied.

"All we can do is wait and give their bodies time to recover" Wilson added.

"I'd like to go see Allison now" Mrs. Cameron told them. The three of them stood up and walked towards the elevator.

In the ICU room that accommodated House and Cameron, Dr. Bartlett entered and checked the stats on his two doctors. "Where are Dr. Wilson and Cuddy?" he asked.

"They went to have some coffee" the nurse replied. "Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman have gone home to have a shower and get some fresh clothes" she told him. Dr. Bartlett nodded as the nurse made the final notes in her chart and left the room. Bartlett walked over to House and began talking to him.

"Well I bet you thought you had it all didn't you Greg" he began. "I had great plans of coming here and taking it all away from you like you did to me in college – but turns out you did it all for me" he said. "This is far better than anything I could have ever planned – it's only a matter of time before your precious Allison here dies I only hope your awake to witness it" he whispered. As soon as he had finished his sentence the alarm on Cameron's monitor began to sound. He could hear the running of the nurses coming from down the hall. "I need a crash cart in here!!" he yelled.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"She crashed" he replied.

"She was fine a few minutes ago" the nurse said.

"Well she's not right now" Bartlett fired back. Bartlett and the nurses began pumping life saving drugs into her system trying desperately to bring her back.

"She's flat lining" the nurse yelled.

"Give me the paddles" Bartlett said taking them from the nurses hands. "Clear!" he yelled before delivering the shock into her heart. Nothing. "Clear!!" he yelled again. Still nothing. The nurses looked back and forth between one another and then to Doctor Bartlett. He threw the paddles back onto the cart in frustration. "Time of death 7:57am" he sighed.

Dr. Bartlett sat in the chair inside the ICU room as the nurses around him cleared up the mess they had made trying to save Cameron's life. He noticed Wilson first as he walked into the room ahead of Cuddy and another woman. "What happened?" Wilson asked. "Where's Cameron?" he demanded to know.

"She crashed" Bartlett whispered.

"Where's Allison?" Mrs. Cameron asked.

"Mrs. Cameron?" Bartlett asked to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes" Cuddy answered for her. "Where's Cameron?" she repeated Wilson's earlier question.

"She crashed, we tried everything we could" he paused before continuing. The realization set in for Cuddy and Wilson.

"Oh god" Cuddy sighed.

"There was no bringing her back, she died a few minutes ago" he said.

"You told me she was stable!!" Mrs. Cameron screamed collapsing to the floor. Wilson was able to react in time and caught her guiding her safely to a chair.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cameron" Bartlett said moving to comfort her. Tears began to pour from her eyes as the realization of not seeing her daughter alive again hit her. Cuddy too began to cry as Wilson moved to her and wrapped his arms around her engulfing her tightly trying in some way to protect her from the news. Bartlett excused himself and left the room leaving them alone to somehow work out what had just happened to their friend and daughter.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 –

Wilson tried comforting Cameron's mother holding her as she sobbed into his chest. Cuddy moved across to House's bed and took hold of his hand. Still unconscious she wondered how or who was going to deliver the news of his beloved Cameron not surviving. Tears began to fall as she thought of her friend and how happy she had been with House, she too feared for him. A broken hearted House was suicidal at the best of times – House with a shattered heart she didn't want to comprehend. Chase and Foreman burst through the doors of the ICU. "What the hell happened?" Chase demanded.

"She coded" Cuddy whispered.

"How she was stable when we checked?" Chase asked.

"We don't know" Wilson said.

"Who tried to save her?" Foreman asked.

"Dr. Bartlett tried to revive her" Cuddy said wiping the tears from her face still clinging onto House's hand.

"Are you Dr. Chase?" Cameron's mother spoke up looking at the young Australian.

"Yes" he said moving forward taking Wilson's spot next to her.

"You operated on my daughter?" she asked already knowing the answer. Chase nodded. "You were friends" she continued. "She talked about the two of you on the phone when we would talk" she explained. Chase smiled touched and not surprised the Cameron would mention him and Foreman to her family.

"We all cared about your daughter" Chase said as he placed his arm around her.

"We're very sorry for your loss" Foreman said handing her a glass of water. She took the water and sipped from it her hands shaking. Wilson had walked over to Cuddy and placed his hands on her shoulders squeezing them gently. She shrugged his hands from her shoulders and stood from House's bed heading to the door.

"Excuse me" she said as she left the room, Wilson following right behind her. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button quickly hurrying inside. She pressed the button for the fourth floor and anxiously repeated hitting the button trying to hurry it along. The other doctors and nurses in the lift remained quiet not wanting to say anything yet. Word had quickly spread around the hospital of Cameron's death and the staff were numb and shocked to say the least. Finally the elevator arrived at the fourth floor and Cuddy and Wilson both exited and walked towards the Oncologists office. Cuddy opened the door and walked in Wilson following behind her. As soon as he had closed the door behind them Cuddy burst into tears. Wilson wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her to him as she sobbed gently. He too could not hold back his emotions as her saw his wife upset by the loss of her friend and Wilson too began to come to turns with his loss also.

Bartlett walked through the foyer of the hospital passed the clinic and into his office. He moved around his desk throwing Cameron's file on to it as he sat in his chair. A small smile began to form on his face as he took pleasure in his rival's eventual pain when he woke up. It was far better than what he had originally planned to do to House, but when fate intervenes what else are you to do he thought. He couldn't wait for House to wake up he had to ensure he was there when that happened and when House was told the news. There was a knock at his door and he immediately wiped the smile on his face turning it into a look of remorse. Pausing before speaking ensuring he was composed appropriately. "Come in" he announced to the visitor on the other side of the door.

"Sorry to bother you Dr. Bartlett" his assistant spoke up.

"It's fine" he replied.

"You wanted to know when Dr. Cameron's body was in the morgue and the medical examiner was going to begin his examination" his assistant told him.

"Thank you" Bartlett said as he picked up his jacket from the back of the chair placing it on and heading to the morgue.

Bartlett exited the elevator and made his way to the morgue and was greeted by the medical examiner Dr. Parish. "Dr. Cameron was an excellent doctor" Parish began.

"That she was" Bartlett agreed.

"She will be missed by everyone here" Parish added.

"I want to find out what happened to her" Bartlett told Dr. Parish.

"I'll give you the copy of the autopsy as soon as I have completed it" Parish told him.

"That won't be necessary" Bartlett told a now puzzled Parish.

"Your more than welcome to observe" Parish offered.

"I'll be conducting the autopsy" he told him flatly. Parish quickly got the hint he wasn't wanted and handed the file over to Dr. Bartlett.

"Is there anything you need?" Parish asked not prepared to fight with the Dean of the hospital no matter how temporary his position may be.

"I'll find my way around" Bartlett said. Parish removed his gloves and left the morgue leaving Bartlett to conduct the autopsy on Cameron.

"I can't believe it" Cuddy said as she calmed in Wilson's embrace.

"I know it's not right" he agreed with her.

"We have to be the ones to tell House" she decided. "He couldn't take this news from anyone else" she said.

"I don't think he'll be able to take this news at all" Wilson commented. "But we should be the one to tell him" he agreed.

"I hope he wakes up soon" Cuddy said.

"Me too" Wilson agreed.

"Let's head back" Cuddy suggested to Wilson. As they walked back into the ICU room they noticed that Cameron's mother was gone and so was Chase. Foreman sat alone in the room with House.

"Where's Mrs. Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"Chase took her to the diagnostics office" Foreman told them. "I thought I should stay here in case he woke up" he said. Wilson walked over and pulled up a chair next to House, Cuddy walked around and sat on the bed next to House. Cuddy brushed the hair from House's face and took her hand in his squeezing it.

"I'm going to go check on Chase" Foreman said as he headed out the door. Cuddy and Wilson remained with House. House squeezed her hand forcing Cuddy to gasp.

"House" she breathed. As his eyes fluttered open much to the relief of Cuddy and Wilson he asked for the one person they couldn't deliver.

"Cameron" he breathed heavily.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 –

"House just relax we're right here" Cuddy said.

"Cameron" he repeated slowly opening his eyes taking in his surroundings. He tried to lift himself up out of the bed.

"House you need to stay in bed" Wilson told him as he held him down. House continued to look around the room. The bed next to him was vacant.

"You broke a rib which punctured your lung, Foreman took you to surgery and repaired your lung" Cuddy began to explain.

"My head hurts" he whispered.

"You took a pretty nasty knock to the head you'll probably have a scar above your eyebrow" Wilson replied.

"How's Cameron?" House asked looking first to Wilson and then Cuddy. Wilson and Cuddy both looked at each other not sure how to break the news to him.

"You should rest" Cuddy told House rubbing his hand gently.

"I've been resting – tell me how she is" he demanded. Wilson hated the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew House needed to know and had every right to know but he also knew how he was going to react.

"Allison's injuries were serious" Wilson began looking over to Cuddy for support. "There was a tear in her spleen and a small nick in her liver" he continued.

"Did Chase do the surgery?" House asked.

"Yes" Cuddy nodded.

"It took him a while to find the bleed in her liver but she had lost a lot of blood" Wilson said.

"Where is she – I want to see her?" House asked.

"House," Cuddy began fighting back a tear.

"Her body had gone through a massive ordeal" he tried to explain. "She couldn't fight any longer." House looked between Cuddy and Wilson.

"Just tell me where she is!" he yelled.

"House she…." Cuddy couldn't say it, the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"She died" Wilson whispered. House turned and faced Wilson a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"If this is some sort of sick joke wait for me to tell you your son has cancer" House barked. Cuddy couldn't hold back the tears and she turned away not wanting to look at House or Wilson at the moment. House ripped out his IV, pulled the nasal oxygen mask from his nostrils and threw the sheets back from his body.

"House where are you going?" Wilson asked.

"To see Cameron, seeing as you won't let me" House yelled.

"House, she's gone" Cuddy told him placing her hands on his arms trying to stop him.

"Where are my clothes?" he demanded.

"You need to get back to bed" Wilson told him moving to stand behind Cuddy.

"What I need are my clothes, and you out of my face" he fired back. House grabbed his cane from the end of the bed and hobbled towards the door.

"Where are you going to go?" Cuddy asked.

"To see her" House replied. "She's got to be in one of these rooms" he continued.

"House she's gone – she's not hiding where not keeping you from her" Wilson yelled trying to get House to understand. He limped towards the door of the ICU room clutching at his chest the pain from his ribs beginning to increase. He opened the door and no sooner than he had done so House collapsed to the floor.

"I need some help here" Wilson yelled gaining the attention of the nurses in the hall. They rushed to help him get House back into bed. Cuddy walked to the crash cart and took out a needle and sedative, House began to struggle as they placed him back on the bed. House looked directly into her eyes as he saw her motives become clear.

"Cuddy you can't do this" House told her. She looked at him desperately trying not to break down.

"You need to calm down House, it's for your own good" she replied.

"Lisa please" House begged her. Cuddy knew she had no choice it was for the best that he rest right now. She slowly injected the sedative into his arm watching as House closed his eyes and fell asleep. The nurses left the room leaving Cuddy and Wilson alone. He walked over to her side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly a small tear fell from Wilson's eyes and landed on Cuddy's arm. She turned and faced Wilson holding him tightly.

"That did not go well" Cuddy said.

"It's not unusual for people to deny a loved one's death" Wilson replied.

"I am a doctor too you know" Cuddy stated. "Sorry" she added thinking it came across a bit harsh.

"We never know how House is going to react from day to day and then we break news like that to him – it's no surprise really" Wilson said.

"For House to be with Cameron for him it was such a risk – and now to have her taken away from him it just seems so cruel" Cuddy said.

"I'm not sure how he's going to get through this" Wilson commented.

"With our help" Cuddy added hugging him again.

A few hours later House woke up, the sedative warn off and he opened his eyes looking around the room. Wilson sat in the chair opposite him sipping his coffee that Cuddy had bought him earlier. She had gone to the nursery to check on Josh giving the boys some time alone should House wake up. "How are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck" House replied.

"Speeding car actually" Wilson deadpanned.

"Cuddy drugged me" House remarked.

"You should be used to that" Wilson remarked.

"How's Cameron?" he asked. Wilson sighed moving his chair closer to the bed preparing himself for the conversation they were about to have.

"She had internal injuries" Wilson explained.

"She has" House corrected him.

"House, she had severe internal injuries" Wilson said.

"Which Chase repaired in surgery" House told him.

"I have no reason to lie to you" Wilson reminded him.

Downstairs in the morgue Bartlett leaned over Cameron's body that lay on the cold steel slab. He reached over to the tray on top of the table alongside him and picked up the needle. He wiped the area on Cameron's bicep and inserted the needle into her arm. Placing the needle back down on the table he turned his focus back to Cameron. Her eyes fluttered open as she struggled to focus and ascertain where she was. Bartlett moved around so she could see him and he could take in the fear in her eyes. The room was relatively dark except for the light shining down over the table, Cameron was in pain and she had no idea where she was. She tried to speak.

"Where am I" Cameron asked.

"Relax Dr. Cameron you're in good hands" Bartlett told her. She recognized the voice but wasn't sure of her surroundings. She wasn't in a recovery room , or in the ICU, her eyes continued to buzz around the room.

Cameron was still floating in and out she couldn't work out what was going on. She should be at PPTH, her friends would be around her, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Foreman but they weren't there it was then she knew something was wrong.

"Where's House?" Cameron asked.

"He had terrible injuries must worse than first thought" Bartlett told her.

"I want to see him" Cameron said moving slightly assessing how far she could move without too much pain.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Dr. Cameron but, Dr. House didn't survive the injuries he sustained in the accident he died yesterday" Bartlett said. The tears immediately began to well in Cameron's eyes disbelief running through her body as she tried to comprehend what Bartlett had just said.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 –

"Get out!" House shouted. No matter what Wilson told him he wouldn't believe his beloved Cameron was gone. Cuddy came in the door as House yelled at Wilson for the second time.

"James" she said gaining his attention. Wilson sighed and walked over to where Cuddy was standing by the door.

"He refuses to believe it" Wilson told her.

"Maybe you should step out for a while" she suggested.

"He needs to except this and deal with his grief" he replied.

"And so do you" she reminded him. "We were all friends with Allison and this bickering is not good for anyone right now" she explained. "Besides someone is missing their daddy" Cuddy added. A tiny smile formed on Wilson's face.

"Someone should stay with him" Wilson suggested.

"I'll stay for a while" Cuddy offered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, now go" she ushered him out of the room leaving her alone with House. She closed the door behind her and took a seat in the chair Wilson had vacated a few minutes before.

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"Making sure you behave" she replied.

"I wouldn't be misbehaving if you'd take me to see Cameron" he said bluntly.

"House, I run this hospital" she said.

"Not at the moment you don't" he reminded her.

"I still know what's going on inside these walls" she commented as she moved to take hold of his hand. House moved his hand away from hers not wanting her comfort or her sympathy at the moment.

"Where was Chase when she "apparently died"? he asked emphasizing the words apparently and died.

"He'd gone home to have a shower and change, he'd been here for 36 hours straight" Cuddy told him, leaning forward her hands clasped together elbows resting on her legs.

"So Foreman called time of death?" House asked.

"Foreman had left about the same time as Chase" she said.

"Did any of her attending physicians think it might be a good idea to hang around?" he questioned.

"I made them go home – Cameron was stable" she added.

"Then who was the doctor here when she…." House began, but this time he couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Bartlett" Cuddy whispered.

"That jerk hasn't practiced real medicine in years" House screamed at her. "And where the hell were you and Wilson?" he demanded.

"We stepped outside for a coffee" she said weakly trying to defend herself and her husband. House closed his eyes in utter disbelief – why could no one else see that this was weird, it wasn't adding up. Silence engulfed them both as Cuddy didn't know what else to say. She answered all his questions and he was still no closer to believing her about Cameron's death. "Her mother's here" she finally spoke. This got his attention and he turned to face her.

"Where?" he asked curious.

"In your office with Chase" Cuddy answered.

"Did you tell her?"

"Of course we told her" Cuddy replied. House shook his head and Cuddy wiped her face with her hands trying to think of any possible way to make him see sense.

"I want to see her" House told Cuddy.

"You want to see Cameron's mother?" Cuddy asked making sure she had heard right. House and in-laws don't mix well, this she knew far too well.

"No Mother Teresa of course her mother" House replied.

"You're not going to upset her are you?"

"I want to be involved in the arrangements" House added. She couldn't believe her ears had he finally accepted it.

"I'll call your office have Chase bring her down to see you" Cuddy said as she stood and made her way over to the table and grabbed the phone. She dialed the extension for House's office and Chase answered.

"This is Chase" he spoke into the phone.

"Chase it's Cuddy is Cameron's mother still with you?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Could you ask her to come down and see House please" she requested.

"Sure we'll come right now" he said hanging up the phone. Cuddy hung up the phone and returned to her seat while they waited.

"They're on their way" she told him. No words were spoken while they waited for Chase and Mrs. Cameron to arrive at the room. It didn't take Chase much to convince her to go see House, she wanted to see him again – the man that had made her daughter so happy these last few months and stood by her through it all. The door slid open and in stepped Chase followed by Mrs. Cameron.

"How are you feeling?" Chase asked House.

"Splendid" he replied sarcastically. Mrs. Cameron moved from behind Chase and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Could you leave us alone please" House requested. Chase looked at Cuddy who nodded her head and made her way to the door with Chase.

"We'll be right outside if you need us" Cuddy told them before closing the door. Mrs. Cameron looked outside into the hall waiting for House to speak.

"I can't believe she's gone" Mrs. Cameron said softly.

"She's not" House told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not gone – I don't know why but there keeping her from us" House said.

"Why would they do that?"

"I said I don't know!" House yelled. Mrs. Cameron grew a little wary of House stepping swiftly towards the door. "I'm not crazy" House said pleading with her to hear him out.

"Dr. Wilson said you weren't taking the news well" Mrs. Cameron told him. "I never thought it would be this bad."

"Your daughter and I share this bond – I can feel her when she's in the room, walking into my office, when she sneaks up behind me while I'm playing my piano – I can feel her with me" he tried to explain.

"She loved you so much, I know she would have felt the same way" she concluded.

"I do" House interrupted. "I can still feel her presence" he told her.

"I think I'm going to get Dr. Cuddy" she told him as House screamed in frustration.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked running back into the room.

"I'm sorry I can't do this right now" Mrs. Cameron sobbed as she walked quickly down the hall. Chase quickly joined Cuddy to see if he could help.

"Page Wilson for me" Cuddy requested.

Cameron lay on the cold steel slab hot tears falling down her beautiful face, Bartlett stood watching her enjoying the sorrow he had inflicted upon her. She was becoming a little more aware now and knew she wasn't in a normal hospital room. "I want to see him" Cameron requested.

"I'm afraid you need to rest right now" Bartlett told her.

"I need to see him" she told him again.

"Dr. Cameron I know this is hard for you" he began.

"Really," she spat. "I don't think you do – have you ever had the love of your life taken from you?" she asked. Bartlett hung his head taking in a deep breath.

"Yes" he whispered. His response shocked Cameron, what she was unaware of was that Bartlett was referring to his lost love in Lisa Cuddy, his love lost to Greg House.

"Then please let me see him – let me say goodbye" she begged him tears flowing freely. Bartlett picked up the syringe from his lab coat pocket and placed it into her arm. "No don't" she pleaded with him.

"You should rest, all this hostility isn't good for you" he warned her. Pressing the end of the syringe down the liquid spilled into her vein.

"I need Hou….." she began but couldn't finish before she was asleep.

Wilson came charging through the doors after receiving Chase's page. "What happened?" Wilson asked.

"He asked to see Cameron's mom" Cuddy told him.

"And you let him?" Wilson asked in horror.

"He said he wanted to help with the arrangements" Cuddy defended herself. "I thought he was beginning to accept her death" she continued.

"How did she react when he told her?" Wilson asked.

"Upset of course, run out crying" Cuddy said. "This is all my fault" Cuddy said berating herself. Wilson moved to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"This is not your fault" he reassured her. "It's just going to take time" he said.

"I don't know if I can do this" Cuddy thought out loud.

"We can do this" he told her. A nurse exited the room from behind them the sliding of the door made them both look into his room.

"His BP is a little elevated" she told them.

"He has been worked up" Cuddy reasoned.

"I'll go sit with him" Wilson said.

"Let me" Chase spoke up from the other side of the hall.

"It's OK I probably should" Wilson replied.

"You probably should take a break" Chase corrected him as he moved to the door of House's room.

"Might be a good idea" Cuddy suggested. Wilson weighed up his options before taking Chase up on his offer.

"Thank you" Wilson said. "Page if you need us" he said as he walked down the hall with Cuddy.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 –

House watched as Chase walked into the room and pulled up a chair beside his bed. "Can't a man be left alone for five minutes" House complained.

"I want to apologize" Chase began. House looked at him but didn't say anything allowing Chase to continue. "I should have made sure she was OK, I shouldn't have left" he said.

"Damn right you shouldn't have" House said angrily. Chase was a little shocked he knew House would be upset but not like this. "I thought she was your friend – it's nice to know how you treat your friends" he snapped.

"You're one to talk – you're not exactly friend of the year material" Chase snapped back.

"Well I haven't apparently killed anyone" House retorted.

"Not yet" Chase replied. The tension between the two seemed to ease a bit.

"You didn't kill her" House said.

"You don't believe she's gone do you?" Chase asked. House was not about to have a deep and meaningful conversation with his duckling.

"How's Cameron's mother?" House asked avoiding the question from Chase.

"She's in your office, calling Cameron's father" he replied.

"Can you tell her I want to see her again" House requested.

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Chase said.

"I wasn't asking your opinion" House told him.

"She's already upset and after telling her husband that their daughter has just died I don't think she can take anymore" Chase tried to tell House as sensitively as he could.

"If you're not going to help me than you should get out" House yelled at Chase.

"What do you want me to do House?" Chase yelled back.

"Get me her chart, her death certificate, something" he demanded. Chase slipped his hands in his pockets hanging his head.

"This is not a puzzle you can solve House" Chase sighed.

"I want answers" House yelled.

"What do you want me to do House?" Chase asked.

"Take me to see her" he fired back. "Let me say goodbye" he begged. Chase couldn't refuse his boss, his final plea melted the young Australian's heart.

"She was having an autopsy" Chase whispered.

"I don't care" House said.

"Wait until the autopsy is finished – then I'll take you" Chase said firmly.

"Fine" he agreed. "But don't tell Wilson or Cuddy" House instructed him. Chase nodded and sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

"Why are you staying?" House asked.

"I told Wilson and Cuddy I would stay with you for a while" he replied.

"And how will you know when the autopsy is finished?" House asked.

"I'll call them and have them page me when it's finished" Chase said as he reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone dialing the morgue.

The phone ringing in the office was answered by Dr. Parish who was using the opportunity to catch up on some paperwork. "Hello Dr. Parish" he spoke into the phone.

"Hello Dr. Parish, this is Dr. Chase" he replied.

"Dr. Chase – I'm sorry about Dr. Cameron and her untimely death, I know she was a close friend of yours" Dr. Parish said.

"Thank you" Chase sighed composing himself before continuing. "That's actually what I'm calling about" he added.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could notify me when you have completed Cameron's autopsy" he requested.

"I haven't conducted the autopsy on Dr. Cameron" Parish informed Chase.

"Well when you do could you page me, Dr. House would like to see her" he told him.

"You misunderstood me Dr. Chase" Parish began. "Dr. Bartlett is conducting Dr. Cameron's autopsy right now." Now Chase was intrigued it was unusual for the Dean of Medicine to conduct an autopsy especially when a perfectly qualified technician and specialist in the area such as Parish was available.

"Did you ask him to do the autopsy?" Chase asked.

"No he came down here and told me he would be conducting it, I assumed it was a request from someone upstairs" Parish said.

"OK, will you please let me know when he is finished" Chase told Parish.

"I will call you as soon as he is done" Parish said before hanging up the phone. Chase hung up his cell and placed it back into the pocket of his lab coat.

"What the hell was that about?" House asked frustrated he could only hear one side of the conversation.

"That was Dr. Parish" Chase began.

"Well I gathered that much" House spat. "What did he say?"

"He didn't do the autopsy on Cameron" Chase announced.

"Then who did?" House asked.

"Dr. Bartlett" Chase said. His mind ticking over much like that of House, things weren't adding up.

"What the f**k is he doing with her?" House screamed.

"This isn't right – I'm going to find Wilson" Chase said as he leapt from the chair and headed to the door. He paused as he opened the door and turned back to House. "I can't leave" he said.

"You already have the door open go" House yelled again.

"You can't be alone – you'll try and get out of bed again" Chase reminded him.

"I promise I'll be a good boy" House smirked. "Just go find out what is going on" he pleaded with Chase.

"Don't move" Chase ordered him as he exited the room closing the door behind him. House waited for Chase to run down the hall before he tried throwing the sheets from his body and getting out of bed. In the back of his mind he for the tiniest split second thought he should let Chase handle it and wait for him to return. Then he came to his senses grabbed his cane and hurried to the door.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 –

Chase hurried to the elevator and rushed inside pressing the button for the fourth floor. Once arriving at the fourth floor he turned left and headed to Wilson's office. Knocking on the door he waited for Wilson's approval before he went in. "Chase what are you doing here?" Wilson asked. "Your meant to be sitting with House" he continued.

"House said something" Chase began.

"So you had to rush up here and tell me" Wilson replied.

"Why is Bartlett doing Cameron's autopsy?" he asked.

"He's not Dr. Parish should be" Cuddy interrupted.

"I just spoke to Dr. Parish to get a copy of Cameron's autopsy results – I thought it would help House accept things" Chase explained. "When I rang him he told me that Bartlett was carrying out the autopsy" he said.

"Why would he do the autopsy?" Cuddy asked.

"He said Bartlett told him that he would take care of it, Parish even offered to assist but Bartlett knocked him back" Chase informed them.

"That is a little unusual" Wilson agreed with Chase.

"When I told House he demanded I come up here and tell you" Chase said.

"You know Bartlett Lisa, why would he do this?" Wilson asked.

"Can I tell you something without you getting all husband jealous of me?" she asked Wilson.

"Husband jealous?" Wilson asked confused.

"Just remember it's all in the past" she said.

"Alright" he agreed.

_FLASHBACK_

"You're breaking up with me?" Bartlett asked as he and Cuddy sat on the bench in the grounds of the university.

"Things between us haven't been going well for a while" Cuddy said.

"We can work it out" he pleaded.

"I need some space from" she began.

"From what?"

"From this, I don't even know what you would call it?" she questioned.

"Lisa what are you talking about?" Bartlett asked moving to take hold of her hands gripping them gently.

"From this need you have to destroy Greg" she told him. Bartlett grew frustrated he dropped her hands at the mere mention of his name.

"You're calling him Greg?" he asked bitterly.

"He's been tutoring me for months – what else am I meant to call him?" she fired back.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Bartlett asked.

"What? No!" Cuddy screamed. "I am sick to death of watching you try and beat him in everything the two of you do" she yelled.

"I have a lot of expectations on my shoulders – you know what my father expects of me" Bartlett pleaded with Cuddy.

"I can't do this anymore you have become so self absorbed" she said. Bartlett reached for her hand again, and reached into his right pocket with his other hand.

"If I'm so self absorbed why would I ask you to marry me?" he asked. Cuddy was in shock, she couldn't believe what he was thinking.

"You haven't" she reminded him.

"Lisa, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met, I want to spend the rest of my life with you – please marry me?" he asked brushing his hand along the side of her face. Cuddy thought as though she would faint. Left speechless she struggled for the words looking down at the dazzling diamond engagement ring he held in his right hand.

"I uhh, I can't marry you" she said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's not right – I don't love you the way you love me" she told him. Bartlett was heartbroken the love of his life had turned him down without even blinking an eye. Bartlett immediately let go of her hand and stepped back from her. His feelings of hurt and loss were now being replaced by anger, betrayal, and bitterness.

"It's him isn't it?" he whispered. Cuddy could barely hear him.

"I couldn't hear you" she said.

"It's him!" he yelled. "You're in love with House aren't you?!!" he yelled. Cuddy held her ground, as intimidating as he was becoming she was not about to lose this fight.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but for the last time – I am not sleeping with House" she yelled back. Cuddy turned and began to walk away when she heard him speak.

"Lisa wait" he said walking behind her. Cuddy stopped not wanting to end things badly, with this anger hanging between the two of them. "Please re-consider" he begged her. She looked at him, past the anger and hurt his face was showing it was then she knew she made the right decision.

"I can't" she sighed before walking off into the distance

_FLASHBACK._

"Wow" Chase said after everything had been revealed.

"And you still hired him after the way he treated you?" Wilson asked.

"We met about ten years later at a conference smoothed things over – I wouldn't want him here permanently but the board were impressed with how he handled himself and I couldn't really refuse on something that happened almost twenty years ago" she replied.

"You broke his heart" Chase commented.

"Not entirely" Cuddy defended herself.

"By your version of events he was more than a little upset" Chase said.

"Well, I guess he was" Cuddy said.

"Well I think it's worth us going down to talk to him and ask him why he's doing Cameron's autopsy" Chase suggested.

"You really think he would hurt Cameron and then do the autopsy himself to cover the results?" Wilson asked.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep not knowing for sure" Cuddy told Wilson as she moved to pick up Josh and place him in his carrier.

"Alright let's go" Wilson agreed. Chase and Wilson headed out the door followed by Cuddy who had Josh in his carrier. They rode the elevator down to the ground floor and went to reception leaving Josh in the capable hands of Nurse Brenda.

"How are we going to prove this if your right?" Cuddy asked the other two doctors in the elevator as they journeyed down to the basement.

"I'd be more worried about House finding out" Wilson commented rubbing the back of his neck. "Is Foreman with House?" Wilson asked.

"Foreman is checking on Cameron's mother" he informed them.

"Then who's with House?" Cuddy asked.

"No – one he told me he'd be fine by himself that he would stay put" Chase added. Cuddy and Wilson both looked at each other concern filling their features.

"Sh!t" Wilson sighed. Chase realized what he had done and frantically began pushing the button for the basement.

"Hurry up" Chase murmured willing the elevator on.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 –

As soon as Chase had left his room House ripped the IV line from his hand and threw the sheets back off his bed. The pain from his ribs made him wince but he continued on knowing that something wasn't right, knowing that she was alive and only he could prove it. Standing still in his room dressed only in a hospital gown he wondered how he was going to get past all those nurses in the hall. He walked towards the door and stuck his head outside. "Perfect" he said to himself. A hospital orderly had parked the laundry cart right outside his door as he tried to sweet talk one of the nurses behind the desk. House quietly opened the door and with his arm reached around and took a fresh pair of surgical scrubs from the cart. Limping back to the bed to take a much needed break while he changed, quickly discarded his gown and pulled on the pants and then the top. He searched his room for his cane which he found on the end of the bed. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself up from the bed and began walking to the door. His leg tensed causing him to stop his movements and wait momentarily while the pain subsided. "Come on not now" he urged himself onwards and to the door. As an added bonus the orderly was still talking to the nurse behind the desk and House was able to slip past them and slink into the elevator.

It felt like the ride to the basement was the longest ride of his life, at just that moment it was like everyone in the hospital chose to get on and stop at every floor between the fourth floor and the basement. Clutching his chest and taking in as much oxygen as he could he leaned on the railing for support as he waited to arrive. Finally reaching his floor the empty car opened it's doors and House walked into the hall. The long hallway had two doors on the right hand side and another on the left. The door's on the right hand led into the same room while the door on the left hand side was the office of Dr. Parish and his staff. House limped down the hall to the first of the doors on the right hand side and let himself in. He turned to his right and a wall of tombs greeted him housing the deceased bodies of the hospitals patients. He scoured the rest of the room looking for any signs of Cameron or Bartlett. He could hear water running from a tap in the opposite side of the room which was separated by two swinging doors. House limped over to the steel wall that confronted him and began reading the names of the patients who lay inside. After a few minutes of searching it revealed nothing but he still had more than half to go, when he reached the seventh row tray two his heart skipped a beat. 'Cameron, Allison' the name plate read. Maybe he was wrong – maybe she had in fact died after all and he couldn't accept it. House rested his head against the cold steel as his hand rested on the handle, he took a breath and prepared himself for the worst. Turning the handle and opening the door he then placed his hand on the tray and pulled it out so he was looking down over the lifeless body beneath him. He fought back tears as he pulled back the sheet and saw the limp body of his lover, and best friend on the cold steel slab. "No" he whispered softly reaching out to touch her face with his hand. "Allison, wake up" he begged her. House could hear movement and voices in the other room but nothing was going to draw his attention away from her in this moment. He reached down to clasp her hand, the pain in his thigh throbbing, his ribs pounding and his head was beginning to remind him he did have a concussion. With all the strength he could muster he pulled her up in his arms and held her as he slid down the wall and collapsed with her in his lap.

Chase, Cuddy and Wilson had scurried through the hallway of the basement and opened the door of the autopsy room to find Bartlett washing his hands over the sink a smug grin on his face. "Dr. Cuddy, what's going on?" he asked as he looked up at the three doctors standing before him.

"We might ask you the same question" she replied back bluntly.

"I know you must be upset" he began. "It is hard to lose someone so close to you" he continued.

"Why are you doing the autopsy on Dr. Cameron?" Wilson asked abruptly.

"I wanted it to be done thoroughly" he replied as he wiped his hands.

"Dr. Parish is a twenty year veteran of this hospital and over thirty years experience in this field you thought he was going to make a mistake?" Cuddy asked. Bartlett moved towards them and threw the towel in the bin.

"I felt responsible" he began calmly. "I was there when Dr. Cameron passed away there was nothing I could do to save her" he said. Cuddy and Wilson turned to Chase the answers he had given were entirely plausible for a doctor.

"I want to see her" Chase interrupted.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Bartlett replied.

"Really why's that?" Chase demanded.

"Maybe you need some time" he said.

"What I need is some answers first you happen to be there when Cameron goes into cardiac arrest and then you perform the autopsy excuse me if I'm not entirely convinced" Chase fired back.

"Convinced of what?" Bartlett asked now a little worried they might be on to him.

"Let us see her" Wilson repeated. Bartlett stood there not quite sure of what to do, if he let them see her there was every chance they would see her alive breathing softly.

"I'll set it up for you on the monitor" he said thinking he had gotten himself out of the situation. A shot of her head would show nothing except for her breathing peacefully giving every appearance she was dead. Cuddy had had enough of going back and forth and began to walk towards the doors that separated them from House and Cameron on the other side. Bartlett moved to block her path nudging her and knocking herself off her feet momentarily before she regained her balance and glared at him. Wilson saw the incident and rushed to defend his wife grabbing Bartlett by the shirt and throwing him against the wall. Cuddy pushed through the doors and was confronted with House and Cameron before her slumped on the ground.

"I need some help in here" she yelled over her shoulder as she rushed to them both. Chase followed behind her and kneeled alongside her. He lifted Cameron's lifeless body off of his lap and onto the floor next to him. Cuddy laid House down flat as she felt for a pulse on his neck, Chase did the same with Cameron feeling desperately for any signs she was alive.

"She's got a pulse" Chase gasped. Cuddy looked at him a look of absolute shock registered on her face. "It's faint but it's there" he told her.

"He was right" Cuddy said as she held House's hand.

"Is he alive?" Chase asked.

"His pulse is a little thready – he must have passed out from the pain of moving her" Cuddy assumed. On the other side of the door Wilson still held Bartlett to the wall his forearm resting across his throat increasing with pressure every time he tried to move.

"Do you really think she's ever really going to be over him?" Bartlett asked trying to bait Wilson, who leaned a little harder on his throat.

"If you have hurt her in any way" Wilson began.

"Very noble of you James" Bartlett interrupted. Wilson grabbed Bartlett's tie and pulled it around his throat tighter. He began to gasp and struggle for breath his hands trying to fight off Wilson but he was unsuccessful. Chase reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone calling for help to the morgue. Minutes later Bartlett and Wilson could hear footsteps running down the hall towards them.

"You're going to jail for a very long time" Wilson happily told Bartlett.

"For what?" Bartlett asked back. "I haven't done anything wrong – nothing you can prove" he continued with a smirk. "You have no evidence" he concluded.

"I am not going to let you get away with this and if you think House is going to let you – you better think again" Wilson told him.

"House" Bartlett laughed. "He'll be lucky to be alive judging by the sounds of what's going on next door" he said. As Wilson eased the pressure from Bartlett's throat he pulled his right hand back and clenched his fist sending a deep blow penetrating into Bartlett's stomach winding him. He let Bartlett fall to the ground and hovered over him for a few seconds before picking him up by the shoulders again.

"Trying to lose your medical license Dr. Wilson?" Bartlett grinned smugly only encouraging him further. Wilson again pulled his fist back and struck Bartlett across the face connecting fiercely with his eye socket.

"That was for touching my wife" he whispered into his ear as a small laceration opened up above Bartlett's left eye.

"What's going on?" the nurse asked as she rushed through the doors.

"I need oxygen and monitors on both these patients" Cuddy explained.

"But isn't Dr. Cameron dead?" she asked back.

"I have a pulse just hook her up to the machine damn it" Chase demanded. Cuddy and Chase busied themselves helping House and Cameron onto guerneys and supplying them with oxygen. "I want full trauma serious x-rays on both of them as well as tox screens, CT scans the works" Chase ordered.

As Wilson held Bartlett in the next room he didn't his arm pressed against his throat still he didn't see the other doctors hand reach into the pocket of his lab coat. Bartlett removed a scalpel and when he saw his opportunity swiped at Wilson's left forearm. Wilson screamed in pain and Bartlett was able to fend him off kicking him in the ribs. Blood began pouring from the open wound as much as Wilson tried to stop it the bleeding refused to die down. Bartlett ran from the room taking the stairs up to the main floor of the hospital. Cuddy had heard the commotion next door and after sending Chase to accompany Cameron and House went next door with two security guards. She saw her husband lying on the ground clutching a wound on his arm while struggling to catch his breath.

"James" she said rushing to him.

"Stairs" he blurted out in between hastened breathing.

"Find Dr. Bartlett and hold him in custody, once you have him call me" Cuddy instructed the two guards. The men ran off towards the stairs as Cuddy helped her husband up to his feet. "Let me look at it" she requested.

"Cameron," he began. "Is she alive?" he asked.

"Yes" Cuddy nodded her head tending to his wound.

"House?" Wilson was almost too scared to ask. Cuddy nodded.

"Chase is taking them both for a full work up, right now there both unconscious" she told him. A small tear fell from Cuddy's face as she stood in front of Wilson, he rubbed the tear away with his thumb. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Nothing a few stitches and a quiet night at home wouldn't fix" he smiled. Cuddy smiled back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come on let's get you fixed up" she said walking out the door with him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 –

Cuddy led Wilson out into the hall and onto the elevator. He pressed the button for the third floor. "What are you doing?" Cuddy asked. "I want to get you fixed up" she told him.

"Just going to check on House and Cameron" he replied.

"House and Cameron are with Foreman and Chase" she explained.

"I should be there" Wilson told her.

"They are under strict instructions not to leave their sides" she informed him.

"What if Cameron crashes again?" Wilson asked. "If Foreman is looking after House Chase will need an extra pair of hands" he continued.

"Right now your hands are no good to anyone as a doctor – you need to get stitched up" Cuddy said as the elevator arrived at the third floor. She moved in front of Wilson to block his exit for the door. "James" she said softly gently touching his other arm. Wilson looked her in the eye and sighed agreeing to go with her.

"OK" he agreed stepping back. Cuddy turned around and pressed the button for the first floor before standing next to Wilson again.

Chase exited the room with Cameron's CT scan in his hand and placed it on the light board for him and Foreman to look at. After staring at the image in silence for a couple of minutes Chase spoke up. "It looks good" Chase announced.

"Yeah, it looks like there will be no lasting damage, apart from what she came in with after the accident" Foreman replied.

"What about House?" Chase asked.

"His ribs are broken but that was from the accident – I think he passed out from the pain of lifting Cameron from the table it would have been too much for his body to take" Foreman told him.

"I'm going to run a tox screen on Cameron see what the psycho was using to keep her sedated" he said.

"Let's get these two settled in the ICU before you do that" Foreman suggested. Chase nodded and walked back into the room to retrieve House and Cameron and escort them to the ICU.

Wilson sat on the examination table holding gauze over his wound as Cuddy grabbed the necessary supplies to suture his wound. She removed the gauze and looked at the cut which had gone quite deep. She wiped away the blood from the area and then began cleaning the wound, washing the area with disinfectant caused Wilson to cringe. "You OK?" she asked concerned.

"I'll live" he nodded for her to continue.

"The cuts pretty deep" she told him. "Can you move your fingers?" she asked. Wilson moved the fingers of his left hand with some difficulty. "Is it sore?" she asked.

"Yeah but I can move them" he replied.

"I might get Chase to look at this just to be sure" Cuddy told him.

"It'll be fine" Wilson told her.

"You could have nerve damage" she informs him.

"I can move my fingers" he replied.

"Not easily and it shouldn't be a problem" she said.

"Just suture the wound I have no trouble moving them – see" he said as he moved his fingers for her. Cuddy abruptly picked up the dry gauze and began to wipe the wound clean, throwing the gauze away she picked up the needle to begin suturing his forearm. He stopped her hand as it sat hovering on top of his arm. "I'm sorry" he began. "I was a little abrupt then" he said.

"I don't like seeing you hurt" she confessed.

"I don't like it much either" he joked with her. She smiled as he let go of her hand and raised his to gently touch the side of her face.

"Doctors make the worst patients" she said as she returned to what she was doing.

"Then House is really going to be a delight" Wilson smirked.

Back in the ICU Foreman and Chase had returned with House and Cameron and had them settled next to each other. A security guard was placed outside the door of the room in case Bartlett tried to return. Just as they had the two settled Cameron's mother came bursting through the doors. She ran over to her daughter's bedside clutching Cameron's hand desperately. "I can't believe it" she gasped. Reaching out and touching every inch of her body to make sure she was really there. "What happened?" she asked.

"It's not entirely clear" Chase began moving over to Cameron's mother.

"Don't keep things from me she is my daughter" she fired back.

"I know you must be upset" Foreman said as he moved across to help Chase.

"Upset – is not even the half of it" she spat angrily. "First I get called and told my daughter's been in an accident, then I arrive here to her she has died and no she is alive again" she said angrily.

"I don't know what it is you're going through Mrs. Cameron" Chase began. "Allison is our friend too but the hurt, anger, confusion would only be a tenth of what you're feeling right now" he said. Mrs. Cameron calmed and took the seat that Foreman offered her next to her daughter. "We will get you more information as it becomes available but trust me when I tell you we are not keeping anything from you" he said.

"Thank you Dr. Chase" she replied her anger having been subdued by his soft spoken words.

"If you're up to hearing it I will tell you everything that I know" he offered her.

"Alright" Mrs. Cameron agreed as Chase pulled up a chair alongside her and began telling her the harrowing story of the past forty eight hours.

Cuddy had finished suturing Wilson's forearm and he just placed a bandage on it when there was a knock at the door. A familiar face entered as Cuddy opened the door. "James do you remember Detective Beckham?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course you were the detective assigned to Cameron's kidnapping" he recalled.

"We really have to stop meeting like this" Beckham replied.

"I agree" Cuddy said smiling at her husband.

"We haven't been able to locate Dr. Bartlett as of yet" he informed them both.

"Have you checked his apartment?" Cuddy asked.

"We have a unit heading there now" he told them. "I will need statements from the both of you before you leave" he added.

"That won't be a problem" Wilson told him. "We were just on our way to visit House and Cameron though can it wait?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll come by their room in about half an hour" he told them.

"OK" Cuddy nodded as she helped Wilson off the table and out into the hall. Wilson and Cuddy walked to the reception area of the clinic and had them page Nurse Brenda. Brenda soon appeared from around the corner holding baby Josh in her arms and handed him to Cuddy.

"Hello little guy" she greeted her son. Josh's head immediately turned at the familiar sound of his mother's voice.

"Hey Josh" Wilson spoke softly as he kissed the forehead of his baby boy. "We missed you" he said.

"How was he?" Cuddy asked.

"He was a little restless, didn't sleep much" Brenda replied a little nervously.

"Don't worry he doesn't sleep for anybody" Cuddy smiled back reassuringly.

"Come on let's go see your uncle House and Aunt Cameron" Wilson said placing an arm around the back of his wife's waist.

"Thank you for taking care of him" Cuddy said to Brenda as the two walked off down the hall to the elevator.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 –

Cuddy carried Josh in her arms as she and Wilson exited the elevator and made their way to the ICU room that held both House and Cameron. Wilson slid the door open and ushered Cuddy inside as they were greeted by Chase and Foreman. "How are they both?" Wilson asked.

"There both good" Foreman replied. "It looks like House passed out due to the pain of lifting Cameron from the table" he explained.

"And thankfully there was no further injuries to Cameron other than those from the accident" Chase told them.

"That is good news" Cuddy replied.

"What about House?" Wilson asked.

"He was lucky too - no further injuries but he is going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up" Foreman replied.

"Have you thought about Morphine for his pain?" Wilson asked.

"Already hooked him up" Foreman told them. "They're both sedated right now" he continued.

"What did Cameron's tox screen reveal?" Cuddy asked.

"Just took the blood – I'm about to go run it now" Chase said.

"OK" Cuddy nodded.

"As you would understand Cameron's mother was a bit upset by all of this" Foreman began to explain to Cuddy and Wilson. Chase walked over to Mrs. Cameron to speak to her again.

"Mrs. Cameron" he spoke softly. She turned to face him taking her focus from her daughter. "I'm going to run some tests on your daughter's blood" he told her. "Hopefully it will tell us what Dr. Bartlett used to subdue Allison" he said.

"Thank you" she replied as she turned back to face her daughter. Chase walked back towards Cuddy and Wilson.

"We should organize somewhere for her to spend the night" Cuddy thought.

"I can ring around a couple of motels see if they have a room available" Foreman offered.

"Make sure the hospital covers her expenses" Cuddy told him.

"I'm going to run the tests on Cameron's blood" Chase said as he walked to the door.

"I'll make those calls" Foreman added as he followed Chase out of the room. Wilson walked over and moved a chair for Cuddy placing it alongside Mrs. Cameron. He moved a chair next to House's bed and sat down waiting for either one of them to wake up.

Hours had passed and it was now early evening, Cuddy had talked Mrs. Cameron into returning to the motel with Foreman and getting some much needed rest. She promised to call if there was the slightest change in her daughter's or House's condition. Josh slept peacefully in his carrier as Cuddy was drifting off to sleep in the chair next to Cameron's bed. Wilson still say seated next to House's bed fighting off the sleep that was desperately trying to claim him. Movement from Cameron's bed immediately shifted Cuddy to her bedside. Cameron opened her eyes and began searching the room quickly. Cuddy leapt to her side quickly reassuring her. "Allison it's me Lisa" she spoke softly. "You're in the hospital, you're going to be fine" she continued. Tears began to fall from Cameron's face as the memories of what took place in the morgue began flooding back. She reached up and removed the oxygen from her face and attempted to get up from the bed. Cuddy held her down talking calmly to her. "Allison look at me" she said trying to get her to focus on her. Cameron held her gaze and began to calm down realizing she was safe and that she wasn't being held by Bartlett any more. Her thoughts then turned to House. The tears returned as she recalled Bartlett's words to her telling her that House was dead.

"Is it true?" Cameron asked.

"Is what true?" Cuddy asked back as Cameron sobbed.

"He told me" she began trying to control her crying. "He told me he was dead" she cried.

"Who was dead?" Cuddy asked not entirely sure what lies Bartlett had told her.

"Greg" she cried in reply her breathing become dangerous – struggling for breath. Cuddy placed the oxygen mask back over her friends face trying to help her breathe. Cuddy held back the tears trying not to imagine what it would be like to be told your lover and best friend was dead. "Please he can't be" Cameron begged her.

"He's in the bed right next to you" Cuddy told her a smile forming on her face. Cameron looked to her right and sure enough in the bed next to her lay House.

"Is he going to be OK?" she asked.

"He has some broken ribs and a concussion" she began. "Foreman had to take him to surgery to repair a small tear in his lung that was caused by one of his broken ribs but he will make a full recovery" she explained. Cameron tried to get out of the bed, throwing the sheets from her body, trying to get to him to touch him so she could believe it for herself. "You need to stay in bed" Cuddy told her.

"I feel fine" Cameron lied.

"You're on morphine – you just had surgery two days ago you need to rest" Cuddy said.

"Lisa I need to see him, to touch him" Cameron tried to explain. Wilson had now moved across to Cameron's bed to help Cuddy.

"Trust us Cameron – he is alive and sleeping soundly" Wilson told her. Cameron reluctantly agreed and settled back down in bed although constantly looking over at House.

"You had some internal bleeding" Cuddy began to tell her. "Chase performed your surgery repairing a small tear in your spleen and a tear in your liver" Cuddy told her.

"The good news is you have no broken bones" Wilson added.

"What about House?" Cameron asked.

"Broken ribs, concussion and a tear in his lung which Foreman repaired in surgery" Cuddy repeated.

"Why isn't he conscious?" Cameron asked.

"He pulled you from the slab in the morgue – when he did so he passed out from the pain so we gave him some morphine to help him cope" Wilson explained. "He should be awake soon" he added.

"Where's Bartlett?" Cameron asked. Wilson and Cuddy looked at her reluctant to tell her anymore than she could handle.

"The police are looking for him" Cuddy told her. "There are guards outside the room and added patrols through the entire hospital in case he is stupid enough to try and come back" she said.

"The police are looking for him too" Wilson said. All eyes then turned to House's bed as they heard the activity on the monitors increase. House was waking up and Wilson moved back to his bedside.

"Allison" he cried out softly.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 –

After hearing the words escape his lips Wilson moved immediately to House's bedside. House was again trying to get up from the bed. "Stay still" Wilson told him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Greg is that you?" Cameron replied. House had never been so relieved to hear her voice.

"Take your hands off of me" House warned Wilson.

"The last time I let you out of my sight you escaped from the room and managed to pass out from the pain you caused yourself" Wilson explained.

"Well I'm not going very far this time" House whined at Wilson.

"Exactly you're not going anywhere" Wilson repeated himself.

"Will you at least move so I can see her?" House asked. Wilson granted his friends wish and moved further down the end of the bed so House had a full view of Cameron's bed. As their eyes finally connected once more a small tear fell from Cameron's eye landing gently on the pillow under her. "Wilson" House summoned his friend closer to him. Wilson walked back up to the end of the bed to talk to House. He gestured for him to lean closer so he could whisper in his ear. He reluctantly leaned down and listened to House's words. "You're worried about my pain?" he asked. Wilson nodded looking back towards Cameron and Cuddy who were both curious as to what House was saying and whether Wilson would cave or not. "I've lived with pain long enough to know what to expect" he continued.

"Then wait" Wilson pleaded. "Give your body time to heal so it doesn't go through that ordeal for once" he said. House listened as Wilson tried to reason with him.

"She makes me feel ways I haven't felt in years – I didn't even think I could feel them anymore" he replied. Wilson again looked over his shoulder to the two women waiting to see what he would do. "She takes the pain away" House added. There was no denying Wilson was touched by House's words.

"I'm going to check your morphine level" he joked with a smile.

"Going to give me a hand or not?" House asked knowing he had won.

"Let me check with Cameron" Wilson replied. He moved over to her bed and stood next to Cuddy. "Feel like a visitor?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes" she smiled back. "Isn't it going to hurt him?" she asked but already knew the answer.

"It will momentarily but I can give him something for it" Wilson told her.

"OK" Cameron said a smile beginning to form at the excitement of seeing him again. Wilson returned to House's bed and told him the news.

"For some unknown reason she would like to see you" he joked. House tossed the blankets back and Wilson had to slow him down. "Slowly" he warned him. "We do this my way or not at all" he ordered. House leaned around Wilson's body to direct his question to Cuddy.

"Is he like this in the bedroom too?" he asked.

"I love it when he is" she replied back with a smirk. Cuddy helped Cameron move over in the bed slightly mindful that no cords or IV lines would be caught. Wilson moved the IV pole to the other side of the bed and then leaned down to pick House up and pull him forward gently. House grimaced but hid the pain continuing to move forward. Once sitting up in bed Wilson adjusted the IV line making sure it hadn't dislodged.

"You OK?" Wilson asked checking that House was fit to continue. Truth was – House could have had blood pouring from every organ in his body and he still would have said yes.

"Let's do this" he replied. With the aid of Wilson, House stood on his feet and smiled at Cameron taking small tentative steps towards her bed. Cuddy stood on the other side of House moving the IV pole as the other two walked side by side. House sat on the side of Cameron's bed his back facing to her.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Wilson asked. "Don't you at least want to see her?"

"Who said anything about sitting?" House asked as he kicked his feet up from the floor and leaned back nestling in next to Cameron. Cameron's heart rate increased when she felt his body press against hers.

"You OK Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"I am now" she replied staring over at House who moments ago felt like he was a million miles away but was now within her grasp. Tears began to flow more freely from her eyes and House began to wipe them away.

"Give us a minute" House said as he looked over to Wilson.

"Ten minutes and then I'm coming back to check on you both" Wilson said as he pressed his hand to the small of Cuddy's back and the two walked outside to the hall.

Minutes passed and the two didn't speak, House simply held her as she cried in his arms and he wiped the tears away. She slowly regained her composure and opened her eyes to look at him.

"He told me you were dead" Cameron began.

"I'm not" House replied.

"How do I know this isn't some drug induced dream?" she asked not only herself but House too.

"In a dream I wouldn't be in pain" he told her. "You wouldn't be in pain" he continued. "And if this was heaven Cuddy would be in a naughty school girl outfit" he smirked. This was House we were talking about – he was still House. Cameron slapped his arm playfully.

"Well I guess it does explain why Wilson has a shirt on" she played back jokingly.

"You're attracted to Wilson's chest?" House asked surprised.

"And yours" she added.

"I thought it would have been the hair" he commented. They laughed somewhat nervously before Cameron took his hand in hers.

"What makes you think you'd be in heaven anyway?"

"I thought you didn't believe in God?" he asked back.

"I thought you didn't fantasize about Cuddy anymore" she countered.

"I believed you weren't dead" House told her.

"You saved me" Cameron added. House supped her face in his hands and bought her lips closer to his own. It felt like an eternity to Cameron, she thought she was never going to touch those lips again. To feel his breath on her skin, feel the fire of anticipation as she waited for him to kiss her. His lips finally met hers and he kissed her eagerly and she replied with an increasing passion. Tears once again fell from her eyes – but these were not tears of sadness but tears of joy. House's hands moved down her side and approached the wound from her surgery, House reached the dressing covering her wound and stopped. Pulling back he looked at the dressing thoroughly. Cameron winced at his contact causing her discomfort and she pushed his hand away.

"Not going to let me look at it?" House asked intrigued.

"You don't need too" Cameron said. "Chase is talking care of it" she told him.

"I'm a doctor you know" he said jokingly. His hand moved down to the lower part of her leg and stopped circling in the one spot, caressing her skin.

"Just lay with me" Cameron pleaded with him. House looked deep into her eyes and rested his hand on top of her stomach his arm protectively wrapped around her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much" she whispered.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 –

Wilson and Cuddy were sitting in his office enjoying a few quiet moments to themselves. Josh slept peacefully in his portacot. "I can't believe he's sleeping so soundly" Wilson commented.

"He must be exhausted" Cuddy replied. "It's been a rough few days for us all" she added.

"I don't know how House and Cameron got through all this" Wilson said.

"They haven't got through the worst of it yet" she said back as she nestled into his chest.

"Being told the love of your life is dead would be pretty devastating" Wilson remarked.

"I hope I never have to hear it" Cuddy frowned.

"You planning on going first are you?" Wilson asked with a smile.

"Either that or together" she smiled back.

"Have you thought about this?" he asked suddenly intrigued.

"I thought of how Cameron would have felt after Bartlett told her House was dead and how I would feel if someone told me you were dead" she explained.

"And it was then you decided you were going to die before me?" he smirked.

"You can take it" she smiled back.

"This is a pretty morbid discussion to be having" Wilson remarked.

"All I can tell you is I'm not going anywhere" Cuddy said as she looked up at Wilson and kissed him on the lips.

"You better not" he replied back as he returned her kiss.

House slept peacefully next to Cameron his hand still wrapped protectively across her stomach. Cameron had been awake for a few minutes and was enjoying lying with House. She never thought she'd see him again let alone by lying safely next to him. She wiped a tear from her eyes as she felt House stir. "Stop crying" he said his eyes still closed.

"I'm not" Cameron denied.

"I can feel you crying" he replied.

"I can't help it" Cameron defended herself. House opened his eyes and looked up to meet her gaze.

"Nothing is going to happen while you're here with me" House reassured her.

"He is still out there" Cameron said worriedly. House picked himself up a little bit more to be face to face with her.

"I will not let anything happen to you" he said as he looked her in the eye.

"You found me" Cameron said softly. House placed his hand on the back of Cameron's neck and pulled her gently towards him kissing her once more. Wilson slid the door to the room open and politely coughed at the entrance.

"Go away" House complained.

"The nurses need to check your ob's" Wilson explained.

"Cameron how am I?" House asked looking to Cameron.

"Fantastic" she smiled back happily encouraging his torment of Wilson.

"See, now leave" he said not once taking his gaze away from her.

"Can't do that" Wilson said as he entered the room further and grabbed House's chart from the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" House asked.

"Either I do your ob's or I send in a nurse" Wilson told House.

"Forget the ob's just give me my pain meds and get out" House warned Wilson.

"Not without doing your ob's first" Wilson replied.

"Greg, just let him do it" Cameron pleaded.

"Fine" House huffed releasing his arm from Cameron's waist so Wilson could take his blood pressure. Wilson went about completing House's ob's and then moved over to the other side of the bed to complete Cameron's.

"How's the pain?" Wilson asked.

"Who are you asking?" House asked back.

"Well you have already asked for meds so you can safely assume I'm not talking to you" Wilson replied. Wilson turned to Cameron again and repeated his question. "Do you want something for the pain?" he asked her. Cameron nodded her head.

"Where's Lisa?" Cameron asked.

"She's getting Josh's things together – she's going to go home and try and get a decent night's sleep" he told her.

"You're not going with her?" House asked.

"I'm going to stay here" Wilson told them. "I'll go get your pain meds" he announced as he returned the charts to the end of the bed and headed out. He reached the nurses desk and spoke to Brenda requesting the pain meds for House and Cameron. Cuddy walked up to him with Josh in her arms and nappy bag slung over her shoulder.

"Look Josh here's your daddy" Cuddy said as Wilson took him from her arms. "How are they?" she asked.

"House is being his usual charming self" he told her.

"And Cameron?" she inquired.

"She was asking for you" he told her.

"I'm going to go in and say good night to them" she said as she walked towards their room. Wilson followed with Josh knowing Cameron would want to see him too.

"Hey you two" Cuddy said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Lisa" Cameron replied. House nodded in her direction.

"You bought the spawn with you" House remarked as he noticed Wilson holding Josh.

"House, don't say that" Cameron scolded him.

"Two minutes ago you were calling me Greg now it's back to House" he commented to her.

"Well you did just refer to our god son as the spawn of Satan" she fired back.

"Can you blame me?" he asked. "Look at his…" Cameron slapped her hand over his mouth so he couldn't finish what he was saying. She winced at the pain it caused across her stomach and House reached up and removed her hand kissing the palm of it gently. Just then Brenda walked into the room with their pain meds and walked over to the bed. She quickly administered the drugs to them both and then left the room again.

"I thought I would call by your apartment in the morning and pick up some clothes and things for the two of you" Cuddy told them.

"That would be good" Cameron responded.

"I know exactly where everything is and where my vicodin is stashed" House began. "If you go snooping I'll know about it" he warned her.

"Oh please House" Cuddy said. "Like I give a dmn about your vicodin" she added.

"Thank you" Cameron said for them both.

"Is there anything special you need?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so" Cameron answered.

"Well if you think of anything just call me" she said. Cameron's eyes began to get heavy and she could feel the pain meds taking effect.

"I'm going to walk Lisa down to the car and then come back up" Wilson told House. House who was growing tired also just nodded and closed his eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 –

Wilson walked next to Cuddy as they made their way through the parking lot of the hospital. He opened the back door for her and helped her place Josh in his car seat before opening the door for her. She stood in front of the open door her hand rubbing his arm gently. "Call me when you get home" he requested softly.

"I'll be fine" she replied.

"I don't want you taking any chances with that psycho still out there" Wilson admitted. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Detective Beckham has organized a patrol car to be stationed at the front of our house – they are going to completely check the interior and exterior of the house when I get there" she reminded him.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Wilson asked her pulling her tighter.

"Because I can't stand another night on the couch in your office – and Josh needs a regular sleeping routine not being passed from person to person all the time" she said.

"Your right" Wilson agreed. "I'm going to miss you" he told her.

"You could always come with me" she said. Wilson sighed deeply he felt torn between his best friends and his wife and child.

"It will just be for tonight" he conceded. "I just need to make sure" he added.

"They'll be fine – but I understand why you want to stay" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"You are the most incredible wife in the world" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah" she replied with a smirk. Wilson laughed at her playfulness as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. It meant more than I love you to them – it said – thank you.

"Go get Josh into bed" Wilson told her.

"OK" Cuddy nodded climbing into the car and winding the window down.

"Don't forget call me when you get home" he reminded her.

"I will" she smiled. "Call me if anything changes" she added.

"I will" he said. He watched as Cuddy's car pulled out of the parking lot and into the quiet Princeton streets. As he began walking back into the hospital his pager suddenly went off. Looking down and seeing Chase was requesting his presence in ICU he quickened his pace towards the lobby.

Wilson arrived in the hall of the ICU to be confronted by Chase and Foreman. "I got your page" he told Chase.

"Where's Cuddy?" Chase asked.

"She took Josh home for a decent night's sleep" he told them. "Why did you page me?" he asked.

"I got the tox screen back on Cameron" Chase said.

"And?" Wilson asked.

"It showed traces of barbiturates" he told them.

"He did drug her" Wilson sighed. Chase nodded.

"Luckily though they were short lasting – which is why he had to keep sedating her, and it should leave no long term damage or withdrawl type symptoms" he explained.

"I'll tell them" Wilson told them.

"You want me to come with you?" Chase asked.

"No" Wilson took in a deep breath. "But thanks for the offer" he added.

"I'm going to talk to Cameron's mom – tell her about the results" Chase said. "Then I'll bring her down to see them both" he told Wilson. Wilson nodded as he turned and headed for the door of the ICU. He took the test results from Chase's hand and opened the door. Cameron turned her head when she heard the door opening and smiled towards Wilson. He smiled back grabbing a chair and moving to sit by the bed. House remained asleep next to Cameron.

"Did Cuddy get home OK?" Cameron asked.

"She's going to call me when she gets there" Wilson replied. "Is he awake?" Wilson asked gesturing to House.

"I'm not sure" she admitted. "He should really get some sleep though" she hinted to Wilson not wanting to wake House.

"I know but I have the results of the tox screen Chase ran on you" Wilson said.

"I'm awake" House announced as he opened his eyes.

"Were you even asleep?" Wilson asked.

"Nope, just wondering if you guys were going to talk about me" he admitted. Cameron smiled at House and positioned herself more comfortably.

"You have the results?" House asked.

"It showed traces of barbiturates" Wilson said handing the piece of paper to House.

"He drugged me?" Cameron asked shocked. Wilson nodded as he turned his attention back to her.

"Which explains why you were unconscious for as long as you were" he told them. "Luckily they were short acting and he had to keep administering them" he continued.

"Lucky for who?" House spat angrily.

"Cameron" Wilson replied. "Because they were short acting there will be no withdrawl symptoms and no long term effects" he said.

"How do we know?" Cameron asked.

"How do we know what?" Wilson asked.

"How do we know he didn't?" she struggled to ask the question.

"He didn't" House told her.

"You weren't there" Cameron told him.

"He wouldn't have been able to hurt you Cameron" Wilson sided with House.

"He drugged me – managed to convince you all that I was dead, and you don't think he could have done something?" she asked angrily.

"He wasn't trying to hurt you he was trying to hurt House" Wilson tried to reason with her.

"And you don't think that by assaulting me it wouldn't hurt House?" she fired back. Wilson looked over at House trying to get some sort of help from him. House was silent, everything Cameron was saying was right. House was seething he couldn't and didn't want to think about the fact that Bartlett might have hurt her in that way.

"Organize an exam" House said from nowhere. Cameron looked over at him as did Wilson.

"I'll ask Lisa to do it in the morning" he replied.

"I can't sleep knowing he might have done something" Cameron whispered.

"I'll see who is on call" Wilson suggested as he got up from his chair.

"No" Cameron called out.

"Ally someone has to do it" House told her.

"I know I just don't want everyone knowing about it" she said.

"I'll do it" House told her.

"You're in no shape to do anything except lie on that bed" Wilson told him. House knew Wilson was right but he didn't want to admit it.

"I'll manage" he said.

"No, House it will cause you too much pain" Cameron told him rubbing his arm gently. "Will you do it?" she asked turning to Wilson.

"If you want me to" Wilson replied.

"On one condition" Cameron stated. "None of this goes in my file – unless we find something" she said.

"OK, I'll get everything organized" he said. As he reached the door he stopped and turned back to the bed. "Chase is bringing your mother down to see you" he told her.

"How did she know I was here?" Cameron asked. Wilson returned to the bed and sat back down on the chair.

"You haven't told her?" Wilson asked House.

"I was waiting for a better time – didn't want to overload her mind" he told Wilson.

"Tell me what?" Is she alright?" she asked.

"She's fine" Wilson quickly reassured her.

"Then what?" she asked.

"Bartlett rang her to tell her you'd been in an accident before Wilson or Cuddy could" House began. He took a deep breath before continuing knowing what he was about to say would possibly crush Cameron. "He also wasted no time telling her that you were dead when you in fact weren't" he concluded.

"My mother thought I was dead?" she asked for confirmation. House nodded and she then turned to Wilson and he nodded too. "But she obviously knows now I'm alive" she said.

"Chase is bringing her down as we speak" Wilson said. Wilson didn't quite know what to say next so he imply stood up and headed out the door. As he opened the door Chase walked inside with Mrs. Cameron.

"Allison" she spoke softly.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 –

Cameron's mother moved hastily from the door way of the room to her daughter's bedside. "I'm so glad you're OK" she said grabbing her daughter's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that" Cameron apologized to her mom. "I can't imagine what it would have been like for you" she continued. House moved from Cameron's side and tried getting up from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cameron's mother turned and faced House.

"Need to take a whiz" House replied.

"You can't go by yourself" she said shocked.

"Your right doctor told me not to lift anything heavy" he smirked.

"House!!" Cameron yelled at him.

"Good thing my doctor us right over there" House said pointing to Wilson. Wilson moved from the door way to the bed side and helped House steady himself before walking him to the bathroom. "No talking about me while I'm gone" House told them both giving Cameron a small smile. Cameron's mother sat on the edge of the bed still holding her daughter's hand.

"Does dad know?" Cameron asked.

"Yes" her mother nodded. "He's on his way – should be here some time tomorrow" she told her.

"What about Tony?" she asked.

"Your brother knows what's been going on he's trying to get a flight out here tomorrow" she told her.

"Tell him not to bother" Cameron said. Cameron's mother was shocked hearing the words come out of her daughter's mouth.

"He wants to see you" she told her.

"I only started talking to dad a few days ago – I haven't even spoken to Tony since I found out you had all plotted against me to keep your separation a secret" she scolded her.

"Does any of that really matter now?" her mother asked.

"Yes, it does" Cameron said. "Especially now considering what I have been through and what House has been through too." She sat on the edge of the bed not sure of what to say next.

"I know it will still take you sometime and we will give you all the time you need but you shouldn't deny them the ability to see you" she said softly.

"Part of me wants to see them but I'm not going to forget all about it just like that" Cameron told her.

"All I care about is you are alive" Cameron's mom said giving her daughter a hug.

Wilson was standing outside the door of the bathroom trying not to listen in on the conversation between Cameron and her mother. He felt his cell phone vibrate gently in his pocket, reaching in and taking it out he saw the caller ID was from his home. "Hey" he said into the phone.

"Hey – just letting you know I got home OK" Cuddy told him.

"I'm glad you called are the police there?" he asked.

"Yes, they've been through the house and one of them is downstairs and another is in the car out front" she informed him as she made her way into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed.

"Chase got the tox results back on Cameron" he began.

"What did it show?" Cuddy asked as she slipped off her shoes.

"High levels of barbiturates" he told her.

"He sedated her" Cuddy asked shocked.

"With short acting doses which is why he kept looking in on her and why he was there when he faked her death" Wilson added.

"How did she take the news?" Cuddy asked as she began to remove the rest of her clothes and slip into her night gown.

"Not well – she's worried he may have assaulted her" Wilson explained.

"Did someone examine her?" Cuddy asked growing more concerned for her friend.

"I volunteered you to do it in the morning" he began.

"Of course I will" Cuddy interrupted him.

"But she says she won't sleep not knowing the truth so she asked me to do it for her" he said.

"When are you doing it?"

"Well she's talking with her mother right now so I will get everything organized and wait till she leaves I guess" Wilson said as he could hear the sound of movement on the bathroom and House opening the door.

"You couldn't wait five minutes to call your wife?" House asked betrayed.

"She called me" Wilson defended himself.

"Let me talk to her?" House asked. Wilson looked at him and then spoke to Cuddy.

"House wants to speak to you" he told her.

"OK put him on" she replied back eager to talk to him. House took the phone that Wilson was holding out to him and placed it to his ear.

"What are you wearing?" he spoke seductively into the phone.

"Nice to see you're making a quick recovery" Cuddy smiled.

"Black thong really anything else?" he asked ignoring her comment.

"Are you doing this to piss Wilson off?" she asked him.

"You should know red is my favorite color" he admonished her playfully. Cuddy sat back down on the bed and rested against the headboard.

"I know you're probably not going to acknowledge this but I'm glad you are OK" she told him. Wilson wondered what they were talking about. He couldn't hear Cuddy's side of the conversation, he could only see House's reaction and hear him talking to her.

"I'm sure Cameron wouldn't mind a threesome" he continued. "But we'll have to wait till she recovers more" he smiled at Wilson.

"I am of course more thrilled to know Cameron is OK - so I can ask her once and for all how on earth she puts up with you" Cuddy sighed.

"Chicks dig the wood" he said to her. "Gotta go check on the missus" he said closing Wilson's cell phone and handed it back to him.

"I might have wanted to say goodbye first" Wilson said placing the phone back in his pocket.

"Then how would you catch me if I fall?" House asked as he limped back towards Cameron's bed.

"Uh, uh this way Romeo" Wilson re-directed House to his own bed.

"Excuse me?" House asked.

"Until the exam is done you're staying right there" he whispered. House agreed and climbed back into his own bed.

"Mom you should go and get some rest" Cameron told her. "Come back in the morning when dad is here" she said.

"Allison does need to rest" Wilson added following Cameron's lead.

"Alright dear" she replied bending over to place a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. Wilson walked over to Cameron's bed and walked Mrs. Cameron to the door. Once she was out of ear shot Wilson leaned back in.

"I'll be back in five minutes think you two can stay in your own beds?" he asked.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 –

Cameron looked over in the direction of House who was lying in his own bed reluctantly obeying Wilson's instructions. His head was resting against his pillow his eyes focused on the ceiling. "How's your mom?" he asked.

"OK – my dad is coming tomorrow and my brother is meant to be arriving sometime tomorrow too" she told him.

"A family reunion" House sighed.

"You're not impressed" she determined.

"I don't want you being too overwhelmed and trying to please them" he explained.

"I'm not out to please them" she fired back.

"Cameron that's not what I meant" House interrupted.

"What you meant something other than I was going to tell them everything was fine when it's not" she replied.

"In a way" he tried to cover for himself but his attempts were futile.

"Things are not going to go back to the way they were just like that" she told him.

"I don't want to see you upset like that again" House told her.

"Either do I" she admitted. "I'm not going to try and please them and go out of my way for them – they were the ones in the wrong not me" she said. Wilson returned back to the room with the supplies he needed to do Cameron's examination.

"Knock, knock" he said as he entered the room. He wheeled the tray into the room behind him and Cameron looked over at him not looking forward to the events she was about to experience. He left the tray next to Cameron's bed and sat down on the bed next to her. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"About the same" she replied.

"You ready to get this over with?"

"No" she sighed. Wilson gave her a smile and began to get things ready. House got up from the bed and limped over to Cameron's bedside. House stood at the head of Cameron's bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I need you to bend your knees and open your legs for me" Wilson told her.

"Something I'm sure Cuddy loves hearing in the bedroom" House quipped. Cameron glared at him.

"Not helping" she told him.

"Let me know if you experience any discomfort" he said.

"Pretty much a given considering the condition she's in" House said.

"OK you need to leave" Wilson told House.

"Like hell I am" he screamed.

"Then shut up" Wilson said.

"Forget it" Cameron said lowering her knees.

"Cameron I'm sorry" Wilson began apologizing. "You said yourself you need to do this" he continued.

"Allison" House said.

"Don't Allison me – you are not helping here" Cameron told him.

"I'll give you two a minute" Wilson said.

"No wait" House said stopping Wilson in his tracks. He then turned his attention to Cameron. "Yes I'm a jerk – I don't know how to react in this situation" he said.

"You think this is easy for me?" Cameron asked.

"What do you want me to do?" House asked.

"Hold my hand" Cameron requested. House reached down and took hold of her hand raising it to his lips and kissing it gently. Cameron smiled at House and then nodded to Wilson giving him approval to continue.

Wilson conducted the exam and then removed the tray from the room and disposed of the instruments he used. He washed his hands and returned to the ICU room to talk to House and Cameron. "You OK?" House asked as he brushed the hair from Cameron's face.

"You're lucky you don't have to experience that" Cameron told him.

"Ever had a prostate exam?" House quipped back.

"I'd have to side with House on that one" Wilson added his thoughts to the conversation.

"How about we call it a tie" Cameron suggested.

"Deal" Wilson agreed. He sat on the chair next to her bed alongside House and took a deep breath.

"Well don't keep us in suspense" House said.

"There was no tearing, no signs of trauma no bleeding and no signs of infection – you are perfectly healthy" Wilson concluded.

"Thank god" Cameron breathed a sigh of relief as a tear dropped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"Hey this is good news" Wilson reminded her.

"I know it's just that something has finally gone right" she told him.

"Well you were reunited with House earlier today" Wilson said.

"I'm starting to reconsider if that was a good thing or a bad thing" Cameron smirked.

"Hey I'm right here" he said.

"Speaking of which you should really be in bed" Wilson told him.

"No problem" House replied as he began to move Cameron over in her bed.

"I meant your own bed" he said.

"You really are a killjoy" House whined.

"Get in your own bed" Wilson told him again. House leaned over and kissed Cameron on the lips, but he could feel Wilson's presence over his shoulder.

"Little privacy here" House said to Wilson. Wilson turned around and faced the other side of the room.

"You should go to bed – you must be in pain" Cameron said.

"I'll live" he told her as he leaned in and kissed her again this time with more passion then before.

After a few more minutes had passed Wilson suddenly turned around when he heard House's weight fall against Cameron's bed. "OK time for you to go to bed" he said as he walked over and grabbed House by the shoulders and helped him to bed. "Want some morphine?" Wilson asked as House settled in bed. He nodded his head agreeing with Wilson's suggestion.

"Give her some too" House told Wilson. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with two vials of morphine and two syringes. Walking over to Cameron's bed first he administered the dose of morphine and then did the same to House. He then walked over to his chair and sat down putting his feet up on House's bed. Before long all three were asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 –

It was the early hours of the morning when Wilson was woken by the sound of his pager going off. Looking down at the ID he got up from the room and headed outside into the hall and towards the elevator. When he arrived at the fourth floor and entered the Diagnostics office he was met by Chase. "Did you get much sleep?" Chase asked as he handed Wilson a cup of coffee.

"Remind me to tell Cuddy to invest in new chairs for the ICU the ones we have now are terrible" he replied.

"I guess that answers my question" Chase smiled. Wilson sat down at the large diagnostic glass table rubbing his face with his hands. "You should have gone home with Cuddy last night" Chase added.

"I wanted to make sure they were settled and pain free for a few hours first –and I had to" Wilson began but then stopped before sticking his foot in it.

"Had to what?" Chase asked having had more sleep than the oncologist picked up on his slip of the tongue.

"Had to…." Wilson tried to cover his slip up.

"If something happened as her attending I should know" Chase demanded.

"There's nothing medically relevant that you need to know" Wilson told him.

"Well whatever it is must be psychological if you're behaving this way" Chase started to think the situation in his head.

"It has no impact on you treating her" Wilson said simply as he sipped his coffee.

"How do you know?" Chase asked. "Her psychological state is going to affect her physical recovery" he said.

"Is there a reason you paged me here?" Wilson asked ignoring his question entirely.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I can't" Wilson explained.

"What do you mean you can't?" Chase asked growing frustrated.

"She asked me not to tell anyone" Wilson told him.

"Not even House?"

"Of course House knows – but outside of me and Lisa know one else knows" he explained.

"And you won't tell me?" he asked one last time.

"It's not my place to say" he said.

"If this information in any way hampers her recovery I am going to hold you responsible" Chase warned him.

"There will be three doctors aiding you in her recovery and we will all be on the lookout for any signs of post traumatic stress or any other relevant signs that she is in trouble" Wilson reassured him.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Chase asked.

"Cameron has been through a tremendous ordeal – so has House it is going to take them both time to process what has happened in the last 48 hours and if she needs to talk to someone after that she'll know you will be there for her" he said. Chase sighed in a way reluctantly agreeing with Wilson's words.

"Why don't you go home for a while I can sit with them till they wake up" Chase offered.

"Thanks but I should get back to them – knowing House he's due for some more pain relief soon" Wilson said.

"I'll walk down with you" Chase said as both men left the conference room. They walked down the hall and into the elevator riding it back to the second floor. "What time is Cameron's mother coming back today?" he asked as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm not sure but her father is coming with her too" Wilson told him.

"I'm sure House is going to love that" Chase smirked.

"Which is why I have to keep him doped up on morphine" Wilson smirked back. As the rounded the corner into the ICU room Wilson slid the door open to find Cameron awake but House still asleep.

"Good to see some things don't change" Chase remarked as he walked over to Cameron's bed.

"When he sleeps he does sleep soundly" Cameron smiled. "I just wish he could sleep more often" she added.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"A little sore" she replied.

"Did you get much sleep?" Chase asked.

"Until about five this morning" Cameron told them.

"I'll give you some more pain relief" Chase said as he made a note in her chart.

"Anything else we can do for you?" Wilson asked.

"A sponge and some warm water I feel disgusting" Cameron requested as she moved up higher in the bed.

"I think we can arrange something" Chase replied.

A short time later Chase returned with a bowl of warm water and a sponge for Cameron. He placed everything she would need on the table in front of her and went to check on the now awake House. "How are you feeling this morning House?" he asked pulling the curtain around her bed as he left.

"Peachy" he replied.

"House" Wilson warned him in his own way telling him to take Chase's questions seriously.

"Fine – feeling sore" he replied.

"You are going to be the patient from hell" Chase mumbled to himself.

"Why is the curtain drawn around Cameron's bed?" House asked.

"She requested a sponge and some water – I thought she might want some privacy" Chase revealed.

"Why isn't a nurse in there with her?" he demanded to know.

"She said she was OK by herself" Chase replied.

"Would you feel more comfortable if Chase stood outside the curtain?" Wilson suggested to House.

"No I would feel more comfortable if I was doing it for her" House said.

"You are not in any condition to be doing that" Chase reminded him.

"I'm sure Chase will give you a sponge bath if you ask him nicely" joking with House trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I think I'm going to go check on Cameron" Chase said the redness in his cheeks beginning to show. Wilson and House both snickered at the young Australian's shyness as he hastily left House's bedside.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 –

It was mid morning when the door to the ICU opened and Cameron's mother entered followed by her father. Cameron turned to face them and smiled when she saw them enter. "Sweetheart I'm so glad you're OK" Cameron's father said as he rushed to her bedside. He hugged his daughter tightly as he looked at all the monitors and lines she was attached to. Cameron saw the concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine" she reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Positive" she replied.

"Did you get much sleep?" her mom asked as she sat in the chair by Cameron's bed.

"A little bit here and there" Cameron said.

"Why don't you tell them – they can give you something to help you sleep" her mother suggested.

"I am aware of that mom" she said.

"How long are you in here for?" her father asked.

"At least another week" she began. "If all goes well I'll be able to recover at home" she explained.

"I'll make some arrangements to come stay with you" her mother told her.

"Thanks for the offer mom but I'll be fine" Cameron told her.

"Nonsense dear – how on earth will you be able to look after yourself?" her mother questioned her. Cameron closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow, 'I can't believe their trying to do this again' she thought to herself.

"Greg and I will be fine" she continued. "Lisa and James will call in from time to time as well as Foreman and Chase" she said.

"Lisa and James just had a baby" her mother said.

"I don't need you looking after us – Greg and I can cope just fine thank you" she said hoping that would be the end of the topic.

"Let's just wait and see what happens" Cameron's father spoke up trying to diffuse the situation. Cameron's mother looked over to the empty bed next to Cameron's.

"Where is Greg?" she asked.

"Wilson took him to have a CT scan – to check if the swelling had gone down on his brain" Cameron explained. No sooner than she had finished the sentence than the doors opened and Wilson re-emerged with House in a wheelchair. House looked over at Cameron and saw the help me expression on her face. A small smirk crept across his face as Wilson looked up and saw the visitors in the room. "You have good timing" Cameron remarked. House motioned for Wilson to wheel him over to Cameron's bed.

"So this is Greg?" her father piped up.

"Yes, dad this is Greg" she replied the smile beginning to reappear on her face.

"Please call me Brendan" he said as he extended his hand for House to shake. House took his hand and shook it in return.

"We didn't formally meet last night" her mother said reaching out to shake his hand.

"It's understandable" House agreed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Getting better by the day" House said optimistically.

"This is our good friend James Wilson" Cameron said introducing her parents to Wilson. Cameron's mother walked to the other side of the bed and embraced Wilson.

"Thank you for taking such good care of our daughter" she said hugging him. "I also hear congratulations are in order how old is your son?" she asked.

"Josh is three weeks old" Wilson replied grinning broadly. "Did Cameron tell you she and House are Josh's God parents?" he inquired.

"No she didn't mention that" she replied turning to face her daughter.

"I guess we've been a little pre-occupied" Cameron said defending herself.

"Do you have a picture?" she asked.

"Sure, Mrs. Cameron just let me get my wallet" Wilson said reaching into his pocket.

"Please call me Kim" she told him. Wilson reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet removing a photo of Josh and handing it to her.

"He is adorable" she gushed over the photo showing it to her estranged husband.

"He is a cute little guy" Brendan said.

"Thank you" Wilson smiled proudly.

"Thankfully he inherited his mother's looks" House commented. "Who ever thought Satan would look so hot" he added. Cameron smiled at House's comment while Wilson just ignored him. Cameron's parents stared at each other in disbelief unfamiliar with House's sense of humor.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone for a while" Wilson said as he saw the look of dread creep over House's face. The thought of being left alone with Cameron and her parents did not sit well with him. He headed to the door taking delight in House's pained expression. "Page me if you need me" he told them as he closed the door behind him.

"So" Brendan began looking at House. "You're my daughter's boss?" he asked.

"Yes" House replied.

"You live together" he stated.

"Are these all going to be rhetorical questions?" House asked.

"Dad, do you have to do this now?" Cameron asked.

"Allison's right dear" Kim interrupted. "These two have been through an awful lot we can talk about it later when they have recovered a bit more" she added.

"There's nothing to discuss" Cameron told them both. House reached out and took her hand in his sensing she was getting upset. "Greg and I are very happy together the board, of this hospital do not have a problem with us working together so there is nothing to discuss" she fired back.

"I didn't mean to upset you Allison" her mother said.

"Then stop trying to protect me – I'm not a child anymore" she told them. After a few moments silence a nurse entered the room to help Cameron and House begin therapy.

"We'll leave you to it" Brendan announced.

"Would you like us to pick you up anything?" Kim asked them both.

"This month's Playboy" House suggested. Brendan smirked at House and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before he left. Kim did the same and then followed him out the door.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 –

After the nurse had checked Cameron's dressings and House's also she made a note in both of their charts and left the room to attend to her other patients. It was the first time that morning that they were alone together. "How are you feeling?" Cameron asked turning to look at House.

"I could use a drink" House replied. Cameron smiled before questioning him again.

"How are you really feeling?" she asked again.

"Bourbon would be nice" he replied.

"Greg" Cameron probed getting a little annoyed.

"Oh, oh I'm in trouble now" he began. Just as he finished talking the door to the ICU room opened and Cuddy slipped inside with a bag slung over her shoulder and Josh in her arms.

"Good morning" she greeted them both. "How are you feeling?" she asked looking at Cameron.

"Better" she replied.

"I bought you some things from your apartment" she told them both.

"Porn by any chance?" House asked.

"I bypassed your little stash in the closet and just bought the essentials" Cuddy smiled at him.

"Porn is an essential" he quipped back grumpily.

"Thank you" Cameron said. Cuddy walked over to Cameron's bed and sat down in the chair next to it. "Hello there Josh" she said softly as she gently patted his feet.

"Where's Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

"Took off with some nurse from Peads" House said simply. Cuddy rolled her eyes as she looked over at House's bed and then back to Cameron. Cameron smiled as she looked at Cuddy.

"He left to give us some time alone with my parents" Cameron told her.

"Which he will be severely punished for" House commented. Cuddy ignored his comment for the most part although a small smile did manage to form on her face. She knew House hated meeting the in-laws (or potential in-laws as the case may be), he didn't even like to talk to patients so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You got along OK?" Cuddy asked remembering that Cameron's relationship with her family was a little frayed at the moment.

"Until my mother implied she was going to move in with us while we recovered" Cameron sighed. Cuddy laughed unable to contain herself.

"Oh, wouldn't that be good for you House" Cuddy smirked towards him.

"It's OK my girl stuck up for us" he replied proudly.

"I did tell her she wouldn't be staying with us" Cameron told her.

"I think it would aid your recovery if you had a little less stress when you went home" Cuddy said.

"Exactly and a lot more sex" House smirked.

"There will be no sex" Cuddy told him bluntly.

"Well not with you – hasn't been for over a decade" he said without missing a beat.

"Anyway I kind of dumped you and Wilson in it saying you would stop by if we needed anything" Cameron informed her.

"Of course we will – you know that goes without saying" Cuddy reassured her.

"Wilson should be back soon" Cameron told her. "How is Josh sleeping?" she asked.

"Last night he slept for about 3 hours then he'd wake up, have a little feed then sleep again for a couple more hours then wake up again" Cuddy told her.

"The twins are looking particularly perky this morning" House commented.

"Would you give it a rest" Cameron raised her voice towards him. The door to the room slid open and Wilson walked in with Chase behind him.

"Hey" he said greeting Cuddy. "How long you been here?" he said heading over to her giving her a kiss.

"Got here about ten minutes ago" she told him as she handed Josh to him.

"Hello there Josh did you miss me?" Wilson asked his son playfully. "How did he sleep?" he asked Cuddy.

"A couple hours sleeping, then sleeping, more eating rather than sleeping – he missed you" Cuddy told him.

"I missed you too" Wilson whispered into Josh's ear. "And you" he added looking up to Cuddy.

"How are you feeling this morning Cameron?" Chase asked.

"Feeling better than yesterday" she told him.

"That's good" he said as he looked over her chart after reading over the nurses notes form the night.

"How long do you think I'll be in here?" Cameron asked.

"At least a week – but I want to start you on physical therapy this afternoon" he suggested.

"If it gets me out of here quicker" she said.

"See House, maybe you can learn from Cameron and complete your physical therapy this time around" Wilson quipped.

"Maybe you can keep your wife this time around" he quipped back. "You know what they say 3rd time is the charm" he added.

"Are you getting enough rest Cameron?" Chase asked ignoring the banter between House and Wilson.

"I would be getting less if he wasn't here" she smiled looking over at House.

"I have no idea how" Cuddy said.

"It's one of life's mysteries" Chase remarked as he moved over to House's bed. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Well I did ask for a bourbon earlier but the waitresses here are slow" he replied.

"Maybe you should tip more" Chase suggested.

"I need to examine House and Cameron" Chase said as he turned and faced Cuddy and Wilson.

"We'll give you guys some privacy" Wilson said as Cuddy stood and walked with him to the door. Chase waited for the door to close before turning back to House and raising the gown so he could examine his ribs.

"Not even going to warm your hands up?" House asked. Chase pulled his hands back and rubbed them on his lab coat and then continuing his exam of House.

"Better?" he asked. As he gently poked and prodded he continued to question House. "Either you have less discomfort or you're hiding it better" he stated.

"It's a little better" House told him.

"Good I want to start your therapy this afternoon as well" Chase told him. "And I expect you to do it" he warned him.

"Good luck with that" Cameron said to herself.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 –

After Chase had completed the examinations of both House and Cameron he made the relevant notes in the chart placing it back on the bed. "Do either of you need anything before I go?" he asked.

"No thanks" Cameron replied. House remained silent as Chase looked over at him before making his way to the door and stepping out. House slowly pulled himself up in his bed and pushed the blankets aside. "House what are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting a head start on my physical therapy" he smirked. He grabbed his cane and limped over to Cameron's bed gesturing for her to move over so he could slide in next to her. He gently climbed into the bed careful not to hurt himself or Cameron any further.

"Comfy?" she asked with a smile.

"Not quite" he replied as he picked up her hand and placed it in his.

"Now?" she asked.

"Much better" he told her.

"If people saw this side of you they would think about you in an entirely different way" Cameron remarked.

"You are sworn to secrecy" House began. "I have a reputation to uphold in this hospital" he added.

"I think your reputation extends beyond the walls of this hospital" Cameron told him. House remained silent not acknowledging her comment but more focused on enjoying the moment of peace and quiet that they both knew could be shattered any moment.

Cuddy sat on the couch in Wilson's office as Wilson changed Josh's diaper. He handed Josh to Cuddy and then took the particularly smelly diaper in his hand and out the door leading to the balcony. Cuddy watched him with a confused expression on her face. She carried Josh to the door where they watched Wilson hop the divider that separated the two balconies. "What is your daddy doing?" Cuddy asked Josh. He returned a few seconds later back over the diaper although empty handed. She smiled and moved over to the couch again where she sat back down with Josh and Wilson. As soon as she began to relax she opened her mouth allowing a yawn to escape.

"You look tired" Wilson commented.

"This little guy doesn't like his routine just yet" she replied. "Hopefully when you come home tonight he'll settle a little more" she said.

"I was going to stay here tonight" Wilson told her.

"You need to get some sleep" Cuddy told him as she placed Josh in his carrier on top of Wilson's desk.

"I sleep" he replied.

"An hour here and there is not sleep" she corrected him.

"I'm fine" he told her.

"What about your patients?" Cuddy asked.

"I have appointments scheduled for today and others I have re-scheduled for next week" he informed her.

"You've been here the last three nights" she reminded him.

"This hasn't been easy on House – he needs someone with him" Wilson told her.

"Which is why he has Cameron" she said growing frustrated.

"Look my patients aren't suffering, I'm sleeping everything is fine" he said.

"Everything is just peachy isn't it" she said as she stormed out of his office. Wilson began to rub the back of his neck as he waltzed over to his son.

"Looks like daddy pi$$ed off mommy" he said to Josh.

Cameron and House lay together in Cameron's bed enjoying the silence that filled the room. Soon the door slid open and a nurse walked in carrying a bunch of flowers. Cameron expected House to yell at her for intruding on them and it seemed the nurse was bracing herself too. Yet to their surprise he remained quiet. "Dr. Cameron these flowers came for you" she said as she sat them down on the table in front of her.

"Thank you" she said as she took in the wonderful aroma of roses that filled the room. "Who are they from?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but there appears to be a card" she pointed out to Cameron. The nurse plucked the card from the flowers and handed the card to her. Trying to leave without being yelled at or criticized the nurse made a hasty retreat. Cameron opened the envelope and read the card.

Allison,

Counting down the days till I have

you alone in our own bed.

Thank you for loving me.

Greg xx

Cameron turned to face House a small tear threatening to escape and fall down her face. "Secret admirer?" House teased.

"When did you organize these?" she quizzed him.

"I have my ways" he replied. Cameron squeezed his hand tighter and leaned across to kiss him on the lips. House didn't waste any time deepening their kiss further, his hand soon began caressing her leg as he tried to move and reposition himself he pulled back wincing in pain.

"Are you OK?" Cameron asked concerned.

"Just forgot how much of a cripple I actually am at the moment" he smirked.

"You are not a cripple" she told him.

"Hello," he said holding up his cane. "Can't walk without it." Cameron smiled and turned back to rest her head on her pillow.

"What's so funny?" he asked now curious as to why she was laughing seemingly at him.

"Someone who can perform every position in the Kama Sutra from cover to cover – is not a cripple" she smiled.

"A talented cripple" House suggested. Cameron smiled and leaned into his chest settling down again before falling asleep.

Wilson was gently rocking Josh to sleep in his arms when Cuddy returned to his office. Wilson didn't say anything he didn't know what to say. "Are you OK with him?" she asked.

"Of course where are you going?" he asked.

"The board want to discuss who should take my position while I'm on leave" she told him.

"Lisa we need to talk" he said.

"I don't have time right now" she replied.

"So the hospital comes first?" he asked angrily.

"We're not going to do this now" she said softly but firmly to him before storming out of his office for the second time that morning.

Wilson wandered down to the ICU and slid the door open to House and Cameron's room. He looked at them both curled up together on the same bed. Cameron heard the door open and smiled at the sight of Josh being back. House opened his eyes not long after. "Do you want to go see your Aunty Allison and Uncle Greg?" Wilson asked as he walked over with Josh.

"Woah there big fella" House told Wilson.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Has he been changed?" he asked.

"Yes" Wilson replied.

"Has he thrown up?"

"Not since this morning – but he's not due for another feed for about an hour" he told him.

"Alright" House agreed. Wilson lay Josh down in Cameron's arms as House looked on. House could sense something was wrong with Wilson. He always gave off this I have something I want to talk about vibe. "What is it?" he asked.

"What's what?" Wilson asked.

"You have the I need to talk face on" House pointed out.

"No I don't" he tried to deny it.

"Actually you do" Cameron agreed with House.

"Great now you're on his side" Wilson sighed.

"He tends to be right about these things" she said simply.

"Cuddy's pissed with me" he told them.

"Well I gathered that much" House said. "The question is why?" he continued.

"I don't know we were talking about Josh, she said she was worried about me not sleeping and I told her I was fine" he replied.

"What exactly did you say?" House asked. Wilson took a moment to recall exactly what he said to her.

"I said that my patients weren't suffering and that I was sleeping and that you needed me here" he told them. House and Cameron both thought about it for a moment.

"She's just hormonal" House declared. "Right now her emotions don't know up from down and unfortunately you're going to have to deal with it" he said.

"Have you given Wilson marriage advice before?" Cameron asked.

"He has once or twice" Wilson replied.

"What's that got to do with anything?" House asked.

"Nothing it just explains why Wilson's been married three times" Cameron smiled.

"So it's not hormonal?" Wilson asked.

"Think about it everything that you summarized in your little speech, patients, House," she tried to explain to him. Wilson began to see where she was going. "You no longer just have House and this hospital to worry about" she said.

"I can't believe I said that – of course I meant to involve them" Wilson tried to dig himself out of the hole he was in.

"Well right now she needs to hear it from you" Cameron told him.

"I have to go find her" he announced. "Are you OK with Josh?" he asked.

"Have one of the nurses page Chase or Foreman we'll look after him till they get here" Cameron told him.

"Thanks" Wilson said as he hurried off to find Cuddy.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 –

Wilson walked through the halls of the hospital looking for any signs of Cuddy. Her assistant had told him that Cuddy's meeting with the board had ended about ten minutes before. After a quick search of the clinic and doubling back to the ICU, Wilson returned to his office to find Cuddy inside on the phone. She was standing at the front of his desk leaning against the frame politely talking on the phone. Wilson hurried towards her with determination evident in his stride and quickly ended her call placing his finger on the phone disconnecting the call. "What are you doing?" Cuddy asked. "That was a…." before she could respond Wilson's lips were on hers in a frenzy desperately searching for entrance to her open mouth. She responded eagerly and quickly forgot about the benefactor on the phone dropping the receiver and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms trapped her around her waist as he continued to kiss her but eventually having to pull back for so much needed air. Cuddy was taken aback by his forcefulness and was still worlds away when she eventually opened her eyes. "What was that?" she asked.

"I have been an idiot" he explained.

"James, you're not making any sense" Cuddy said.

"I've been neglecting you and Josh, I can't believe I did that" he continued.

"You haven't been neglecting us" Cuddy replied. Wilson looked at her his eyes penetrating her soul. "Well not totally" she relented.

"I should have been helping you more, I guess I'm just not used to having our son be part of us" he tried to explain.

"I know it's hard for you, believe me it's hard for me too" she told him.

"My priorities have to change and they will I'm just having trouble adjusting" he said.

"I know they will, there is another life that is going to be depending on us for at least the next eighteen years" Cuddy began. "But you also shouldn't neglect what relationships you already have we just have to find a balance" she offered.

"A balance" Wilson thought. "Sounds simple enough" he smiled. He pulled her towards him and held her tightly. "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"I was never really angry to begin with" Cuddy replied. Wilson looked at her again. "OK maybe a little" she admitted.

"So am I?"

"Yes you're forgiven" she told him.

"So who was on the phone?" Wilson asked.

"A benefactor, Mrs. Johnson" she smirked.

"Not old lady Johnson?" he asked.

"One and the same" Cuddy smiled. "And to make up for hanging up on her you are going to call her back" Cuddy said.

"This is a very cruel and unusual punishment" Wilson whined.

"I can be a very cruel person Jamesy" Cuddy laughed. Mrs. Johnson attended all the hospital fundraisers. Her wealthy husband had widowed her at a young age and she had taken a particular liking to a certain oncologist in recent years. She wasn't shy about letting her feelings be known to anyone. Her favorite name for him was Jamesy – which he detested.

"Don't call me that" Wilson pleaded with her.

"Make the call" she told him.

"Fine" Wilson agreed determined to keep the peace.

After Wilson's very humiliating phone call to Mrs. Johnson he returned with Cuddy to House and Cameron's room. Foreman was holding Josh and couldn't have been happier to see Cuddy and Wilson arrive. "Thanks for helping look after him Foreman" Wilson said as he took Josh from him.

"Cameron and House did most of the work" he replied.

"House?" Cuddy asked shocked.

"I am in the room" House spoke up. "Besides he is my god son" he said.

"You're actually showing feelings towards another human being besides Cameron? Are you going soft in your old age Dr. House? Cuddy quizzed him.

"There is nothing soft about this doctor" he said deflecting. "And besides I show my feelings to people all the time" he added.

"Hatred isn't well received by people" Wilson chimed in.

"Neither is the truth" he quipped back.

"I have to finish my clinic duty I'll check on you guys later" Foreman said as he left.

"So I take it you two sorted everything out" House inquired.

"We talked" Wilson agreed.

"And Wilson spoke to Mrs. Johnson" Cuddy added.

"You had to tell him that" Wilson looked squarely at Cuddy wishing she hadn't have mentioned Mrs. Johnson.

"Did you have a pleasant chat with Celia?" he smirked.

"Alright you've had your fun" Wilson replied.

"Who's Mrs. Johnson?" Cameron asked.

"House hasn't told you about Wilson and Mrs. Johnson?" Cuddy asked amazed House had not taken the opportunity to poke fun at his friend.

"I don't think so" Cameron replied.

"Mrs. Johnson" House began.

"House" Wilson warned.

"Mrs. Johnson" he continued. "Is a wealthy."

"Extremely wealthy" Cuddy corrected him.

"Extremely wealthy widow" House continued once more. "Who has taken a liking to our boy wonder oncologist" he told Cameron.

"She doesn't hide how she feels about him, and the more she drinks the more inhibitions she loses" Cuddy adds.

"Wilson still gets a chill down his spine when Mrs. Johnson asks Jamesy to freshen her drink" House laughed clutching his ribs as the laughter increased the pain.

"Jamesy?" Cameron asked aghast.

"She likes to call me that" Wilson admitted.

"Amongst other things" Cuddy smirked.

"I hat talking to her" Wilson told Cameron.

"But for the good of the hospital and the new Cancer ward Dr. Wilson wants" House said.

"You put up with it" Cameron assumed.

"Some people are just destined to be" House began.

"Toy boys?" Cuddy offered.

"We're married aren't you meant to be on my side?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"All's fair in love and war" Cuddy retorted.

"There is no love between Mrs. Johnson and I" Wilson pointed out.

"Not from your side maybe" House said.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 –

After Wilson and Cuddy departed House and Cameron both took the opportunity to rest before the respective physiotherapy sessions that afternoon. When the session concluded they were joined in the room by Cameron's parents Brendan and Kim along with her brother Tony. He immediately approached his sister giving her a big hug. "Hey sis how you doing?" he asked.

"A lot better than a couple of days ago" she told him truthfully.

"Mum and dad filled me in on what happened with that maniac – I still can't believe it happened" he said.

"Believe me it did" Cameron replied.

"So is this the mystery boyfriend mum and dad have been telling me about?" he asked gesturing towards House. Cameron looked towards House in his bed next to hers.

"This is Greg House, Greg this is my brother Tony" she introduced the two of them. Tony went over and shook House's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Greg" Tony began.

"Call me House" he told him.

"OK House" Tony said a little puzzled.

"Everyone calls him House" Cameron explained.

"Except you" Tony replied.

"No even her" House said. Kim and Brendan sat their chairs in between the two beds and Tony pulled a third one over to join them.

"So when do you two get to bust out of this joint?" he asked.

"Hopefully in a couple of days now that we have started physio" Cameron told them.

"You started therapy already?" her mom asked concerned.

"It's normal these days mum" Cameron reassured her.

"But two days ago you were unconscious" she reminded her.

"The body responds better and quicker the sooner you are mobile" she said.

"I'm sure Allison or the hospital wouldn't push her harder than they think she can handle" Brendan reassuringly told his wife.

"Dad's right mum things have changed – and besides Allison is a doctor she knows how to handle things" he said. Cameron wondered where this new found appreciation from her brother was coming from. After all he was a willing participant when her parents wanted to keep their separation from her.

"How are you feeling today Greg?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"Ready to go home that's for sure" he replied.

"Speaking of that" Kim began.

"Mum we have already spoken about this" Cameron interrupted her.

"We didn't finish our conversation dear" Kim said determined to continue. "Now as I was saying when you and Greg return to your apartment, we want to make sure you have everything you need" she continued.

"Like what?" House asked.

"Like groceries, make sure you have some magazines and some books to read if you like" she suggested.

"We understand that you don't want us there with you" Brendan said.

"It's not that we don't want you there it's just that we will be able to cope on our own" Cameron clarified her comments from the previous day.

"Well we will do whatever we can to help make your recovery quicker" Kim told her.

"Well we don't have much food in the apartment because we were on vacation before the accident so we will need groceries" Cameron said.

"How about we write a list of everything you will need and your father and I can get them for you before you come home" Kim suggested to them both. Cameron looked to House for any signs that he may object to the idea. Seeing none she agreed.

"Sounds great, thanks mum" she said.

"Would you like me to give the floor a vacuum, do a bit of a tidy up before you come home?" she inquired. House immediately shot up in bed – the prospect of Cameron's mother being alone in his apartment with his vicodin stash (several vicodin stashes) was not a good idea.

"That's OK Wilson takes care of that" he spoke up.

"Dr. Wilson?" she asked puzzled. "Why is your best friend cleaning your apartment?"

"Who's Dr. Wilson?" Tony asked.

"He's House's best friend" Cameron explained.

"And he cleans your apartment?" Tony was now growing puzzled also.

"No" Cameron smiled. "Wilson's housekeeper also cleans our apartment she comes in once a week" she explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense" Kim replied.

"She was part of the settlement from marriage number three or was it two" House tried to recall.

"She was not part of the settlement" Cameron admonished him. "And it was number three" she added.

"No she just wanted to get rid of all things that reminded her of her husband" House commented.

A couple of hours later and Cameron's parents left the two patients to get some much needed rest. It had been a busy day and House wanted nothing more than curl up with Cameron and go to sleep. Just as he was about to jump out of the bed Chase entered the room with Foreman. "Evening guys how you feeling?" Chase asked.

"Tired" Cameron told them.

"Well we won't stay long just wanted to come by and see how you're feeling after your therapy session" Chase said.

"I didn't expect to feel that this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders – and that couch Dr. Freud has is so comfy" House joked earning a laugh from Cameron and a smirk from Chase.

"So things are going well then?" he clarified.

"Yes things went well" Cameron smiled.

"So when are you going to spring us from the joint?" House asked.

"A couple more days and you should be good to go home" Chase told them. "I'll transfer you to another room tomorrow seeing as you don't need the attention of the ICU and it's nurses anymore" he said.

"Anything else?" House asked trying to kick Chase out of the room.

"Why got somewhere to be?" Foreman asked back.

"Yeah about eight feet in that direction" House said pointing to Cameron's bed.

"Nu – uh not tonight" Chase warned him.

"What why?" House moaned.

"Because you both need a good night's sleep – not an uncomfortable night's sleep" Chase said.

"Maybe he's right" Cameron said sadly. "It'll just be for a couple more nights anyway" she said looking towards House.

"The nurses will check on you both throughout the night" Foreman said as they headed out the door.

"Don't make me get Cuddy's handcuffs" Chase smirked.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 –

Another week had passed and Cameron and House had remained at PPTH. Much to House's disappointment Cameron's parents had become a permanent fixture in their room. This was not only limiting his alone time with Cameron but was also beginning to cramp his style and ruin his reputation. Finally though the day had come for House and Cameron to be released, Foreman and Chase had completed their final examinations of their respective patients and been given the all clear. "Can we go now?" House asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Will you just relax" Foreman insisted signing the last of House's discharge papers.

"You have not been in here for the last ten days" House snapped back.

"Actually he has" Wilson piped in.

"But he has the option of leaving at the end of the day" House told them. An orderly entered the room with a wheel chair for House and another for Cameron. "Don't even think I'm getting wheeled out of here in that" House said pointing to the chair.

"Hospital policy" Chase informed him.

"Since when do you think House follows hospital policy?" Cameron asked.

"Exactly" House praised Cameron.

"Now if my driver would be so nice as to bring the car around we can get out of here" House said as he stood up from the bed and joining the others on the middle of the room.

"Cameron" Chase offered the wheelchair to her.

"I'll walk" Cameron told him.

"OK" Chase replied discarding the wheelchair into the hall. House and Cameron walked to the elevator as Wilson followed behind carrying their bags and the flowers Cameron had received while in hospital. They walked out of the lobby and into the car park of the hospital, Wilson stood beside them and waited.

"Where's the car?" House asked.

"Right there" Wilson said pointing to the car that currently held Brendan & Tony Cameron.

"I thought you were taking us home" House said glaring at Wilson.

"Tony and Brendan offered to take you instead" he smirked.

"You'll pay for this" House said. Wilson took their bags and placed them into the back of the van. Brendan climbed out of the car and rushed over to them.

"Bet you two are finally glad to be getting out of here" he said as he took his daughters hand and led her to the car.

"I can't wait to get home" Cameron replied honestly. House walked to the front of the car and got in the passenger seat. "Where's mum?" Cameron asked.

"She went to the store to pick up the things you asked for" Tony told her. "She's going to meet us there" he continued. Brendan climbed into the car and fastened his seatbelt and Tony sat in the back with Cameron.

"You're all set" Wilson said as he leaned in the open window on House's side of the car. "I'll call you later tonight to check on you guys" he said.

"Thanks" House replied sarcastically.

Brendan pulled up in front of the apartment shared by House and Cameron and they all climbed out of the car. House limped up the steps and into the hall removing the key from his front pocket. He unlocked the door and removed his coat before making his way to the couch. "Where would you like these?" Tony asked following them in with the bags.

"Just by the door will be fine I'll get them later" Cameron told him.

"Well just point me in the direction of the bedroom and I'll put them in there" he replied.

"Down the hall" Cameron pointed for him.

"You play the piano House" Brendan commented.

"Yeah, helps me think" he informed them.

"You any good?" he asked.

"No" House said.

"Don't be modest – he's very good" Cameron told her dad.

"She's biased" he said. Tony returned from the bedroom and joined the others in the lounge.

"This is a nice place you guys have here" Tony remarked.

"Actually it's Greg's - I moved in here when my lease was up" Cameron said.

"Would you guys like a drink of water or anything?" Brendan offered.

"Yes please" Cameron answered. Brendan went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. A knock at the door coincided with his return. Tony opened the door revealing his mother on the other side her hands full of groceries. Tony took the majority of the bags from her and deposited them in the kitchen.

"I bet you too are finally glad to be home" Kim said as she walked to the couch and hugged her daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, we are" Cameron replied as House remained silent flipping through his TIVO selections.

"Well I'm going to pack these groceries away" Kim told them as she followed Tony to the kitchen.

"You seem to be quite the musician House, piano, guitar, and a world renowned doctor to boot – no wonder Allison fell for you" Tony quipped.

"He is quite talented" Cameron answered looking over at House.

"Moved around a lot as a kid" House commented.

"Army?" Tony asked.

"Marine" House replied.

"Your parents must be proud of you" Brendan added. Cameron knew this conversation was quickly headed into dangerous territory and quickly changed the topic.

"As much as you are of me" Cameron interrupted. "I'm a little hungry can you ask Mum to make me a sandwich dad?" Cameron asked.

"Of course" Brendan said as he headed off into the kitchen. Cameron squeezed House's leg and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they won't be here long" she whispered.

"What makes you so sure?" House asked back.

"Tony" she smiled back. House had little time to ask her what she meant when Kim came back into the lounge room.

"Would you like a sandwich to Greg?" Kim asked.

"Sure" he replied.

"A rueben right – no pickles" she clarified to make sure. House nodded and Cameron replaced her head on his shoulder.

"Are you heading back tomorrow as well Tony?" Cameron asked her brother.

"I think I might stay a day or so longer" he told them.

"Maybe you could come by for dinner tomorrow night and we can catch up" Cameron suggested.

"Sure sounds good" he answered. Kim returned with sandwiches for House and Cameron and Brendan followed with another plate for himself, Kim and Tony. House had turned to a replay of a monster truck show from a few nights ago and was focused on the action on the screen.

"How long have you lived here?" Kim asked.

"Me or House?" Cameron asked back.

"Well both I guess" Kim replied.

"I moved in here about two years ago and House has lived here since he moved to Princeton" she told them. They continued to eat their lunch making small talk as House continued to flick through the channels. After lunch was finished and the plates were cleared Cameron who was still sitting alongside House began to yawn.

"Maybe we should head off so these two can take a nap" Tony suggested.

"You two can head off to bed and we can stay here in case you need anything" Kim suggested.

"Mum we'll be fine" Cameron told her.

"It's no trouble dear" Kim told her daughter.

"I know it's no trouble but we don't need babysitters" she said.

"Mum – we can come back later" Tony reminded her.

"Alright" Kim finally agreed. "We'll come by later with some dinner for us all" she added.

"You don't have too" Cameron told her.

"Nonsense dear it will be our last chance to see you before we go – our flight leaves at 9am tomorrow morning" she told her.

"Thank god" House mumbled just loud enough for himself and Cameron to hear. House got up from the couch and made his way down the hall. Cameron walked her parents and brother to the door before following House into the bedroom. House was laying on top of the bed flat on his back his head resting on the pillow. "Wilson is a dead man" he said aloud.

"It wasn't that bad" Cameron said as she slid up next to him.

"No what's bad is there coming back tonight" he replied.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 –

House had been asleep for a few hours as had Cameron who was still sleeping alongside him. Her parents had left but had promised to return, much to his dismay. He was trying to be civil and patient for Cameron's sake – but there is only so much one man can take. House lay there resting, staring at her sleeping form saddened by how close he came to losing her from his life forever. She could feel the intense stare from his bright blue eyes and slowly opened her own, what confronted her though was not what she expected. His eyes were not the bright blue she had come to love during their relationship. They were filled with a grey terror, they were sad and now she was scared. "What's wrong?" she immediately asked.

"Nothing" he lied to her.

"Cut the crap House I know when you're lying" she told him. He extended his right hand and slowly caressed her cheek. She softened into his touch, constantly amazed that a man who can at times be brutal to those around him can have the softest touch she has ever known.

"Nothing's wrong" he repeated.

"But something's not right" she said as she kissed the palm of his hand. House considered what she said for a moment before responding.

"Right now everything is perfect" he whispered to her. She still wasn't convinced and he knew it, he was going to have to give her more. "No-one believed me when I told them you were alive" he began.

"No-one expected Bartlett to be a psycho" she replied.

"Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman they all dismissed it as the mad raving of a distraught partner" he continued.

"Distraught?" Cameron questioned him with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't go that far – upset that I'd have to start paying for sex" he smirked.

"Again?" she smirked back.

"I thought you were gone – he told me you were dead" Cameron said.

"Did you believe him?" House asked.

"I didn't want to believe it – but I did" she said hanging her head. House grabbed hold of her chin and raised it to look her in the eye.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" he told her.

"Then things didn't make sense – no-one came to see me" she began. "No Cuddy, Wilson no Chase that's when I realized the feeling I had wasn't denial it was something else." House wiped the tear from her cheek and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist as she continued her story. "I was lying on the cold slab the night before you found me and I swear I could hear you tell me that you loved me" she said. House was taken aback by what she had just told him.

"I did" he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"The night before I found you I was lying in bed, Wilson had me restrained" he added. Cameron smiled at this. "In my dream I told you I would love you for…"

"Eternity" Cameron whispered.

"Yeah" House nodded. He leaned over and began playing with the necklace Cameron wore, the silver pendant signifying eternity hanging off it. Cameron could no longer contain her emotions and began to sob softly. House pulled her to him holding her tightly as she cried. "Well if I'd have known you were going to react like this I wouldn't have told you" he said as he held her. Cameron laughed.

"How else do you expect me to react?"

"I guess you're right you are you" he smiled. Cameron smacked him on his chest forgetting about the broken ribs still healing.

"Oww" House whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Cameron apologized. "I forgot – do you want some vicodin?" she asked.

"No" he shook his head.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked. House thought it over for a few seconds before replying.

"You could kiss it better" he suggested.

"House we both know what that will lead too" she replied.

"Well I can control myself but I don't know about you" he challenged her.

"You think you could last longer than me?" she asked. "This is the guy who threw away his alarm clock because he liked being woken up by me"

"Let's not go there" he interrupted her.

"See I can't even say it without you reacting" Cameron smiled. House began to sulk looking deep into her eyes. She couldn't resist him eventually giving in. She gently leaned across him and began to kiss him on the lips. House returned their kiss relieved at their first real contact in over a week. She trailed down to his chest where she had earlier playfully slapped him, but then re-directed her attention to his rather excited nipple circling it with her tongue. His body immediately reacted in a way that any other time he would love but right now considering neither of them could take it further was driving him mad. He pulled her face back up towards his and kissed her again for once happy to be interrupted by his phone ringing.

"What?" he asked into the phone as Cameron rested her head on his chest.

"Such a charming way to answer the phone" Wilson replied.

"Calling to rub it in?" House asked.

"I didn't do it to terrorize you" Wilson replied knowing exactly what House was talking about.

"Oh really" House replied sarcastically.

"Cameron hasn't seen her parents in a while and they've been fighting lately I thought it would do her good" he explained. "Terrorizing you was just a bonus" he added.

"What do you want?" House asked.

"To see how the two of you were doing" he replied. "I assume Cameron's parents are no longer there" he implied.

"They've gone bur there coming back any minute – and if you hadn't interrupted with your phone call I would have been very close to having an attractive blonde giving me a very satisfying…" Cameron gently poked him in the stomach.

"House how many times do I have to tell you not to sleep with Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"When did you tell me not to?" he asked back.

"Neither of you are in any fit state to be doing anything remotely like that" Wilson told him.

"I beg to differ" House argued just to stir him.

"You are going to push both your recovery's back even further and put her back in hospital" he warned him. "She is very fragile" he continued.

"That's why she's on top" House smirked. Cameron again poked House causing him to smirk into the phone.

"I don't want to hear it" Wilson begged his best friend.

"Tell me I'm not going to have to come round there and tie you up?" he asked.

"Cameron's already beaten you to that" he smiled. Cameron decided to take matters into her own hands and relieve Wilson's torment. Grabbing the phone from House she spoke to Wilson.

"Hey Wilson" she began.

"Hey Cameron" he replied surprised to hear her voice.

"As much as House would like you to think we are doing anything remotely sexual we are not" she told him.

"Oh, OK" Wilson said.

"He is being very well behaved" she continued.

"That's good" Wilson said. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No were fine, my parents are coming back for dinner" she said.

"Oh goody" House said.

"My brother Tony is coming for dinner tomorrow night do you and Cuddy want to come by and eat with us?" she asked.

"You aren't up to cooking" Wilson said.

"Relax we're getting pizza" she said calming him. House took the phone back from Cameron.

"Bring beer" he told Wilson and hung up.

"That was a little rude" she said as she snuggled back into his arms.

"I haven't lost my touch" he smiled.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 –

Cameron and House remained in bed until the sound knocking could be heard at the front door. "Uggghhh" House moaned.

"It will be over quickly" Cameron told him.

"Let's hope so" House replied. Cameron slowly got up from the bed being careful not to add to the pain she was already feeling by moving too quickly. House remained on the bed, realizing he was not with her Cameron turned to face him.

"Are you coming?" she asked. House grinned at her having taken her comment in completely the wrong way. She soon understood why he was smirking and rephrased her question. "Are you going to join me?" she asked this time. House's smile faded and he pulled himself off the bed and joined Cameron in the doorway. There was a second knock at the door as House and Cameron made their way to the lounge room. House sat on the couch and Cameron answered the door.

"Allison is everything alright?" her mother asked.

"Everything's fine" she replied. Tony made his way inside past Cameron and his parents to sit alongside House on the couch.

"Then why did it take you so long to answer the door?" she questioned her as she walked inside Brendan close behind her.

"We went and laid down in the bedroom for a while" Cameron said, a little annoyed she had to explain herself to her mother.

"You shouldn't be rushing around to get the door – this is exactly why someone should be staying with you at all times" Kim added as she watched Brendan place the take out containers on the kitchen counter.

"Well it's pretty obvious neither one if us rushed to the door" House spoke up.

"He's got a point mum" Tony agreed with House.

"I thought we agreed not to discuss this" Brendan pleaded with Kim.

"I thought now that you'd spent some time alone you would see how difficult things will be for the two of you" Kim reasoned.

"There is nothing to discuss" Cameron said putting an end to the topic once and for all. Tony and House looked at one another as House picked up the remote, as House began channel surfing Tony handed him a paper bag.

"What's this?" House asked.

"Some essentials" Tony replied. House looked into the contents of the bag his eyes wide looking at it's contents.

"Monster truck DVD, PSP game," House began as he searched through the bag a little puzzled when he pulled out the next item. "Pretty Woman DVD?" he asked.

"Al's favorite movie" he explained.

"Figures" House reasoned.

"There's more" Tony said encouraging House further.

"Rolling Stone magazine – excellent" House announced.

"Look closer" Tony said. House carefully opened up the Rolling Stone magazine to find the latest edition of Playboy hiding inside.

"You are a life saver" House told him.

"What are you two talking about?" Cameron asked joining them on the couch.

"Your brother picked us up some things to help us pass the time" House told her.

"Let me see" Cameron said reaching for the bag. House kept the magazine on his lap as Cameron looked through the bag. "You got me Pretty Woman" she said.

"Thought you would like to watch it with House" Tony explained.

"Do you have secret past as a hooker I don't know about?" House smirked. Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

"I had to pay for med school somehow" she smirked back. "What's that?" she asked gesturing to the magazine House held protectively on his lap.

"Just Rolling Stone magazine" House replied.

"Let me read it when you're done" Cameron said as her mum and dad made their way into the room.

"Are the two of you hungry yet?" Kim asked.

"A little" Cameron replied. "How about you?" she asked looking at House.

"Sure" he answered.

"I'll get us some plates" Kim told them.

"I'll show you where they are" Cameron said beginning to get up.

"Nonsense dear I'll find them – just tell me where they are" Kim said.

"Cabinet closest to the fridge" she yelled out to her.

After sitting down in the lounge room to enjoy their dinner the conversation experienced a bit of a lull when Cameron went to the bathroom. "So Greg, do your parent's leave in Princeton?" Kim asked.

"No they live back east" he said.

"Do you get to see them much?" she continued.

"Nope – work pretty much keeps me here" House explained. Cameron returned from the bathroom and sat back down next to House unaware of what they were talking about.

"Maybe that will change when they have grand kids" Kim said.

"MUM!!" Cameron yelled.

"What you two aren't thinking of having children?" she probed further. House reached into his pocket and removed his bottle of vicodin and swallowed two.

"When House and I decide to discuss having children we will discuss it between the two of us" she said bluntly.

"Well I just assumed since you were living together" Kim began.

"Come off it mum this is the 21st century" Tony interrupted her. "Couples can live together it doesn't mean they are running off to have kids and get married" he said.

"Sometimes they don't even have to live together" Kim snapped back directing her comment squarely at her former husband.

"Enough" Cameron yelled. "Let's just change the subject" she demanded.

After another hour or so of awkward conversation Cameron's parents decided to head back to their motel. Cameron walked them to the door followed by House who was observing her mood closely.

"You be sure to ring me if you need anything won't you" Kim told her daughter.

"Yes mum we will" she replied.

"You take good care of yourself, and I'll call you when I get home tomorrow" she informed her as she gave her a hug. Kim stepped back allowing Brendan to say goodbye to Cameron.

"Look after yourself" Brendan told her.

"I will dad – you too" she added. Brendan moved to shake House's hand.

"Take care of my daughter" he told him. "And yourself" he added politely.

"Haven't hurt her yet" House told him. Kim approached House and gave him a hug – which he was not sure how to react to.

"Take good care of her" she said.

"Alright you've read him the riot act can we go now and leave them in peace" Tony begged them.

"Bye dear" Kim said as she walked down the hall followed by Brendan and Tony.

"Bye mum, bye dad" Cameron said.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Tony said as he followed.

"OK bye" Cameron said closing the door behind her. She looked around the room for House but he was nowhere to be seen. "House" she called out. He emerged from the bathroom and met her in the hallway. "Where did you disappear to?" she asked.

"I had to pee" he replied.

"I'm sorry about all that talk of us having kids – my mother is a piece of work" Cameron explained.

"Well I would call her other things but that covers things for now" he smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for either" he told her.

"Do you want to watch some TV before bed?" she asked.

"Sure I'm just going to grab some water – you want some?" he asked.

"I'll just drink yours" she answered. Cameron went to the couch to sit down while House went to the kitchen to grab their water. She picked up his copy of Rolling Stone magazine only to find the hidden Playboy fall to the floor in front of her. House limped back to the lounge room to find Cameron on the couch legs curled up underneath her Playboy magazine in hand. "What's this?" she asked. House stopped dead in his tracks and quickly tried to think of something to say.

"Rolling Stone magazine" he smiled. Cameron turned the magazine in her hand to look at the centerfold.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about" Cameron said as she flicked through the pages.

"You're not pi$$ed?" House asked.

"Why would I be?"

"You are the greatest girlfriend in the world" he told her as he sat next to her and kissed her on the lips.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 –

Wilson and Cuddy we're enjoying their Saturday afternoon resting on the couch. It had been an exhausting few weeks for the both of them. Wilson had been spending his time between the hospital looking in on House and Cameron and his duties at home, and Cuddy had been trying to juggle adjusting to motherhood and also visiting her friends in the hospital. It was safe to say the two of them were enjoying a quiet Saturday at home. Josh stirred in his cot that was in the nursery happily kicking his legs in the air. Cuddy picked up the paper work she had bought home from the hospital and began going sorting through it. "What's that?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing" she said trying to hide it.

"Then why are you hiding it?" Wilson smirked.

"I'm not hiding it" Cuddy replied as she slid the papers between her and the side of the couch.

"Really" Wilson replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist distracting her by kissing her on the lips. Cuddy melted into his kiss as did Wilson momentarily forgetting what his original intentions were. He slid his hands along her waist gently resting on her stomach and sliding under the hem of her shirt, reaching around to her back he grabbed the files she was trying to hide rather unsuccessfully. Snatching them he moved off Cuddy and began looking at them. "What are you doing with these?" Wilson asked.

"I told the board I would go over them" she replied.

"You're on maternity leave" he reminded her.

"And my replacement went nuts and kidnapped Cameron faked her death, because House and I used to date in College and he was under the bizarre idea that I left him for House" she explained.

"Did you?" he asked curiously.

"Did I what?" Cuddy asked not really remembering what she had said during her rant.

"Did you leave him for House?" Wilson repeated. Cuddy sat back on the couch more comfortably placing the file she was holding on her lap.

"I left him because he was crowding me, whenever we went out it was always about him and his friends and he expected me to drop whatever I was doing and my friends to accommodate him" she told him.

"But you did date House after you dated Bartlett" Wilson clarified.

"Why are you so interested in this all of a sudden?" she asked.

"It's just that" Wilson sighed. "You've never really spoken about your past relationship with House" he said.

"And I don't know everything about your past relationships either" she pointed out.

"I'm just curious" he told her.

"Sure you're not jealous, threatened maybe" Cuddy smiled trying to lighten the somewhat serious discussion they were having.

"More like worried that he'll come after you" Wilson said seriously. Cuddy thought he was covering his real feelings about her past relationship with House. She leaned closer to him and rested her hands on his.

"Well I'm lucky I have you to protect me aren't I" she replied moving her right hand to cup his cheek giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Tony arrived at his sister's apartment about 5pm that afternoon carrying beer in both hands he somehow managed to knock on the door. Getting up from his position on the couch House went and opened the door. "Feel like a drink?" Tony asked as House opened the door.

"I'm starting to really like you" House said as he held the door open for Tony to enter.

"It took you three years to say that to me and you've known my brother for five minutes and you're already telling him that" Cameron said as she emerged from the hall way making her way over to House and Tony who was heading to the kitchen.

"He bought me porn, and beer" House replied.

"And what made you think I wouldn't do those things for you" she began. "And more" she whispered huskily into his ear. Tony returned interrupting their moment and handed House a beer and keeping one for himself. They made their way to the couch and sat down. "Where's mine?" Cameron asked.

"I didn't think you should have one" Tony replied.

"You gave him one" Cameron answered gesturing to House.

"I just figured" he replied stumbling around his answer. "Should you have one with all the meds you're taking?" he asked.

"I'm on pain killers for a reason – the same as him" she pointed out. "Besides if anyone shouldn't be drinking after the accident it would be the person who suffered the concussion" she said emphasizing the word concussion.

"Here have mine" House said handing her the beer as he got up to get himself another one.

"No you sit down I'll get it" Tony insisted. He quickly returned handing House a beer and sitting down one more.

"Did mum and dad leave OK?" she asked.

"Yes eventually I thought they'd never leave" he replied. "Did they call you?" he asked.

"Twice – once at the airport before they left and then when they arrived home" she told him.

"Dad was still with her?" Tony asked intrigued.

"No he wasn't with her the second time" she said. "How did they go spending so much time together?" she asked. Tony could somewhat sense were she was going – hoping deep down that maybe they could reconcile.

"When there in separate rooms or in front of you there fine" he informed her. Cameron looked a little upset by his honesty. "They're not going to recover from this" he told her.

"I know – I just hope they can be civil to one another" she said as she took a sip of her beer. A knock at the door announced the arrival of Cuddy and Wilson.

"It's open" House yelled. Cameron looked at him. "What I can't be bothered getting up" he explained.

"They do have Josh with them" Cameron said.

"So?"

"So they might need a hand" Cameron told him.

"I'll go" Tony said as he got to his feet. Wilson already had the door halfway open by the time he got there but lightened the load by taking the beer from Wilson.

"Thanks Tony" Wilson said as he then turned to Cuddy and lightened the load by taking the nappy bag from her shoulder. Cuddy walked over to the chair and sat down placing Josh in her arms.

"He's grown so much" Cameron remarked to Cuddy.

"He put on over a kilo in the past week" Cuddy told her.

"Who wouldn't feeding from those things every few hours" House quipped. Cameron smacked him across the chest.

"You know when a girl hits a boy it means she likes him" House smirked back.

"Want me to disprove that theory?" Cameron asked House. Tony handed Wilson a beer and sat in the chair opposite the couch. Cuddy got up and walked over to Cameron handing Josh to her. He lay in the crook of her left arm looking up at her and House who was seated to Cameron's right. Josh's eyes were fixated on House, the strange looking man with something weird on his face. He reached out to touch House's face curious to why the man looked different to his dad. "I think he likes you" Cameron commented.

"He can sense the greatness" House replied without missing a beat.

"Yeah right" Wilson scoffed.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 –

After enjoying the remainder of their drinks House decided it was time for them to eat and ordered Chinese for them all. Cameron went to the kitchen to grab plates for everyone, Tony followed behind her. He saw Cameron reaching for the plates on the top shelf of the cabinet, "Here let me" he offered standing next to her and taking the plates from her hands.

"Thanks" she said. He placed the plates on the counter and went about looking for cutlery.

"Second draw" she told him knowing what he was looking for.

"You have to take things easy" Tony reminded her.

"When are you going to stop feeling guilty?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he replied back.

"You doing every little thing for me" she told him.

"You just had major surgery – you need to take things slowly" he said.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"You're my sister of course I care" he told her.

"You cared so much to hide the truth from me when mum and dad split up" she yelled.

"Is that what this is about – I thought you were over that" he yelled back.

"How can I be over it we haven't spoken about it" she said.

"Because you wouldn't return my calls" he informed her.

"Because I can't trust you" she said flatly.

"I never did it to hurt you" he said.

"No-one ever does but it always happens, how did you think I was going to react?"

"I thought you would understand, I didn't want you worrying" he told her.

"I'm old enough to look out for myself these days in case you haven't noticed" she began. "I graduated med school by myself, fell in love and got married by myself and nursed my ailing husband while at med school and then gained employment with one of the greatest doctors in the most prestigious fellowship in the country" she continued raising her voice. In the other room House could hear her yelling as could Wilson and Cuddy. House was always amazed at how proud he felt when she stood up for herself.

"Should we interrupt?" Wilson asked.

"No – definitely not" House warned him. "Although I wish she would hurry up I could use another beer" he added.

"Ally no one doubts what you went through which is why we wanted to protect you – we didn't want to see you hurt again" Tony said sincerely.

"You cannot protect me forever" she began. "There are too many things going on in this world for you to be my protector 24/7" she told him.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. Cameron grabbed the plates from the counter and began heading to the lounge room. "Ally" he called out to her just before she left the kitchen. She turned and faced him. "Does House protect you?" he asked.

"Every day, but he does it by not hiding things from me – we're both honest with each other" she explained.

"Can you blame me for wanting to protect you?" Tony asked a small smile forming on his face. "I am your big brother after all" he added.

"You wanting to protect me I can handle – it's the lying" she said.

"Will you forgive me?" Tony asked. Cameron put the plates down on the bench and hugged her brother.

"Come on dinner will be here soon" she said as she led him back into the lounge room.

Dinner had been delivered and devoured by everyone present in the apartment. Tony was being filled in on some of the adventures of the group of friends and tales of patients from the clinic. Cameron was enjoying her second beer as was House, Wilson and Tony who were on their fourth. Josh was resting peacefully in the portacot that was on the other side of the room but still within ear shot of his parents. "He seems to be sleeping better" Cameron remarked to Cuddy.

"He is we almost took him to sleep school but then he just seemed to settle" Cuddy told her.

"Three weeks old and you're already threatening home with school – poor kid" House scoffed.

"Five weeks and if you were getting as little sleep as we were you would have sent him there too" Wilson corrected House.

"If we ever have kids I hope he or she inherits House's sleeping patterns" Cameron smirked.

"You sleep well then House?" Tony inquired.

"More like anywhere, clinic, his office, Wilson's office," Cuddy began.

"Coma guy's room" Cameron added with a giggle enjoying the slight buzz from the alcohol and her pain killers.

"Don't give away all my hiding spots" House smiled at her.

"Do you get any work done?" Tony asked.

"Yes" House replied.

"No" Cuddy replied coinciding with House.

"That's why he has a team" Wilson added.

"Exactly" House agreed.

"Well I should get going" Tony said as he stood up. Cameron followed him standing up behind him and walking with him to the door, House trailed behind Cameron. "It was good to meet you" he said to Wilson and Cuddy.

"Yeah you too" Wilson replied.

"We'll see you when you're in town next time" Cuddy said with a smile.

"What time is your flight in the morning?" House asked.

"10am" he replied. Tony hugged Cameron and extended his hand for House to shake. "I'll call you when I get home" he told her.

"We have physical therapy at the hospital tomorrow so just leave a message of we don't pick up" she told him.

"Either that or we're having mind blowing sex" House said bluntly. Cameron smacked him across the arm. Tony smiled having now become accustomed to House's sense of humor.

"Well take care" he said as he waved goodbye from the hall. Closing the door behind them and returning to the couch Cameron fell into House's side.

"Oww" House whined.

"Sorry" Cameron said. "Want me to kiss it better?" she asked seductively.

"Uh in the room" Wilson said raising his hand.

"She's quite the exhibitionist" House remarked proudly.

"I don't think she should mix alcohol with her medication" Cuddy warned.

"No but it's fun" House smiled. "If I can't sleep with her at least I can laugh at her" he said.

"Keep laughing and you'll never sleep with me again" Cameron played with him.

"Empty threat" he huffed.

"What makes you so sure?" Cameron asked.

"You won't remember this in the morning" House replied sticking his tongue out at her.

"Only the two of you could make a relationship like this work" Wilson remarked.

"I think we should get going" Cuddy said.

"You stay there" Wilson instructed them both. House remained with Cameron on the couch as he went about gathering Josh's nappy bag and packing the portacot.

"Why don't you leave the portacot here" Cameron suggested. "It won't be the last time you're here" she added.

"I guess it would be easier than taking it to and forth all the time" Cuddy reasoned.

"Will it be in your way?" Wilson asked.

"No, I'll pack it away in the closest" Cameron told him.

"OK, so what time are you guys due at the hospital tomorrow?" he asked.

"11.30am" Cameron told him.

"I'll pick you up at 11am" he replied. Cuddy grabbed Josh and went over to Cameron to say goodbye.

"Call if you need anything" she said as she placed a kiss on Cameron's cheek.

"I will" she replied.

"Bye House" Cuddy said as she walked towards Wilson.

"Where's my kiss?" House asked as Cuddy kept walking.

"Goodnight Cameron" Wilson said as he pulled the door shut behind them.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 –

House had successfully completed another physiotherapy session. Along with Cameron all reports back to Wilson and Chase said they were doing great. "Has he said anything to you?" Chase asked as he sat in Wilson's office.

"About what?" Wilson asked confused.

"About why he's doing his physical therapy" Chase replied.

"Maybe he wants to do it" Wilson suggested.

"The man got shot twice and he made everyone else do his therapy for him" Chase reminded Wilson.

"Well you would know as you did most of it" Wilson replied.

"Exactly so why is he doing it now?" Chase asked.

"You could ask him?"

"The moment anyone says anything about it he's likely to stop altogether" Chase said.

"Which is why you shouldn't say anything" Wilson explained.

"You just told me I should ask him" Chase said growing more confused.

"No I said you could ask him I didn't say you should" Wilson corrected Chase. "Look House is House who knows why he does any of the things he does – he's doing it lets just be happy with that" Wilson declared.

Back at their apartment House was lying on the couch watching TV, Cameron resting her head on his lap. Cameron grimaced slightly as she shifted to a more comfortable position. "You OK?" House asked.

"Just uncomfortable" she replied. The phone began to ring and Cameron leaned forward to pick up the cordless receiver from the coffee table. "Hello" she answered.

"Hey Allison it's Lisa" Cuddy said.

"Hey how are you?" Cameron asked.

"Good, I just put Josh down for a nap thought I'd ring you and see how your therapy went today" she inquired.

"It was good – tiring but good" she informed her.

"How did House go?"

"He's coming along well, another week and they think he'll be as good as new" she said as she looked up at him. House was immersed in the program he was watching and paid little attention to Cameron.

"Wow I'm surprised he's lasted this long" Cuddy admitted.

"You and everyone else in the hospital" Cameron agreed.

"How's the pain?" Cuddy asked.

"Am I going to get billed for this phone call?" Cameron joked with Cuddy.

"I'm sure Chase can add it to your bill if you like" she joked back. "I'm just asking as a friend more so than a doctor" she told her.

"Well friend Lisa I have my moments" she began.

"And?"

"And Dr. Lisa I have my moments but they are becoming less frequent" she said. House looked down at her as she made the remarks to Cuddy.

"Well just make sure you don't do anything stupid to set back your recovery" Cuddy warned her.

"Like sleeping with House?" Cameron asked. House looked down at her again his hand trailing up the side of her body and underneath her t-shirt.

"Amongst other things but yes sleeping with House would be one of them" Cuddy replied.

"And what about you and James, you know Josh is almost six weeks old it would be safe for the two of you to sleep together again" she told Cuddy as House's hand slipped over her left breast.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Kia next week and if she gives me the OK" Cuddy began.

"Stop it" Cameron told House.

"Sorry?" Cuddy asked confused.

"Sorry not you Lisa, House here is getting a little carried away" she explained.

"Oh, well as I was saying in the beginning it was really just Wilson who was struggling with this whole no sex thing" she began.

"And now?" Cameron smirked.

"Well it has been almost six weeks" Cuddy said.

"So you're just as keen as he is now?" Cameron asked as she swatted House's hand away from underneath her shirt. House stuck his tongue out at her and returned to his TV program.

"I guess so" Cuddy agreed.

"Well he is your husband you're allowed to think like that" Cameron said.

"Let's change the subject" Cuddy said with a smile.

"Yes I agree way too much frustration for my liking" Cameron said.

"I can agree with that" House interrupted.

"Hey you're not alone there" Cameron replied.

"What's that?" Cuddy asked.

"House agreed there is too much frustration in this apartment" Cameron told Cuddy.

"I assume you're talking to Cuddy?" he asked. Cameron nodded. House reached over and took the phone from her.

"When you do start having sex again – please don't share all your little secrets with the missus I have to handcuff her to the bed to keep her off me as it is" House quipped handing the phone back to Cameron.

"Are you embarrassed House?" Cuddy asked with a smirk.

"As Cameron mentioned all of us are a little on edge" House replied.

"You hang in there House" she smiled.

"Stop enjoying my suffering" House told her as he handed the phone back to Cameron.

"Poor House" Cuddy commented to Cameron.

"He's a big boy I'm sure he'll survive" Cameron said giving House a wink.

"Well I'll let you get some rest you must be tired after your session" Cuddy remarked.

"Yeah probably have a little nap" Cameron replied looking up at House who was beginning to yawn.

"Alright well call if you need anything" Cuddy reminded her again.

"We will, thanks Lisa" Cameron said as she hung up the phone.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 –

Cameron had nested closer to House's lap bringing her knees up to met her chest. She had fallen asleep with House's arm resting on her waist. He had initially kept watching the TV but soon fell asleep along with Cameron. Suddenly a cramp shot through House's thigh jolting him awake. His sudden movements and grimace startled Cameron as she was abruptly woken from her sleep. House began to rub his thigh with his hand trying in vain to relieve the tension in his tortured muscle. Cameron reached for his vicodin sitting on the coffee table and handed it to him which he quickly swallowed. She couldn't see how many he had taken but had a feeling it was more than he usually took – and now wasn't the time to ask. After ten minutes he had gotten no relief from the vicodin he stood and began pacing down the hallway to the bedroom away from the gaze of Cameron. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, when he was in pain like this there was nothing she could do to help him and it hurt her. When she was hurt she couldn't hide it and he hated seeing her hurt so he walked away – also hoping the walking would distract him from his pain. Half an hour passed and she hadn't seen him re-emerge from the bedroom, growing concerned she stepped down the hallway and gently knocked on the door. "How is it?" she asked stepping just inside the door of the room.

"Still there" he replied. He pulled the vicodin bottle from his pocket and swallowed another two pills. She wanted to say something but knew she couldn't.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" she asked. House nodded. If it didn't relieve the pain he was feeling it would at least clean his sweat soaked body. Cameron left the room and began to prepare his bath, running the water and getting fresh towels from the linen cupboard. A few minutes later she returned to the bedroom. She stood near his side of the bed and slowly began to pull him up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping you" she told him.

"You'll do more damage to yourself carrying my crippled a$$ to the bath" he told her.

"You can't get there by yourself" she said.

"I managed before you got here" he snapped back. Cameron fought back the urge to burst into tears and to push him back down on the bed.

"Well why don't you take advantage of it while I am here" she replied.

"Going to do a runner?"

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"You said I should take advantage of you while you're here – planning on going somewhere?" he asked.

"I meant at home with you – don't take everything so literal" she explained. They eventually made it to the bathroom, House walking with his cane and Cameron behind him to catch him if he fell. House began to remove his clothes as he sat on the toilet seat, Cameron reached down and began to unbutton his jeans stopped by his hands on hers. "Now what?" she asked frustrated.

"I'll take it from here" he told her.

"House I was just helping you get undressed" she said.

"I can handle it" he told her.

"Fine" she said in a huff heading over to at least put a towel next to the bath for him. She slammed the door shut as she headed to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. She found these the hardest moments in their relationship. The times when he was in agony like this, she had told herself numerous times there is nothing she could do for him. He was too proud to take help from her in these times. It was the last barrier Cameron saw in their relationship – he would never truly let his guard down when he was at his worst, he wouldn't let her in. She often thought she had seen him in worse situations. When he was detoxing in his apartment she had come by to talk with him about a patient, even looking back on it now made her cringe. She thought that maybe after all they had been through in recent weeks that he had finally begun to let her in – but it still wasn't enough. About half an hour had passed and Cameron was jolted from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She walked over to it surprised to see Wilson on the other side. "Hi" she said holding the door open for him. Wilson stepped inside hanging his coat over the back of the couch.

"House called me asked for more vicodin" he told her.

"OK" Cameron replied and walked into the kitchen, Wilson following behind her.

"I just gave him a bottle not even two days ago is he alright?" he asked.

"Did you bring the vicodin?" she asked.

"Cameron what's wrong?" he asked knowing something was up.

"His leg is hurting him more than usual" she told Wilson.

"How bad?" he asked. Cameron's silence gave him all the answers he needed. "Where is he?"

"Bathroom" Cameron told him. Wilson walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. Silence on the other side.

"If you want this vicodin you better get your crippled butt out here" Wilson yelled before going back to the kitchen to check on Cameron. "You OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she lied. "He's the one in pain not me" she continued.

"And I know what he's like when he's in this much pain – so I'll ask you again are you OK?" he repeated.

"I'm fine" she said more to convince herself than Wilson. House joined them in the kitchen and Cameron handed him a scotch to wash down his vicodin with. He looked at her but she quickly dismissed him and returned to the stove where she had some pasta cooking.

"Come in the lounge I want to check your BP and heart rate" Wilson said as he walked into the lounge.

"Just give me the vicodin" House demanded.

"Not until I check you out" Wilson told him bluntly.

"Fine" House grumbled sitting on the couch. "It's not nice to torture cripples you know" he pointed out.

"I just filled your prescription two days ago how can you be out already?" Wilson asked.

"Infarctions hurt" he replied.

"It always hurts" Wilson replied not accepting his answer. House knew he was going to have to give Wilson some sort of explanation if he had any hope of getting his vicodin.

"Cameron and I fell asleep on the couch before I woke up with a cramp" he told him.

"Where you arguing?" Wilson continued to probe.

"If we were arguing to you really think we'd be asleep together on the couch?" House pointed out.

"Have you been arguing?" he asked.

"This is not psychological pain – I have done nothing to feel guilty about" House said raising his voice. Wilson removed his stethoscope from his bag and began to listen to House's heart rate. He then removed the blood pressure cuff and measured his blood pressure. Cameron walked into the room and sat down next to House. "So do I pass?" House asked.

"Heart rate and BP are a little high" Wilson commented.

"He is in pain" Cameron said sticking up for him.

"Well at least we're all in agreement there" House said.

"You've had thirty vicodin in two days" Wilson pointed out. "Excuse me for being a little concerned" he added.

"I haven't taken them all" he defended himself. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the bottle and shook it around to display the fact they were not all gone.

"So why did I get a phone call from you saying you were in desperate need of them?" Wilson asked.

"Because I knew if I said I had enough you would take your time getting here" House said.

"So?" Wilson asked.

"Well I didn't want you to go home get caught up with Mrs. Wilson and not be able to come right over" he explained.

"You thought you were going to interrupt Lisa and James in bed together didn't you?" Cameron said knowing she had him figured out.

"Well you were right the little spawn is about six weeks now and we know boy wonder over here has been counting the days" House confirmed Cameron's thought.

"Unbelievable" Wilson mumbled.

"What's unbelievable is you fell for it" House smirked.

"Well jokes on you" Cameron told House. House looked at Cameron confused. "Cuddy's doctor hasn't given them the all clear yet" Cameron informed him.

"Lisa has her appointment next week" Wilson smiled knowing House hadn't truly gotten the better of him. Wilson gathered his things and placed them back in his bag before making his way to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" House asked. Wilson reached into his coat pocket and removed the bottle of vicodin he had bought over for House. Without too much thought he handed them to Cameron who was standing behind him.

"Goodnight" Wilson said as he opened the door and left. Cameron took the bottle of vicodin and tossed it at House.

"Why are you giving them to me?" he asked.

"Last time I checked you didn't need my permission to take them" she said. "There's pasta on the stove if you're hungry I'm going to go take a shower" she told him as she walked down the hall.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 –

Cameron was enjoying the soothing warm water take some of the fatigue from her muscles, 'Either House has to by a more comfortable couch or we have to stop falling asleep on it so much' she decided. As she shut off the water and began to towel herself dry she walked into the bedroom and changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a singlet top. Her hair still damp from the shower she walked into the lounge room to see House nursing another glass of scotch. She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed some bowls from the cupboard filling them both with the pasta she had made earlier. Returning to the lounge she handed one to House and sat down next to him on the couch. House placed the bowl untouched onto the coffee table. "You need to eat something" she told him.

"Liquid diet" he responded raising his glass in the air.

"Vicodin and alcohol are not food groups" she said simply as she ate.

"There not your food groups" he corrected her.

"Whatever" Cameron sighed grabbing the remote control and turning the TV on. She continued to eat in silence as House lay with his leg resting on the coffee table his dinner still untouched. After surfing through the channels available and discovering there wasn't much on she was interested in watching Cameron handed the remote to House. "I'm going to bed to read for a while" she told him. House simply nodded and watched her walk down the hall to the bedroom. When he heard the door to the bedroom shut he took another sip from his glass and placed it on the coffee table. Picking up the bowl of pasta that Cameron had made for them earlier he began to eat.

The following morning Cameron was awake well before House. In fact when House woke up Cameron wasn't even there.

House,

Gone to hospital for Physical therapy, Lisa will drop me home around 1pm.

Cameron.

Short, simple straight to the point – yep she was still pissed. House's leg was better, granted it wasn't perfect but the unbearable pain he was suffering had subsided for now.

Cameron walked into Wilson's office where she was to meet Cuddy after her session. She knocked and waited for Wilson to answer before going on.

"Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey how'd it go?" he asked.

"Great doing really well – only have to go three times next week and I should be able to resume work after that" she said excitedly.

"That's fantastic" Wilson said.

"What about House?" he asked.

"He's going well should be able to finish up next week too" she told him.

"He didn't come in today – is his leg still bothering him?"

"I'm not sure he was still asleep when I left" she replied.

"Did he get much sleep?"

"He came in to bed around 1am – he slept on and off I thought he could use a break so I didn't wake him" she said.

"Don't give up on him" Wilson pleaded with her.

"I'm not giving up on him" Cameron reassured Wilson.

"Others would – others have" he corrected himself.

"I'm not other people" Cameron declared. Wilson smiled glad at least that House's behavior last night hadn't severely dented things with Cameron.

"I'm glad" Wilson replied.

"House has his way of dealing with his pain – I have my way of dealing with him when he's in pain" she began to explain. "It may seem weird to those on the outside but it works for us" she concluded.

"He will apologize" Wilson told her.

"Are we talking about House" Cuddy asked as she entered the office.

"Hey Lisa" Cameron said.

"Who else?" Wilson asked. Cameron looked around for Josh who was being held in Cuddy's carrier.

"Do you want to go see your Aunty Allison?" Cuddy asked looking down at Josh. She placed the carrier down on Wilson's desk and unclipped him from his restraints handing him to Cameron.

"What about dad?" Wilson asked dejected.

"Sorry dad – you miss out" Cuddy smiled.

"Do I at least get a kiss?" he asked. Cuddy made her way around the desk and sat in front of Wilson leaning against his desk. She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips.

"You know you can leave Josh with House and I if you two want to go out next week for dinner or something" Cameron offered.

"You're still recovering" Cuddy said.

"Next week I have my final check up with Chase and he'll give me the all clear to come back to work – it will be fine" Cameron said.

"It would be nice to have dinner somewhere special" Wilson suggested trying to convince Cuddy.

"And who better to leave him with then his god parents" Cameron added.

"I'll talk to Chase and if he thinks physically you'll be OK then I guess we could" Cuddy agreed. Cameron's phone beeped alerting her to a text message. Placing Josh in the crook of her arm she retrieved her phone from her pocket. Cameron read the message.

'Miss U'.

"House?" Wilson asked. Cameron nodded.

"Everything OK?" Cuddy followed up.

"Yeah fine like I was telling Wilson House and I have an unusual way of coping when he's in that much pain but it works for us" she declared.

"Well let me drop you home I want to see his face when you tell him the two of you might be babysitting next week" Cuddy smirked. Cameron gathered Josh up in her arms and stood by the door. Cuddy quickly leaned over and gave Wilson another kiss before heading out with Cameron.

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall in that apartment" he smiled to himself.

House was anxiously waiting for Cameron to arrive home. He decided to distract himself with his piano. He didn't realize when the door was opened and Cameron entered with Cuddy and Josh. When the song came to it's conclusion Cuddy applauded his playing skills. "I forgot how good you were" she commented.

"So do I sometimes" Cameron agreed.

"I sense the presence of the dark side" House remarked.

"I wouldn't say that too loud Lisa did bring you food" Cameron told him.

"Where is the evil one?" House asked heading over to Cuddy.

"Do you want to see your god son?" Cuddy asked.

"Just to see how if he has horns yet" House replied. Cuddy rolled her eyes and handed Josh to House. They sat down on the couch and House marveled at how much Josh had grown.

"He's putting on weight" he remarked.

"Another kilo this week" Cuddy said.

"Have you told him the good news yet?" Cameron asked returning from the kitchen.

"I thought you would want to" Cuddy smiled.

"What?" House asked. "The clinic burnt down?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Cameron has volunteered to babysit Josh next week while Wilson and I go out to dinner" Cuddy told him.

"I assume this is a sleepover deal?" House asked.

"That's a good idea – why interrupt your night when you can just pick him up in the morning" Cameron suggested.

"Sounds great" Cuddy said enthusiastically playing with House.

"Hold on let's not rush things here" House replied.

"There's no rush" Cameron said.

"You haven't been given the OK to go to work yet let alone look after a baby" House told Cameron.

"Relax Chase is going to give me the all clear on Wednesday and you'll be here too" Cameron told him.

"Great so we have to babysit the pooping machine while you and Wilson play hide the sausage" he joked. Cuddy couldn't help but smirk at his comment.

"Something like that" Cuddy replied.

"Fun" House said sarcastically.

"I better go, we need to get you home for your nap" Cuddy said as she scooped Josh up from House's arms.

"I'm fine thanks mommy I slept in" House remarked.

"Well if you're going to act like a child maybe I can send you to the naughty chair too" Cuddy commented.

"As long as it has whips and handcuffs like hers" House said pointing to Cameron. As Cuddy made her way to the door Cameron sat down next to House.

"Bye guys" Cuddy said over her shoulder.

"Bye Lisa" Cameron replied. House wrapped his arm around Cameron pulling her closer to him, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Cameron wrapped her arms around his waist breathing in his scent, her hand finding it's way underneath the hem of his t-shirt. He didn't need to apologize and neither did she – all was forgiven and forgotten, as they created new memories to replace those of last night.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 –

"House actually agreed to this?" Wilson asked astonished as he sat in the kitchen taking a sip from his beer.

"It was his idea" Cuddy continued.

"So not only are Cameron and House going to babysit Josh for us – but we don't have to pick him up until the next day?" he asked just wanting to make sure.

"You seem to be very keen on not seeing our son for the night" Cuddy remarked. "It's the first time we'll be leaving him letting alone leaving him overnight" she added a little upset at the prospect. Wilson began to sense her apprehension and moved to comfort her. He slipped his arms around her waist pressing his chest into her back.

"You do not have to do anything you don't want to" Wilson told her. "We'll go out to dinner have a nice meal and see how we feel" he said. "If you or I want to pick up Josh before we come home then we do that OK?" he asked her. Cuddy turned to face Wilson and rested her head on his chest.

"I do want to be with you" she told him.

"And I want to be with you too" he agreed.

"I can tell" Cuddy smirked.

"That's my cell phone in my pocket – but thanks" Wilson smiled. "I wish I could have been there when you told House about Cameron volunteering their time to babysit" he smirked once more.

"It won't be the last time" Cuddy smiled.

A knock on the door bought Cameron to her feet. Opening the door she revealed Chase on the other side. "Hey come in" she said greeting him.

"Thanks – how you feeling?" Chase asked.

"Good not as tired as normal" she replied.

"You still have to take things easy" he told her.

"Yes I know thank you Dr. Chase" she said as she showed him to the couch. They both took a seat. "So what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing major just thought I'd drop by and see how the two of you are going" he said.

"We're good" Cameron told him.

"House missed his therapy today" Chase commented.

"House's leg was worse than usual yesterday he didn't sleep and you and I have both seen him when he is like that – would you really want to inflict that on others?" she asked him.

"Good point" he agreed. "How is he now?"

"He's fine" House answered as he emerged from the bathroom still drying his hair with a towel. "Are the children behaving without daddy?" he asked.

"Things are slow" Chase told him.

"People want the big cheese" House smirked.

"Hopefully the cases start coming in when you come back" Chase admitted.

"Oh my god that is such a House thing to say" Cameron remarked.

"It is not" Chase defended himself. Cameron turned to look at House to get his opinion.

"It does sound a little like me" House agreed with Cameron.

"Of course you're going to side with her – you're sleeping with her" Chase exclaimed.

"Yes I am" House agreed rather smugly.

"OK enough let's change the subject" Cameron suggested.

"Yes I hear you've found other business ventures to keep yourself occupied while you're not at the hospital" Chase said.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked.

"I hear you're going into babysitting" Chase smirked.

"Cameron is babysitting" House corrected him. "I will be coordinating the exorcism" he added. Cameron smacked House on the chest. "Oww you've really got to stop hitting me" House complained.

"You really have to stop being a jerk" Cameron replied.

"Like that's going to happen" Chase added.

"Hey no-one asked you Skippy" House shot back.

"You were really lucky bedside manners weren't a passing requirement at med school" Chase said. The three continued to chat, Chase filling them in on the hospital gossip - most of which House had already heard from Wilson. Cameron told Chase about their vacation before the accident had taken place and things were relaxed between them. Unknown to them – outside the window another set of eyes was watching them and planning their demise. Patience was something he had an abundance of but the thought of putting his final plan into action excited him and he couldn't help but smile.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 –

The following week had come around quickly for House and Cameron. Both keen to get back to work and be given a clean bill of health by Chase (mostly it was Cameron who wanted to return to work – House was more interested in pursuing other areas of interest with Cameron. "I don't know why you're getting so excited?" House asked Cameron.

"Because I will be able to get out of this apartment without people questioning what I should or shouldn't be doing" Cameron replied. "If I hear the question are you sure you should be doing that? One more time I think I will explode" she admitted.

"I can see your point" House agreed. Cameron walked over towards House and slipped her arms around his neck.

"And it also brings us closer to….." she began but decided actions speak louder than words. She leaned up and began to gently kiss him on the lips. House returned his kiss deepening the passion between them – exciting Cameron she released a moan into his mouth. "We need to stop" she told him.

"No we need to start" he smirked back.

"It won't be long" she told him as she fell back to earth.

"It's been long enough" he replied.

"You may feel good but I still need a little more strength back" Cameron told him.

"You are going to need all the strength you can get by the time I'm finished with you" he smiled.

"Let's go – or we'll be late" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

"It's only Chase" House said.

"We're having lunch with Wilson and Cuddy after remember" she reminded him.

"How am I expected to eat when I have to watch their PDA all the time?" he asked.

"I'm sure you'll manage" Cameron told him.

They arrived at the hospital in time for the appointment and made their way to the exam room. It wasn't long before Chase joined them ready to start their respective examinations. "Ready to get this over with?" Chase asked.

"You better believe it" Cameron answered.

"Alright who's first?" Chase asked. Cameron looked over towards House and decided to jump right it.

"I'll go" Cameron said hopping up on the exam table.

"You can wait outside House I'll call you when I'm done" Chase told him. House pulled the stool over from the bench and sat down making himself comfortable. Chase looked at Cameron for her approval.

"He can stay" Cameron told Chase. "It will save me repeating everything anyway" she continued with a smile towards House. Chase began his exam by listening to Cameron's breathing and checking her blood pressure. After making notes in the chart he moved on to examining the surgical wound.

"Your scar is healing nicely" he commented.

"You did good work" Cameron complimented him.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Get on with it" House interrupted them. Chase continued the exam by getting Cameron to bend over and complete some routine exercises. Chase made some final notes in her chart.

"So did I pass?" Cameron asked eagerly.

"You did" Chase answered looking up. "You can return to work Friday see how you go then if all goes well and you have no pain in the following days you can resume full duties Monday" he told her.

"And by full duties you mean?" House inquired.

"Are you asking me if she is fit enough to look after Josh tonight?" Chase smirked knowing very well what House was referring to. House glared at Chase as he rose from his seat. Chase backed up and placed Cameron's chart on the bench and picking up House's. A look of fear quickly spread across his face as he watched House move towards him. "You shouldn't have any trouble looking after Josh" he concluded.

"That's great" Cameron said.

"Yeah wonderful" House said as he hopped up on the table next to Cameron.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Cameron asked House.

"If you leave me alone with the handsome Australian I will not be held responsible for my actions" House winked at Chase.

"Looks like I'm staying" Cameron smiled. Chase began his exam on House in the same way he had Cameron's and ran him through the same battery of tests and exercises.

"How's the leg?" Chase asked.

"Attached to my body" House replied.

"Wilson mentioned you had some pain the other day" he replied.

"You might want to be more specific I have pain everyday" House said.

"When you didn't come in for your therapy session" Chase reminded him. "How bad was it?" he asked.

"My leg wasn't hurt in the accident" House informed him. "Therefore you are not diagnosing it or any psychological problems you and the wonder boy oncologist think led to my increased pain" he said.

"OK" Chase said closing the file. "You can come back to work with Cameron on Friday" he told them.

"Fantastic" House replied sarcastically.

"I have clinic hours so I will catch you both on Friday" Chase said as he headed to the door.

"Thanks Chase" Cameron called out after him. Cameron and House both remained seated on the table as House put his shirt back on. "I thought you would want to come back to work" Cameron commented.

"I'm not bothered where I have my afternoon nap" House told her as he got off the table. "Hospital home either way I'm good" he continued. Cameron followed him as they walked out the door and headed to the elevator. As the doors opened they walked in and stood at the back as they were joined by other staff from the hospital. As they past the first and second floors people came and went until they were alone. When they reached the fourth floor they headed out and towards Wilson's office. As they past the diagnostics office Cameron opened the door and pulled House inside. Locking the door she then closed all the blinds and turned off the lights.

"I've really, really missed you" Cameron said as she wrapped her arms around House's neck pulling his head down to meet her lips to kiss him. House's hands trailed down her back and he soon discarded his cane to the floor as he pushed her back towards his desk. Their kiss became more passionate and Cameron's hands began to explore his chest quickly reaching the hem of his shirt desperate to feel his bare skin. House's arousal was increasing and steadily approaching the point of no return.

"Someone has their strength back" House smirked. Cameron continued running her nails across his back. "Cameron we should stop" he repeated.

"Why?" she asked pulling back gently tickling the hairs on his chest.

"As healthy as we both are I don't think bending you over my desk is going to help make either one of us feel good" he told her.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself" she began running her hands across his chest. "You are very good" she added kissing him once more.

"As are you" he agreed. "I am not going to rush this – I am going to torture you with pleasure, drown you in ecstasy and having you begging for more" he told her.

"You promise?" Cameron asked removing her hands from underneath his shirt. House grinned wickedly and pressed his lips to Cameron once again. "OK" Cameron said. "Let's go to lunch" she said as she took his hand and they walked out the door.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 –

Wilson was watching Cuddy as she finished breast feeding Josh and handed him to his father. Wilson sat him down on his lap and cradled his neck in his hands sitting him up. He gently rubbed his back encouraging him to burp while Cuddy proceeded to reattach her bra and do up the buttons on her shirt. Just as she was finishing there was a knock on the door of Wilson's office. Wilson looked towards his wife to make sure she was suitably attired and then summoned his visitors. "Come in" he yelled. Cameron walked in behind a now thoroughly aroused House.

"Hey guys what's up?" Cameron asked them both.

"I'm assuming Wilson has been all ever since Cuddy got given the green light this morning" House quipped.

"Will you ever grow up?" Cuddy asked. House shrugged his shoulders and sat behind Wilson's desk.

"How did your check up go?" Wilson asked Cameron.

"Great, Chase gave us the all clear said I can come back to work Friday for half a day see how I go" Cameron told them excitedly.

"Does this mean I have to start paying for your lunch again as of Friday" Wilson asked House.

"I'm forgetful" House replied.

"People your age should really be on the looking out for Alzheimer's symptoms" Cuddy quipped. Cameron laughed at the banter constantly being exchanged.

"I think he is trying to say yes" Cameron told them both.

"He is actually trying to say I'm hungry can we go already" House said as he stood up.

"As soon as he burps we can go" Wilson told him as he looked down at Josh.

"So what time do you want to bring Josh over tonight?" Cameron asked.

"Dinner reservations are at 7pm so around 6:30pm" Cuddy suggested. "We haven't decided if he'll stay the night or not" she added.

"Oh, OK" Cameron said. "Just let us know when you drop him off."

"House can you throw me that towel please?" Wilson asked.

"Did he burp?" House asked as he tossed the towel to Wilson.

"Well he did when he threw up" he replied. Cuddy went to help Wilson clean up Josh and clean up the rest of the baby's things. After a few minutes everything was organized and they were on their way.

Later that evening Cameron was preparing dinner for herself and House when there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that it will probably be Lisa and James" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Then he can use his key" House yelled loud enough for Wilson to hear on the other side of the door. Soon a key could be heard turning in the lock and the door opened with Wilson and Cuddy entering the apartment.

"Hey guys" Cameron yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey" Wilson yelled back. Cuddy handed Josh to Wilson and placed his nappy bag down on the table.

"I'm going to go say hi to Allison" Cuddy told him.

"Hey how's it going?" Cuddy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good, more importantly how are you?" Cameron asked.

"Can I be honest?" Cuddy asked back.

"Of course" she replied.

"A little nervous" Cuddy admitted.

"It's not like you haven't done this before" Cameron reminded her as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I know but it's been a while and I did squeeze a kid a few weeks back" she joked.

"You don't have to rush anything" Cameron told her.

"Part of me wants too – and I know James does too" Cuddy said. "All day I have been fighting the urge to rip his clothes off" she continued with a laugh her comment also getting a laugh from Cameron.

"So part of you just wants to f**k him for the pure primal urges and the other part wants you to take your time because you're apprehensive about things" Cameron summarized.

"Exactly and I know if I'm nervous I won't enjoy it and he won't enjoy it either" she added.

"Have you two spoken about it?" Cameron asked.

"No" Cuddy whispered. "He's a guy he's held out for seven weeks now if I tell he to take things slowly tonight he'll literally explode" she laughed.

"James won't do anything to hurt or upset you – you know that" Cameron told her.

"I know I guess I should just be upfront and talk to him" Cuddy decided.

"Exactly" Cameron agreed. "Maybe draw it out a little have a lot of seduction, flirting, remind him why you two got married to begin with" Cameron encouraged.

"That's a good idea" she agreed. "Thanks."

Wilson sat on the couch holding Josh as House flipped through the TV channels. "Need me to write you a script?" House asked.

"For what?" Wilson asked puzzled.

"Some little blue pills help you get little Jimmy over the line" House replied.

"I do not need Viagra" Wilson pointed out. "For the past three weeks I've got a hard on every time I look at her" he admitted to House but continued to sheepishly look around the room.

"So we can expect to have the pooping machine over night?" House asked.

"Cuddy isn't sure how she will go being away from him for the first time" Wilson told him.

"Not even for this?"

"For what – you make this so….." Wilson was unable to find the words.

"Hot, steamy, passionate" House suggested to him.

"Sleazy" Wilson finally decided. "Have you slept with Cameron yet?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"We're not talking about me and Cameron we're talking about you and Cuddy and you're fear of not being able to satisfy her tonight" House deflected.

"I am not worried about that" Wilson began. "Wait should I be?" he asked.

"Been a while, wouldn't want to peak before you reach the summit" House quipped.

"God part of me just wants to throw her over the couch" Wilson explained.

"Not this couch" House warned him. "You already have my chair" he said.

"But the other part wants to go slowly but I'm afraid I will peak before the summit" Wilson told him. House got up and limped over to his desk draw and removed his prescription pad, after scribbling on it he handed it to Wilson. "I do not need this!" Wilson said handing it back to House.

"You'll thank me later" House told him.

"Thank you for what?" Cameron asked as she walked in with Cuddy.

"Looking after Josh" Wilson answered happy their conversation hadn't been over heard.

"We better get going" Cuddy told Wilson. Wilson hopped off the couch and handed Josh to Cuddy to say goodbye.

"You be good or your Aunty Allison and Uncle House" Cuddy spoke to him.

"You be a good boy Josh, don't listen to anything your uncle House tells you" Wilson said.

"OK his bottles are in the bag, with his diapers a change of clothes if you need them wipes and everything" Cuddy explained to Cameron.

"OK" Cameron said. Cuddy and Wilson walked to the door, Cuddy still holding Josh.

"Have I forgotten anything?" Cuddy asked.

"Just one thing" Cameron began.

"What?"

"Josh" Cameron smiled. Cuddy smiled and gave Josh a little kiss on the top of his head.

"Mommy and daddy will see you soon" Cuddy told Josh as she handed him to Cameron. She took him in his arms and stood at the door as Wilson pulled it closed. Cuddy took a deep breath and walked with Wilson down the hall and onto the street.

"He'll be fine" Wilson reassured her.

"I know he will - it's me I'm worried about" she admitted. Wilson wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You will be fine" Wilson told her as he lowered his lips softly down on to her own enjoying the soft sweet taste. Cuddy kissed him back any thoughts and anxiety about leaving her son for the first time swept away.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 –

Cameron returned to the couch and went to hand Josh to House. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You want to eat don't you?" Cameron asked him.

"Well can't you do both?" House asked.

"House he's your god son" she said. "And no I can't do both" she added.

"What am I meant to do with him?"

"Just hold him till he goes to sleep" Cameron said as she headed into the kitchen. House looked down at the tiny infant in his arms, he had held him before but that was only for a few minutes now he had to entertain him. "Are you very hungry?" Cameron yelled from the kitchen.

"Extremely" House answered. "I bet you never go hungry" House said as he looked down at Josh. "I bet your mum's jugs would never run dry, I guess that is one blessing you bought with you – they have gotten bigger" he smiled. "Your dad's a very lucky man" he said.

"Who's lucky?" Cameron asked as she placed House's plate on the coffee table.

"Me" he lied.

"We're you fantasizing about Cuddy's breasts again?" she asked knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Do you have super human hearing or something?" House asked.

"It's a small apartment" she reminded him bluntly.

"I like your's better" he told her.

"Stop trying to suck up" she told him as she took Josh from him and placed him in his bouncer.

"Am I in trouble now?" he asked. Cameron glared at him and picked up her plate beginning to eat her dinner. House did the same not a word escaping their lips.

Wilson and Cuddy were shown to their table at the back of the restaurant away from the prying eyes of the world. It was quieter - they could talk and enjoy one another's company. Wilson had requested a booth so he could sit as close as possible to his wife also hoping that her touch would be enough to ease his mind. The waiter approached them and took their order for drinks and after informing them of the specials he left. They had hardly spoken to one another since they arrived. "Why does this feel like a first date?" Cuddy finally asked.

"I don't know" Wilson agreed.

"We're married why is this so hard?" Cuddy questioned them both. At the mere mention of the word Wilson could feel a twinge in his groin.

"Give me your hand" he told her. Cuddy a little unsure of what he was doing trusted him anyway and put her hand in his. He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb looking into her eyes. Cuddy's other hand slowly slid down and rested on his thigh.

"Can you believe we actually created a little human being?" she asked him.

"Honestly I never thought I would have kids" he admitted.

"Really?" she asked amazed as they had never really talked about it.

"In my previous relationships it wasn't really discussed – which is probably a good thing" he added.

"Did you want kids?" she asked concerned he had done this all for her.

"The idea of having them with you was appealing" he admitted.

"But did you want them?"

"I knew when we were dating that you wanted children" he began. "I never saw myself as a father until you and I started dating. The fact that it was a big possibility made you even more attractive to me – some people have said it's like a switch being flicked but it's not the switch it's the person you're with, you were my person" he concluded. Cuddy could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she wiped them away before they fell. "I didn't mean to upset you" he apologized.

"You didn't" she told him. "I just didn't think it was possible to fall more in love with you and you proved me wrong" she said. Wilson leaned across and cupped her face in his hands bringing her lips to his kissing her passionately. They were interrupted when the waiter returned with their drinks. "Do you think Cameron will hate me if I call to check on him?" she asked.

"We only left twenty minutes ago" Wilson pointed out.

"I know but I just want to know if he's settled in" she almost pleaded with him.

"OK call her but then nothing till after dinner" he told her.

"Thank you" Cuddy said gleefully as she reached into her bag and took out her cell phone and hitting the speed dial for Cameron's number.

Cameron was sitting with Josh and House when the phone rang, reaching over she took it from it's handset "Hello" she said into the phone.

"Hey Allison it's me" Cuddy replied.

"Hey Lisa how's it all going?" she asked.

"Things are going really well, how's Josh?" she asked.

"He's fine" Cameron reassured her. "He watched us as we had dinner and now he is resting on his Uncle House's lap" she continued.

"Did he settle OK when we left?"

"He was a little unsettled but he's fine now" Cameron said.

"For how long?" she asked anxiously.

"A few minutes" she told her.

"Is mama bear worried?" House asked. Cameron nodded back to House. "Here – swap" House told her handing Josh to Cameron as he took the phone.

"Has he had a sleep yet?" Cuddy asked unaware that she was now talking to House.

"You left him here not even an hour ago I don't think the kid has even been to the toilet yet" House informed her.

"Dmn it House" Cuddy said frustrated.

"You concentrate on what you should be concentrating on there with Wilson and leave the kid in Cameron's capable hands" he said.

"If he won't go down for a sleep" Cuddy began.

"They way he's been sucking on that pacifier that I dipped in bourbon he's going to have no trouble getting to sleep" he smirked.

"HOUSE!!" Cuddy screamed loud enough for Cameron to hear and take the phone back.

"Cuddy it's me" she began. "Relax he has not done anything stupid" she managed to calm Cuddy down.

"Call me if you have any problems" Cuddy requested.

"Absolutely" Cameron agreed. "Lisa try and relax and have a little fun Josh is fine" she added.

"Thanks Cameron" Cuddy said as he hung up.

"You can be cruel sometimes" Cameron said to House.

"Cruel to be kind" House remarked.

"Right, just remember if you screw up this night for them Cuddy will probably triple the hours you already owe in the clinic" she smiled.

"So I take it you're not pi$$ed with me anymore?" he asked changing the subject.

"I think you've forgotten" Cameron told him.

"Forgotten?" he asked. Cameron got to her feet and placed Josh down in his bouncer before returning and standing before House. She began undoing the buttons on her shirt slowly revealing the lace bra underneath.

"You have forgotten how much you like my breast's" she reminded him. As she undid the last button she shrugged the shirt off the top of her shoulders revealing the pastel white skin beneath.

"It has been too long" House commented as he felt his groin twinge. Cameron leaned over the top of him and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to have a shower" she said. House reached out and cupped her face in his hand kissing her slowly. Cameron pulled back and began walking down the hall, House jumped to his feet and followed her. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I don't give a dmn what Chase says I'm going to f**k you" he told her bluntly.

"No you're not" she said as she fended off his hands attaching themselves around her waist

"Why not?"

"Because someone has to watch Josh" she pointed out. House's head fell to the floor as he watched Cameron walk down the hall and he slowly limped back to the couch. Josh sat peacefully in his bouncer as he watched House return. Although he was only seven weeks old House would swear he saw that baby boy smirk.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 –

"Feel better?" Wilson asked as Cuddy concluded her phone call with Cameron.

"A little" she replied.

"What did he say?" Wilson asked.

"It was silly" Cuddy admitted. "He was just baiting me and I took the bait" she sighed.

"You've known House longer than any of us" Wilson began.

"And yet I fall for his tricks most of the time – I should know better by now" she said a little ashamed.

"So he caught you off guard big deal" Wilson continued moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "You know he won't let anything happen to Josh he may not admit it to freely but he loves the idea of being his god father" Wilson told her.

"If I let House walk all over me now when I'm on maternity leave what is it going to be like when I go back to the hospital?" she asked concerned.

"You are not letting House walk all over you because you reacted to one little comment he made" Wilson reassured her. "I know when you go back you will quickly pull him into line" he told her.

"Sometimes I think half the reason the board keeps me around is because the hospital needs him and I can keep him in line" she said. "Well most of the time" she added.

"You are an incredible doctor for starters and no one can run that hospital better than you" he said squeezing her to him. "Stop thinking that because you had a baby you've lost your edge" he encouraged her.

"I want to see more patients when I go back to work" she told him.

"Then you should" he agreed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"Can we stop talking about the hospital?" he asked with a smile. Cuddy couldn't resist the smile from her adoring husband as she happily agreed. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip sliding her hand along his thigh. Wilson watched her hand inch closer to it's destination now very grateful he had requested a booth at the back of the restaurant so no one could see what was currently happening. Her hand traced the inside of his thigh her thumb grazing the top of his groin in the process. The waiter approached them to take their order and to Wilson's surprise Cuddy's hand remained where it was.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. As Wilson placed their order with the waiter Cuddy kept her eyes focused intently on him not breaking her gaze for a second. He maintained his composure throughout the entire exchange thus making Cuddy more determined. As the waiter left Wilson turned to a smiling Cuddy.

"Having fun?" he asked with a smile. Cuddy nodded her head in response.

"And you can't deny that you're not either, your body is telling me otherwise" she smirked.

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying this" he agreed. His breathing was becoming more rash and deep sweat was beginning to form on his forehead.

"Do you want me to stop?" she whispered huskily into his ear.

"I think if you don't stop there's going to be a premature end to the evening" he replied.

"I don't want to stop" she said as she was now cupping his groin in her hand. He was becoming harder by the second and they both knew it. Wilson looked at her pleading begging for her to stop then an idea came into his head. He ran his left hand along the inside of Cuddy's left thigh hooking it underneath her skirt and delicately following the path he knew all too well. Now it was her turn to be frustrated, turned on, and not in control. As he neared his target Cuddy abruptly stopped and removed her hand placing it on top of his and making him stop also. He looked at her a little confused.

"The tables have turned" Wilson remarked. Cuddy smiled knowing she had sacrificed her fun to save from his embarrassment.

"You think you won?" she asked.

"Some people would see it that way" he admitted.

"It would be fair to say I know you pretty well" she began as she placed her hand on the back of his neck her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head.

"Better than anyone" he agreed with her as he picked up her other hand and kissed it.

"Then trust me – we stopped for a reason" she told him. The waiter returned with their meals and placed them on the table in front of them.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked.

"No everything's fine" Wilson answered. The waiter turned and walked away and he focused his attention to Cuddy once more. She looked down at his groin seeing that Wilson was now at ease. "Are you going to enlighten me?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later" she said as she pulled her head toward him and kissed him on the lips.

House sat on his couch alone, except for Josh who sat in his bouncer. He was determined to make love to Cameron tonight he knew her body better than she herself did and definitely better than Chase did – there was no need for them to wait. House picked up Josh and gently carried him over to his cot in the corner of the room placing him down to sleep. He stirred when House placed him down and the contact was lost but he soon closed his eyes and returned to sleep. "Perfect" House whispered to himself. He crept down the hall to the bathroom kicking his shoes and socks off as he went, followed by his shirt and belt discarded on the floor. By the time he reached the bathroom door he was clad only in his jeans, Cameron had just turned the shower off and was climbing out wrapping the towel around her waist. Steam would have concealed his entrance if it wasn't for the cold gust of air Cameron felt when he opened the door. She ignored him for the time being waiting to see what he would do. When she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips on her neck there was no denying what he had on his mind. "House" she moaned allowing her head to fall back as his hands roamed her chest.

"Present" he smiled in between kisses.

"We can't" she told him.

"We can" he replied. "You look beautiful" he told her.

"We need to keep an eye on Josh" she reminded him.

"He's asleep" he told her as he spun her around in his arms coming face to face with her.

"Not for long" Cameron replied. "He needs to be fed again" she told him.

"I won't take long" he smiled resuming his assault on her neck.

"We both know that's not true" Cameron smiled back. House moved his kisses up her jaw line and captured her lips in a searing hot passionate kiss. Momentarily lost in his touch and her own desperation to have him inside her again Cameron moaned against his mouth. Their peace was shattered when the shrill cry of baby Josh echoed throughout the apartment.

"He hates me" House said out loud.

"Maybe because you keep calling him an evil spawn?" Cameron suggested as she dropped her towel and put on her dressing gown. House leaned on the sink for support as he watched Cameron change. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Think I'll stay here – have a cold shower" he whined. Cameron wandered over to him and kissed him again.

"You have no idea how much I miss you" she whispered into his ear.

"I bet I do" he whispered back.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 –

Inside the restaurant Wilson and Cuddy had concluded their meal and had summoned the waiter to bring them the check for the evening. After paying the bill they made their way to the exit, Wilson slipped his arm around her waist as they walked to their car. Much to pre-occupied to worry about anything other than each other neither of them noticed the shadowy figure lurking behind them watching their every move. "What now?" Wilson asked as they stopped and leaned against the car door. His hands on either side of her slowing running them up and down her body.

"I'm going to call Cameron" she began stopping to leave a trail of kisses along his neck.

"OK," Wilson replied.

"And ask her if Josh can stay the night" she added. "Unless you want to pick him up?" she asked. Wilson stopped what he was doing with his hands as he walked Cuddy to her side of the car and opened the door for her. As he opened the door he answered her.

"I miss him" he admitted to her.

"Me too" she freely admitted.

"But I'm sure we can help each other take our minds off it for the remainder of the evening" he suggested as he leaned in to kiss her. After breaking their kiss Wilson opened the door for Cuddy and closed it after she climbed in, he made his way around to his side of the car, pausing and taking a look around the car park before climbing in.

"Everything OK?" Cuddy asked noticing her husband was a little distracted when he finally got in the car.

"Yeah, fine" he reassured her. Cuddy reached into her purse and removed her cell phone.

Cameron was preparing Josh's last bottle for the evening when the phone rang. Knowing House was in the shower she ran into the lounge room to answer it. "Hello" she said.

"Hey Allison, it's me" Cuddy said.

"Oh hey Lisa how's your night going?" she asked.

"Great," she began. "Dinner was fantastic we're just leaving the restaurant" she added.

"Are you coming to pick Josh up?" she asked.

"Actually we were wondering if he could stay the night?" she asked.

"Of course he can" Cameron told her. "So I take it you got over your nerves?" she asked.

"With a little help from James" she replied.

"I thought you might" Cameron said.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked.

"He's had a little sleep and I'm just getting his bottle ready before he goes to bed" Cameron told her.

"You're not too tired are you?" Cuddy asked. "I mean you are technically still recovering" she said.

"Josh is no trouble, House is more trouble" she replied.

"Is everything OK?" Cuddy asked sensing something was a little off.

"Yeah no big deal – I'll talk to you tomorrow" Cameron brushed it off.

"Alright well say goodnight to our little man for us and we'll call before we come by and pick him up tomorrow" Cuddy informed her.

"OK Lisa, enjoy your night" Cameron said as she hung up.

"So we have an overnight guest?" House asked from his spot in the hallway. He had just gotten out of the shower and pulled on his pajama pants leaving his torso bare.

"Yeah Cuddy and Wilson will come by and pick him up in the morning" she told him. He nodded his head and followed her back into the kitchen.

Wilson pulled the car into the driveway and cautiously made his way around to Cuddy. Surveying the street and it's surroundings he was surprised to find the patrol car that had been stationed at their house since Bartlett's attack on Cameron at the hospital was nowhere to be seen. His heart rate increased as he hurried Cuddy inside the house, he hadn't alerted her to the fact that there had been a mysterious car following them since they left the restaurant. Although the car was no longer in sight Wilson couldn't get his mind to switch off believing that the car was in fact being driven by Bartlett. Once inside their house Wilson locked the door and turned to see his wife removing her coat and blouse. She sauntered towards him placing her hands on his shoulders and slipping his coat to the floor. He led her to the couch trailing kisses down her neck as he went. "Feel like some wine?" Wilson asked her.

"Sure" she replied.

"I'll be right back" Wilson told her.

"I'll some help you" she said as she began to get up.

"No you stay right there" he told her as he kissed her hand sweetly. He grabbed his coat off the floor before rushing into the kitchen. He grabbed his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialed Detective Beckham's phone number.

"Beckham" he answered.

"Detective it's James Wilson" he spoke into the phone.

"James, is everything OK what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Lisa and I have just been out for the evening and on the way home I saw a car following us" he reported.

"Did you tell the patrol men in the car out the front of your house?" Beckham asked.

"There is no patrol car" Wilson told him. Beckham was now concerned he hadn't cancelled the officers stationed at the front of their house.

"Have you told Lisa?" he asked.

"No I didn't want to scare her in case it was nothing" Wilson replied.

"OK, get Lisa and Josh into the same room with you, check all the windows and doors and don't move till I get there" Beckham instructed him.

"Josh is with friends tonight it's just me and Lisa" he said.

"Good, don't let her out of your sight" he said as he rushed out the door of his house. "I'm on my way" he added.

Meanwhile as Cuddy anxiously waited for Wilson to return with their drinks she got up to answer a knock at the door. Figuring it was just a police officer reporting in for the night she got up to answer it. In the kitchen Wilson heard the door bell ring and immediately rushed to prevent Cuddy from answering it. When he reached the door way the door was shut and Cuddy was nowhere to be seen. Turning to face the lounge room he saw Bartlett standing over his wife who was seated on the lounge a gun pointed squarely at her head.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 –

"How nice of you to finally join us" Bartlett said as he watched Wilson enter the room.

"Are you OK Lisa?" he asked ignoring Bartlett's statement.

"She's fine" Bartlett answered for her. Lisa nodded to let Wilson know that she was OK.

"What do you want?" Wilson asked.

"What do I want?" Bartlett repeated the question back to Wilson. He began to walk around the room pushing Wilson to sit in the chair opposite Cuddy on the lounge. "Do you think if you give me what I want I'll go?" he asked. Wilson looked over at Cuddy the fear was evident on her face. Bartlett stood behind Wilson waving the gun erratically in the air as he continued his rant. "Let me see – I want this pretty little thing on the couch over there to know what it feels like" he stated. After a few moments of silence Cuddy questioned him.

"What do you want me to feel?" she asked her voice shaking. Bartlett looked up at her and moved around to the back of the couch and placed the gun to her neck. He pulled the hair from her shoulders as whispered.

"I want you to feel what it's like to lose someone you love" he said simply with a smile. Cuddy's heart began beating increasingly faster as the realization hit her.

"Fine" Wilson said. Bartlett looked at him a little surprised by his willingness to agree to something like his eventual death.

"You agree that I should take the life of the one dear Lisa loves most?" Bartlett asked intrigued.

"Just don't hurt her" Wilson pleaded with him. Bartlett reached across and swept his hand across the back of her neck softly caressing it.

"That's the whole idea James" Bartlett smirked as he forced Cuddy to stand.

Detective Beckham had dashed from his apartment and downstairs to his car. He was now driving towards Wilson's house and was mere minutes away. He had radioed ahead for back up but given the officers strict instructions not to enter the house.

"Get the keys" Bartlett instructed Wilson. He hesitated before picking up the keys from the coffee table. Pushing Cuddy next to Wilson he forced them towards the door. "You know what's great about this?" he asked them. "We get to see our good friend House again" he said.

"Why are we going to see House?" Wilson asked. Bartlett ran around to be face to face with the couple. Bartlett began laughing.

"Did you think you were the love of her life?" he asked in between laughter. "That's so sweet" he added.

"Josh" Cuddy whispered to herself as tears fell down her cheeks.

"See what I mean – she never cried when she thought I was going to kill you" he announced.

"I'm not taking you to him" Wilson declared as they neared the front door.

"You don't have a choice" Bartlett said as he took a step back from Cuddy pointing the gun to her temple pressing hard. "See I'll get there with or without your help – you're dead weight to me James" he told him. "Maybe" he began "I should let Lisa decide for us," he said as he pointed the gun at Wilson's head.

"No!!" Cuddy immediately shouted.

"Well you can't have it both ways" Bartlett smirked.

"We'll take you to him" Wilson announced. Bartlett lowered the gun and shoved it into Cuddy's back.

"Move" Bartlett demanded pushing the gun deeper into her back. Wilson reached across and grabbed Cuddy's hand squeezing it tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Cuddy whispered.

"Everything is going to be fine" Wilson reassured her.

"How sweet – but there's no need for the two of you to say your goodbyes" Bartlett told them as they reached the front door. Wilson looked out the window near the front door and could see officers assembling around the house.

"Thank god" he thought to himself.

"Open it" Bartlett said shoving the gun into Cuddy's back once more.

"Why?" Wilson asked. Bartlett turned to him smacking him across the face with the butt of the gun.

"Don't f**k with me" Bartlett said.

"Why kill Josh" Wilson asked as he wiped the blood from his face. Bartlett placed his arm over both of their shoulders and pulled them tight together.

"Well I did think about killing you" Bartlett began. "Then a thought occurred to me," he added. "Why take you away when I could took away the one thing both of you cared so deeply for and as the story goes the trauma of losing your child would eventually drive the two of you apart and I would win again" he smiled.

"You are a sick f**k" Cuddy told him.

"That you used to love" he reminded her. "Before you ran away with House" he added.

"I never loved you" she spat.

"You can't deny it Lisa" he said as he rubbed his thumb down the side of her face.

"House was a thousand times better as a lover than you ever were" she fired back. "He made me scream his name so much I lost my voice" she added. Bartlett grabbed her hair and violently pulled back on it causing her to scream.

"Open it" Wilson instructed Bartlett. Wilson did so and tentatively stepped onto the front porch followed by Bartlett and Cuddy. As they walked down the path that led to the driveway Bartlett held the gun squarely in Cuddy's back.

"Drop the gun!" Beckham shouted. Bartlett swung around to the sound of the voice.

"You make a move and I'll shoot" Bartlett replied.

"You're surrounded" Beckham told him. "There's no way out" he said.

"I'm not going without these two!" he yelled. "We have some unfinished business" he whispered into her ear.

"One word from me and you go down" Beckham told him.

"Not before I get a shot off into her pretty little head" he smiled as he placed the gun to the back of her head and released the safety. The next sound they heard was a shot ringing out through the street. Bartlett fell to his knees and then onto his chest, the bullet piercing his forehead killing him instantly. Wilson moved to Cuddy and huddled her to him moving her away from the now lifeless body of Bartlett. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the lips.

"Are you OK?" he asked her still holding her tightly.

"You knew Beckham was here?" she asked.

"I called him when I was in the kitchen" he told her.

"You knew he was here?" she asked growing angry.

"I suspected someone followed us home" he answered her. Cuddy moved out of his embrace and began to walk back inside their house. "Lisa" he called out after her. She stopped and before she knew it she turned to face Wilson slapping him across the face. The sound of her hand on his skin echoed throughout the yard and surprising Wilson. She quickly turned on her heel and walked inside.

"You didn't tell her?" Beckham asked but he already knew the answer.

"I didn't want to upset her" he replied. "Tonight was meant to be about us – and I didn't want to ruin it if I was wrong" he explained himself.

"She'll calm down" Beckham reassured him. "She's upset, worried, angry but she'll be OK – you both will be" he added.

"I hope so" Wilson said. Just then Cuddy emerged from the house and approached them.

"I want to go pick up my son" she said.

"I'll take the two of you" Beckham offered. "Maybe you could stay with Dr. House and Dr. Cameron tonight so my guys can get this cleaned up" he suggested.

"Whatever right now I just want to see my son" she said as she stormed off in the direction of the detective's car.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 –

Wilson rode in the back of the car with Cuddy, they didn't speak during the ten minute long car ride or make eye contact much to Wilson's futile attempts. She held her gaze out the window as Detective Beckham tore through the Princeton streets. After what seemed like an eternity for the both of them he finally pulled up in front of House's apartment. It was now well after midnight but that didn't bother Cuddy and she knew under the circumstances Cameron wouldn't mind either.

Cameron and House were both asleep in bed after having put Josh down for the night. They were awaken from their slumber by the sound of pounding on the front door. Cameron slowly opened her eyes and looked over at House who wasn't in a hurry to answer the door. "No no don't get up" Cameron said sarcastically.

"I wasn't going to" House replied a little groggy. Cameron slipped on House's t-shirt and a pair of her pajama pants before making her way to the door. As she slowly walked down the hall way the knocking began again.

"Coming" Cameron yelled. "Geez it is after midnight they should at least give people time to wake up and get to the door" she muttered to herself. As she opened the door she was not expecting to see Cuddy and Wilson on the other side. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Where's Josh?" Cuddy asked.

"He's in the port-a-cot in our bedroom" Cameron told her. Cuddy wasted no time in heading down the hall to the bedroom. Josh was fast asleep still and remained that way even after Cuddy scooped him up into her arms. Cameron looked at Wilson for some sort of explanation and noticed Detective Beckham lurking in the hallway. Wilson and Detective Beckham made their way inside.

"Can you fill Cameron in I want to go check on them" Wilson told them as he hurried down the hall after Cuddy.

"Sorry to barge in like this Dr. Cameron" he began.

"No it's fine – is everything OK?" she asked.

"It is now" he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Maybe it's better if we sit" he said as he ushered her to the couch. House could be heard limping down the hall and joined them in the lounge room.

"What the he!! Is going on?" House asked.

"I received a phone call from Dr. Wilson earlier telling me a car was following himself and Dr. Cuddy home from the restaurant" he began.

"Bartlett?" House asked. Beckham nodded and then continued.

"The patrol car wasn't stationed at the front of their house for some reason and it wasn't authorized by me so I headed over there" he continued. "By the time I got there Bartlett had the two of them at gun point and was forcing them out of the house" he told them.

"Oh my God" Cameron exclaimed. House reached out and held her hand knowing this would be triggering awful memories for her.

"They walked out of the house and after a brief confrontation Bartlett was shot on the front lawn" he concluded.

"Who shot him?" House asked.

"Sniper situated across the street, he had to be pretty accurate to get between the two of them and hit Bartlett" he informed them.

"I'll say" Cameron agreed.

"Dr. Cuddy wanted to come over here and see her son so I drove them over" he continued to explain.

"That doesn't explain why you can cut the air in there with a knife" House announced.

"Dr. Wilson suspected Bartlett was following them from the restaurant and neglected to tell Dr. Cuddy" he explained.

"Oh" Cameron said.

"Dr. Wilson was on the phone in the kitchen to me when Bartlett knocked on the door – not knowing the situation she opened it thinking it was just the patrol man reporting in for the night" he said.

"But it was him" Cameron assumed correctly.

"Naturally she's a little upset" Beckham implied.

Inside House and Cameron's bedroom Cuddy held Josh close to her now incredibly at ease having him in her arms. Wilson walked in behind her and looked over her shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. "I'm sorry" Wilson began. Cuddy placed Josh down into the port-a-sot so he could continue sleeping.

"You should have told me" she spat at him but kept her voice low.

"I didn't want to scare you" he tried to explain.

"And letting me find out like that wasn't scary enough?" she yelled.

"I'll admit I wasn't thinking straight" he tried to defend himself. Cuddy moved away to sit on the edge of House and Cameron's bed. Wilson followed her and placed his hand on her knee as he kneeled down in front of her. "I am so sorry this ever happened – all I wanted to do was protect you to keep the two of you safe" he told her.

"I was so worried I was going to lose you" she admitted as she cupped his head in her hands.

"I am not going anywhere – and as far as I know all the psycho's we know are locked up" he smiled.

"Promise me" she began.

"Promise you what?" he asked.

"That you'll be honest with me" Cuddy said.

"I will" he reassured her. "I will never leave you, or hurt you, or keep anything from you again" he finished. Wilson leaned in and kissed her lips passionately bringing her closer to him. They both fell back onto the bed wrapped in their warm embrace and longing for one another. Wilson's hands moved up and down her sides before resting on her bottom.

In the lounge room Cameron was growing concerned for her friends and the fact she couldn't hear voices coming from inside the room anymore. They had heard raised voices a few minutes ago but since nothing but silence. She slowly made her way down the hall surprisingly followed by House. "What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I've already lost a chair to them I'm sure as he!! Not going to lose my bed too" he replied. Cameron knocked gently on the door waiting until she heard some sign from the other side of the door.

"Come in" Wilson said as he and Cuddy re-composed themselves. Cameron and House walked inside their own room hesitantly.

"I guess you want your room back" Wilson said.

"Preferably without the blood stains from where Cuddy ripped you a new one" House quipped. Cameron swatted him on the chest.

"House" she scolded him. "Do you guys want some coffee?" she asked.

"I could use something a little stronger to be honest" Cuddy replied.

"I'm sure House has something that could meet your requirements" Cameron smiled.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 –

After taking a final glance to make sure Josh was still sleeping soundly, Cuddy followed Cameron into the kitchen. Cameron removed a glass down from the cabinet and the bottle of scotch emptying a small portion into the glass. She turned to the freezer to get ice and after removing it returned to the bench to put the ice in Cuddy's glass. As Cameron's back was turned Cuddy quickly downed the drink and placed the glass down with a small thud. "Well I guess you really needed it" Cameron commented to her.

"I'm sorry – I just can't believe this happened" she began to explain. "An hour ago this idiot had a gun to my head" she continued.

"You can take comfort in the fact you'll never have to worry about him again" Cameron offered. "None of us will thanks to Detective Beckham" she added.

"I don't know what we would have done if he wasn't there" Cuddy said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cameron asked.

"No – I can't not yet anyway it's all just a shock right now" Cuddy explained.

"Well I'm here whenever you're ready" she said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt" Detective Beckham said as he knocked on the door frame leading to the kitchen.

"You're not interrupting" Cuddy told him.

"I have to get back and tie up some lose ends" he said.

"I never thanked you" Cuddy realized.

"There's no need" he told her.

"You saved our lives" she replied as she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Thank you" she said.

"Not a problem" he replied. "Take it easy on your husband" Beckham continued.

"I can't promise you that" Cuddy said flatly.

"As stupid as what he did was he was just trying to protect you" he pointed out. Cuddy nodded as he turned to leave. "I'll need you and Dr. Wilson to come by the station tomorrow and make a statement" he requested.

"We will" she agreed before watching him leave. As Detective Beckham walked across the lounge room to the front door he was met by Wilson and House.

"You're leaving?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah I have some things to take care of back at the scene" he replied.

"Thank you for what you did tonight" Wilson said extending his hand for Beckham to shake. He took his hand and shook it firmly.

"As I told your wife it's not a problem – it's the job" he told them both.

"Well thank you anyway" Wilson reaffirmed his point.

"I mentioned to Dr. Cuddy that I'll need the two of you to come down and make a statement tomorrow sometime" he said.

"Sure we'll come in after lunch" Wilson suggested.

"OK see you then" he said as he opened the door.

Cameron poured Cuddy another glass of scotch and handed it to her with ice she got another glass for Wilson and House. Carrying the other two glasses into the lounge room she handed it to both men and set about grabbing some clothes out for Cuddy and Wilson to sleep in.

"I guess we should think about going to a hotel" Wilson said to Cuddy.

"Nonsense" Cameron told them. "You can stay here the night" she said.

"You guys have lost enough sleep already – I don't think I can sleep just yet" Cuddy replied.

"So stay up talk, watch House's TIVO selections if you're game enough" Cameron suggested as she returned from the hallway. "Here" she said thrusting some clothes at Cuddy and Wilson.

"Hey there mine" House protested.

"Which you are going to lend to Wilson and he will then return" Cameron explained like a mother to a child.

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked.

"Of course, besides Josh is settled and sleeping you can't exactly wake him he'll be cranky all day tomorrow" she reasoned with them.

"OK" Cuddy agreed looking over at Wilson.

"Well I think I'm going to call it a night" Cameron said. "There's a blanket here on the couch and help yourself to whatever you want you know where everything is" she said.

"Thanks Allison" Cuddy said.

"You coming?" Cameron asked House with a not to subtle slap on the back.

"Am I?" House asked. Cameron rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm. "Be there in a sec" he told her. Cameron headed off down the hall to their bedroom and House turned to face Wilson and Cuddy. "I like my couch" he began. "I lost a favorite chair to the two of you after you did what you did" he said. Wilson and Cuddy recalled the moment fondly. House wearing his most serious look turned to Wilson and told him "If you do anything to my couch, my cane here is going to be wife number four."

"Understood" Wilson reassured him. House limped off down the hallway and joined Cameron in their bedroom. Cuddy and Wilson both changed into the clothes Cameron had given them and settled in on the couch. Wilson flicked the TV on and handed the remote to Cuddy.

"No thanks you pick" she told him. He left the TV on and turned the sound down low, the noise in the background providing some comfort for the current frosty reception he was receiving from his wife. Cuddy picked up her glass from the coffee table and took another sip of her scotch. Wilson did the same as the silence became slowly deafening.

"House seemed to survive looking after Josh" Wilson remarked looking for more neutral territory.

"I'm not sure how much he actually did" Cuddy smiled thankful for the change in topic.

"Good point Cameron probably did most of the work" he agreed. "Do you think they'll ever have kids?" he asked her.

"I honestly have no idea" she began. "The pain of losing a child previously – who knows if they want to run that risk again" she declared.

"But the rewards would be far greater" Wilson replied.

"Yes, but medically you have to look at House" Cuddy told him.

"Vicodin addict" Wilson began. "Heavy drinker" he continued.

"Shot twice, heart attack, electrocuted himself" Cuddy added. "As much as they want it – if they want it, it may not be possible" she said sadly.

"As long as they are happy that's the main thing" Wilson summarized.

"Are you tired?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"Not really – are you?" he asked back.

"A little" she admitted. Wilson lay down on the couch and pulled her down to lay in front of him. His chest pressing into her back his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded as she took a deep breath and began to relax.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked after a few moments.

"I honestly didn't want to scare you – I wanted tonight to be perfect and if I was wrong I didn't want to ruin it" he told her. "I'm sorry" he admitted. Cuddy wiped a tear from her eye the emotions from the entire night beginning to catch up with her.

"I should be apologizing to you I was a bit of a b**ch earlier" she said.

"You were scared" he replied.

"So were you and you didn't act like a jerk" she reminded him.

"No I acted like an idiot and didn't tell you the truth" he corrected her. Cuddy turned and faced him still wrapped in his warm embrace.

"I love you" she said placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" he said as he kissed her back.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 –

Cameron and House awoke the next morning to the shrill cry of one Joshua Cuddy. It was about 6am and after having been awoken at 2am and again at 5am House was not too impressed. "Does that child ever sleep?" House asked.

"He's just hungry House" Cameron pointed out.

"Well maybe if he slept a little more he wouldn't be so hungry all the time" House quipped. Cameron walked over and picked Josh up and bought him back to the edge of the bed.

"Would you like to sit with your uncle House while I go get you some breakfast?" she asked Josh.

"No" was the mumbled reply she received from House who's head was buried under a pillow. Cameron remained where she was until he gave in. "Fine" he reluctantly agreed. Cameron handed Josh to House as she headed out to get Josh's bottle. A few minutes later she returned and House gladly handed Josh back to her. "If I recall correctly aren't his parents asleep on our couch?" he questioned her.

"Well they are still asleep" Cameron said.

"Well wake them" House whined.

"House they deserve a little sleep after what they went through last night – it's the least we can do" Cameron told him. House looked across at Cameron and she seemed content and happy as she fed Josh.

"You want this don't you?" he asked her.

"Want what?" she asked back a little confused.

"This" he said gesturing between the two of them.

"I already have you" she smiled back.

"Not this" he said pointing to Josh. "You want a kid" he said bluntly.

"I want you" she said.

"So whatever I say goes?" he asked.

"You're not making sense House" she told him.

"I'm asking if you want a baby?" he said.

"I'll admit it is nice having Josh stay with us" she began.

"So that's a yes" House concluded somewhat reluctantly.

"If you'll let me finish" she stopped him. "I enjoy having Josh here but I also enjoy the freedom we have when he's not here – when no one's here and it's just the two of us" she continued. House listened to what she had to say taking it all in. "I know it's selfish but I'm not ready to share you just yet" she added.

"Well I don't really want to share you either" he agreed with her.

"But I would like to have a little version of us one day" Cameron told him, anxiously holding her breath waiting for his reply. This is what he had dreaded this very moment where she told him exactly what she wanted from him and their relationship.

"As long as it has your looks and my intelligence" he said after what seemed like an eternity but was in actual fact just a few seconds. Cameron breathed a sigh of relief. House reached over to the night stand and grabbed his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked. He didn't reply but hit the number two speed dial on his phone. In the lounge room Wilson was awoken from his sleep by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached over to the coffee table and looking strangely at the caller id answered.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked.

"Want to know if I need to sell my couch?" House asked.

"You're couch is fine" Wilson replied. "How attached were you to your piano?" he asked with a smirk. House's face dropped and fear spread over his features. Cameron looked at him with concern.

"House what's wrong?" she asked. Ignoring her House probed Wilson further.

"You didn't?" he questioned.

"It's fine I'll give you a cheque when I go back home" he continued with the joke.

"Nice try" House finally realized Wilson was toying with him. "But we both know you don't have the guts or the stamina."

"Is there a reason you rang me?" Wilson asked.

"You're kid's awake and I want to go back to sleep" he said as he hung up.

"Was that House?" Cuddy asked.

"Yep" Wilson replied.

"Did you imply we had sex on his piano?" she asked. Wilson hesitated before answering deciding to be honest.

"I might have – yes" he admitted.

"Nice one" Cuddy smiled. Wilson smirked as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Why did he call anyway were in his lounge room?"

"Josh is awake – and he wants to go back to sleep" he told her. Cuddy practically leapt from the couch she was determined to see her son. Seconds later she gently knocked on the door to House and Cameron's bedroom.

"Oh god House, you're the best!!" House screamed in his best Cameron impersonation. She playfully slapped him on the arm but couldn't help but smile at the same time.

"Come in" Cameron yelled out. Cuddy walked in to see House on the bed next to Cameron who was just finishing up feeding Josh. "Here's your mommy" Cameron said to Josh as she happily handed him to Cuddy.

"Hello there little man how are we this morning?" Cuddy asked as she cuddled her son. "Did he sleep OK?" she asked Cameron.

"He was a little unsettled" she told her.

"You should have woken me" Cuddy replied suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'm surprised he didn't" House said as he pointed to Josh. "At let's see around 2am, 5am and now again at 6am" he informed her. As he did so Wilson joined them in the bedroom and greeted them both.

"Morning" Wilson said.

"Hey Wilson" Cameron replied.

"How did he sleep?" Wilson asked.

"Not too well" Cuddy told him.

"Must you two have this conversation in our bedroom" House moaned as he threw his head back onto the pillow.

"You're right let's take you away from your grumpy Uncle House" Cuddy cooed to Josh as she led Wilson out of the room.

"I'll put some coffee on" Cameron offered as she threw the sheets back. Before she could make it off the bed House had a hold on her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" House asked.

"To put some coffee on" she replied simply. He pulled her back to him forcing her to lay on the bed with him.

"You're not going anywhere" he said.

"It's OK I'll manage" Wilson told Cameron.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, stay and get some sleep" Wilson told them both.

"Well just yell out if you need anything" Cameron said.

"Don't even think about it" House warned Wilson. Wilson smirked as he pulled the door closed leaving the two of them alone.

"That was a bit rude" Cameron said as she pulled the sheets back up and leaned against the headboard.

"You sound surprised?"

"They have been through a lot" Cameron reminded him.

"So you keep telling me – and in case you've forgotten so have we" he reminded her.

"Exactly and who was there sitting by your bedside keeping watch over you when he should have been at home bonding with his wife and newborn son?" she questioned him.

"I never asked him to" House replied.

"He's your friend you don't ask you just do" she said.

"Didn't I let them stay last night?" he asked.

"No you didn't even offer I told them they could stay" she pointed out.

"I didn't kick them out" he said.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" she asked him puzzled.

"Why are we fighting?" House asked her.

"We're not fighting – we're having a discussion" she said.

"A lot of yelling going on for a discussion" House smirked at her.

"You yell during your differentials" she explained.

"Because one of you makes a stupid suggestion" he clarified.

"Wilson and Cuddy are always there for us when we need them – I'd like to be there when they need us too" se summarized for him.

"Wilson doesn't need it spelled out for him" House explained.

"What he just knows?" Cameron huffed.

"Our bromance speaks on so many levels" House smirked. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her kissing the top of her head.

"You're bromance?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah it's always bros before hoes" he replied.

"So I'm just your hoe is that what you're saying?" Cameron asked. Suddenly this had gone downhill fast for House.

"You're my only hoe" he said as he tilted her face up towards his and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Are you trying to be romantic?" she smiled.

"Actually I'm trying to get into your pants" he smiled back.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 –

Cameron and House had drifted back to sleep not long after Wilson and Cuddy had left the room. Wilson had made breakfast for himself and Cuddy and it wasn't long before the aroma had made it's way to House's bedroom. It was about 9am when Cameron surfaced first followed closely by House. "Morning again" Cameron greeted them.

"Hey did you get some sleep?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah we did thanks" she replied.

"I made some breakfast for you guys" he told her.

"Thanks" she said. "It's actually what woke us" she said.

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet" he said.

"No it wasn't the noise it was the smell" Cameron told him. "It was familiar" she added. Before Wilson could ask her to elaborate House walked into the kitchen joining them.

"What's for breakfast?" House asked.

"Pancakes" Wilson told him as he handed him a plate. House gratefully took the plate and sat down at the table. He grabbed another plate and placed two more pancakes on for Cameron and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said as she joined House at the table. Cuddy came over to join them at the table with Josh.

"Did you get any sleep when you went back to bed?" Cuddy asked.

"Some" Cameron replied as she looked over at House with a smile.

"What's on the agenda for today?" House asked.

"Well Lisa and I have to go to the station and make a statement" Wilson began. "And we need to go home and get Josh settled again" he added.

"He needs his bath too" Cuddy told them.

"You can leave him here with us while you go to the station if you need" Cameron suggested.

"We'll take him with us – hopefully we won't be too long" Cuddy replied.

"Do you guys have any plans on your last day before heading back to work?" Wilson asked Cameron and House. Cameron looked over at House to see if he had anything to offer.

"Not much probably – we might go out for lunch" Cameron suggested.

"Could blow the cobwebs off the bike" House added. House had by now devoured his plate full of pancakes and was stealing pieces from Cameron's plate. Wilson returned to the kitchen and added more pancakes to House's plate and served some up from himself and Cuddy. They sat down to eat Cuddy juggling Josh snuggled in one arm.

"It looks like you have plenty of practice at that" Cameron commented.

"If you don't learn this you'll never eat" Cuddy warned.

After breakfast Cameron cleared the dishes away while Wilson and Cuddy went about gathering Josh's things to head home. Cameron joined House in the lounge room sitting down on the couch. Wilson and Cuddy entered the room not long after. "Do you have everything?" Cameron asked.

"I think so" Cuddy replied.

"If I find anything I'll bring it into work tomorrow" Cameron told her.

"OK thanks" Cuddy said. "So what time you coming in tomorrow?" Cuddy asked.

"We'll be in at 8am" Cameron said.

"What's this 'we' talk?" House asked.

"You are going to work tomorrow" Wilson told him.

"I'll be in at my usual time" House replied.

"You are not coming in at 10am and going home again at 12pm" Cuddy scolded him.

"You shouldn't rush these things" House told her.

"We'll be there in the morning" Cameron reassured her.

"Good the clinic will be packed" Cuddy said with a smile in House's direction.

"You don't even have a case for me?" House whined.

"Not that I'm aware of" Cuddy smiled.

"Fantastic" House rolled his eyes throwing his head back on the couch.

"Well we better get going" Wilson said as he picked up Josh's carrier and Cuddy grabbed her bag. Cameron followed them to the door hugging them both before they left.

"Let us know if you need anything" Cameron said.

"We will – thanks again for the couch" Cuddy replied. As Cameron closed the door the sound of the TV being turned on focused her attention back to House.

"So do you want to take the bike out today?" Cameron asked.

"Would be good to go for a ride" House said as Cameron sat down next to him. He slipped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"What time do you want to go?" Cameron asked.

"We could go before lunch and then grab something to eat while we're out" House suggested as she nestled into his chest.

"Sounds perfect" she replied.

Wilson pulled up in the driveway of his house and turned off the engine. Both of them sat in silence for a few seconds as the images of what took place in their front yard the previous night came flooding back. He reached across and squeezed Cuddy's hand and she squeezed his back. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just have to remember that you're safe and so is Josh" she told herself.

"And no one can or will hurt you" he reminded her.

"Exactly" she agreed.

"Let's go inside give Josh his bath" Wilson said as he climbed out of the car. Joining Cuddy on the other side of the car he took her hand as they walked across the front yard. The police tape had been removed at Detective Beckham's instructions and little sign of the police presence and last night's events could be seen. As they walked inside their home was in immaculate condition much as they had left it.

"Wow they cleaned up well" Cuddy remarked.

"Did they ever" Wilson agreed.

"I wonder what they charge on a regular basis" Cuddy joked. Wilson smirked as he settled Josh down on the floor.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 –

"Are you sure you're up for this?" House asked as he handed her the helmet.

"I have been trapped in this apartment for weeks I need some fresh air" she replied.

"If you want me to stop let me know" House told her.

"I will" she said as she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. They walked outside to the street where House's bike was parked. House climbed on and secured his cane.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered.

"Are you talking to your bike?" Cameron smirked.

"It's been a while" he replied.

"Should I be jealous?" she smiled at him.

"Don't worry you do things for me she can't" House said as he gestured to the bike.

"Like?" Cameron asked as she moved closer to House on the bike. House put the key into the ignition and started the bike.

"My charts for starters" he continued. Cameron turned her back on him trying to hide the smirk at the same time.

"Well if that's all I am to you then I'm not going" she said pouting half heartedly. House revved the engine a couple of times before reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"You also make great coffee" he joked.

"You haven't done much to convince me yet" Cameron said as she folded her arms across her chest. House wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers in a fiery clash.

"Convinced?" House asked. Cameron didn't reply she just placed her helmet on her head and climbed on the bike behind him.

"Thought so" House replied as he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

They rode for about an hour or so, heading through the busy streets of Princeton and then to the outskirts of town. House pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the bike allowing Cameron to climb off. Cameron walked over to the picnic bench on the side of the road and leaned up against it removing her helmet. She shook her hair and flung it back over her shoulders. "That is so sexy" House said as he limped towards her and stood in front of her.

"Does it turn you on?" she asked teasingly. House moved closer to her till he was standing in between her legs as she sat on the table. His hand slowly crept up her thigh and around her back as it settled on her backside.

"Yes" he whispered into her ear. Cameron lifted her arms around his neck moving her lips to the side of his neck as she began to kiss him. After a few moments Cameron pulled back from his kiss.

"It is so nice to be outside" Cameron remarked.

"Was it that bad spending all your time with me inside?" House asked feigning hurt.

"When we can't do what we want to do, yes" Cameron said.

"So you're just using me for my body?" he smiled.

"And you're using me for my administrative skills" she smiled back.

"Don't forget you make great coffee" he added for her.

"Well if my medical career falls through I can always get a job at Starbucks" she joked.

"And I'll be your best customer" House told her.

"We haven't had the best luck in our relationship have we?" Cameron asked out of nowhere.

"You thought this was going to be easy?" House asked.

"I expected some interesting times" she began.

"Nice choice of words" House complimented her.

"But the things we've faced haven't been because of us – it's been because" Cameron began.

"Of psychotic ex-boyfriends and your general run of the mill psychos" House said.

"Why do we attract these idiots?" Cameron asked.

"Well I believe they're attracted to you not me" House told her.

"Says the man who has been shot by a former patient's husband" Cameron reminded him.

"That happened before we got together" House pointed out.

"But idiots and psychopaths are drawn to you" Cameron said.

"You're not entirely blame free in this either" he said.

"Well I don't care" Cameron began. "I'm not about to be scared away" she continued.

"You just sometimes wonder why us?" House probed.

"Yeah, I guess" Cameron sighed. "Sometimes it feels like we have been scripted in some bad soap opera drama" she said.

"Does this soap opera have a lot of adult situations?" House asked.

"It has it's share" Cameron replied.

"And are the two main characters involved in these adult situations often?" he asked.

"Not of late" Cameron answered him.

"So they have some catching up to do?"

"I guess you could say that" she agreed.

"So this catching up" House began as he moved his hand to the back of Cameron's neck. "Is it a PG rating?" he asked.

"It has been PG lately but I think it's going to move into the M rating soon" she replied as she placed her hands on his neck also capturing his lips with her own. House moved his hands down her shoulders and arms sliding his hands to the side of her shirt. He was tantalizingly close to feeling the naked flesh underneath her shirt and had managed to lift the hem. The feel of her soft skin on his hands drove him nuts and he picked up the pace with his tongue intertwining with hers inside their mouths. His hand reached the bottom of her bra and his concentration was broken when he heard her speak. "House" she said softly.

"I'm busy" he replied.

"If you keep going the ride home is going to be very uncomfortable for the both of us" she said.

"What happened to your adventurous side?" House asked as he removed his hands from underneath her shirt but left them sitting on her legs.

"What happened to you being able to control yourself?"

"I didn't hear you complaining" he pointed out.

"I just don't want to do this here" she explained.

"Or is it you don't want to be with me?"

"What made you say that?" she asked as she tried to stop him backing away.

"You have a lot of excuses lately" he replied as he limped back over to the bike.

"Excuse me? Neither of us have been healthy enough for anything lately" she reminded him.

"You passed your physical Wednesday as did I and any time we've had alone together you've quashed any thought of us sleeping together" he said as he hooked his cane onto the bike.

"We have had no time to ourselves this week" Cameron yelled as House started the engine of the bike. House climbed on to the bike and turned to face Cameron.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"We should talk about this" she told him.

"We did – now let's go" he replied.

"You're still angry" she said. House calmed down realizing the only way he was going to get her on his bike was to calm down.

"A little" he admitted. "Let's talk about this at home though" he said. Cameron reluctantly pulled her helmet on and climbed on behind him. House took off and headed for their apartment.

House tossed the keys to his bike on the coffee table before removing his jacket and hanging it in the closet. Cameron did the same as she mimicked his movements around the apartment before heading to the bedroom and laying down on the bed. After lying on the bed motionless Cameron felt the bed dip alongside her and braced herself as House lay behind her his chest resting against her back. "Are we going to talk about this now?" Cameron asked.

"About what?" House asked.

"You think I'm going to leave you?" she asked.

"I never said that" House replied.

"You implied that" Cameron corrected herself.

"I never implied I thought you were going to leave" he began.

"Do you want me to?" she yelled.

"No" he whispered.

"Huh, so convincing" she huffed.

"Whatever" House said as he limped to the kitchen and grabbed a scotch. Cameron stormed off after him tracking him down.

"Whatever – what the hell does that mean?" she confronted him.

"It doesn't seem to matter what I say you turn it into something else" he said. House remained silent leaning against the bench as he sipped on his glass of scotch.

"Just because I don't want to f**k you on a picnic bench doesn't mean I want to leave you" she said. "If anything you turn things around on me" she stated.

"Sorry for trying to make love to my girlfriend" House spat out as he limped past Cameron and into the lounge room.

"That had nothing to do with making love – that was purely about you getting off" she told him.

"So what if it was – I thought you would have been a willing participant but I guess I was wrong" he replied.

"You can be a real jerk you know that" she said as she stormed off down the hall.

"It's not exactly breaking news" he said to himself as he turned the TV on.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 –

Cameron remained in the bedroom, lying on the bed trying to take a nap. She couldn't switch her mind off and kept replaying her argument with House over and over in her mind. She decided to call Cuddy and see how she was after making her statement to the police. After the third ring Cuddy picked up. "Hello" she answered.

"Hi Lisa how's it going?" Cameron asked.

"We got back from the police station a couple hours ago" she informed her sounding a little down.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah – I'm just glad it's all over with" she replied.

"Hopefully we can avoid any remaining psychopaths from now on" Cameron joked.

"Yeah we'll just have to keep a leash on House" Cuddy joked. Cameron smiled lightly.

"Good luck with that" Cameron remarked.

"So how was your lunch with House? Did you get out of the apartment for a while?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah we did" Cameron said trying not to recall their argument but failing. Cuddy sensed something a little off with Cameron. Maybe it was her maternal instincts kicking in or just the fact her and Cameron had become close friends. She decided not to probe any further for now.

"Are you looking forward to going back to work tomorrow?" Cuddy asked changing the subject.

"Looking forward to the distraction" Cameron said. Realizing her slight slip up, she quickly corrected herself. "It will be good to focus on something other than physical therapy" she added.

"The idiot patients in the clinic should provide some entertainment" Cuddy smiled.

"I hope so" Cameron told her. "Well I'll let you go I just rang to see how things went at the police station" she explained.

"Thanks for checking in on us, and thanks again for looking after Josh last night" Cuddy said.

"Anytime – although next time without all the drama" Cameron said.

"It's frustrating" Cuddy began. "The whole point of last night was for James and I to spend some time alone together and that didn't really happen" she laughed half heartedly.

"Tread carefully" Cameron warned her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Cameron said.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Cuddy asked.

"No everything's fine" Cameron lied. "I'm just tired."

"Well don't push yourself at work tomorrow and get some sleep" Cuddy told her.

"I will – I think I'll try and have a little nap now before dinner" Cameron replied.

"OK good luck tomorrow" Cuddy said.

"Thanks bye" Cameron replied. Cameron was tired but she knew there was little chance of her being able to sleep. She wasn't willing to talk to House just yet so she remained in the bedroom a million thoughts racing through her mind. Picking up one of the medical journals lying on the bedside table she began reading.

House remained in the lounge watching TV unsure of what was bothering him more. The fact that he and Cameron hadn't had sex yet or the fact that she thought he wanted her to leave. 'Women' he thought to himself. His mind continued to wander. 'Is this all really worth it?' he asked himself. 'I thought one of the benefits of being in a relationship was having sex on call – not having to go through all this sh!t' he thought. 'People do say though that once you're in a serious relationship the sex dries up.' Maybe he and Cameron had reached that point. The next logical step in the relationship would be to move in together – but we've already done that. Take a vacation together his mind continued to throw ideas at him – we've done that to he reminded himself that's how they ended up in this whole mess. 'Wilson has been through three marriages and is into his fourth how the he!! Does he do this' he asked himself. There were positive signs to having Cameron around though he began to list them in his head. She cooks, is a neat freak, I can discuss cases with her when we're at home, she does my charts, does my clinic hours, he began to realize these were things associated with work. 'What about the personal things you jacka$$' he chastised himself. She knows when I want to talk and when to leave me alone, she's learned not to pity me about my leg, I think she cares about me – well she must she took me to the hospital for therapy all those times he continued to ridicule himself in his mind. I love the way she rubs the back of my neck when we're sitting watching TV, and I like the way she touches me when we're sleeping – it was one of the things I hated when we first started sleeping together, a part of her was constantly touching me now I don't think I could sleep well without it. 'You've managed to finally realize that you want to be with her what are you going to do about it?' he asked himself. House placed his feet up on the coffee table and took another sip of his scotch.

Cameron was reading an article on Lupus before she managed to fall asleep. She threw the journal on the end of the bed and made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall. Silence greeted her as she came to the lounge room, the TV was off and there was no sign of House. Immediately Cameron feared the worst that he had left her, their argument had been too much for him and he was off somewhere drowning his sorrows. She took a deep breath and fought back the tears that threatened to break her cool façade. Hearing a key in the lock she re-gained her composure and walked into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. Making his way inside House could hear the clattering of dishes in the kitchen. After depositing his jacket in the closet made his way to the kitchen - another positive that had rubbed off on him less mess around the apartment although he wasn't really bothered either way. "Did you get any sleep?" he asked cautiously as he stood in the door way unsure of what her reaction would be. Cameron remained silent as she went about packing the dishes away from the night before. "OK" he said to himself. "I wish someone would write a book on this sh!t" he said. Cameron continued to ignore him and walked past him into the lounge room picking up his glass from earlier and returning to the kitchen. As she walked past him he reached out and grabbed her hand "OK stop" he demanded. She stopped but didn't speak. He limped into the lounge room pulling Cameron along behind him and sitting down on the couch, reluctantly she followed and sat next to him. House rubbed his hands through his hair and across his face as Cameron watched on in silence. "Earlier" he began. "Scratch that" he said frustrated knowing what he wanted to say in his minds but unable to find the right words. "It's a well known fact that I'm a jerk" he began for the second time. "I miss you – I miss us" he said as he took hold of her hand.

"I know" she finally spoke.

"I miss sex, I miss you" he continued. "Men are pigs – we'll basically sleep with anyone." Cameron looked at him fear beginning to develop in her eyes.

"Is this your way of telling me you cheated on me?" she asked. House looked at her could he possibly f**k this up any further.

"No, I haven't done anything like that" he told her. "God where's Wilson when you need him" House said aloud.

"I'm trying to tell you I was a jerk for trying to sleep with you earlier today. I didn't take into account how you were feeling and I hurt you" he explained at last beginning to make some sort of sense. "I should have waited and I will continue to wait until both of us are ready" he said as he reached over and took her hand.

"Thank you" Cameron replied squeezing his hand as she got up from the couch.

"Sit" he told her. Cameron did as she was asked. "Talk" he instructed her.

"We just did" she replied.

"No I did. After that apology you should be happy but you're not" he sighed. Cameron was a little unsure if she was ready to tell House what was really bugging her – he needs to know she thought to herself.

"When we fight" she began.

"We have incredible make up sex afterwards" House interrupted her. She looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "Sorry just proving my earlier point" he said.

"When we fight I always look for signs of something else – are you trying to push me away" she explained.

"You can't assume that every fight we have is me trying to push you away" House told her.

"I try not to but you have this history of pushing people away that you care about" Cameron reminded him.

"Once, one person and I don't care about her anymore" he defended himself.

"So Stacey, Wilson, Cuddy and myself are all one person?" she asked.

"OK maybe more than one" he admitted. "What does this all mean?" he asked.

"I'm scared" she began. "Every time we fight I think you're going to leave or shut me out – I don't know if I can keep this up" she said softly. House ran his hands through his hair again as he sighed.

"We both knew this relationship wasn't going to be easy" he said.

"I know – maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was" Cameron replied.

"Or maybe I've worn you down over the years" House smiled softly trying to lighten the mood.

"I love you" she told him as she reached for his hand.

"Is that enough?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore" Cameron answered honestly as she squeezed his hand.

"So what now?" he asked fearing the answer.

"I don't know" she repeated. House stood up from the couch and let go of her hand limping down the hallway to the bedroom. "This isn't your fault" she yelled to him over her shoulder. He stopped in the hallway and turned back to face her.

"Then tell me how to fix it?" he asked her.

"You can't fix it" she told him. "I have to." House turned and continued walking down the hall towards the bedroom. As Cameron heard the door close she began to cry.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 –

House emerged from the bedroom about half an hour later his backpack slung over his shoulder. Cameron was lying on the couch crying softly when she heard him limp down the hall to the lounge room. She wiped her eyes and sat up on the couch confronted by House standing near the door. "Where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"I thought I'd give you some space" he told her.

"I don't need space" she replied.

"You can't decide about our future with me hanging around" he admitted.

"I want to be with you" she whispered.

"You've made up your mind in half an hour?" he asked a little disbelieving.

"I wanted you for three years before we met" Cameron explained.

"You've had me for two and you still can't get past this" House sighed. Cameron got up from the couch and took his hand in hers.

"You said yourself were both damaged" she explained.

"Yes we are" he sighed.

"Maybe I'm a little more damaged than we thought" Cameron said.

"I think I should go" House said softly.

"I don't want you too" Cameron began to sob again.

"You need to think – I need to think and we can't do that around each other" he explained.

"Please don't go" she begged him. House was no struggling to hold back his own tears although he'd never admit it.

"I'll call you later" he told her placing a kiss on her cheek. Cameron couldn't form the words she needed to tell him she loved him before he closed the door behind himself. House walked down the steps of the building and climbed onto his bike heading off into the night.

After checking into a hotel, House headed to the bar in the lobby and pulled up a stool at the bar. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Scotch" House replied. The bartender fixed House's drink and placed it on the bar in front of him. He took a sip of his scotch and placed it down again upon hearing his phone ring in his pocket. Looking at the caller ID and knowing this call would come eventually he answered. "What?" House asked.

"Good evening to you to" Wilson smirked.

"I'm busy" House told him.

"With what torturing Cameron" Wilson joked.

"I'm not the one doing the torturing this time" he sighed.

"I was only joking" Wilson began now concerned. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing" House replied.

"Well it must be something no-one is answering at your apartment" Wilson told him. House remained silent as Wilson continued to question him.

"Who are you my babysitter?" House asked.

"I prefer the term guardian" Wilson joked. "Seriously House what's going on?"

"Nothing worth talking about" he said as he hung up his phone. In actual fact he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Talking to Wilson or Cuddy made it real and he didn't want to face that yet.

Wilson hung up his phone and walked into the kitchen to find Cuddy. "I just had a really weird conversation with House" he began.

"Am I meant to be surprised?" she asked. "99% of your conversations with House are weird" she added.

"This was weirder than normal" he explained.

"Cameron was a little off earlier – but she said everything was OK when I asked her" she told Wilson.

"Maybe you should call Cameron check if she's OK" Wilson suggested.

"I thought you said she wasn't answering?"

"Call her cell if she see's it's you maybe she'll answer" he said.

"And maybe she doesn't feel like talking yet" Cuddy told him. "Cameron and House argue it's probably nothing."

"I don't think House is at the apartment" Wilson said.

"Maybe he went for a ride on his bike to clear his head" Cuddy suggested. "Cameron knows she can call anytime to discuss anything I don't think we should push her" she said. Wilson rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath.

"He can't screw this up – what he has with her" Wilson said.

"Don't go jumping the gun" Cuddy said. "They know where we are when they need us – if they need us" she clarified.

"I just hope it's not too late by then" he said.

Cameron stayed on the couch, emotionally exhausted too tired to eat or move to the more comfortable bed. Part of her ridiculed herself for being an idiot she was with the man she loved not many people could say they found the person they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. The other part of her told her he was going to hurt her eventually and she was always looking for signs to try and prevent him leaving her. Deciding enough was enough she headed to the bathroom washed her face and changed into some jeans and a nice top. Picking up her car keys and headed out the door. As she climbed into her car she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Chase. "Hey Cameron what's up?" he asked.

"You doing anything?" Cameron asked.

"Just finishing dinner why?"

"I'm coming to pick you up we're going out" she told him.

"What's the occasion House propose?" he joked.

"No House just you and me like old times" she told him.

"Which old times?" he asked a little scared.

"Not those ones – the nights we used to go out drinking and just have fun" she reassured him.

"Is House OK with this?" he asked.

"Chase we slept together once –we're friends and I'm allowed to go out with my friends" she told him.

"But he's not coming with us?" Chase asked again.

"No look I'm already in my car I'll be at your place in ten minutes so be ready" she warned him. Ten minutes later Cameron knocked on the door to Chase's apartment.

"You weren't wrong about being in the car we're you?" he questioned her.

"Ready to go?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah as long as you agree to tell me what the he!! Is going on when we get to wherever it is we're going" he said.

"Come on" she said grabbing him by the arm.

Arriving at a bar they used to frequent after long days at the hospital they ordered a couple of beers each and found a table. After a few minutes of silence Chase spoke up. "This is a little weird you calling me out of the blue like this" he admitted.

"I came to a decision" Cameron told him.

"About what?" he asked intrigued. Cameron took a sip of her beer before answering.

"Life, where things are headed" she answered.

"House?" Chase asked.

"Him too" she smiled.

"I take it he's in your future" Chase assumed with a smile.

"If he'll have me back after tonight" she whispered.

"OK spill what happened?" Chase asked.

"Nothing" Cameron replied.

"You drag me to a bar intent on getting drunk and tell me nothing's wrong?" he asked her. "Come on Cameron" he sighed.

"OK, OK" Cameron began. "I have come to realize that I can't control every aspect of my life and that I should stop trying to" she told him.

"Right" Chase said extremely confused.

"House and I had a silly fight earlier" she admitted.

"About?" Chase asked.

"I can't tell you – except to say he apologized, but that's not the point" she continued. "The point is whenever we fight I am always looking for signs that he is trying to push me away to shut me out" she said.

"Like he did with Stacey" Chase agreed.

"Exactly" Cameron said downing more of her beer. "I pushed him so far tonight that I almost lost him" she confided in Chase.

"He left you?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"That's not what I said I said almost lost him" she corrected him. "I told him I needed time to work things out – if I could get past this fear I have of losing him instead of just enjoying him" she said.

"So you're now miraculously over this fear?" Chase asked.

"A few hours crying your eyes out on the couch can do a lot to clear your mind" she smiled.

"Carpe diem" Chase told her.

"Exactly, Seize the day – I plan on enjoying every day I have with House no matter how many there are to come and I'm not going to worry about how many there are to come or what's going to happen in them either. As long as House and I are together I don't care what happens we can face it together" she summarized.

"Have you told House?" Chase asked.

"Not yet" she said finishing her beer and motioning the waitress to bring them another.

"Don't you think you should he might be a little worried" Chase told her.

"Maybe I should" Cameron realized. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone hitting his speed dial.

About ten minutes away House sat in the hotel bar enjoying his third scotch of the night. Looking down at his cell ringing once again and seeing it was Cameron he switched it off and placed it back into his pocket. Signaling the bartender for a refill his eyes moved to the person alongside him. The tall blonde woman approached the stool next to him at the bar "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"No" he replied with a smile and watched as the woman took the seat next to him.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 –

Chase returned to their table to find Cameron finishing her second drink. "Did you get a hold of House?" he asked.

"Voicemail" she replied. "Either that or he doesn't want to talk to me" she added.

"He probably just doesn't have his phone with him" Chase reassured her.

"He told me he'd call later" she told Chase. "Oh my god what if I've blown it with him – what if he decided I'm not worth it" she began to panic.

"Cameron calm down" Chase told her. "House is not an idiot he knows you're worth it."

"I don't even know where he is?" she sighed.

"Four Seasons" Chase replied.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"House stays at the Four Seasons" he repeated.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Wilson told me" Chase said as he finished his drink.

"When did Wilson tell you?" she asked curious.

"Does it really matter – come on I'll drop you off" Chase offered as he put on his coat.

House sat at the bar, the tall blonde sitting next to him ordered them both a drink. "Still drinking scotch I see" she commented.

"Old habits" he replied.

"So how you been?" she asked.

"I've never been one for small talk" he reminded her.

"From what I remember you weren't much of a talker at all – just a get down to business kind of guy" she recalled fondly.

"Time is money" House said as he sipped his scotch. Reaching into his pocket he removed his cell phone and switched it back. It beeped suddenly alerting him to two missed calls from Cameron and one from Wilson.

"So we heading back to your place or do you have a room?" she asked. House downed the remainder of his drink and grabbed his cane from the edge of the bar. He took a couple of steps before he turned and spoke to the woman.

"Is it a wig?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The hair is it a wig?" he repeated.

"No I felt like a change" she told him. House limped back to the bar and reached next to her grabbing her glass and downing the remaining amber liquid.

"I liked you better as a brunette Paula" he said as he turned and headed to the elevator.

Chase pulled up in front of the Four Seasons hotel. "Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked. "I could wait in the bar downstairs if you like" he offered. Just then Cameron felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it from her jacket pocket she looked at the caller id and saw it was House.

"I don't think that will be necessary" she smiled as she climbed out of the car closing the door behind her. "Hi" Cameron said as she answered the phone.

"Hi" House replied. "I wasn't sure if you were going to answer" he told her.

"Of course I would" she told him.

"You called me" he began.

"I want to see you" Cameron interrupted him. House was now back in his room mixing himself another drink.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"House, we need to talk in person" she said. House sighed immediately fearing the worst.

"You want me to come home?" he asked. Hearing a knock at the door he got up off the bed and went to answer it. "Hang on someone's at the door" he told her. Cameron waited anxiously on the other side of the hotel door. House opened it revealing her on the other side. "It appears there is a very attractive woman stalking me" he said into his phone.

"It could be worse" she smiled. House moved aside to let Cameron into the room. "Who did you think was at the door?" she asked.

"No idea" he told her. "Hoping on the off chance it was you. How did you know where I was?"

"Chase thought you might be here" she said.

"You want a drink?" he asked nervously.

"I think I've had enough for now" she replied. "But you have one if you want" she added as nervously as House had previously. He limped over to the bed and grabbed his drink from the bar as he passed.

"So" he began.

"So" she mimicked. "I was an idiot" she began. House looked at her curiously as he listened intently. "You and I are difficult to define" she continued.

"You can say that again" House agreed.

"I keep looking for signs that we're going to break up" Cameron admitted. "And I'm missing what's right in front of me" she said. "We have a fantastic relationship" she said as she sat on the bed alongside him.

"Are you drunk?" House asked.

"Most of the time we have a fantastic relationship" she smiled. "But I love being with you, your amazing, brilliant, sexy as all hell, and I don't want to be apart from you. I'm tired of looking for flaws in our relationship – I'm so busy looking for ways to stuff up that I'm not enjoying every part of us and what we have" she told him.

"So you're not going to care anymore if we break up?" he asked.

"Of course I'll care but I don't want to spend all my time and energy worrying about it," she explained. "Especially when we could be doing more productive things" she whispered into his ear as her hand trailed up his leg. House smiled as he relaxed enjoying her touch remembering fondly and recalling how much he had truly missed it.

"Oh god I've missed you" House sighed as Cameron's other hand began to caress the back of his neck just the way he liked it while continuing rubbing his leg.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 –

"Especially when we could be doing more productive things" she whispered into his ear as her hand trailed up his leg. House smiled as he relaxed enjoying her touch remembering fondly and recalling how much he had truly missed it.

"Oh god I've missed you" House sighed as Cameron's other hand began to caress the back of his neck just the way he liked it while continuing rubbing his leg. She began placing light kisses along his ear and running down to the base of his neck her hand crept along the inside of House's thigh. House reached around and placed his hand on the back of her neck feeling her hair in between his fingers. He pulled her face towards his and held her face mere inches from him. Cameron held onto House's wrist pleading with her eyes for him to kiss her. House bought his lips onto her own and was instantly given access to her mouth and his tongue wasted little time in reacquainting with hers. Their passion quickly grew but the need for life giving oxygen was too much and the lovers broke apart.

"How long do you have the room for?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"Till tomorrow" he replied running his hands down her back as he leaned forward and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"It's a pity we have to go to work tomorrow" Cameron smirked.

"It's a good thing your boss likes you" he smirked back.

"Just likes me?" Cameron asked smiling as she settled back into his arms wrapping her arms around House's neck.

"Let's just say he has a fond appreciation for you" House told her as he slid his hand underneath her shirt feeling the soft skin on her flat taught stomach.

"Well I guess my boss isn't going to win any employer of the month award" she said.

"He's probably not going to win boyfriend of the year either" House joked.

"Can we stop referring to you in the third person?" Cameron requested.

"Can we stop talking altogether" House countered as he resumed kissing her. They continued kissing as both of House's hands slid underneath her shirt pulling it up over her head lowering her down gently still mindful of her injuries. Cameron's hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and was flung to the end of the bed his t-shirt soon to follow. Her hand dipped down to cup the bulge in his jeans and began stroking the tip of Mt. Gregory. House lowered his mouth down along her neck and her chest biting gently through the material of her bra causing her to moan slightly. The more pressure House applied Cameron countered with pressure of her own. House had to stop as did Cameron. "If we keep going like this, things are going to end a little prematurely" he warned her.

"I think we might need to get rid of these clothes" she suggested moving her hand to the buckle on his jeans. House met her hands and pulled them away. "What's wrong?" she asked. House reached into his pocket and removed his viocodin placing them on the bedside table.

"Something tells me I might need them later" he said as he took hold of her hands and placed them back on to the buckle of his jeans. "Where were we?" he asked as he resumed kissing her. Cameron undid the zipper of his jeans and slid them down his legs removing his boxers at the same time. House's hand pulled the zip of her jeans down and he lightly moved his fingers over the top of her now soaking centre. He slipped a finger underneath the fabric of her panties teasing and giving her a glimpse of what was too come.

"That feels incredible" she whispered.

"If you think that's incredible what till I'm finished with you" he smirked.

"Well don't let me stop you" she replied. House ripped the jeans from her body and tossed them aside. He lowered his mouth to her stomach and trialed kisses along her pelvis and down to the inside of her thighs. Her hands trailed along his bare shoulders encouraging his expedition. He moved his tongue to the top of her clit sliding it up and down exercising the right amount of pressure to elicit the moans he had missed hearing. "Oh fuck" she cried out as the tingling sensation began to build from her toes and rise up her legs. The warmth from her core was threatening to explode at any moment and House had no intentions of slowing down or stopping. He took hold of her hands and held them beside her body not wanting to give her any opportunity to escape his clutches. House blew softly onto Cameron's warm core eliciting a new series of emotions inside her. The cool air was quickly replaced with warmth as his tongue continued where it had left off seconds earlier. The sensation caused Cameron over the edge and she screamed out in absolute pleasure as House moved up her body as her body convulsed beneath him.

"Are you OK?" House asked as he himself regained his breath.

"I am better than OK" Cameron smiled as she ran her hand along his stubbled jaw and earning herself a smile from House. She flipped over on top of House and placed her legs on either side of his body straddling him. She moved herself along his pelvis teasing and tormenting him but at the same time torturing herself. She leaned down and kissed him fiercely his hands resting on her hips. She settled down on top of him allowing him to enter her. House had begun to mentally list the names of monster trucks to stop him coming on the spot. He held her for a moment not allowing her to move but rather savoring the moment that they physically reconnected. He brushed the hair from her eyes seeing her looking down at him, Cameron knew she had made the right decision there was nowhere else she'd rather be. She slowly began rotating her hips driving House deeper inside her and hitting the walls inside her at every possible angle. House held his hands on the side of her thighs running circles with his thumbs. He thrust deep inside her knowing he wasn't far away from his climax and he could tell by the small vibrations he could feel from Cameron he knew she was close again too.

"Oh, fuck" House screamed.

"House I'm going to come again" she yelled as she fell forward met by his arms enveloping around her. Holding each other as they both climaxed they both screamed. "Oh, House" she cried out. Collapsing back onto the bed House still held tightly onto Cameron. She kissed his face and held him as their breathing returned to normal.

"That was sensational" House remarked.

"I think fantastic is the word you're looking for" Cameron said as she handed him his Vicodin.

"We haven't even reached fantastic yet" he snickered as he swallowed two Vicodin.

"So you're not finished with me yet?" Cameron teased.

"You wish" he smiled back. "So you're happy?" he asked.

"Incredibly" she quickly replied as she enjoyed tracing circles on House's chest. "Are you?"

"Yep" he said simply.

"I'm starving" Cameron told House.

"Well we could order room service" he suggested. "You didn't eat earlier?" he asked.

"Didn't feel like it" she answered.

"Just a little thirsty" he said.

"You're going to reprimand me for drinking?" she asked him curiously. "Ever heard the phrase pot calling the kettle black?"

"But I'm a seasoned professional" he smirked.

"Always seemed like a bit of a light weight to me" she replied.

"I seem to remember a certain karaoke competition you and Cuddy had last year after a few drinks" House reminded her.

"It was more than a few and you and Wilson aren't exactly innocent either" she told him.

"So you're hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, starving" she said. "Besides what have you eaten tonight?" she asked. House lifted himself up on his elbow and looked into her eyes.

"Well I did enjoy eating you" he smirked.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 –

The large king size bed was more than enough room for House and Cameron to lay sprawled upon while eating their dinner. House was enjoying a hamburger with some fries, while Cameron opted for a cheese burger and a milkshake all the while stealing House's fries. She reached across the bed and took another French fry from his plate. "I know I can see you doing that" he remarked.

"Am I supposed to be scared or something?" she asked with a smile. House had finished his hamburger and was washing it down with a coke.

"You're stealing my food" he told her.

"What's yours is mine" she replied as she placed another fry into her mouth. House took a handful and shoved them into his mouth at once.

"Well I guess I'll just have to eat them all then" he mumbled. A lone French fry fell from his mouth and rolled down his chest. Cameron picked it up and waited for him to finish what he was eating.

"I guess one got away" she said playfully. Moving across the bed she sat in between House's legs placing her legs either side of him. He encircled her with his arms holding her in place allowing her to relax back into his embrace. "Do you want it?" she toyed with him. Cameron placed half the French fry into her mouth leaving the remaining half hanging out of her mouth. House moved towards her lips and opening his mouth took his share of the French fry. He quickly returned to Cameron's lips and began kissing her his hands and arms drawing her closer. "I think it's all gone" she smiled.

"Better check again" House replied as he resumed kissing her. Cameron didn't try to fend him off but rather furthered their kiss and began rubbing her hands along his neck. The need for air eventually pulled them apart and House brushed their stray hair from her face.

"Why did you get such a big bed?" Cameron asked curious.

"It was all they had" he replied.

"We should get a bed this big" she suggested as she ran her hands up and down his biceps.

"We have a bed" he pointed out to her as he leaned back against the headboard enjoying the sensation her hands were delivering.

"Imagine the fun we could have in a bigger one" she said trying to convince him.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to look" House relented.

"Maybe we could go look before work tomorrow" she said.

"I thought we could skip work stay here all day" he said.

"We're only going for half a day" she reminded him.

"Half a day to see if we felt up to it physically" he corrected her. "And judging by what we just did and what I plan to do with you we are more than capable of returning to work next week" he added. Cameron smiled sheepishly as she moved in and kissed his neck.

"We can't tell Chase we used sex instead of work to see if we could handle the day to day of the hospital" Cameron said.

"Why not?"

"Because I do not want the entire hospital knowing about our sex life" she pointed out.

"It's Chase not Wilson and besides we have doctor patient confidentiality" House said as he slid his hand underneath her shirt which was actually his shirt. "Why do you have my shirt on?" he asked straying off the topic a little.

"Because I got chilly and it was closer than mine" she said simply. "Don't you like me wearing your clothes?" she pouted.

"I like you naked more" he smirked back. As soon as the words had come out of his mouth Cameron leaned back slightly and lifted the t-shirt up and over her head revealing her perky white, soft breasts before him. He placed his hands around her back pulling her closer to him, surrounding her nipples with his lips he moved his tongues in circular motions around the sensitive area. Cameron ran her hand through House's hair slowly moving her lips to his ear nibbling gently moving down to his neck. House alternated to her other breast as Cameron settled on the spot that drove him wild. He soon flipped Cameron so he lay on top of her and she wasted no time in removing the cotton boxer shorts that separated them from one another. House moved his right hand and took hold of both of hers in the one placing them above her head using his left hand he guided himself inside her.

"Umm that feels good" Cameron said as her eyes closed and she enjoyed the sensation of him building momentum inside her.

"Good" House began in between thrusts. "Aren't we aiming for fantastic" he smirked.

"Well in that case" Cameron said before turning them and placing herself on top with House still inside her.

"Impressive" House remarked.

"Sshh" Cameron cooed rubbing her hand down the side of his face. "Enjoy" she said. Rolling her hips backwards and forwards urged House on and it wasn't long he could feel his impending orgasm building. He began meeting her thrust for thrust delving into parts of her he thought he had never reached before. He reached forward grabbing her breast and rubbing it before moving his hand down her stomach and stopping just above her now moist centre. He gently brushed his thumb over her clit causing her to shake convulse above him. "Not yet" she breathed heavily.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Not without you" she forced out.

"You've got about thirty seconds" he stammered continuing to rub her clit faster. Cameron moved faster bucking her hips and moving them together meeting House's thrusts and the ministrations on her clit. Seconds later both cried out in ecstasy as their orgasms surged through one another. Cameron collapsed onto House's chest before rolling off him and laying in his arms easing the tension on his thigh.

"Fantastic?" Cameron asked as she looked up to House.

"Pretty damn close if it wasn't" he agreed. "So you still want to go to work tomorrow and give this up?" he asked her.

"It is tempting" she smiled as she lay on his chest.

"It's OK if you can't keep up I mean you've always been a lightweight" he teased her.

"Don't try and bait me by calling me weak" she scolded him playfully.

"Fine – all I know is I'm not going and it would be terrible to spend all day alone by myself" he sulked.

"But you had all that practice before we got together" she smirked back.

"Nasty" he replied.

"Argumentative" she countered.

"Bitch" he offered.

"Asshole" she fired back.

"Mine" he told her.

"Yours" she agreed.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 –

"Greg" Cameron said sleepily as she was still battling to stay awake.

"Hhhmmm" he replied his eyes still closed.

"Greg" she repeated.

"Allison" he replied with a yawn.

"You're awake?" she asked.

"I am now, I kept hearing this annoying voice in my head" he joked.

"Speaking of annoying something is poking into my back" she told him completely ignoring his remark.

"Well annoying isn't what you were calling it a few hours ago" he replied.

"Well a few hours ago it wasn't sticking into my back" she said flatly.

"And where would you like me to stick it?" he asked.

"Why don't you put it where you had it last night" she suggested. House reached down under the blankets and grabbed his bottle of vicodin from between the two of them and placed it on the bedside table.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"A few hours, that vicodin can have a good effect when it wants" she said. "Did you sleep much?"

"Same as you a few hours" he told her as he rolled back over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe we have to go to work so soon" she commented as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I told you don't go" he reminded her.

"We have to – besides it will do us good to get some fresh air" she said.

"Some fresh germs from the morons in the clinic is more likely" he countered as he brushed the hair from the nape of her neck.

"Aren't you curious to see how the department is running with Foreman in charge?" she questioned.

"I know how it's running" he replied flatly. "Chase has been spending the majority of his time between the clinic and the Pediatric Ward flirting with the new nurse" he began. "Foreman has been trolling through clinic files and other departments looking for any case so he can prove to everyone that he can do my job but better" he informed her then placing a kiss on her neck.

"Wilson keeps you well informed" she commented.

"Between that and the web cam I have it covered" he smiled.

"You have a web cam in our office?" she asked.

"How else did you think I got that home movie of the two of us" he smirked. Cameron turned around to face him.

"What home movie?" she asked angrily. House could sense the anger and hurt in her voice and decided to confess.

"The one that doesn't exist" he admitted.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" she asked not quite sure if she should believe him or not.

"If I ever take a video of us I will be sure to ask first" he said.

"So there's no web cam?" she asked just to be sure.

"There is no web cam" he said. Cameron leaned across his chest and looked at the clock. The time read 6:50am. As she moved across House's body she paused and placed a kiss on his lips, as she moved away House grabbed her holding her above him.

"We have to go" she said somewhat reluctantly.

"You expect to get away with that?" he asked.

"With what?"

"With that pathetic attempt at a good morning kiss" he replied. Cameron placed her hands on either side of House's head and placed her legs in between his. She slowly leaned down and pecked House on the lips before pulling back and kissing him again. Deepening the kiss her tongue raged battle with House's tongue causing him to moan as she broke the contact with him. "Ugghhh" he said as Cameron moved off him.

"You know if you want to see more of me you could come to work at the hospital" she suggested coyly.

"Depends how much am I gonna see?" House asked.

Wilson was in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee when Cuddy walked in behind him. "Good morning" he greeted her.

"Morning" she replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Wilson asked.

"Better knowing everything seems to be going back to normal" she said as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

"I wouldn't count on that" Wilson said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The conversation I had with House last night – something tells me things aren't right" he said as he poured them both a cup coffee.

"If something is wrong I'm sure they can sort it out like adults" Cuddy pointed out.

"Cameron maybe, House not so much" Wilson said.

"Well you can talk to him when you go to the hospital today" Cuddy told him.

"Which reminds me I should go to the ATM" Wilson recalled.

"Are you coming home early tonight?" Cuddy asked.

"My last appointment is at 4pm so I should be home by 5pm" he told her. "Do you want me to pick up dinner on the way home?" he asked.

"We can just get something delivered later on if you want" she suggested. The sound of Josh crying caught their attention and Wilson headed off to tend to their son. Wilson walked into the nursery and picked up Josh.

"Hello little man you're awake" Wilson cooed to his son. Josh smiled as he responded to the sound of his father's voice. "Are you going to be a good boy for your mom today?" he asked as he headed out into the kitchen.

"Well if he has a good day then hopefully we'll have a good uninterrupted night" Cuddy smiled as she handed Wilson his bottle.

"You better behave yourself" Wilson told his son as he settled into the chair and began feeding him.

A little after 8am Cameron walked into the diagnostics office for the first time in over a month. "You're back" Chase jumped up to greet Cameron.

"It's good to be back" Cameron said as she hugged Chase.

"Where's House?" he asked.

"I imagine he'll be in around his usual time" Cameron smiled.

"So things are OK with you two after last night?" Chase asked.

"We talked I told him how I felt and…." Cameron began.

"And what?"

"And let's just say things turned out very well but I'll spare you the details" she smiled.

"You're too kind" he replied.

"Where's Foreman?" Cameron asked.

"He's doing a consult in the ER" Chase told her as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Possible case?"

"I hope so" he admitted. "Things have been a little slow around here without House" he told her.

"How's the article you were working on?"

"It's getting there maybe you can read it for me later before I show House, tell me what you think" he suggested.

"Of course" she agreed.

"What's up children did you miss daddy?" House asked as he walked in the door.

"You're early" Chase remarked.

"Maybe he's suffering trauma from the accident" Cameron joked.

"Wasn't any signs of trauma last night when we were…" he began.

"House" Cameron warned him.

"She promised me sex in my office if I came into work on time" House joked. Chase laughed as he saw the hopeless look on Cameron's face.

"I can't win" she sighed helplessly.

"So I assume no cases since the master has been away" House said throwing his backpack in his office.

"Nope" Chase said. Cameron went over to the sink and grabbed House's red mug pouring him a coffee.

"Well I'll be in my office catching up in sleep" he said as he opened the glass doors and made his way inside.

"I'm going to head down to the clinic" Chase told Cameron.

"I'll see you down there" she replied back as she walked into his office with his coffee. Cameron placed the coffee down on his desk and turned to leave the room. House's hand reached out and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smirk.

"To the clinic" she replied as she fell down gently into his lap. House's hand began to slowly climb up under her shirt.

"You said if I came to work I'd get to spend time with you" House reminded her.

"You will if you come to the clinic" she tortured him watching his hand go higher along her stomach.

"What about you stay here, answer my mail or something" he suggested.

"Well that's a bit hard to do seeing as my laptop is in the other office" she played back.

"Go get it bring it in here" he told her.

"I don't think I can sit on your lap and answering mail at the same time" she said.

"Have you tried?" he smiled back.

"Let me use your desk and I will" she made a deal with him.

"Go get your stuff."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 –

Wilson walked out of his office that morning taking a break in between patients. It was around 10.30am and he figured he better check to see if House had actually turned up for work yet. Walking into the diagnostician's office he was surprised to see him there and Cameron behind his desk. "You're here" he said surprised.

"I did tell Cuddy we were coming back today" Cameron reminded him.

"I know it's just I didn't expect to see the two of you here" Wilson said shocked.

"Well you better sit down before I tell you he's been here since 8am" Cameron said.

"Did you drug him?"

"She promised me office sex" House interrupted them.

"That was going t be my next guess" Wilson said.

"How's Lisa after everything yesterday?" Cameron asked.

"Relieved it's all over" Wilson began. "We both are" he added.

"You're not alone there" Cameron agreed.

"So does anyone have any more psycho's in their past?" Wilson asked lightening the mood a bit.

"Let's hope not" Cameron replied as she shut down her laptop. "Well I'm done here" she began. "I'm going to head down to the clinic" she said as she got up and moved over to where House was sitting with his feet up on his chair.

"I would come but I get the feeling Jimbo wants to talk" House told Cameron.

"I do not I just came in here to make sure you had actually turned up" Wilson told him.

"That's what he says now" House smiled to Cameron.

"Well you boys do whatever you're going to do – I'll see you later" she said as she gave House a quick kiss on the lips. House watched Cameron leave before returning his attention to Wilson.

"I'm hungry buy me breakfast" House told Wilson as he got up from his chair.

"I'm glad there was a reason I went to the ATM downstairs" Wilson said to himself.

"Great because after last night I really worked up an appetite" House said as he limped past his friend and into the hall.

The two friends found a table at the back of the cafeteria and sat down. Wilson had a coffee and a muffin and House had the same. "Last night when I called you where were you?" Wilson asked breaking their silence.

"At home" House said without thinking.

"I called your cell because there was no answer at your home from you or Cameron" Wilson countered.

"How many times do I answer normally?"

"Since Cameron's moved in one of you answers" Wilson told him.

"Not unless we're having…." House began.

"Don't finish that thought" Wilson interrupted him.

"Shouldn't you have been busy playing hide the sausage with a certain dean of medicine?" House asked.

"Deflecting, as usual so where were you?" Wilson asked again.

"it seems you have learnt from the master too" House countered noticing Wilson had avoided his question also.

"I asked first" Wilson told him.

"I was at a bar" House said.

"Without Cameron?"

"She was tired" House said telling Wilson a half truth.

"Of what?" Wilson asked knowing he wasn't getting the truth from House.

"Me" House told him. Wilson looked at him concerned for a few seconds before he continued. "Of our relationship" he clarified.

"She wants a break?" Wilson asked confused.

"She needed to think through some things mainly our relationship and I gave her some space" House said.

"And you didn't have a breakdown?" Wilson asked impressed.

"Awww, am I growing up too fast?" House asked mocking his friend.

"Better late than never" Wilson threw back. "So I take it things worked out then?" he asked.

"She realized she couldn't live without me" House said as he finished off his muffin.

"Well I'm glad you two worked it out" Wilson replied honestly.

"So why haven't you played hide the sausage with Cuddy yet?" House asked turning the attention back to Wilson.

"Well we were interrupted after dinner on Wednesday as you know and last night we were both exhausted from everything that had gone on" he informed him.

"So tonight's the night?" House asked.

"God I hope so I feel like I'm going to explode" Wilson remarked.

"Eeeww" House said as he dropped his muffin onto the tray. "Don't feel like eating that now" he commented.

"Don't rush her" House said seriously.

"I think she is just as keen for this to happen if not more" Wilson told House as the two friends got up from the table.

"I'm serious" House warned his friend.

"Like you rushed Cameron?" he fired back.

"What makes you think I rushed her?" House asked.

"Because she called Lisa yesterday afternoon – Lisa said she sounded a little off" he told him.

"She called Lisa?"

"Yeah to see how she was after making her statement" Wilson told him. "What you keeping track of her calls now?" They stopped outside House's office. House remained silent his mind ticking over. "House they always talk" Wilson told him.

"I know" House agreed.

"So you're not pi$$ed?" Wilson wanted to make sure.

"She went out with Chase last night if I was going to be pi$$ed at something wouldn't I be pi$$ed at that?" he asked.

"And you're not?" Wilson asked amazed impressed with seeing how far his friend had come along since dating Cameron.

"I know who rocks her world" he said as he limped into his office. Wilson smiled and headed down the hall and walked into his office.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 –

Cameron was in the clinic making notes on a patient chart, she had just spent the last twenty minutes re-assuring a new mother that her baby's cold was just a cold and not pneumonia. House walked into the room and she was grateful for the interruption. "Diagnosed enough crotch rot yet?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too" she replied.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he hopped up on the exam table.

"In two hours?" she asked toying with him. "Are you going to do any work today?"

"It has been known to happen – but I'm still a little fragile" he said with a frown.

"Didn't seem very fragile last night" Cameron smirked as she closed the file and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my next patient" she told him.

"Take a break" House requested.

"I've only been here two hours" she reminded him.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself" he warned her.

"So I guess we won't be having sex tonight – I wouldn't want to over exert myself" she smiled.

"All the more reason to take a break now" House pointed out with a smirk. Cameron opened the door and walked into the lobby and called her next patient.

"I'll come see you soon we'll have coffee" she said.

"Fine" House sighed giving up. "I'm going to go watch TV" he said as he limped to the elevator.

About an hour later Cameron got into the elevator heading off to find House and have a cup of much needed coffee. As the elevator doors opened Wilson stepped in with her. "Hey Wilson" she greeted him.

"Hey Cameron how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good, it's nice to be back" she told him.

"I hope you're taking it easy?" Wilson asked her.

"Yes I am – I've already had the lecture from House" she replied.

"You two seem…." He began.

"Seem what?" she asked.

"Happy" he offered.

"We've been happy for a while now" Cameron reminded him.

"I just thought after last night" he said.

"Did he tell you?" she asked as the doors opened on the fourth floor. They stepped into the hall and headed towards House's office.

"I pried it out of him" Wilson admitted. "I didn't mean to pry – I was just" he continued.

"Looking out for him" Cameron finished for him.

"Yeah I guess I should probably stop doing that" Wilson said. They stopped outside the door to House's office.

"I hope you don't" she began. "It's good that he has someone watching out for him besides me" she explained. "And although he doesn't say it I know it goes both ways" she added. Wilson smiled as he followed Cameron into the office.

"Do you plan on doing anything while you're here?" Wilson asked.

"Can't rush these things" House replied. Cameron walked into the outer office and made a coffee for herself and House, Wilson followed and made one for himself before returning to House's office. Cameron sat on the other side of his desk as Wilson sat on his chair and House remained behind his desk.

"How's Josh doing?" Cameron asked.

"He's good, he had a bit of a fever last night but it seems to be going now" he told them.

"If you like Cameron can spend a good half an hour re-assuring you" House joked.

"Have a nice morning in the clinic did you?" Wilson smiled.

"At least I did something with my time here" she smiled back.

"I've done something" House defended himself. Cameron and Wilson both looked at him waiting for him to reveal what he had done.

"Well?" Wilson finally asked.

"What?" House asked back.

"What is it that you've done?" Wilson asked.

"Let's see I started a rumor about Foreman and the new nurse in the oncology ward" he began.

"The new nurse in the oncology ward?" Wilson asked.

"That's what I said" House told him as he tossed his giant tennis ball into the air repeatedly.

"The new nurse in the oncology ward is named Heath" Wilson told him.

"That's the one" House agreed.

"He's a man" Wilson pointed out.

"Well duh, Heath's a pretty weird name for a girl" House joked. Cameron smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't bother Wilson" Cameron began. "He's not going to snap back into work mode until we get a case" she said as she sipped her coffee.

"So what are we doing here then?" House asked her.

"I said you not me" Cameron replied.

"That's right the only reason I'm here is because you promised me office sex" House confronted her playfully.

"Wilson can you leave us alone?" Cameron asked. Wilson looked up at Cameron amazed that she was about to go through with his request and also that she would blatantly ask him to leave with him knowing they were going to have sex. House was just as amazed at her bluntness but admittedly a little aroused too. Wilson got up placed his coffee cup on the book shelf and headed back to the safety of his office. Cameron followed him and closed the blinds and locked the door. She stood next to his lounge chair "You might be more comfortable over here" she told him. He quickly got up from behind his desk and limped across to the chair he paused in front of her and wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her to him capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She pushed him down onto the chair breaking their kiss and placed his feet up on the stool. Taking his cane from his hand she tossed it aside and leaned over the top of him her hair falling either side of her face framing it perfectly. She kissed him before moving her lips to his jaw and then along his neck.

"Isn't this more fun than the clinic?" House asked her.

"We got caught doing this in the clinic didn't we?"

"We did" House smirked mischievously recalling the memory of Cuddy walking in on the two of them.

"And what did I tell you after that?" she asked him.

"I don't care" House replied as he moaned enjoying where Cameron's lips were taking him.

"I told you I wasn't going to fool around in the hospital with you again" she reminded him.

"I'm glad you broke your promise" House told her.

"I haven't" she sighed moving to an upright position.

"What, wait a minute" he said disappointed.

"I am not going to f**k you here" she pointed out to him she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But when I get you home I'm going to f**k your brains out" she whispered. House who was at first a little disappointed to not be getting office sex was now a little more excited about what she had in store for him when they got home. Cameron strolled out of the office and returned to the clinic.

After a relatively slow day at the hospital Wilson returned home to Cuddy and their son Josh. Josh's fever had disappeared and Cuddy was busy preparing him for his bath when she heard Wilson come in the door. "I think your daddy is home" she told Josh.

"Lisa where are you?" Wilson yelled out as he placed his brief case on the dining table.

"About to give Josh his bath" she yelled back. Seconds later Wilson appeared in the door to the bathroom and placed his hand on the small of his wife's back. "Your daddy's home just in time to help with your bath" Cuddy told Josh as she removed his jump suit.

"Hey there little guy" Wilson said to his son as he picked him up while Cuddy checked the temperature of the water. "Daddy missed you today" he said.

"Rough day?" Cuddy asked.

"Slow day" Wilson replied. "Waiting on results and I can't hurry them up" he told her. Wilson walked over to the bath and the two of them proceeded to bathe Josh. Once Josh was bathed and clothed again Cuddy carried him to the lounge room and sat down on the couch with him. Josh was becoming more alert every day and responded instantly to the sounds of his parent's voices. He was holding his body up perfectly and was becoming increasingly more interested in what was around him. "I might go have a shower" Wilson said as he watched Cuddy sit herself on the couch preparing to feed Josh.

"Actually I was hoping you could give me a hand" she said looking back at him.

"OK" Wilson replied a little confused. Once Wilson was settled comfortably on the couch Cuddy handed Josh to him and went to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back" she told him. After a few minutes and no sign of Cuddy he began to wonder what was going on.

"You do realize I can't breast feed him" Wilson yelled out in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well I don't know about breast feeding him but you can feed him" she replied as she returned from the kitchen with bottle in hand. "Here you go" she said handing him the bottle.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Kahlua and Milk" she told him. "What do you think it is it's breast milk" she said.

"I thought you didn't like expressing milk – you said that it made your nipples feel like they were in a vice" he reminded her.

"I was on the internet today talking to some new mothers and one of them recommended trying a different brand which they had used and it worked" she said.

"You were on the internet talking to new mothers – aren't you meant to go to groups like that to get you out of the house?" he asked.

"Well he still had his fever and I didn't want to take him out" she informed him. "So now you get to experience the joy of feeding him too." Josh began to stir in Wilson's arms. "And by the look of it he's hungry" she told him. Wilson raised the bottle to Josh's mouth and he happily took it guzzling away. Cuddy sat alongside Wilson her arm resting on the back of the couch for support as she watched him feed their son.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 -

Wilson continued to feed their son and then sat him upright to burp him. Josh appropriately threw up right on cue. After cleaning him up Wilson relaxed back into the couch and turned to Cuddy. He leaned over and kissed her leaving his lips on hers for a prolonged period. "Thank you" he said.

"You're welcome" she replied. "You won't be thanking me when I elbow you to feed him at three o' clock in the morning" she added.

"Anything I can do to help" Wilson smiled back. Cuddy cringed inwardly as she prepared herself for what she was about to bring up between them.

"Johnson called me today" she began deciding not to put it off any longer. Wilson turned around and faced her puzzled at why the head of the board of directors for the hospital was calling her.

"What did he want?" Wilson asked.

"To see how I was going after everything that had happened" she told him.

"That was nice of him" Wilson said as he played with Josh.

"He asked me how I was adjusting to motherhood and dealing with everything" she continued.

"He wants you to go back to work doesn't he?" Wilson asked interrupting her. Cuddy looked at him able to read his reaction right away.

"He did mention it" she admitted.

"And you want to" he told her.

"You've been hanging out with House too much" Cuddy joked trying to ease the tension.

"I am married to you – I can tell when you're anxious about something" he said. "Is this why you did all this with Josh?" he asked.

"No, it never even entered my mind until later" Cuddy reassured him.

"Cause it seems that you could have been using our son to butter me up" Wilson pointed up as he stood up and placed Josh in his carrier.

"I wanted you to feed Josh so you would know what I feel when I feed him, so you could bond with him too" she explained now standing behind him. "I would never use him like that and the accusation from you is…" she continued.

"I'm sorry – maybe I have been spending too much time with House as he says 'Everybody lies'," he told her.

"I'm your wife I'm not lying to you" she told him.

"I know, I'm just worried that going back to work especially after everything that has just happened - maybe you need more time" Wilson explained his apprehension to the idea.

"I miss the hospital" Cuddy explained. "I miss having you and Cameron pop into my office even House coming in with some crazy procedure he needs my approval for" she said.

"What about Josh?" Wilson asked.

"We can hire a nanny" she offered. "Between the two of us we can do this. Maybe I can convince the board to open a daycare at the hospital" she threw in.

"Daycare mightn't be a bad idea" Wilson began. "Patients families can take their younger children there for a break when they need" Wilson agreed.

"So you're OK if I go back to work?" she asked him.

"As long as you ease yourself back into it" he told her.

"Thank you I wouldn't be able to do this without your support" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wilson slipped his hands around her waist leaning down to kiss her.

"As long as you're happy" he told her.

"I know a way I could be happier" she smiled as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. As Wilson leaned down to deepen their kiss Josh began to cry.

"My god does he have a radar built in?" Wilson half screamed. Cuddy smiled and fell into his chest.

"I'll put him in the nursery" she told him as she scooped Josh up and headed down the hall. "There are some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry" she yelled over her shoulder.

House was sitting on the couch flicking through his Tivo programs when Cameron came up and sat down on the couch alongside him. She handed him a beer as she sipped on a glass of wine. "So how was your day?" Cameron asked him.

"You're asking me how my day was?" House asked back.

"Are you going a little deaf in your old age?" she smiled.

"Since when did we become the how was your day dear couple?" he asked.

"Since I didn't see you today" Cameron replied.

"You did see me" he countered.

"If it's that big of a deal don't worry about it" Cameron said finally giving up.

"My day was boring – considering I could have been in bed with you all day" House offered up.

"Poor Dr. House are you in need of a little excitement?" Cameron asked as she straddled his lap.

"What sort of excitement do you have in mind?" he asked with a smirk.

"The best kind" she whispered into his ear. House slipped his hand along her back and pulled her head down to meet his lips. "Will you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything" House said as he kissed along her jaw.

"You haven't played in a while" she remarked.

"Played what?" he asked. Cameron gestured over to his piano easing herself off his lap. "Oh that" he finally realized.

"Play something for me?" she asked. House unable to resist Cameron when she was so playful got up and limped over to the piano.

"You have anything in particular in mind?" he asked her.

"Surprise me" she replied. House lifted the lid on the piano and began moving his fingers over the keys. The beautiful music that flowed from the ivory keys quickly filled the apartment and made Cameron feel at ease able to relax after all that had happened. After a few minutes Cameron moved next to him and sat on the bench alongside him straddling it her legs flowing over either side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders as he continued to play. She reached underneath his shirt and played with the light grey hairs on his chest beginning to toy with his nipple House noticeably missed a note.

"You're becoming a bit of a distraction" House remarked.

"Am I a good distraction?"

"You're my distraction" he told her as he stopped playing. House leaned over and kissed Cameron gently on the neck as her hands moved quickly to unbutton his shirt.

"Maybe you would like to follow you're distraction to the bedroom" Cameron suggested.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 –

The following morning Cameron and Cuddy met at a local coffee shop for what had become a Saturday ritual between the two of them. Cameron was holding Josh in her arms as Cuddy ordered their coffee's after the waitress left the two friends relaxed into conversation. "So how was your first day back yesterday?" Cuddy asked.

"It was good – it was nice to be getting back to some sort of normality" Cameron said. "Are you looking forward to coming back eventually?" Cameron asked.

"It will be good as you said to get back into the routine" Cuddy replied. "I'll be back sooner rather than later" she added. The waitress returned with their coffee's and placed them on the table.

"Really when?" Cameron asked.

"Monday" Cuddy told her.

"Really that soon" Cameron said sounding shocked.

"The board are struggling to find a replacement so they asked me to come back a little sooner than I had planned" she explained.

"Wow that is quick" Cameron said.

"Well with Wilson helping me and a nanny for Josh helping out also we should be able to manage" Cuddy said.

"It will be good to have you back – and if I can help you in any way just let me know" Cameron told her.

"Thank you" Cuddy smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course" Cameron replied.

"Did you…um" Cuddy began. "I don't know how to ask this? She tried to continue.

"I didn't have sex with House in his office" Cameron interrupted her. Cuddy a little shocked at how Cameron read her so easily couldn't help but blush.

"I'm sorry Wilson said something last night and I had to ask" Cuddy apologized.

"I could understand how he got to that conclusion but we didn't" Cameron said. "House and I spent the night at the Four Seasons on Thursday night" she explained. "He somehow interpreted come to the hospital and work in the clinic with me today into come to work and I'll have office sex with you" she said.

"So easy to confuse the two" Cuddy smiled.

"You know House" Cameron agreed.

"Are you two going OK?" Cuddy asked.

"We or rather I should say I had a little hiccup on Thursday" Cameron began.

"Little hiccup?" she asked.

"I was spending all my time looking for signs that he was pushing me away I wasn't seeing what I had right in front of me" Cameron said.

"There is no way House is pushing you away" Cuddy told her.

"I know that now I just have to stop looking for it and just enjoy it" Cameron agreed. "I know it sounds ridiculous but I wasn't sure I could keep doing that to myself or to him" she explained.

"Well I'm glad you sorted it out" Cuddy said as she took a sip of her coffee. "You do know you can talk to me about anything" she reminded her.

"I know you and Wilson are always great and their when we need you – I just hate relying on you sometimes" Cameron said.

"We're friends it's what we do" Cuddy said.

"I think sometimes House and I need to sort things out ourselves" Cameron summarized.

"Well if you ever need us you know where to find us" Cuddy told her.

"Thank you, I hope you know the same goes for you and Wilson" she acknowledged. Cameron continued to nurse Josh in her arms as she sipped her coffee. "Actually I have something to ask you but I need you to not say anything to Wilson" she said.

"I guess I could is it serious?" she asked.

"I guess maybe I don't know I just don't want House to find out" Cameron explained.

"Alright I'll trust you I won't tell him" Cuddy said. Cameron took a deep breath and placed her coffee back down on the table.

"How do you think House would react if I proposed?"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Cuddy asked shocked.

"I'm thinking about it but I don't know how he would react" Cameron said.

"I think he's proved he's not going to run away any time soon" Cuddy offered.

"I know he won't leave but I'm worried that marriage will freak him out" Cameron explained.

"When you had doubts about whether you could be with House you decided you wanted to be with him" Cuddy began.

"Yeah I realized how much he meant to me and how I just wanted to enjoy being with him" Cameron interrupted her.

"When you decided yes how far ahead were you looking?" she asked. "One year, three years five years, the rest of your life?"

"I can't see myself being with anybody else" Cameron replied. "This wasn't about me this is about how he'll react if I propose?"

"He'd be an idiot to say no" Cuddy told her as she finished her coffee.

"Let's hope so" Cameron agreed.

House sat in the lounge room of Wilson and Cuddy's home. He twirled his cane around in his fingers as he rested his feet on the coffee table. "So re-sealed the deal with Cuddy yet?" House asked.

"I'm assuming you're asking if I have slept with Cuddy since she was given the all clear by her doctor's?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

"That was my angle" House replied.

"Not that it's any of your business" Wilson began.

"But you'll tell me anyway because the women in you is screaming to tell someone" House interrupted him. Wilson rolled his eyes and joined him on the opposite of the couch.

"No we haven't" he sighed.

"What is wrong with you man?" House pestered him.

"It's not as if we haven't tried" Wilson said.

"But?"

"We have a child that seems to sense when his parents are…." Wilson thought to find the right word.

"Playing hide the sausage?" House asked metaphorically.

"Pursuing other more adult activities" Wilson finally decided upon.

"Your child doesn't sleep?"

"Between that and Cuddy deciding to go back to work on Monday" Wilson said.

"Wait, what Cuddy's coming back to work?" House asked.

"Yeah Monday" Wilson said.

"Why so soon?"

"Why so curious?" Wilson asked. "You should be happy no new dean to manipulate" he reminded him.

"No just one that is going to hound me into the ground to do my clinic hours" House moaned.

"Here's a thought why don't you do your clinic hours" Wilson suggested.

"Then when would I do Cameron?"

"Oh please stop" Wilson stopped his friend.

"Someone's jealous" House teased him.

"Grow up" Wilson admonished him. "Who am I kidding" he sighed.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 –

Cuddy walked in the door of her house carrying Josh followed closely behind Cameron. The two boys were sitting on the couch discussing the merits of well nothing in particular. Cuddy walked over to the couch and handed Josh to his dad who instinctively turned to House for him to take him. "No way" House told him as he almost leapt from the couch and stood by Cameron.

"What's the big deal you've held him before?" Wilson asked.

"He's fully loaded can't you smell that?" House asked shocked that he was the only one that could smell anything.

"Josh needs changing" Cuddy yelled from the kitchen.

"Now she tells me" Wilson sighs as he got up from the couch. Cuddy returned from the kitchen and handed Cameron a drink.

"So my reign of terror is coming to an end" House said.

"I take it Wilson told you I'm coming back to work on Monday" Cuddy assumed.

"Don't think you want to take a bit more time" House suggested.

"Why so I can have more nurses ask not to be rostered in the clinic when you are?" she asked playfully. Cameron was a million miles away lost in her own thoughts ignoring the banter between Cuddy and House, she slowly walked into the lounge room. She didn't even notice when Wilson walked into the room.

"How was your morning?" Wilson asked. Cameron hadn't heard him and continued to stare into space. "Cameron" Wilson called to her.

"Sorry did you say something?" she asked.

'You were miles away" he replied.

"Sorry, just distracted I guess" she told him.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah fine" she said.

"You and House?"

"Are great - I was just thinking of doing something special for his birthday this year" she lied.

"Going away somewhere?" Wilson asked.

"No just a party" she began. "I think we've had enough travel for a while" she said.

"Party would be good, small guest list" Wilson smiled.

"Don't I know it" she smiled back.

"Ready to blow this joint?" House asked as he walked back into the room with Cuddy.

"Lead the way" Cameron replied walking over to the door and picking her helmet up off the ground. House opened the door and zipped up his jacket removing the bike keys from his pocket.

"Thanks for the coffee Cameron" Cuddy told her.

"Next time I'm buying" Cameron told her as she followed House down the driveway.

"See you bright and early Monday morning House" Cuddy yelled. House revved the engine on his bike louder pretending he couldn't hear her. Cameron climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They arrived back at the apartment about ten minutes later. Cameron climbed off the bike and waited for House to dismount before walking inside. Leading the way Cameron unlocked the door and placed both their helmets in the closet before heading to the kitchen to prepare lunch. "You hungry?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Starving" he whispered as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist his hands caressing her skin.

"I was thinking food actually you know from a food group" she smiled.

"You're the only food group I need" he told her. "You do realize one of these days I am going to crash that motorcycle if you continue to distract me like you do" he told her.

"I'm sorry" she fake pouted. "I didn't realize I was being such a distraction to you" she said.

"And as I told you last night you're my distraction" he reminded her with a smirk as he pulled her to stand before him as he leaned on the bench.

"So you want me to stop then?" she asked as she kissed his neck playfully.

"No" he replied. "I was actually encouraging it" he replied. Cameron stopped kissing his neck and pulled back.

"By telling me you could crash your bike?" she asked.

"Forget I told you" he whispered as his hand reached around her neck pulling her lips to his. Returning his kiss the two had soon forgotten about lunch as their hands explored each other's bodies. House pushed Cameron's shirt up above her chest his mouth landing on her breasts, she pulled the shirt up over her head removing it completely. Their lips joined once more as her hands pulled at his belt buckle fighting to release his straining cock from it's denim confines. She pushed his jeans down around his ankles as he moved them towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. Cameron sat on the table as House made quick work of her own jeans, they continued to kiss her hands running through his hair. "How did you get so wet?" he asked in between kisses.

"I rode home on the back of your motorbike" she told him.

"You're just a horny little minx aren't you?" House asked as he resumed the assault on her neck. House's hands fell to her hips his right hand reaching down her leg wrapping it around his waist as he drove deep inside her catching her off guard.

"Uggh House" Cameron moaned as he thrust inside her. He held onto her hips and guided her movements timing them with his own increasing the pleasure for both of them. Without warning Cameron threw her right leg up over his chest her ankle resting above his shoulder while her left leg remained wrapped around his waist. The new angle allowed him to drive deeper inside her and it only excited him further pushing himself faster.

"God you're incredible" House breathed heavily.

"Don't stop" Cameron told him as his hands traced her breasts. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm building in her toes the heat pooling in her stomach – it wouldn't be long. House continued to plunge further into Cameron he could see the way her body was reacting – and the truth was he was right alongside her. It was definitely a race to the finish and it looked like she was winning – just. Minutes later sounds off screaming from both House and Cameron filled their apartment followed by a loud thud and House collapsing to the kitchen floor. Cameron climbed down and joined him laying on the floor listening to his rapid breathing. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"That is how I want to die" he smiled as he looked towards her.

"And you mocked me when I went to a yoga class with Cuddy" she smiled as she leaned into his chest.

"Men are stupid" he replied.

"Not all men" she began. "I do know this one guy a doctor, a specialist, world renowned in his field, from what I hear he's also handsome – can't think of his name though maybe you know him?" she asked.

"Well whoever discourages attending those classes is an idiot" he told her as he moved to stand up reaching down to help her to her feet.

"Oh, I remember his name now" Cameron said as she got to her feet. "Wilson, James Wilson" she smirked.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 –

Cuddy walked through the lobby of PPTH and immediately became adjusted to the hustle and bustle of the clinic on a Monday morning. Patients waiting to be seen by doctors some legitimately sick others searching for a certificate from the doctor to explain their hangover to their boss. Nurse Brenda saw her approach the nurse's station. "Welcome back Dr. Cuddy" she welcomed her.

"Thank you Brenda" she replied.

"Just another typical Monday morning in the clinic" Brenda told her.

"It's a good thing to see some things don't change" Cuddy smiled. "Who's rostered in the clinic this morning?" she asked.

"Dr. Chase, Dr. Lucas" are both seeing patients she told her.

"Who's in exam room three?" she asked.

"Dr. House" Brenda told her.

"Let me guess he's not here" Cuddy assumed.

"Actually he's already on to his second patient" Brenda replied. Cuddy looked up in utter shock.

"I'm sorry did you say House is seeing patients without me dragging him down here?" she asked amazed.

"I was shocked too" Brenda admitted.

"Are you sure Dr. Cameron isn't in there in his place?" she asked.

"Dr. Cameron is helping in the ER" she told her. As soon as Brenda finished her statement House emerged from the exam room and placed the file on the desk.

"Are you feeling OK?" Cuddy wheeled around to ask House.

"Top of the morning to you Cuddy" House replied earning a strange look from Brenda who quickly left. Cuddy reached up to touch House's forehead fearing he was delusional.

"You've finally done it haven't you?"

"If your implying that I've finished every page in the Kama Sutra with Cameron, then no we haven't but we are making up for lost time" he smirked.

"So why are you here in the clinic seeing patients without me having to drag you're a$$ down here?" she asked.

"Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why do your breasts fall out of every top?" he asked as he picked up another patient file and headed to the waiting area. Cuddy was left dumbfounded as she left the nurse's station and headed into her office.

"Welcome back Dr. Cuddy" her assistant said.

"Thank you" she replied heading into her office noticing it was just as she left it – well pretty much. As she placed her bag down on her desk her mind was still trying to process why House was voluntarily doing his clinic hours. "Cameron" she thought leaping up from her chair and heading to the ER.

As she walked into the now calm ER and greeted the staff smiling warmly she made her way over to Cameron who was busy applying a bandage to a young boy's cast. "Now the most important question" Cameron began. "What color do you want for your bandage?" she asked.

"What have you got?" the little boy replied.

"Let's see" Cameron looked around on the tray. "I have red, blue, green, orange, pink, yellow or plain old white" she told him.

"Uuumm" the boy thought it over. "Yellow" he finally answered.

"Yellow it is then" she said as she picked up the yellow bandage she noticed Cuddy approaching behind her.

"Hey Dr. Cuddy glad your back" Cameron said.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron" Cuddy said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she said as she finished up the boy's cast and turned to the boy's mother. "I'll have a nurse come by and give you a sling to support the cast – I'll write you a referral for your doctor so he can examine the arm in about four weeks" she told her.

"Thank you" the boy's mother replied. Cameron walked over to the desk with Cuddy following closely behind.

"What's up?" Cameron asked.

"Why is House in the clinic?" Cuddy asked.

"I have no idea but whatever scheme he is concocting I have no knowledge of it" she told her.

"No he's not doing anything wrong he's actually seeing patients" Cuddy said. Cameron stopped what she was writing and looked up at her.

"Seriously?" Cameron asked.

"Did hell freeze over?" Cuddy wondered. "You didn't make any little promise to him to make my first day back easier did you?" she asked.

"No we didn't even discuss it after we left your house Saturday morning" Cameron admitted.

"He's up to something" Cuddy thought out loud.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's House" Cuddy said as she walked towards the elevator.

Just before lunch House walked into the outer diagnostics office to find Cameron doing his charts, Chase working on a cross word and Foreman reading a medical journal. "What up y'all?" House asked in a thick southern accent.

"No case" Foreman whined.

"Nothing in the ER?" House asked Cameron.

"Nothing" she replied. "What about the clinic?" she asked him in return.

"What makes you think House was either in the clinic or actually seeing patients?" Chase asked with a smile.

"Yeah I haven't seen Cuddy drag his sorry a$$ down there this morning" Foreman added.

"He's been down there since 9am" Cameron defended him. Foreman and Chase both looked at House in utter shock.

"Are you feeling OK?" Chase asked.

"Fine" House replied. "A little tired maybe but what do expect when you're hitting that all weekend" House said as he pointed his finger at Cameron.

"House!" she told him off.

"Have you finished those charts yet?" House asked.

"Almost" Cameron replied.

"Bring them into my office so I can sign them" he told her as he took his coffee into his office.

"What did you do to him?" Chase asked.

"I didn't do anything" Cameron told them both.

"House doesn't volunteer anything especially clinic duty and now he wants to sign those charts as soon as possible?" Chase asked.

"Chase is right" Foreman added. "Something's up" he agreed. Cameron picked up the charts and walked into her bosses office. She placed the file son his desk and handed him his pen while she finished the remaining files. After a few minutes silence House spoke up.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" House asked.

"Ask you what?"

"Why I did my clinic hours this morning" he told her.

"I figure the less I know the better" Cameron said honestly.

"Cuddy's already questioned you hasn't she?"

"This morning in the ER" she admitted. "She thought I might have promised you outrageous sex if you made her first day back easy" Cameron said.

"But I had a weekend of outrageous sex for free" House recalled fondly.

"That you did – so why are you behaving today?" she questioned him. "Did Wilson ask you too?"

"Nope" he answered.

"Then why?"

"Because it will annoy her – and she will spend all day trying to work it out and questioning everyone" House told Cameron.

"Which will result in her worrying that you're up to something – and distract her from her work which is exactly what she would be doing if you were actually up to something" Cameron realized. House smiled, proud that his pupil had worked out his cunning plan and that his plan with Cuddy was obviously working.

"My bet is her next call will be to Wilson" he told her.

"And how will you know if she's done that?" Cameron asked.

"Because he will no doubt call me as soon as she hangs up the phone" House said. Cameron smiled his plan was actually quite clever and for once he couldn't really get in trouble for it.

"Just remember to play nice" Cameron warned him.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 –

"I need your help" Cameron said as she walked into Wilson's office. The oncologist looked up from his paper work to see the immunologist standing before him.

"What do you need?" he asked. Cameron was nervous she was pacing the room unsure of how to approach the subject with Wilson.

"Has Cuddy told you?" she asked.

"Told me what?" he asked puzzled.

"About House and I?"

"What did he do now?" Wilson asked immediately fearing the worst.

"Nothing – so she didn't tell you?" Cameron asked again.

"Ask me what?"

"OK this is a really bizarre idea but you know House and you know how he'll react to this or how he is likely to react anyway" she began as she sat at the chair in front of his desk.

"No one knows how House will react to anything" Wilson admitted.

"Well that's true but you would have more of an idea than others" she offered. Wilson leaned back in his chair clearly intrigued and eager to know what on earth she was talking about.

"I might if you tell me" Wilson said.

"I was thinking of asking House to marry me" she said so quickly Wilson couldn't understand it all.

"Did you say you were going to ask House to marry you?" Wilson asked to make sure. Cameron stood up and began pacing again.

"It's a terrible idea isn't it?" she asked him. Wilson got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk.

"I'm just surprised that's all" Wilson admitted.

"Really why?" she asked.

"From the way House was talking when you found out about your mum and your dad separating it was as if you had pushed all thoughts of marriage out of your mind" Wilson explained.

"Part of me did – I guess" she began. "The other part of me was just angry that they kept it all from me" she continued. "But that's not the point" she said.

"I think he will be very surprised" Wilson told her.

"Surprised in a good way or surprised in a I can't believe she's doing this way?"

"House loves you, the two of you have gone through more together than people do in a million lifetimes and managed to come out the other side more in love than ever" Wilson began. "He is not going to leave you for another woman and he's not going to leave you so he can live a single, boring, lonely, miserable life by himself" he added.

"So you think I should do it?"

"Yes I think you should" he smiled as Cameron finally stopped pacing the room. "I'm not the one you should be thinking about though" he continued.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you want to marry House?" he asked her. Cameron looked over at Wilson and caught his eyes with her own.

"Yes" she smiled. Leaning over Wilson gave her a hug which she happily returned.

"So when you going to ask him?" he asked.

"I was thinking this weekend" she replied.

"Be sure to let me and Lisa know how it goes" he said as he watched her turn and head for the door.

"You will be the first" she said as she opened the door and headed out.

Friday came around all too quickly for Cameron. She was an increasing bundle of nerves the closer the weekend approached. Before she knew it, it was early Friday evening and her and House were packing up to head home for the day. "Ready to go?" he asked her as he snuck in the office behind her.

"I'm amazed at how quiet someone with a cane can be" she said.

"I have the silencer on" he whispered into her ear. Cameron smiled as she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. They headed out through the lobby and made their way to Cameron's car. After stopping at the store on the way home and picking up some things for dinner and a bottle of Jack for House they arrived home just after 7pm.

"I'm going to make a start on dinner and then we can just heat it later when we get hungry" Cameron told him.

"I'll be in the shower" he yelled from the hallway. House had picked up on Cameron's nerves during the week and his mind was ticking over with possibilities about what was making her so nervous. Cameron went about making their dinner and by the time House had gotten out of the shower she was letting it cook on the stove. House walked down the hall to discover all the lights had been shut off and Cameron sat on the couch the room lit up by the presence of candles. She held a glass of wine in her hand and a beer sat on the coffee table for him.

"How was your shower?" she asked him as he joined her on the couch.

"Not nearly as good as knowing you were out here waiting for me" he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"It was very hard to concentrate knowing you were in there alone and naked" Cameron told him.

"You could have joined me" he reminded her.

"I could have but then we would have nothing to eat later" she said. House reached over and picked up his beer from the table taking a sip. Leaning back onto the couch he reached into his pocket and removed his bottle of vicodin taking one washing it down with another sip of beer. Cameron was a bundle of nerves she wasn't planning on asking him till later in the weekend but couldn't put it off any longer for her own sanity. "I can't wait any longer I have to do this now" she said. House leaned across and began to kiss the nape of her neck.

"My thoughts exactly" he agreed. Cameron smiled as she struggled with herself to push him away.

"House stop" she told him.

"OK" House sighed sitting back growing a little frustrated.

"I need to talk to you about something" she said. Taking a deep breath and looking deep into his eyes she began.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 –

"_My thoughts exactly" he agreed. Cameron smiled as she struggled with herself to push him away._

"_House stop" she told him._

"_OK" House sighed sitting back growing a little frustrated._

"_I need to talk to you about something" she said. Taking a deep breath and looking deep into his eyes she began. _

"When I walked into your office four years ago for a job interview I never imagined I would be sitting here with you like this" she began.

"You didn't want to do me right then and there?" he asked feigning hurt.

"I was there for a job not a date" she replied with a smile.

"You were probably too busy thinking about Wilson and your night of passion from the night before" he smirked.

"I was not" she defended herself. "Can I finish?"

"Of course go on" he told her raising his beer to his lips for another drink.

"As I was saying I didn't expect to fall in love with you, I didn't expect us to share so many wonderful experiences together" she said.

"And I bet you didn't think you were going to have 'multiple' wonderful experiences in one night either?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Will you focus for once" she admonished him. "We haven't always had the perfect relationship and I don't want perfect. If perfect walked through the door right now I would send it away because it isn't you – it isn't us - it's not the man I fell in love with" she told him. "You're the man I fell in love with and continue to fall in love with everyday – it's the way you love me that makes me love you even more," she said as she reached out and took his hand.

"You have no idea the way I feel when your arms are wrapped around me – how happy you make me" he told her. For the first time that she had decided to do this she was now certain it was the right thing to do.

"Greg," she took in a deep breath. "I can guarantee we will fight, I can guarantee we will make up, I can guarantee you will piss me off, I can guarantee we will make up again and again" she started.

"And I will piss you off again and again" he added and she smiled.

"I also know I won't be happy without you" she continued. "I want us to get married I want you to marry me."

The following morning Cuddy was playing with Josh when Wilson walked in from the bedroom. "Aren't you having coffee with Cameron this morning?" he asked her as he joined them both on the floor.

"We're all having dinner tonight instead" she told him.

"Oh OK" Wilson said sounding a little disappointed. "Have you spoken to her at all?" he asked curious to know if Cameron had asked him yet.

"Not since work yesterday" she told him. "Why?"

"No reason" he replied. Cuddy didn't believe him.

"Yes there is what do you know?" she asked.

"What do you know?" he asked back.

"Nothing" she admitted. "Nothing concrete anyway" she added.

"What do you mean nothing concrete?"

"She was planning something" Cuddy admitted.

"She told you she was going to propose this weekend?" he asked. Cuddy turned to him in shock.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"So she didn't tell you" he sighed defeated.

"She told me she was thinking about it but she didn't narrow it down to a time frame" Cuddy told him.

"She came into my office Wednesday and asked what I thought" Wilson said.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I thought he would be surprised" he said.

"And?"

"And what?"

"That can't be all you told her – I know you I know it's not all you told her" she smiled.

"Why what did you tell her?" Wilson asked.

"I told her he wouldn't expect it" Cuddy admitted.

"I told her the same thing" Wilson told her. "And that she should do it" he smiled.

"So she was going to do it last night?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"She said this weekend I just thought she might have done it last night" Wilson said.

"I hope he doesn't break her heart" Cuddy admitted leaning back into Wilson's chest.

"He wouldn't, he couldn't" Wilson reassured her. "I hope" he added.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 –

Wilson was busy putting the finishing touches to the evening meal he was preparing for himself and Cuddy as well as House and Cameron. He was also eager to hear if Cameron had indeed proposed to House and if he had accepted. "What time is it?" Wilson asked Cuddy as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just after six" she replied.

"There late do you think that's a good sign?" he asked.

"Since when has House been on time to anything?" she asked back as she took the wine from the fridge and poured herself a glass.

"House would be late – Cameron not so much" he said as he placed the dish back into the oven.

"Anyone would think you were getting married" Cuddy smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

"This is a big deal" Wilson began. "I didn't think House would find someone after Stacey and then Cameron came along" he continued. "You can't tell me you don't think something could have gone wrong?" he asked.

"House is House" she replied.

"Exactly" Wilson agreed. Hearing the sound of Joshua crying in the nursery Cuddy was pulled away from her conversation with Wilson and left the room. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Wilson hurried to answer it.

"Hi Wilson sorry were late" Cameron said as she entered.

"Not a problem at all" Wilson told her as he took her coat.

"Wilson" House said as he strolled past.

"House" Wilson replied.

"Where's Lisa?" Cameron asked.

"She went into the nursery to get Josh" he said as they walked into the lounge room. Cuddy walked into the room shortly after.

"Do you want to go see your Aunty Cameron?" Cuddy asked Josh as he sat happily in her arms. Josh happily went to Cameron as Cuddy went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine from the counter.

"He is getting so big" Cameron remarked.

"And heavy" Cuddy added.

"Thank god he hasn't got you're a$$" House chimed in.

"You're just jealous" Cuddy smiled.

"I like my a$$ thank you very much" House said as he took a beer from Wilson's out stretched hand.

"How did we get onto this topic?" Wilson asked.

"House" Cameron and Cuddy said in unison before sharing a laugh with one another.

"I shouldn't be surprised" Wilson said.

"So how was your first week back at work?" Cuddy asked.

"It was good to finally get back into the swing of things" Cameron said. "How was yours?" she asked Cuddy back.

"Apart from missing Josh like crazy" she commented.

"Well apart from that" Cameron agreed.

"Relatively uneventful" Cuddy said.

"Well dinners ready if you guys are hungry" Wilson announced as he returned from the kitchen.

"Excellent I'm starving" House said excitedly as he got up from the couch. They all made their way to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

After enjoying another sensational meal from Wilson the four friends retired to the lounge room before dessert. "Wilson that was amazing" Cameron complimented him.

"Thanks Cameron" he replied. Wilson was at this time bursting at the seams dying to find out if Cameron had popped the question to House yet. "So what have you two been up to this weekend?" he asked. Cameron and House looked knowingly at each other before House answered.

"Just another lazy weekend" he told them.

"So nothing new or exciting to share?" Wilson kept probing. Another glare was exchanged between House and Cameron.

"Can't think of anything" Cameron answered. Wilson seemed let down, disappointed even and Cuddy noticed.

"James will you help me put Josh to bed please" Cuddy said as she stood up.

"Sure be right back guys" he said as he followed Cuddy out of the room. House and Cameron waited for their friends to be out of range.

"Did you by any chance mention this idea of yours to Wilson?" he asked.

"He's like a child on Christmas morning isn't he" Cameron remarked.

"Think we should put him out of his misery?" House asked.

"Nah, let him sweat a little longer" Cameron told him.

"What are you doing" Cuddy scolded Wilson as soon as she closed the door to the nursery.

"What I was just talking" he whispered.

"James Wilson you were not just talking you were digging for information" she told him.

"So what if I was" he admitted. "Don't you want to know?" he asked.

"Yes I do but I also don't want House to get wind of the idea and ruin it if Cameron hasn't asked him yet" she pointed out.

"I didn't think of that" Wilson said.

"No when we go back out there try not to blow it" Cuddy warned him.

"OK, OK I'll keep my mouth shut" he agreed. When Wilson and Cuddy returned to the living room, House and Cameron were nowhere to be seen. "Where are they?" Wilson asked.

"House probably worked things out and bolted" Cuddy joked.

"You don't think he did?" Wilson asked devastated.

"Of course not, if I know House he is probably fixing himself a bourbon" Cuddy calmed Wilson.

"Is Josh asleep?" Cameron asked as she returned to the lounge room.

"Yeah I just hope he stays that way for a while" Cuddy said as she took the wine from Cameron's hand.

"Where's House?" Wilson asked.

"On the back patio" Cameron told him. Wilson headed out towards the back yard. "He said to tell you to bring him a bourbon when you come out" she yelled over her shoulder. Wilson stopped in the kitchen and made himself and his friend a glass of bourbon before heading out onto the patio.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 –

"What are you doing out here?" Wilson asked as he handed House a glass of bourbon.

"Didn't think the missus would like the smell of cigar smoke inside" House said as he raised his cigar towards Wilson.

"That's awfully considerate of you" Wilson remarked.

"Just the kind of guy I am" House replied.

"No you're not – you're an egotistical, selfish, pain in the a$$" Wilson clarified. "Who only does something if there is something in it for him" he added.

"Maybe I've changed" House offered.

"You will never change" he countered.

"I did my clinic hours this week" House said.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Wilson asked. "Cuddy thought you suffered delayed head trauma or something" he said.

"Want one?" House asked offering Wilson a cigar.

"Those things cause cancer you know" he reminded him.

"I do seem to remember them mentioning that at medical school" House recalled his hand still extended for Wilson to take the cigar.

"I'm an oncologist" he said.

"I'm a Gemini" House retorted.

"I'm getting another drink" Wilson stated.

"I'm getting married" House said. Wilson was half way inside the door before his brain processed what it had just heard.

"What?" Wilson asked stepping back out onto the patio.

"I said I'm a Gemini" House teased him.

"I got that part after that" Wilson encouraged him.

"The marriage thing?" House asked.

"Yes the marriage thing" Wilson exclaimed. He could no longer contain his excitement he needed to know once and for all.

"Oh that - Cameron and I are getting married" he told him.

"Oh my God!" Wilson yelled. "When did this happen?"

"Last night" House revealed.

"You asked her?" Wilson asked playing dumb to the fact he knew Cameron was going to ask him.

"She asked me and don't pretend you didn't know about it" House warned him playfully.

"I knew she was going preparing to ask you this weekend I just didn't know when" he admitted. "Forget that you said yes!!" he shouted again.

"Yeah" House said as he took a puff of his cigar. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" he asked.

"Congratulations" he screamed as he hugged House mush to House's disgust. Before long Cameron and Cuddy were on the back patio with the House and Wilson.

"What is all the screaming about?" Cuddy asked.

"You told him didn't you?" Cameron asked.

"Told him what?" Cuddy asked.

"He said yes!!" Wilson cried out.

"I was going to tell you but Wilson hear couldn't contain himself" Cameron said.

"So you two" Cuddy said gesturing between House and Cameron.

"Yes were getting married" Cameron told Cuddy.

"That is fantastic! Cuddy exclaimed as she turned to hug Cameron and then House. "Congratulations!!" she said as she hugged Cameron and then turned to House and hugged him also.

"If I had of known all this hugging was going to be part of the deal I probably would have reconsidered" House joked.

"You better not" Cameron told him as she moved to stand by his side. He pulled her closer to him and she nestled in his embrace as his arm wrapped around her.

"So you asked House?" Wilson questioned Cameron.

"I did" she admitted.

"Well if she waited for House to get off his a$$ we would be having this wedding in a retirement home" Cuddy interrupted them, earning a smile from Cameron and a smirk from Wilson.

"So I take it there is no ring yet?" Wilson asked.

"Not yet, we were going to go shopping today and have a look but we got a little distracted with other things" Cameron smiled at House and he returned her smile knowingly.

"Make sure you take him to the cleaners" Cuddy whispered to Cameron but loud enough for House to hear.

"Hey she asked me so shouldn't I be getting the ring here?" he asked.

"Goes to the bride to be" Cuddy confirmed. "It's tradition" she added.

"I honestly don't care how much it costs or where it comes from" Cameron said.

"Excellent" House said. "Vending machine here we come" he added.

"I need another drink" Wilson declared heading into the kitchen.

"I'll get some champagne" Cuddy said following him inside. Cameron and House remained on the patio enjoying the moment alone.

"I knew he would be happy but I didn't expect him to scream like that" Cameron remarked.

"Like a school girl?" House asked. "Have you forgotten who were dealing with?"

"He's just happy for us – they both are" she told him. Cameron pulled back from House and stood in front of him so she could face him. "Are you?" she asked.

"Am I what?"

"Are you happy?" she asked him. House looked her in the eye and wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss just above her lips and moving down slowly along her jaw and neck. Cameron sighed happily as he returned to her lips and kissed her.

"Yes" he said pulling back from their kiss. Wilson and Cuddy returned from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne and four glasses. Wilson popped the cork on the champagne and filled the glasses and handed them to everyone.

"I guess we should have a toast" Wilson announced.

"No toasts" House interrupted him. "No speeches save that for the wedding – that's what the best man does" House said.

"Is that your roundabout way of asking me to be your best man?" Wilson asked.

"It's either you or….." House trailed off.

"I think I can return the favor" Wilson replied.

"Don't worry you'll only have to do it once" House said.

"Well I for one am very happy for the two of you and so is James" Cuddy began. "We wish you all the very best congratulations" she said raising her glass to the two of them.

"Thank you" Cameron replied for the two of them.

Around 11:00pm Cameron began gathering her coat preparing to go home. Cuddy walked in behind her and saw her yawning. "Late night?" she asked with a smirk.

"Late night, long day" Cameron smiled back.

"Well you have tomorrow to sleep in" Cuddy told her.

"Don't count on it" House said as he limped in behind them. "So boss can we have Monday off to celebrate?" he asked.

"And the past two days have been what?" Cuddy asked.

"Pre – celebration" House threw out.

"See you Monday" Cuddy told him.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 –

The following morning a groggy Wilson who was still not quite awake returned from the nursery to the bedroom he shared with his wife. Carrying Josh in his arms and a bottle tucked in his hand he settled back on the bed and began to feed him. "Why couldn't you sleep in this morning?" Cuddy asked Josh as she watched him drink from his bottle.

"Don't you understand the importance of a social life?" Wilson asked.

"He really has no idea what we're saying" Cuddy smiled.

"He's just happy drinking and sleeping" Wilson remarked.

"As long as he's happy" Cuddy remarked.

"I think he is" Wilson replied.

"Did House tell you how exactly Cameron proposed to him on Friday night?" Cuddy asked.

"Come to think of it he didn't" Wilson replied.

"I wonder how she did it?" Cuddy asked.

"Got him drunk" Wilson suggested.

"Possibly – but I doubt it" she replied.

"High" he suggested something different.

"What makes you think House had to be either drunk or high to say yes to Cameron's marriage proposal – are you forgetting you once slept with her?" Cuddy questioned him.

"Slept with doesn't mean I married her" Wilson countered. "If I married every woman I slept with you would be wife number……" he paused to think.

"Well number what?" Cuddy asked daring him to go further.

"The point is that there is a big difference between sleeping with someone and marrying them" he pointed out.

"All I know is I don't think House would want any fuss no big show or anything like that – just simple" Wilson told her.

"I'm going to ask her Monday" Cuddy declared.

It was around 10am and House and Cameron were still relaxing in bed. Cameron lay on her right side her left leg draped over his and her left arm wrapped around his waist. House's arm was wrapped around her shoulders holding her head on his chest. He could feel Cameron stir against his chest and his body slowly responded to her touch. "Good morning" she murmured.

"Morning" he replied.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"The usual" he told her.

"Wilson was excited last night" Cameron remarked. "Anyone would think he was getting married again" she added.

"Well you know he's going to help you plan everything so it is almost like he's getting married again" House pointed out.

"Are you going to help me?"

"I'm going to turn up" he told her.

"Well I guess that's something" she admitted as she slid her hand underneath his shirt and began drawing slow circles on his chest. House moaned enjoying the touch of her hand on his skin.

"Don't start what you can't finish" he warned her.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" Cameron asked as she climbed on top of House and began to pull his pyjama pants down below his waist. House's cock had already started to tighten when he could feel Cameron's arm running along his waist and then when he felt the naked touch on his skin he was more than ready for her. She wrapped her hand around his growing shaft and began to pump him furiously.

"Ohh Cameron" House moaned. She lowered her lips onto the head of his shaft and began to suck intensely. She moved her hands and began to massage his buttocks sending sensations deep throughout his body. House's hand rested on the side of her head brushing the hair from her face. Watching Cameron move her head up and down on his engorged shaft made him almost come on the spot. She replaced her mouth with her hand and resumed pumping him up and down delighting in the expressions she was bringing to his face and the words of ecstasy that escaped his lips.

"Don't stop, God don't stop" House moaned.

"Are you going to come for me Dr. House?" Cameron asked seductively.

"Fuck yeah" House agreed as he watched Cameron place her lips around his cock once more. She swallowed him whole and it wasn't long before House could feel the beginnings of his orgasm building at the bottom of his feet and coursing through his body. She continued to suck on him as he came inside her mouth. "Ohhh Fuuucck!!" he screamed as he came. Cameron kissed her way up his stomach and House pulled her up onto his chest kissing her deeply. "Incredible" he told her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she replied simply.

"It ain't over yet" he told her as he rolled on top of her his hands moving down her breasts sucking on her nipple. Cameron lifted her hips from the mattress enabling House to remove her briefs and his hands began roaming along her thighs. He deftly parted her legs and leaned over blowing the cool air from his lungs onto the warmth of Cameron's melting core. She was wet, soaking from the excitement of bringing House to orgasm mere minutes before. "You're soaked" House remarked as his fingers mowed through her curls.

"You tend to have that effect on me" Cameron smiled, moaning as she felt House's fingers on her body. Her already sensitive nub was sending tremors through her body and they both knew this wasn't going to last much longer. He blew cold air on her once more and followed with his tongue tracing her folds.

"Ohh House" she exclaimed. He inserted two fingers deep inside her core and began pumping vigorously. "Fuucckk" she cried out. House's tongue continued to circle her nub and Cameron's hands gripped the sheets the tremors inside her body increasing. He removed his fingers and focused his attention to his tongue and it's actions. "I'm coming" Cameron yelled as she exploded the earth shattering orgasm shaking her body furiously. House kissed his way up her body and held her as the shaking subsided. "I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me" Cameron smirked still riding the high from her orgasm.

"I knew there was a reason I said yes" he smiled back.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 –

Just before 8am Cameron walked into the Diagnostics office and placed her bag behind her desk. Chase followed not long behind her and slumped into a chair at the glass table. A beaming Cameron still on a high from her engagement to House turned to greet him. "Morning" she said.

"Mmmph" he mumbled.

"Big night?" she asked.

"Weekend" he clarified as he slowly lifted his head.

"What was the occasion?" she inquired.

"Some mates from high school in Australia came to visit" he told her.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about House being in any time soon" she said.

"Why's that?" he asked her.

"He was still in bed mumbling something about his leg hurting when I left" she said as she started making a fresh pot of coffee. "Do you have a headache?" she asked.

"No thank god, just extremely tired" he informed her.

"You want a coffee then" she assumed.

"I would love one" he confirmed for her. "Why are you so happy this morning?" he asked finally waking enough to realize her amazingly good mood. Cameron thought about telling Chase knowing he would be happy for her but then she stopped. She and House hadn't decided when or if to tell people and she definitely didn't want to go start telling people without him knowing.

"No reason just caught up on a lot of sleep this weekend I guess" she said hoping he would be happy with that.

"At least one of us did" he sighed. Cameron handed him a mug of steaming hot coffee and sat opposite him.

"Where's Foreman?" Chase asked.

"Day off remember" she reminded him. The door to the office swung open and Cuddy walked inside.

"Morning" she greeted them both.

"Morning" Cameron replied back.

"Morning Dr. Cuddy" Chase greeted her.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked.

"Not in yet" Cameron told her.

"I need you both in the ER we're short staffed and patients are building up" she told them.

"No problem" Cameron said as she threw down the rest of her coffee and grabbed her lab coat from behind the door. Chase followed them and they all piled into the elevator together.

"Can I expect House at some stage today?" Cuddy asked Cameron.

"I assume he'll be in around ten" Cameron replied.

"Have you?" Cuddy asked moving her eyes back towards Chase. Thankfully Chase was too tired to realize what they were talking about.

"Not yet we haven't discussed it" she told her. The elevator arrived and the doors opened and the three of them stepped into a bustling ER. Cuddy headed off to the nurse's station and Cameron and Chase grabbed a patient file.

It was 10:30am when House managed to limp into his office and throw his bag on top of his desk. He returned to the door locked it and closed the blinds, limping over to his chair he kicked his feet up and closed his eyes. He couldn't have been there for more than a few minutes when Cuddy burst through the door to the diagnostics office. Upon seeing him asleep she nudged his feet waking him. "Which door did I forget to lock?" he asked.

"It's after 10:30 House" she told him.

"That explains why I'm so hungry" he replied.

"You're normally here by 10am" she reminded him as she stood over him.

"I slept in – big weekend as you know" he smirked.

"Cameron managed to make it here on time" Cuddy fired back.

"She's younger than me" he pointed out.

"So what people should work a certain number of hours based on their age?" she asked him.

"If that were the case you would never be here" he said.

"You don't have a patient" Cuddy told him.

"Not unless my young Jedi's have found one – speaking of which where are my young Jedi's?" he asked as he looked out into the empty conference room.

"Chase and Cameron are in the ER helping out" she said. "You can get you're a$$ down to the clinic" she said firmly.

"You really are evil" he said as he got up and led her out the door.

The clinic on a Monday morning was full of the usual suspects. People needing a doctor's certificate to get out of work, because they had over indulged on the weekend. An endless parade of idiots who don't practice safe sex and now fear they have some form of crotch rot, and college girls searching for the morning after pill. After an hour House had given up and closed the door to the exam room deciding he needed a rest. A few minutes later the door opened quietly and Cameron walked in closing the door behind her. She placed her hand on his leg and squeezed it gently. "If Cuddy catches you sleeping here she's going to kill you" she told him.

"That's why you're here to protect me" he said his eyes still closed. Cameron sighed as she pulled up the stool to the table and House judging by her sigh sensed she wanted to talk. "Aren't you going to protect me?" he joked with her.

"Are we going to tell people?" she asked.

"That Foreman's gay I really think it's his choice when he tells people" House joked.

"You know what I'm talking about" she smiled back.

"Well you don't have a ring yet – isn't that the first thing you girls gush over when you hear news like that?" he asked her.

"Most of the time" she agreed.

"So we go get you one" House said as he sat up on the table.

"We're working – well one of us is" she added.

"I'm taking a break" he told her. "What would you rather do be up to your elbows in some guy's puke or shopping for an engagement ring with your fiancée?" he asked as he cupped her face in his hand and drew her in for a kiss.

"Lunchtime" she said pulling back from him. She got up from the stool and made her way to the door. As she turned to look at him one final time before she left he had already kicked his legs up onto the table and his hands tucked behind his head a smirk across his face.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 –

Cameron and House strolled through the Princeton mall making their way to the second floor and one of a variety of jewelers. House looked over at Cameron and saw the beaming smile she had plastered on her face. "You like gold right?" he asked her.

"Silver actually" she told him.

"Oh that's right but you like the big costume jewellery look though don't you?" he asked teasing her a little.

"Traditional I guess, nothing fancy" she clarified. "I'm starting to think Wilson does all your shopping" she said.

"Maybe I should have bought him instead" he joked.

"Then you can marry him" she smirked back. They walked into the store and began looking at the rings in the counter before the salesman approached them.

"What's up" he greeted them. The man was about 5'11, jet black hair, a piercing in his right eyebrow and about three days growth on his face.

"Hi" Cameron replied. House immediately like this guy no fuss, no prim and proper attitude just honest and to the point.

"Any rocks take your fancy?" he asked Cameron.

"Some are very nice" she replied.

"So are we looking for an engagement ring or a commitment to be engaged ring, or an I fucked up and need to by her something big and expensive ring?" he asked. House laughed as he replied.

"The first one" House said.

"Well congratulations" he offered them as he turned his attention back to Cameron. "Want to try one on?" he asked.

"Well how much is that one?" Cameron asked.

"Don't tell her" House instructed him.

"House what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Give us a minute" he said looking at the salesman.

"I just wanted to know how much it was" she told him.

"And I will happily tell you once I have paid for it" he said.

"So why after and not before?"

"Because I want you to pick whatever ring you like – no matter how much it costs" he explained. "If you want it I'll buy it" he clarified for her.

"You shouldn't spend ridiculous amounts of money on this" she said.

"You realize I am a world famous diagnostician, have tenure at one of the best hospitals in the country, and have been driving the same car for over ten years" he pointed out. "I can afford this – whatever you want you get" he said.

"As long as you tell me how much it costs in the end?" she bargained with him.

"Deal" he agreed. Cameron leaned across to wrap her hand around his neck and draw his lips closer to her kissing him slowly. House signaled for the salesman to come back and he came over. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Friends call me DJ" he said.

"Well DJ let's have a look at some of these rings" House declared.

After looking at countless rings House was beginning to lose patience. He had taken up residence in a chair near the counter to take away some of the pain in his thigh. As he swallowed a vicodin he heard Cameron call out to him. "What do you think of this one?" she asked him as she walked over to show him.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I asked you first?" she teased back.

"You're the one that has to wear it" he pointed out.

"Would you at least look at it?" she asked. She held out her hand and House took it in his own looking down at the ring. The light hit the cut of the diamond and the silver band bringing a new beauty to the already exquisite piece.

"Nice" he remarked. "It will look good on you" he admitted.

"Do you want to see it on?" she asked.

"Let me" he said taking the ring from her and sliding the ring on to her finger. Cameron fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she watched House push the ring on her finger. He kissed the top of her finger and squeezed her hand. "Well?" he asked.

"I love it" she smiled.

"DJ we have a winner" he said as he got up from his chair.

"Sweet" he replied. "I'll get the box."

"I hope it doesn't cost too much" Cameron said as she kept staring at the ring.

"I told you don't worry" he said.

"Cash or credit card?" DJ asked upon his return.

"Card" House said handing over his credit card.

"How much is it?" Cameron asked.

"$2,800" DJ replied.

"Holy Sh!t" Cameron exclaimed.

"I've borrowed more money off Wilson than that" House reassured her. "Give the woman what she wants" he told DJ.

They arrived back at the hospital a little later than they had planned – not that House was all that bothered but Cameron felt guilty. Feeling she should go and explain things to Cuddy she went to her office. Well that's what she told House, truth be told she wanted to show someone the ring he had just bought for her. Upon seeing her come in Cuddy looked up from her patient file to say hello. "Hey Cameron" she said. "I stopped by the office earlier to thank you for helping out in the ER this morning but Chase said you were at lunch" she explained.

"Yeah House and I went shopping over lunch" she said.

"House voluntarily went shopping?" Cuddy asked shocked.

"It was his idea actually" Cameron told her.

"What were you buying?"

"This" Cameron said holding out her hand for Cuddy to see her engagement ring. Cuddy leapt from her seat and raced to have a closer look.

"It is gorgeous" she exclaimed.

"Thank you."

"What made you go out and get a ring today?" Cuddy asked.

"Well we we're talking about when we were going to tell people and he pointed out I don't have a ring and suggested we go get one" Cameron said.

"So you'll start telling people then" Cuddy assumed.

"Yeah I guess" Cameron replied. "I just still can't believe this is all happening" she admitted.

"Well believe it" Cuddy said. "He's happy and you're happy that's all that matters it will sink in eventually" she told her.

"While I think of it it's House's birthday next week and I thought we might all go out on Friday are you and Wilson free?"

"Yeah we should be. Have you thought of where you want to go?" she asked.

"Not yet I have to decide if I will tell him I'm inviting everyone or just tell him it's going to be the two of us" she said.

"Well let me know if you need any help" Cuddy said.

"I will thanks" Cameron said.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 –

Wilson wandered into House's office in between patients and stood in front of the desk of his best friend. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Snuck home for a quickie" House replied as he threw the mail on his desk into the trash.

"Aren't you going to read that?" Wilson asked.

"Who are you my mother?"

"Fine don't tell me" Wilson said. Cameron walked into the outer office and sat down at the table she looked up when Chase walked in.

"Please tell me we have a case?" she asked noticing he held a patient file in his hand.

"Actually we do have a referral" he admitted handing her a copy of the file. House watched as his ducklings leapt at the opportunity to work a case.

"Looks like we have a case" House said getting up from his desk and making his way into the outer office.

"43 year old male" Cameron began as she handed House the file.

"What's that?" Chase asked.

"What's what?" she asked.

"On your finger, is that an engagement ring?" Chase gasped. House looked down at Cameron a small smirk shared between the two of them.

"It is" Cameron agreed.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"I'm no expert at this it is my first time but isn't the usual response congratulations?" House teased Chase.

"It happened Friday" Cameron said.

"Can we get back to the case?" House addressed them both. He began writing the symptoms on the board. As they discussed the differential Chase couldn't get the news of Cameron and House's engagement out of his mind he was definitely going to push her further on this.

After House sent them off to run labs and draw blood Chase began his questioning in the safe confines of the lab. "Why didn't you tell me?" Chase asked.

"We hadn't really discussed it and until about two hours ago I didn't have a ring" she explained.

"House proposed without a ring?" Chase asked confused.

"House didn't propose" Cameron told him.

"Wait – I'm confused" he said.

"For someone who passed six years of medical school you're not too bright Chase" Cameron joked.

"Wait you proposed to him?" Chase asked finally.

"I did yes" Cameron said.

"Wow."

"That's it wow?" she asked.

"Well I don't know what to say" he said. "I'm happy for you" he added.

"You don't sound it" she confronted him.

"I was just shocked by you proposing that's all" Chase told her.

"It is a little bit unusual I guess" she agreed.

"House sometimes drives me insane" Chase began.

"Sometimes?"

"Well most times - but he makes you happy, he treats you like a queen, he protects you, he makes you laugh, he loves you" Chase said. "You deserve to be happy congratulations" he added.

"Thank you" she replied.

After a long day of testing and stabilizing their patient Chase and Cameron retired for the night. Cameron returned home with House and after dinner broached the idea of his birthday. "Do you want to do anything special for your birthday next week?" Cameron asked.

"It's my birthday?" he jokingly asked.

"Yes" she played along. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner and have a few drinks" she suggested.

"We could stay home and eat and drink and have wild hot sex" he smirked.

"Or we could go out with your friends eat and drink and come home and have wild hot sex" she counter offered.

"Who were you thinking of inviting?" House asked.

"The usual suspects Wilson & Cuddy, Chase, Foreman," she said. "Maybe even Wilson's brother Marty and Sean."

"You want to do this?" House asked her.

"I think it would be fun – show your human side a little" Cameron said as she leaned in closer to him.

"Whatever you want to do" he agreed.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"If it will make you happy to make a big deal out of this then go right ahead" he said.

"You will have a great night I promise" she assured him as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"As long as there is wild passionate sex at the end of the night" he remarked.

The following morning as the team continued running tests on their new patient House paid a visit to Wilson. "House to what do I owe the pleasure?" Wilson asked.

"Need your help with something" House said.

"You're asking for help?"

"Are you deaf?" House asked.

"No but I think hell just froze over" Wilson joked.

"Have you heard about the little shindig Cameron is planning next week?"

"She did mention it in passing this morning" Wilson told him. "She was a little surprised you agreed so quickly" he added.

"You going to help me or not?"

"You haven't asked me yet?" Wilson reminded him.

"Cameron wants to throw me a birthday party" he began. "I want to turn it into a wedding specifically our wedding" he told Wilson.

"Wait you want to marry Cameron next Friday night?" Wilson asked.

"Yes" House said.

"You can't do this in less than two weeks" Wilson gasped.

"Exactly but you can" House told him.

"House you can't do this you need a marriage license, a priest, invites have to be sent out, catering, venue has to be organized" Wilson said.

"Cameron is organizing the catering and the venue she just doesn't know it" House explained. "We don't need a priest just a celebrant, the only people we want to invite work in this hospital and would be coming to the party anyway" he said.

"You really think we can pull this off?" Wilson asked.

"She surprised me with the proposal so I'm going to surprise her with a wedding" House said.

"That is somewhat juvenile and on another level romantic" Wilson told him.

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course" Wilson agreed.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93 –

Later that afternoon as Wilson walked his patient to the door House approached the oncologist's office. House followed him back into his office and lay down on the couch "So how's it coming?" he asked.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"You're planning more than one wedding?"

"I've had patients" Wilson told him.

"You told Cuddy yet?"

"Can I tell her?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't" House remarked.

"I've had patients" Wilson replied. "Have you spoken to Cameron's parents?"

"Isn't that your job?" House asked.

"I haven't met her parents you have" Wilson pointed out. "You have to call them and her brother" he reminded him. House got up from the couch and headed towards the door and opened it preparing to leave.

"Keep me updated" House said as he left.

"House" Wilson called out. He stopped and stuck his head back in the door.

"Yes dad" he said.

"Call her parents and I have to tell Lisa" Wilson told him.

"Fine tell her" House agreed.

Wilson arrived home to find Cuddy and Josh in the lounge room. He placed his briefcase down on the floor near the couch and sat down next to them handing Cuddy the bag he was holding. "Consult run late?" she asked as she handed Josh to Wilson and took the bag he was holding. Opening it she was a little puzzled to find a bridal magazine and various printouts on marriage celebrants.

"Research" he replied.

"It's a little early for renewing our vows" she began. "So unless you are planning on taking a second wife – which let me tell you now will result in the loss of your first" she continued.

"It's for House" he explained.

"You mean Cameron?" she asked.

"No House" he repeated as he played with Josh.

"What?" Cuddy asked extremely confused.

"House wants to marry Cameron" he told her.

"Well that was obvious otherwise he wouldn't have said yes to her proposal" Cuddy agreed.

"He wants to do it next Friday" Wilson said.

"That's the day of his party" Cuddy realized.

"Which he wants to turn into their wedding day" Wilson told her.

"This was his idea?" Cuddy asked surprised.

"Yes, he wants to surprise Cameron" he replied.

"I want to say it's romantic" Cuddy offered as she looked through the reading material.

"For House this is huge" Wilson agreed.

"What about Cameron's dress I'm sure she won't want to get married in jeans and a low cut top" she said. "Although House would probably agree with that" she added.

"Well I was hoping you would help me pick something out" he said.

"You have ten days to pull this off" Cuddy realized.

"Well Cameron is organizing the venue and catering and most of the guests she just doesn't know it" Wilson began. "House is calling her parents and brothers to invite them," he continued.

"So all you have to do is organize the marriage license, celebrant, wedding dress, suit for House, tell the guests it's a surprise wedding disguised in a birthday party, and the rings" Cuddy summarized.

"It sounds like a lot when you say it like that" Wilson realized and was now a little freaked.

"Leave the dress to me" Cuddy told him.

"You cannot tell her" Wilson reminded her.

"I'm not going to tell her but I have a kind of an idea of what sort of dress she would want we talked about it when you and I were getting married" she recalled.

"And it's not as if they're not getting married eventually she just can't have any idea that it's going to be at the end of next week" Wilson said.

"I cannot wait to use this to my advantage" Cuddy said.

"How would you have reacted if I surprised you with our wedding?" he asked.

"I would have killed you" she smiled at him.

"Thought so" he agreed.

"You thought of doing that?" she asked.

"I'm not suicidal" he smirked.

"I think Cameron will love it – this is a grand gesture from House, she'll be fine with it" Cuddy said.

Lunchtime Wednesday 8 days and six hours to go – Wilson walked into House's office and placed two brochures on his desk in front of him. "Pick one" he instructed him.

"If it's strippers I prefer to try before I buy" he joked.

"Close, a celebrant" Wilson told him. "Both are available next Friday night" he added. House picked up the brochure that was closest to him.

"This one" he said.

"You didn't even look at the other one" Wilson complained.

"I don't care who marries us as long as it's legal" House replied.

"You need to have some input into this wedding" Wilson stated.

"I'm the groom isn't that enough?"

"Not when the bride doesn't know she's going to be a bride, and your best friend is planning the wedding" he told him. House reluctantly picked up the other brochure and read them both handing the second one to Wilson.

"This one" he said.

"OK" Wilson said taking it from him. "Have you called her parents yet?" he asked.

"Not yet" he replied.

"You need to call them she'll want them there" Wilson said.

"Parents are not my thing" he said.

"Are you inviting your mom?" Wilson asked.

"She deserves some happiness as a result of me" House said. "Did you tell Cuddy?" he asked changing the subject.

"She's picking out Cameron's dress" Wilson informed him.

"She can't tell her" House reminded him.

"She is sworn to secrecy" Wilson reassured him. "There is one other thing we haven't discussed" he added a little nervously.

"Bridal party" House cut him off.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I'm brilliant" House told him as he stood up from behind his desk and limped towards the door. "I assume you and Cuddy are free?"

"If that is your way of asking if I'll be your best man than you need to work on it" Wilson smiled.

"One time offer – unlike you I only plan on doing this once" House smirked.

"Of course I'll do it but you'll need to ask Cuddy yourself" Wilson smiled. If House was going to make him plan this entire wedding by himself Wilson was at least going to have a little fun along the way torturing House.

"Sounds like something you would take care of" House tried to get out of it.

"No way this you have to do" Wilson told him as they walked out of the office.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 –

House was not looking forward to this. If he wanted Cameron to be truly happy next Friday night when they married he knew having her mother and father there would go a long way. As strained as the relationship between Cameron and her parents was this was going to be a once only opportunity to witness their daughter getting married. So House had to make three phone calls that night, one to his own mother, one to Cameron's mother and the final call to Cameron's father. He would let Cameron's mother or father notify her other siblings. Grabbing the three phone numbers he needed he walked into the hall and hopped onto the elevator. Heading to the ground floor he made his way to the clinic grabbing a patient file on the way through and into an empty exam room. Closing the door behind him he removed his cell phone from his pocket and the scrunched up piece of paper containing the three numbers. Sitting down on the stool he dialed the number for Cameron's mother. "Hello" she answered on the third ring.

"Hello Kim, Greg House" he said into the phone.

"Oh Greg how nice to hear from you" Kim replied. "Is everything OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine" he reassured her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine" he replied. He really hated small talk between in laws and soon to be son in laws and he honestly didn't know how her parents were going to react to their only daughter marrying a man considerably older than her, who suffers from chronic pain, relies on Vicodin to get through the day, and is not the most liked person going around.

"And Allison is she recovering OK?" Kim asked.

"Yes she's great back at work helping sick kids and lost puppies" he said. Kim laughed on the other end of the phone slowly becoming used to the fact that her daughter's boyfriend had a slight sarcastic streak.

"Well it's good to hear you are both going well" she said. "Is there a reason you called?" she asked.

"Actually there is" he continued. "Are you sitting down?"

"Yes dear" she replied.

"Over the weekend your daughter asked me to marry her and I said yes" he told her. Silence filled the air not a word was spoken between either of them.

"That's fantastic" she squealed with delight.

"Really?" House asked.

"Of course it is" Kim assured him. "Greg you are nothing like Allison's first husband Joe" she began.

"Yeah no terminal illness and all" he interrupted her.

"You make my daughter happy" she continued. "You look after her, you love her, you make her laugh - of course I'm happy for you both." House was amazed at how well this conversation had gone so far hopefully the remaining calls he had to make would go just as well.

"The thing is" he began. "Allison is throwing me a birthday party new Friday and I decided to surprise her and also make it our wedding day" he announced.

"Oh my god!" Kim screamed. "You can't organize a wedding in two weeks" she said.

"Ten days actually and it's all coming together I just need to know that you will be there" he told her.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" she said excitedly.

"Just don't let Cameron know anything – this is a complete surprise" he reminded her.

"I won't" she said. "Please let me help in any way if I can."

"If you could call Tony and invite him that would save me some time" House said knowing Kim would jump at the chance to help.

"Consider it done" Kim said.

"I have to get going – I will see you next Friday and please stay out of sight when you get here" he said wanting nothing to ruin Cameron's surprise.

"I promise you she will not find out" Kim assured him. House hung up his cell phone and took a deep sigh of relief. One down two to go perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Cameron knocked on the door to Cuddy's office and waited before the Dean and her friend let her in. "Hey Lisa" Cameron said.

"Hey Allison" she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your opinion" Cameron began.

"OK" Cuddy said.

"What do you think I should get House for his birthday?" Cameron asked.

"Isn't the party enough?" Cuddy asked.

"He's going through the motions of the party because he thinks I want him too" Cameron explained. "We both know this is not his idea of a great birthday so I wanted to get him something that he would remember it by" she said. Cuddy knew that the tables would be turned next week and it would be a day for both Cameron and House to remember.

"I don't know" Cuddy admitted.

"I have been racking my brain for months trying to think of something" Cameron said.

"Let me have a think about it and I'll see if James has any suggestions" Cuddy offered.

"That would be great" Cameron smiled. "Well I better leave you to it I have to call by the lab and pick up our patients test results" she said as she made her way to the door.

"I'll let you know when I come up with something" Cuddy told her.

House had broken up his phone calls with consultations with idiot clinic patients and by the end of his two hours in the clinic he had one phone call left to make – to his mother. Deciding to tackle this one at home with his good friend Jack Daniels he left the clinic and went upstairs to grab his things. Chase and Cameron were in the diagnostics office going over the latest round of test results of their patient. "What did the tests show?" House asked.

"Nothing" Cameron told him.

"Everything's normal" Chase added.

"Everything we tested for is normal so what haven't we tested for?" House asked.

"Autoimmune" Cameron offered up.

"Great start with that" House said. "Don't stay too late" House said as he grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. This was working out well Cameron would be at the hospital for a couple more hours yet and it would leave him in peace to make the phone call to his mother without running the risk of Cameron walking in on him.

Sitting on the couch after his third glass of Jack House picked up the phone and dialed his mum's number. "Greg it's so nice to hear from you" his mother answered recognizing his number from the caller id.

"Hi mom" he greeted her.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"Good," he replied. "Really good actually" he added.

"Are you still involved with that lovely young doctor your father and I met?" she asked. House cringed as she bought up the man she had told her son his whole life was his father.

"Yes we are" he replied trying to think of happier things. "That's actually why I'm calling" he added. "Are you free next Friday?" he asked.

"For your birthday" she realized.

"Yeah but it's kind of a double celebration" House told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Last weekend Allison proposed to me" he told his mother.

"Oh please tell me you said yes Gregory" she pleaded with him.

"I did" he admitted with a smile.

"That's fantastic" she said. "So are you having your engagement party the same night as your birthday?" she asked.

"Not exactly" House said. "We're actually getting married" he said.

"Next Friday?" his mom asked.

"Yeah – I'm surprising Allison by turning my birthday party into our wedding" he announced.

"She will be so shocked" Blythe said.

"Anyway we would like you to be there" he reaffirmed.

"I'll be there" she said. "Just let me know where it is."

"I'll send you an e-mail from work with all the details" he told her.

"Congratulations dear" Blythe told him.

"Thanks mom" he said as he hung up the phone.

It wasn't until 10pm when he heard the door open and Cameron walk in placing her bag down on the table and sitting down next to House on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer as she took his glass from his hands and took a sip before slumping into his shoulder. "No luck?" House asked.

"Nope decided to call it a night and start fresh tomorrow" Cameron told him. "What did you get up to tonight?" she asked.

"My mom called" he said.

"Really did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" he asked.

"About us you jerk" she said slapping him across the chest.

"Ow" he said.

"Did you?" she asked again.

"It came up" he admitted.

"How did she take it?" Cameron asked a little apprehensively.

"OK I guess" he shrugged.

"Just OK?" Cameron asked. House's answer was doing nothing to quell her apprehension.

"She was fairly happy" he added.

"Fairly happy?" Cameron asked.

"She is happy you finally tamed her bachelor son" House replied as he took the glass from Cameron's hand and drained the last of it's contents placing it on the table. He slipped his hand through Cameron's and wrapped her in his embrace a small smirk on his face as his plan was coming together.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 –

Thursday morning House was sitting at his desk throwing his giant tennis ball into the air going over the latest round of test results on his patient. Wilson walked into his office placing his hands on his hips. "You haven't asked her" he stated.

"She asked me remember" House replied.

"I'm talking about Cuddy" Wilson told him.

"What was I asking her?" House asked pushing Wilson's buttons.

"About being Cameron's maid of honor" he said frustrated.

"I'll get around to it" House assured him.

"Have you at least called Cameron's parents?" he asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Well at least that's something" Wilson sighed as he took out his folder and crossed it off the list.

"You have a clipboard?" House smirked.

"How else am I meant to get all this done?" he asked.

"Cameron has most of it done" he pointed out.

"I'll check with her see how things are coming along" Wilson remarked. "What are you doing on Saturday?" he asked.

"Sleeping, making out with Cameron the usual" he replied.

"Now you're coming shopping with me" Wilson corrected him.

"What for?" House moaned.

"You need a new suit" Wilson informed him.

"I have plenty of suits" House reminded him.

"You have three" Wilson said. "Your court suit, your funeral suit, and your Cuddy is making me give this lecture suit" he told him.

"So I'll wear one of those" House decided.

"Your court suit is getting way too worn, your funeral suit signifies death like the one it's style suffered in the eighties, and your lecture suit has stains all over it from the last conference we went to in Las Vegas" Wilson summarized. "You're buying a new suit" he said finally.

"Any other costs I should know about?" House asked.

"You told me not to worry about money" Wilson said.

"I never told you that" House replied.

"You handed me your credit card" Wilson reminded him.

"I never gave you my credit card" House said reaching into his pocket and grabbing his wallet. As he searched through he discovered his credit card was indeed gone.

"Don't worry I'll give it back" Wilson said as he walked towards the door. As he opened the door he turned back to face House. "Make sure you ask Cuddy today" he said as he closed the door behind him.

House strolled into the lab and found his three ducklings becoming very frustrated at the lack of results. "So what's new?" he asked.

"Patient now has a fever" Cameron told him.

"Since when?" he asked.

"About ten minutes ago" she replied.

"So what does that tell us?"

"That the infection we ruled out is now ruled back in" she said. "We should do an LP" she suggested.

"Good idea – let's go" he said as he moved towards the door. Cameron and House walked down the hall towards the patients room.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked.

"We're doing a LP aren't we?"

"Well I assume I am – but why are you coming with me?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd tag along" he replied.

"Right" she said as they continued walking.

"How the plans coming along?" he asked.

"For what?" she toyed with him.

"My party" he replied.

"Are you looking forward to it?" she asked a little surprised.

"Not the people just the presents" he smirked.

"I should have guessed" she said as they stopped outside the patients room. "The food is organized, people have been invited and surprisingly are still coming, venue is booked" she told him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The Ledge" she told him.

"They have a great piano bar" House smiled.

"Thought you'd like it" Cameron smiled before heading into the patients room.

Thursday afternoon and House was about to head off for the day but there was one more thing he had to do before he went home. He walked through the lobby of PPTH and made his way into Cuddy's office. Opening the door and entering without knocking Cuddy immediately recognized it was House. "One of these days you'll surprise me and knock" she sighed.

"And you'll surprise me and tell me your breasts are real" he fired back.

"What do you want House?" she asked.

"You" he replied. Cuddy looked up at him surprised by the admission.

"What?"

"I need you to be Cameron's maid of honor next week" he clarified.

"Are you paying for the dress?" she asked.

"Do I have to?"

"I hear Wilson has your credit card" she teased him.

"Surely you have something you could wear already" House moaned.

"I could and I could also tell Cameron what you're planning" she said as she got up from her desk and approached him.

"No you wouldn't" House faced off with her.

"Want to find out?"

"Whatever" House relented turning and walking out the door, at least it was one less thing Wilson would be on his case about.

Later that afternoon House strolled into Wilson's office to give him an update. "Stripper is booked" he declared as he sat down on the couch.

"Sorry you'll have to translate that one for me" Wilson replied.

"Cuddy agreed to be Cameron's maid of honor" he told him.

"Must you refer to my wife as a stripper?" Wilson asked.

"Must she wear low cut tops in the work place?" House shot back.

"They are not low cut" Wilson defended her. "If they were low cut I would be in her office every minute trying to nail her and not doing my job" he said.

"Then you have more restraint today than I gave you credit for" House said.

"Have you called your mother yet?" Wilson asked turning the tables on House.

"Last night."

"Wait you already called her I thought I would end up having to do that for you" Wilson admitted.

"Cameron was here last night with our patient seemed like an ideal time" he said.

"I can't believe your taking this seriously, Cameron's really gotten to you" Wilson began. "You've changed" he added.

"I have not changed" House said standing up.

"You're whipped" Wilson tormented him.

"Actually she likes it when I whip her – really gets her going" he smirked. Wilson cringed as the picture filled his mind.

"Eww" he groaned. "There's a visual I didn't need" Wilson admitted.

"The in-laws are coming, the bridal party is organized, Cameron has booked the venue and invited the guests" he concluded.

"Well the celebrant is booked, we need to pick up the marriage license tomorrow, we're getting your suit Saturday, Cuddy will go shopping for her dress Friday, the guests have been told about the change and that it is a surprise – everything seems to be on track" Wilson concluded.

"Good I'm going home" House declared.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 –

Saturday morning rolled around, Cameron was getting ready to have coffee with Cuddy which had become their ritual every weekend. House was also getting dressed as he was meeting Wilson and they two were going shopping for a new suit. This was unknown to Cameron she just thought they were going to – well she wasn't actually sure what they were going to do. Cameron was in the bathroom, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail revealing the milky white skin of her neck to House. As he walked past Cameron he stopped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently as he placed soft kisses on her neck. "I don't think you should start anything" she warned him as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I'll be quick" he smirked.

"Well we know that's not really possible" Cameron smirked back. He pulled the back of her top down slightly and placed gentle kisses along her shoulders. In the background the faint sound of the door knocking could be heard but both chose to ignore it. House wrapped his hands around her waist returning his kisses to her neck. The knocking continued and Cameron finally turned to face House. She kissed him on the lips caressing his cheek as she walked by him and out of the bathroom. Almost running to the door of their apartment she arrived and opened the door allowing Wilson and Cuddy to enter.

"Hey how are you?" Cuddy asked.

"Good thanks – sorry it took me so long to get to the door I was in the bathroom fixing my hair" Cameron told them. "Hey Wilson" she greeted him.

"Hey Cameron" he replied.

"House will be out in a minute" she told them both as she took Josh from Wilson's arms to say hello to him. "Hello Josh" she cooed to the now two month old boy. House walked in behind her surveying the scene before him.

"Morning House" Cuddy said.

"Who bought that evil spawn into my house?" he joked.

"Don't you live here?" Cuddy joked back. Cameron and Wilson just smiled at the banter between the two.

"Do you want to get going?" Cameron asked Cuddy deciding to diffuse the situation before House took things too far.

"Sure I could really use a cup of coffee" Cuddy agreed. Cameron turned to House with Josh still in her arms.

"Say good bye to your Uncle House" Cameron said to Josh. House reached out with his finger and gently brushed Josh's tiny hand. Josh wrapped his hand around House's index finger and squeezed as tightly as his little hand could.

"Don't think I've forgotten – we're picking up where we left off when you get home" House whispered to Cameron.

"Can't wait" she replied.

House and Wilson arrived at the mall and ventured inside to the menswear store. Wilson was determined to find House a suit, and House was determined not to walk all over town in an effort to do so. They began browsing the racks and they were soon approached by a salesman. "Can I help you sir?" he asked Wilson.

"We need a nice dress suit for my friend's wedding" Wilson said as he pointed towards House. The salesman turned his attention to House.

"Congratulations sir when's the big day?" he asked.

"Friday" House replied.

"This Friday?" the salesman asked.

"Is there another one besides this Friday?" House sniped back.

"Well we better not waste any time then" the salesman declared. "Tuxedo or suit?" he asked.

"Suit" Wilson replied.

"What he said" House agreed.

"Color?"

"Black" House declared strongly.

"Favorite designer?" the salesman continued to question him. House looked to Wilson.

"No favorite" Wilson told him.

"Price range?"

"Money is no object" Wilson answered watching the color fade from House's face.

"Within reason" House added.

"Give me a couple minutes and I'll see what I can find" he said as he headed off scanning through the racks.

"Do you plan on giving my credit card back?" House asked.

"Eventually" Wilson smirked.

A few minutes later their salesman returned with three or four suits for House to try. He hung them in the dressing room for House to try on. "I don't think the pinstripe works for you" Wilson said as he looked at one of the options. House emerged from the change room and stood in front of Wilson.

"It itches" House complained.

"Try one of the others" Wilson suggested. House returned to the change room and took the vicodin from his jean pocket and popped one into his mouth. He picked up the next suit and removed it from the hanger he threw the other suit over the door and the salesman re-hung it. A few minutes later he re-emerged and stood waiting for Wilson's approval. The fine silk suit sat perfectly across his broad shoulders and the sleeves fell perfectly down his long toned arms. The pants sat perfectly on his waist and hung ever so slightly down over his feet. "That looks good, do you like it?" Wilson asked. House played with the sleeves a little before making his decision.

"We need two" House told the salesman.

"Why do we need two?" Wilson asked.

"You need to wear something" House told him. "Unless you plan on going naked" he added. The salesman looked towards Wilson for his confirmation which he gave him with a nod of his head.

"What color shirt?" the salesman asked.

"Classic white" Wilson suggested and House agreed. "With a thin black tie" he added.

"Sounds good to me" House said.

"I'll show you what we have" the salesman responded.

"Well this was relatively painless" Wilson commented.

"Speak for yourself" House replied. Wilson smirked as the salesman returned with their shirts and ties.

"Try them on and I'll see if I need to make any alterations" the salesman told them as he ushered Wilson into the change room next to House. A few minutes later Wilson and House emerged and Wilson went to the counter to pay for their clothes. "Pick them up anytime Wednesday" the salesman told him.

"Thank you" Wilson said as he exited and met House outside.

Cameron and Cuddy returned to the apartment to discover House and Wilson engrossed in a monster truck rally on TV. The women walked into the lounge room and neither man noticed their presence. "I think they're in some sort of coma" Cameron joked when their cries of hello went unanswered.

"You'd think they'd notice two incredibly hot women walking through the door" Cuddy remarked.

"Especially topless" Cameron joked. Wilson and House both turned their heads and we're slightly disappointed that Cameron and Cuddy were still clothed. She walked over and placed her bag down on the table.

"So what did you boys get up to this morning?" Cuddy asked.

"This" Wilson replied.

"You boys really need to get out more" Cameron said.

"Conserving my energy for later" House smirked at her.

"Well we have to get home" Cuddy announced. Wilson got up from the couch and followed his wife to the door.

"Thanks for coffee" Cameron said as she followed them to the door.

"I'll see you Monday" Cuddy replied. "Bye House" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye Cuddles" he shot back. Cameron closed the door and went to the couch to join House.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 –

Wilson and Cuddy headed back to the mall that he and House had just left a little while ago. "Did House find a suit?" she asked him.

"Yes" he replied.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's actual quite nice" Wilson remarked. "Considering I'm wearing the same one I was going to let him get anything ridiculous" he added.

"He is full of surprises" Cuddy commented as she pushed the pram through the mall with Wilson alongside her.

"He is very serious about this – he wants to make this perfect for Cameron" Wilson told her.

"Well with your help I'm sure she'll never forget it" Cuddy said.

Cameron was relaxing on the arm chair reading an old medical journal of House's. She turned to face him when she heard him speak. "I'm bored" he announced.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well we could finish what you started this morning" he remarked.

"I believe you started it" she smiled back.

"Look who's splitting hairs" he replied.

"We could go see a movie" she suggested.

"Can we make out in the back row?" House asked.

"Can you handle doing nothing more than making out?" Cameron smiled back.

"Good point" he agreed.

"We should go see the new Transformers movie" she said.

"No chick flick?"

"Not every movie I watch is a chick flick" she replied. "Unless you want to see one" she added.

"Is this a test? Am I going to fail or you get pi$$y when I say no to the chick flick?" he questioned her.

"It's pretty simple – do you want to see Transformers or not?"

"It's never simple when a woman and her choice in movies are involved" House commented. "In fact it doesn't even have to be a movie" he said.

"I'm starting to regret even suggesting anything" Cameron sighed. "I'll see what time it's playing" she said as she picked up the paper.

"Shall we take the bike?" he asked.

"Any excuse to wrap my hands around your gorgeous body" she smirked as she grabbed the phone from the nearby coffee table.

"You never need an excuse" he smirked back.

After looking in numerous dress stores throughout the mall Wilson was beginning to lose hope that they would ever find a dress that Cuddy liked. It had actually taken him less time to find a suit with House than what it had taken to find a dress for his wife. As Cuddy searched the racks in search of the perfect dress Wilson played with Josh in his pram. "What about this one?" she asked as she held up a dress in front of her body.

"Looks nice" he replied in a non committal manner.

"Nice" she said placing it back on the rack.

"Well I have to see it on to know for sure" he told her. She picked the dress up again along with another and headed to the change room. Wilson followed her looking at her choices and followed her into the change room. "Can I help you?" she asked him with a smile.

"Make sure you show me when you have them on" he smiled as he kissed her gently on the cheek. As Wilson stepped out and returned to Josh, Cuddy began changing into the first dress she had chosen. "What color suit are you and House wearing?" she asked.

"Black suit with a white shirt and thin black tie" he told her.

"Wear the top button undone and a little ruffled it will look great" she said. She walked out in the first dress and coughed politely to get Wilson's attention. When he looked up he was captivated by her absolute beauty.

"You look…." He paused as he searched for the right words. "Gorgeous" he finally said. The black dress was accompanied by a white belt around the stomach and the halter neck tied around her neck showing off her beautiful neck.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Love it" he smiled.

"It doesn't look like it will need any alterations either" she added.

"Let's get it" Wilson told her.

"I'll go change" she said as she returned to the change room. When she re-emerged Wilson went to the counter and paid for the dress with House's credit card.

"I'm going to hate giving this back" Wilson said as he slipped the card back into his wallet.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I still have to get shoes and a bag" she smiled as she took the dress from the sales assistant. Inside Wilson was cringing because all he wanted to do was go home and put his feet up on the couch with a beer. He knew though that they had to get the shopping completed as they both had to work the upcoming week.

"At least it's House's money" he sighed as he followed Cuddy out of the store.

Cameron and House walked into the movie theatre and began to walk down along the back row at House's insistence. "I haven't sat in the back row of a movie theatre for years" Cameron smiled as she sat down. As House sat next to her he looked around them and discovered the theatre was almost two thirds full and the closest people were two rows in front of them. As the lights dimmed and everyone stopped talking to watch the movie House slipped his arm around Cameron. "I suppose you think you're going to get to first base?" she whispered.

"Before the previews are even over" he whispered back.

"Well you can forget rounding home" she warned him.

"Second" he offered.

"The movies starting" she lied.

"No it's not" he whispered as he leaned across and placed a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss and moved as close to House as she could. He continued to kiss her as the movie did in fact begin and her hand moved up his right thigh. "Movies starting" he smiled. Cameron smiled back as she stopped her hand movements and turned to face the screen.

After the movie had had finished House and Cameron were leaving the theatre walking back to where House's bike was parked. "Want to go out for dinner?" House asked.

"Maybe we should go home instead" Cameron suggested. House looked at her a little confused normally she was the one to suggest they go out and eat now she was saying she wanted to go home.

"You always want to go out" House reminded her.

"Yeah normally when we've been in bed all day and we need fresh oxygen in our lungs" Cameron said. "Not when I've spent the last two hours making out with my fiancée in a movie theatre trying to control myself" she admitted with a smile. House took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her lips. They soon got lost in the moment and breathing became a necessity once more as their hands continued to explore one another.

"Good idea lets go home" House agreed.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 –

By the time House and Cameron arrived back at their apartment Cameron's desire for him had exceeded boiling point. Once inside the door she threw her bag down on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Initially caught off guard it took a few seconds for House to react but once he did he returned her kiss with a passion equal to her own. Cameron pushed House backwards and they both fell on the couch with Cameron landed on top of House. "Ahhh, F**k" House screamed.

"What did I hurt your leg?" she asked.

"Get off!!" he yelled. Cameron leapt up off the couch and went to the kitchen to grab House a glass of water. She grabbed his vicodin from his jacket pocket and handed it to him.

"I'm so sorry" Cameron told him. House swallowed the vicodin and began rubbing his leg, Cameron bent down in front of him and tried to help him rub his leg.

"I'm saying this in the nicest possible way" he glared. "Please don't" he told her. Cameron sat back on the couch and could do nothing else but watch House try and eliminate his pain. A few minutes passed and slowly the pain began to ease in House's thigh and he opened his eyes and looked up at Cameron. She was wiping a tear from her eye when she caught her gaze with his. "Just so you know a knee to the thigh will generally result in me screaming" he informed her as he continued rubbing his thigh.

"I'll keep that in mind" she sniffed. House moved his arm and gestured for her to join him on the couch. "I am sorry" she told him.

"It wasn't your fault" he told her.

"I'm the one that pushed you onto the couch" she reminded him.

"And I let you" he said. "You can't honestly think you and that pretty little frame of yours pushed me and my masculine body onto this couch?" he asked her playfully.

"Well it didn't take much" she told him.

"I didn't need much convincing when some gorgeous woman was ravishing me" he smirked.

"Well I am sorry" she said again.

"Would you stop saying that" he said.

"Sor…." She stopped herself saying it completely. House glared at her before pulling her closer to him. "I guess I…" she began but stopped when he looked at her. "I guess we kind of killed the mood" she clarified.

"There's always hope for later" he told her. Cameron leaned over and kissed him on the lips running her hands along his neck.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Starving" he replied.

"What do you feel like?"

"Chinese" he suggested.

"We haven't had that for a while" she agreed getting up to grab the menu from the kitchen and returned with two beers for her and House.

The rest of the weekend past too quickly for both House and Cameron and they soon found themselves back at PPTH. Little did Cameron know that she was going to be married at the end of the week. She strolled into Cuddy's office and greeted her friend and boss. "Morning Lisa" she said.

"Hey Allison how was the rest of your weekend?" she asked.

"Average" she replied.

"What happened?"

"House and I went to the movies Saturday afternoon and we got a little carried away" Cameron began with a slight blush creeping up onto his face.

"Tell me you didn't" Cuddy began.

"No we didn't we we're just having fun making out" Cameron told her.

"Really?" Cuddy asked.

"When was the last time you made out with someone in the back row of a movie theatre?" Cameron asked her.

"When I was about 17" Cuddy replied.

"You should try it" Cameron smiled recalling fondly her adventure with House over the weekend.

"I think we have gotten a little off topic here" Cuddy smiled.

"Anyway we got home and one thing was leading to another and we fell onto the couch and I accidentally kneed him in his thigh" she almost whispered.

"I take it that killed the mood pretty quick" Cuddy commented.

"I felt so guilty and there was nothing I could do" Cameron recalled.

"House's leg pain is something only he can manage pushing people away is the only way he knows of dealing with it" Cuddy told her.

"I know and I've accepted that – but I felt terrible" Cameron added.

"This isn't about you – this is about him and how he deals with his leg and his pain" Cuddy reminded her. "You have to forget about how you feel" Cuddy said.

"Anyway it kind of killed the mood" Cameron said. "And the rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful."

"Wilson and I didn't do much either" Cuddy informed her.

"Well I'm going to go to the clinic" Cameron announced as she got up from her chair.

"How's your patient?" Cuddy asked.

"House had one of his 'moments' on the weekend and cured him yesterday" Cameron reported.

"He is freakish" Cuddy remarked.

"I don't know how he does it" Cameron said as she turned and headed out.

"Cameron" Cuddy called out.

"Yeah" she turned to face her.

"Don't tell him I said that" Cuddy smiled.

"I won't" Cameron smiled and walked out the door.

Wilson walked in to his wife's office around 1pm Monday for lunch, he carried with him two containers of chicken Caesar salad. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Is it lunchtime already?" she asked amazed at how quickly her morning had passed.

"It's after 1" he told her as he sat the two containers down on her desk. As she put away the paper work on her desk and joined him on the couch the two began making small talk until their conversation turned to their friends approaching surprise wedding.

"So you think House can pull this surprise off?" Cuddy asked.

"House is very good at hiding things wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a smile.

"He can manipulate people when he wants to which goes a long way" Cuddy said.

"I know I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for blowing this surprise for Cameron – House will kill them" Wilson commented.

"He would torture them first then kill them" Cuddy corrected him.

"Exactly which is why everyone is keeping their mouths shut" Wilson agreed.

"Is there much more to organize?" she asked.

"Nope everything is done just have to pick up our suits on Wednesday and the rings I already have at home" he replied.

"What about the dress?"

"We have your dress" he replied confused.

"Not my dress you idiot Cameron's dress, you know her wedding dress" Cuddy snickered. Panic slowly crept across Wilson's face as all the color drained from his features. Cuddy looked at him absolutely amazed he had over looked this detail. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "You haven't got a wedding dress!!" she slapped him on the arm.

"I might have forgotten" he admitted.

"You have four days until this wedding and no dress" she gasped.

"It's ok, let's not panic" Wilson said trying to calm himself. "House and I will go get it this afternoon" he said.

"House can't pick out the dress – he's not supposed to see her in the dress before the wedding day it's bad luck" she told Wilson.

"So you pick it" he said.

"I can't pick it," she said. "A wedding dress is personal" she added.

"Well I can't just go up to her and ask her to pick one out" Wilson complained. "What the he!! are we going to do?"

"I'll pick up a bridal magazine and ask her what sort of style she likes that will be a start" Cuddy offered him.

"You are the best wife in the world" Wilson proclaimed kissing her on the lips.

"You haven't given House his credit card back yet have you?" she asked.

"No not yet" Wilson said.

"Good we're going to need it" Cuddy told him.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 –

Wilson flew out of Cuddy's office and headed towards the elevator taking it to the fourth floor. He burst into House's office without looking and therefore not noticing Cameron was inside with House. "We have a…." he began but paused when he saw Cameron.

"Ever heard of knocking?" House asked.

"Like you ever knock" Cameron fired.

"Hey Cameron how's it going?" Wilson asked.

"Good Wilson, you?" she asked back.

"Yeah not bad" he replied.

"Is there a reason you came screaming into my office like a little girl?" House asked.

"I wasn't screaming" Wilson defended himself.

"Is there a reason?" House repeated.

"Uhh" Wilson began.

"Boy talk – I get the picture" Cameron said as she got up to leave.

"No it's OK you stay Cameron I can talk to him later" Wilson said not wanting to have House kill him.

"No it's OK I'm due back in the clinic anyway" she reassured him as she walked over to House and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Have a think about what I said" she reminded him. House nodded and watched her walk out the door.

"What did she say?" Wilson asked. House waited until she was out of sight and well and truly down the hall before speaking.

"What the f**k!! Are you trying to blow this for me?" he screamed.

"I'm sorry" Wilson said. "But we have overlooked something fairly important" Wilson told him.

"We have everything covered" House sighed.

"Almost everything" Wilson corrected him.

"What could we have possibly forgotten?" House asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe what is Cameron going to wear?" he asked House. It finally dawned on him.

"Sh!t, you forgot the wedding dress!!" House stifled a scream.

"We forgot - this is a collective effort here" Wilson reminded him.

"Cameron's let me by clothes for her before I'll pick one out this afternoon" House decided.

"Firstly I don't think Cameron wants to dress like a naughty nurse for her wedding day" Wilson said recalling one of the outfits House had purchased for her. "And secondly you can't see the dress before the wedding day it's bad luck" he said.

"Who believe in that crap" House snapped.

"Well Cuddy does for one and I'm sure your wife to be does as well" Wilson said.

"So who's going to choose this thing?" he asked.

"Lisa is going to try and get an idea of what sort of dress she wants and then pick something out" Wilson told him.

"Then it's settled" House said as he kicked his feet up on his desk. "We can relax."

"I will relax when that dress is hanging in our closet at home" Wilson sighed taking a deep breath. "By the way what did Cameron want you to think about?" he asked.

"When?"

"When I came in and Cameron left she told you to think about what she said" he recalled.

"Oh that – she wants me to think about having an old college roommate join us in bed" House replied matter of factly. Wilson didn't buy it and simply rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't let up without an answer from him he relented and gave him what he wanted. "She wants to set a date for the wedding" House smirked.

"You're kidding me!!" Wilson almost screamed. "This is fantastic" he said. House didn't say anything further but just enjoyed the moment.

The clinic was quiet, Cuddy was signing paperwork at the reception desk filling in the last chart as Cameron walked up. "Hey Dr. Cuddy" Cameron said.

"Dr. Cameron" she replied.

"Slow day" Cameron remarked.

"Thank god for small mercies" Cuddy said. Nurse Brenda leaned over the desk with a bridal magazine and began flipping through. "What's that you're reading Brenda?" Cuddy asked.

"A bridal magazine a patient left in an exam room" she told her. "Here Dr. Cameron you should have a look" Brenda offered.

"Thanks" Cameron said taking the bait and flicking through the magazine.

"There are some great dresses in here" Cuddy commented. "Have you had any thoughts on what you like?" Cuddy began to question her.

"Simple, elegant no big puffy dress" Cameron began. "Shoulder straps that cross over in the back revealing some skin on the back" she added.

"Sounds fantastic" Brenda said. Cuddy took it all in before agreeing.

"It does sound beautiful" Cuddy agreed.

"There is a dress that's similar in a store down town that I want to try on" Cameron said.

"We should go do it" Cuddy said.

"House and I haven't even set a date yet" Cameron told her.

"You will be getting married though and there's no rule that says you can't go looking for a dress" Brenda encouraged her.

"She's right" Cuddy said hoping Cameron would be convinced.

"I guess looking can't hurt" Cameron finally agreed.

Later on that evening Wilson walked into Cuddy's office extremely nervous. "So how did it go?" he asked.

"How did what go?" she toyed with him.

"The dress" he said almost a little too loud. "Did you ask Cameron?"

"We're going shopping tomorrow afternoon to look at some dresses" Cuddy told him.

"She doesn't suspect anything?" he asked her.

"I had Brenda bring it up so she wouldn't suspect anything – believe me she has no idea" Cuddy reassured him.

"Thank god" he sighed with relief.

"I believe you should be thanking me" Cuddy said as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well yes you too of course that goes without saying" he stumbled around with the words.

"Let's get out of here you can make it up to me at home" she told him as she closed the door to her office behind them.

"And do you have any idea how you would like me to be making this up to you?" he asked.

"Well I know it begins with a foot massage" she began.

"And?" he asked.

"And the rest is up to you" she smiled.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 –

Around 1pm the next day Cuddy and Cameron found themselves in the second bridal store they had visited that day. Cuddy could sense Cameron was not having as much fun as one bride to be should be having. "Are you OK?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah fine" Cameron replied.

"Cameron it's me you're talking to" Cuddy reassured her. "Something's bothering you – this should be exciting shopping for your wedding dress" she told her.

"I am excited I guess" Cameron replied.

"Remind me not to invite you to a surprise party" Cuddy joked.

"I'm fine" Cameron reinforced to Cuddy. Cameron continued to look up and down the aisle looking at the numerous dresses on the racks.

"You're worried because the two of you haven't set a date" Cuddy assumed.

"How did you… Wilson" she guessed.

"House told Wilson you were beginning to discuss dates" Cuddy admitted.

"We're talking about setting a date" Cameron finally admitted.

"And you think because he is dragging his feet, that he is having second thoughts?" Cuddy asked. Cameron nodded, there wasn't really anymore she could say.

"Any ideas?" Cameron asked.

"I can't even get House to turn up to the clinic when he's supposed to" Cuddy laughed. "But I know he loves you and he isn't having second thoughts" she told Cameron.

"I just see this wedding as a distraction" she began. "I want it don't get me wrong but until we get married our whole lives are going to revolve around the lead up to us getting married" Cameron told Cuddy. "I know I want to be with him" she continued. "I just want it to hurry up and happen already, I spent three years lusting after him another year and a half dating him I just want o be his wife already" she huffed. Cuddy smiled at her friend, she wasn't getting cold feet, her feet were boiling hot.

"You have the rest of your life to be his wife, don't rush it – it will happen" Cuddy said wrapping her arm around her shoulder and giving her a hug.

"Oh my god" Cameron said.

"What what is it?" Cuddy asked.

"Look at that dress - it's gorgeous" Cameron said as she walked across the aisle to get a closer look. Cuddy followed her and they both looked at the dress Cameron held in front of them. The ivory satin gown flowed in Cameron's hands, she admired the wide shoulder straps that crossed across the back showing off just enough skin to drive House wild.

"It's beautiful" Cuddy agreed. "How much is it?"

"It doesn't matter we're only looking" Cameron replied.

"Well if we're only looking it doesn't hurt to ask" Cuddy told her. She waved an assistant over who promptly arrived to help them.

"Yes ladies can I help you?" the assistant asked.

"My friend the bride to be" Cuddy started. "Would like to know how much this dress is?"

"That one is on sale – it's only $1100" she said. "Would you like to try it on?" she asked.

"Oh no were only looking today" Cameron told the assistant.

"You can at least try it on" Cuddy encouraged her.

"It's no trouble" the assistant said walking towards the change room.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt" Cameron quickly agreed. She followed the assistant to the change room and stepped inside. Once the door was closed Cuddy led the assistant away.

"Excuse me I need your help" Cuddy told her.

"What can I do for you?" the assistant asked.

"My friend in there getting changed doesn't know it but she is getting married Friday" Cuddy began. "Her fiancée is surprising her with a wedding – I am certain she is going to look amazing in that dress it is just what she described so I was wondering if you would hold it until later this afternoon and I will send my husband to pick it up?" she asked.

"That's no problem at all" the assistant replied.

"Thank you so much – what's your name?" Cuddy asked.

"Katie" she told her.

"Thank you so much Katie" Cuddy said before returning to the change rooms.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked upon her return.

"Come on out" Cuddy replied. The door swung open and Cameron stepped out in the dress. It hugged in all the right places, molded to her frame, and complimented her beautiful skin tone. "You look incredible" Cuddy told her.

"I really like it" Cameron said.

"We could put it on layby for you" Katie offered.

"Really even though it's on sale?" Cameron asked.

"Certainly" Katie said knowing Cuddy was sending someone to pick it up this afternoon.

"So much for just looking" Cameron smiled at Cuddy. Cameron returned to the change room and back into her clothes. Katie took the dress and hung it out the back so no one else could buy it. After collecting Cameron's details and a small deposit Katie showed them out of the store.

"So when's the big day?" Katie asked.

"We haven't set a date yet" Cameron replied.

"Well if he saw how good you looked in that dress he wouldn't waste much time" Katie told her.

"Thank you" Cameron said as she and Cuddy left.

When Cuddy returned to the hospital Cameron went to diagnostics and Cuddy went to her office. She picked up the phone and dialed the extension for Wilson's office. "Dr. Wilson" he answered.

"Hey it's me" she spoke.

"Oh hey how did it go?" he asked.

"Fantastic" Cuddy said. "We found an amazing dress she fell in love with."

"Great what shop is it at?"

"Come by my office and I'll give you the details you can pick it up on your way home from work" Cuddy told him.

"Gee I don't know if my boss will let me leave early" he played with her.

"You're right I heard she can be a real b**ch" Cuddy said.

"Maybe I could convince her somehow" he suggested.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well maybe I could…" he began. Just as he began House barged through the door demanding his attention. "You have the worst timing" Wilson told House.

"Who are you walking too?" Cuddy asked.

"House" Wilson told her.

"That man has the worst timing" she sighed.

"I'll come by and see you" Wilson said hanging up he then looked over at House. "What?" he asked.

"Having a little afternoon phone sex? Couldn't be bothered walking to her office and having that three dimensional experience?" House asked.

"What do you want?"

"Cameron's back" House stated.

"So is Cuddy" Wilson stated back.

"Did they find a dress" House asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'm picking it up later" Wilson told him.

"Good" House said as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Cuddy tells me she looked amazing" Wilson commented as House pulled the door open.

"She could wear a sack and look amazing" House said as he walked out. Wilson smiled and returned to his patient file pleased that everything was coming together.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 –

Wilson sent House a text message later that afternoon to let him know he had picked up Cameron's wedding dress and it was currently hanging safely in the closet at his home. It was Tuesday evening and everything was in place for House and Cameron's nuptials on Friday. Cameron's parents were due to arrive Thursday afternoon and had promised to confine themselves to the grounds of the hotel under House's strict instructions not to leave the premises. Her brother's were arriving Friday morning and were also under the same instructions as her parents. House had put them up in one of the nicest hotels in the city with plenty to keep them amused and occupy their time. House's mom was arriving Thursday and Cameron had arranged to dinner for her and House and Cuddy and Wilson. She thought it would be nice for him to spend time alone with his mom as she wasn't sure how much time he would devote to her at his birthday party. Wilson walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for himself and Cuddy as he warmed Josh's bottle. He had arrived home before her after leaving early to pick up the dress and sent the babysitter home early for the day. Josh sat in his rocker on the kitchen table as he watched his dad in the kitchen. Wilson heard the door open and then close as the sound of Lisa's voice filled the apartment. "James are you home?" she yelled.

"In the kitchen" he replied as he took Josh's bottle and tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot. Cuddy walked into the kitchen to see Wilson sitting down feeding Josh.

"How are my handsome boys doing this evening?" she asked as she gave Josh a kiss on the cheek. He stopped drinking his milk momentarily to smile back at his mom and then resumed drinking he was hungry after all. Cuddy moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine pouring a glass for herself and one for Wilson.

"Where's my kiss?" Wilson asked jokingly. Cuddy placed Wilson's glass of wine down in front of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jealous are we?" she joked back.

"When you're kissing other men I am yes" he pretended to sulk.

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you about…." She trailed off.

"About who?" Wilson jerked his head around no longer joking.

"I was kidding" she reassured him. Josh finished the contents of his bottle and Wilson held him up to burp him. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"I was going to make a stir fry" Wilson suggested.

"I can do that if you want to bath Josh" she offered.

"I thought you would want to you haven't seen him all day" he replied.

"And either have you" she countered.

"Why don't we both do it" Wilson said. "A stir fry won't take long to cook after we bath him" he added.

"Let's have a glass of wine first" Cuddy agreed as she and Wilson moved into the lounge room with Josh.

Around lunchtime Wednesday - two more days and House would be a married man. The thought had been playing on his mind a lot lately. With the purchase of the wedding rings and now Cameron's dress it was starting to become all the more official. He was tossing his tennis ball up in the air when Wilson walked in. He looked around the office and into the main chamber to make sure Cameron wasn't around before he spoke. "The dress looks amazing" Wilson told House.

"Good" House replied flatly.

"No it's better than good" Wilson said.

"Well I wouldn't know I haven't seen it" House snapped back.

"What's your problem?" Wilson asked.

"Apart from the bum leg?" House fired back.

"House" Wilson sighed.

"Wilson" House replied back mimicking his friend.

"Did you two have a fight?" he asked knowing something was up with his friend.

"What do you want?" House asked.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to get lunch – but judging by your mood when I walked in something is bothering you" Wilson told him.

"I'm fine" House told him.

"Yeah right" Wilson said as he watched House get up from behind his desk. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Cafeteria" House said. "It's generally where they serve lunch in this place" he added. Wilson got up and followed him out of his office. Something was definitely up with his friend, he wasn't sure if it was wedding nerves, or if he was having second thoughts but he knew he had to get it out of him and fix it before House did something stupid.

After House grabbed some lunch and Wilson paid for it the two of them ventured to a table outside and began eating. "So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" Wilson asked unable to stand the silence any longer.

"I'd give it two stars maybe three" House said referring to his lunch. "The meat is just a little under cooked" he added ignoring Wilson's question.

"It's common to be nervous before you make a commitment like this" Wilson started deciding to just plow ahead with what he thought the problem was.

"You would know" House replied. Wilson ignored House's comment. "What part of I'm fine didn't you understand?" House asked.

"So you're not nervous about the wedding?" Wilson asked.

"For the millionth time NO!" House reinforced.

"And you and Cameron didn't have a fight because I saw her this morning and she looked fine" Wilson said.

"OK I give up I'll tell you" House sighed.

"Really" Wilson said shocked.

"It's you" House began.

"Me? What did I do?" Wilson asked. House wasn't prepared to tell him the truth but he was prepared to toy with him.

"Last night Cameron and I were talking and we asked each other who we would want to sleep with again if given one last chance – a get out of jail free card before we got married" he explained.

"Who'd Cameron pick?" Wilson asked taking a sip of his drink.

"You" House told him flatly. Wilson spat out his drink and looked at his friend in shock.

"I wouldn't….I mean she wouldn't, we haven't….." he stammered looking for excuses.

"She knows all that – but she rates you pretty highly" House told him barely able to contain his smile.

"It was only that one time" Wilson told House.

"One week and I don't need to be reminded of that" House replied.

"Wow" Wilson said still in shock. House couldn't contain himself any longer and had to walk away before he ruined the joke. Wilson sat there unable to form a sentence and barely noticed House limping away. House reached the lobby of the hospital and went in search of Cameron.

Searching the clinic he found Cameron escorting a patient from an exam room and quickly pulled her back inside. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for you" he replied.

"Well you found me" Cameron told him. "What did you want?" she asked him.

"Do I need a reason to see you?"

"Are you hiding from Cuddy?" she continued to question him.

"What is it with all the questions?" he asked her.

"You're up to something" she challenged him. House was sick of the questioning and decided to stop here the only way he knew how. He leaned in and cupped her face in his hands kissing her furiously she reciprocated his kiss with equal passion and energy. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his wound around her waist. Stopping only because they both needed to breathe House relinquished his grip slightly.

"Well if that's all you wanted you should have said so" Cameron smiled.

Wilson returned to his office after his lunch with House still unable to fathom what his friend had told him. He recalled their conversation _"Last night Cameron and I were talking and we asked each other who we would want to sleep with again if given one last chance – a get out of jail free card before we got married" he explained._

"_Who'd Cameron pick?" Wilson asked taking a sip of his drink._

"_You" House told him flatly. _Was she still hung up on him? Wilson thought to himself. "Should he talk to Cameron? If it's making House uncomfortable maybe I need to tell him – reassure him I would never do anything with Cameron or anyone else for that matter." He had made a decision he was going to talk to her.

Cameron was seeing her last patient in the clinic when she received a page from Wilson. Placing the file back at the desk and signing out she headed to the oncologist's office. He was pacing his office in anticipation of her arrival – this wasn't going to be easy he thought to himself. As Cameron exited the elevator she bumped into House. "Hey" he greeted her.

"Hey" she replied back.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Now who's asking questions?" she quipped. House rolled his eyes at her. "Wilson paged me – you don't know what he wants do you?" she asked. House smirked inwardly surprised that Wilson had taken the bait so easily and acted so quickly.

"No idea" he replied.

"Well I better go" she said heading towards the office. House quickly turned and headed back into his office wishing there was some way he could be a fly on the wall in the office next door. The next best thing was to leap the dividing wall between their offices and watch through the window.

Cameron knocked on the door and waited for him to respond. "Come in" he summoned her.

"Hey what's up?" Cameron asked.

"Have a seat" he offered her.

"Thanks" she said. Wilson was still pacing the room trying to work out the best way to say what he wanted.

"I had lunch with House today" he began figuring it best to build up to it. Cameron smiled politely waiting for him to continue. "He told me about the conversation the two of you had tonight" he continued. Cameron looked at him a little confused waiting for him to elaborate. "I hope you don't mind that he told me this" he said.

"I'm still trying to work out what he told you – we didn't really talk about that much last night he was watching TV" she told him. Wilson rubbed the back of his neck still not quite sure how to continue.

"I just want to start off by telling you I'm flattered… and if things had of been different - if I wasn't with Lisa and you weren't with House then maybe" he said.

"What exactly did House tell you?"

"He told me about the conversation you had – about who you would sleep with before you got married if given the chance" Wilson explained. "A get out of jail free card I think was the term he used." Cameron smiled realizing what House had supposedly told Wilson.

"Wilson" she interrupted him.

"I just thought" he tried to continue.

"Wilson" she interrupted him again.

"Look it's OK I'm flattered and you don't need to feel weird or anything" Wilson told her.

"Wilson I don't know what House has told you – but I can assure you no such conversation like that has taken place between House and I" she explained. It took a couple of seconds for what Cameron had said to sink in.

"So you didn't tell him that you would" he began.

"No" she smiled.

"This is embarrassing" Wilson admitted.

"It's not, I mean it's not as if we haven't had that sort of relationship before" Cameron tried to soften the blow. "And I'm flattered you would be concerned enough to talk to me about it" she added.

"I am so sorry" he apologized.

"Don't be sorry" Cameron said.

"I am going to kill him" Wilson said.

"Just make sure you leave him in one piece for his birthday on Friday" Cameron requested.

"Only as a favor to you" he smiled back. Cameron got up from the couch and headed for the door. "Is everything organized for Friday night?" he asked.

"Yeah, House's mum arrives tomorrow and I already have his present" she said.

"What did you get him?"

"You'll have to wait till Friday too" she smiled. "It's been hard enough to keep it a secret from him" she admitted.

"Well let me know if you need any help with anything if you think of it" he said.

"I will, thanks Wilson" she said as she headed out into the hall.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 –

Later that night after dinner Cameron settled on the couch next to House as he flicked through the channels. "I had an interesting chat with Wilson today" she began.

"Yeah what about?" House asked refusing to take the bait fully.

"He was under the impression I wanted to sleep with him" she told him. House looked at her with a small smirk on his face.

"You think I had something to do with it?" he asked.

"Considering you had lunch with him an hour before and he told me you told him – yeah I think you had something to do with it" she smirked.

"I'm surprised it took him an hour" he smiled.

"What possessed you to tell him that?" she asked.

"I was bored" he sighed.

"So you decided to humiliate your best friend?"

"It wouldn't be the first time" he replied. "It looked priceless just wish I could have heard what he said to you" House added.

"You were watching us?" House nodded. "How?" Cameron asked.

"Through the window outside his office" he said simply.

"Well he's after your blood now" Cameron warned him.

"Bring it on" House smirked.

"How was your day?" Cuddy asked.

"Fine until I had lunch with House" Wilson replied.

"What did he do now?"

"He seemed a little edgy, nervous" Wilson began. "So I stupidly tried to talk to him about it" he said.

"And?"

"And he said he was fine – but I pushed him further to get the truth" Wilson said.

"But he lied" she assumed.

"He proceeded to tell me that I was the cause of his nerves" he told her.

"You've lost me" Cuddy said.

"He told me that he and Cameron had a chat the night before and he asked her if she could sleep with one person before they got married with no consequences who would it be" he told her.

"Let me guess – he said it was you" Cuddy fought back a smile.

"Of course he did" Wilson confirmed her suspicions.

"I assume it didn't end there?" she asked.

"I thought I would put his mind at ease by talking to Cameron and telling her gently it would never happen" he explained. Cuddy was now struggling to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape.

"If he wasn't getting married in two days I would kill him" Wilson said in exasperation.

"He probably is a little nervous and you were the unfortunate individual to bear the brunt of it" she tried to reason with him.

"Why can't he just talk about it like any normal individual?" Wilson asked.

"Do you really think House falls into the category of normal?" Cuddy asked him.

"One day" Wilson sighed.

It was Thursday morning and Cameron and House were heading into the hospital. "What time is your mother arriving today?" Cameron asked as she looked over at House who was driving.

"I thought you knew?" he replied.

"I just know she is arriving today – you were meant to call her and check what time she was getting here so you could pick her up" Cameron told him.

"I'm sure she'll ring when she gets here" House told Cameron.

"And then she'll have to wait while we drive to the airport" Cameron said anxiously.

"Are you nervous?" House asked picking up on her apprehension.

"I haven't met your mother before" she replied.

"Yes you have – in my office remember" he reminded her as he pulled the car into the parking lot of PPTH and exited the car. Cameron walked beside him as they continued their conversation.

"That was when I was your employee" she said.

"You still are my employee" he told her.

"But this is the first time I'm meeting your mother as your fiancée not your employee" she told him.

"You are nervous" he smiled.

"I just want things to go well for your birthday" she said. They paused inside his office and he pulled her toward him slipping his arms around her waist.

"She will love you – just as much as I do" he reassured her. He lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently.

"I guess if she doesn't I can always run off with Wilson" she smirked as she hugged him tightly. House pulled back from their embrace and headed towards his desk as Cameron made her way to the outer office. She put on a pot of coffee and turned on her computer to check her emails. A few minutes later House walked into the chamber to check on the ducklings, Cameron handed him his coffee in his red mug. She returned to her desk and opened the first e-mail from an address she didn't recognize.

_Allison,_

_Thought I would let you know of my flight details for my impending arrival on Thursday. I am looking forward to getting to know you better when we have dinner on Thursday – I can't wait to tell you about Greg when he was a little boy._

_American Airlines Flight FJ125_

_Arriving 3.10pm._

_See you then,_

_Blythe._

Cameron smiled reassured by the fact that House's mother was looking forward to meeting her. She smiled and allowed herself to relax a little. "Your mother is arriving at 3 o'clock" she told him.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"She knows you so she figured she'd email me her flight details so someone would pick her up" she smiled back. House nodded his head and returned to his own office.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 –

House and Cameron walked through the terminal and waited outside the arrival gate where House's mother was due to arrive. The flight had arrived and the passengers were disembarking the plane, then the sound of his mother's voice reached his ears. "Greg over here" she said waving. House made his way through the crowd and reached his mother. She pulled him toward her and gave him a big hug not wanting to let him go. Cameron approached them from behind House and waited. House finally managed to pull free from his mom's embrace and reached for Cameron's hand.

"Mom I'd like you to meet Allison Cameron" he said.

"Allison it's wonderful to meet you again" Blythe said as she pulled her into a hug recalling the first time they met many years before.

"It's nice to see you" Cameron replied. "How was your flight?" she asked.

"It was fine thank you" Blythe replied embracing Cameron with the same excitement she had shown her son moments earlier.

"I thought maybe you'd like to freshen up and relax at the motel before we go out for dinner" Cameron said.

"That would be nice" Blythe agreed. "Are James and Lisa coming to dinner with us tonight?" she asked.

"Oh Cameron I forgot to mention my mom has a thing for Wilson" House said as they reached the car.

"He is a good friend to you" Blythe said glaring at her son.

"She just hopes he turns into a friend with benefits" he jokingly winked at her.

"I'm glad he found someone that can put up with him" Blythe said turning to Cameron.

"He has his moments" Cameron said.

After spending the afternoon at the hotel Blythe was refreshed and ready to go when House and Cameron picked her up and drove to the nearby restaurant. Wilson and Cuddy along with Josh were meeting them at the restaurant. They arrived and made their way to the reserved table at the back of the restaurant. A few minutes later Wilson and Cuddy were shown to the table. "Mrs. House it's nice to see you again" Cuddy greeted her.

"Oh Lisa call me Blythe" she admonished her.

"Are you going to yell at me too if I call you Mrs. House?" Wilson asked.

"She might spank you" House mumbled enough for Cameron and everyone else to hear. Cameron gave him a slap on the arm for his efforts and Wilson looked at him strangely.

"It's lovely to see you James" Blythe told him.

"You too Mrs… Blythe" Wilson corrected himself.

"And this must be Josh" she cooed as she looked in the pram. The youngster looked back at the new face looking down at him. Cuddy had already started unbuckling Josh from his stroller and handed him to Blythe. "He is so adorable" Blythe told them.

"Great" House sighed. Cameron turned to face him.

"What?" she whispered. House and Cameron turned their bodies slightly so the others couldn't hear their conversation.

"Now she's going to start nagging us asking if when we're going to have kids" he whined.

"We just got engaged we're not even married yet" Cameron replied.

"Trust me it won't matter to her" he warned her.

"Are you two planning on joining the rest of us?" Wilson asked from the table. House and Cameron turned to discover everyone was seated at the table.

"She can't keep her hands off me" House said gesturing to Cameron as they took their seats. The waiter approached and House ordered drinks for them all while the others made small talk. Blythe was engaging Cameron in conversation as House, Wilson and Cuddy argued over something trivial at the hospital – at least House called it trivial anyway. House looked over and sensed Cameron was a little uncomfortable with the questioning his mother was giving her. "Are you just about down with your interrogation?" House asked his mother.

"Oh I'm sorry I was asking a lot of questions" Blythe shyly admitted.

"It's fine, I realize House probably hasn't mentioned a lot about me" Cameron replied.

"Actually he has" Blythe told her. Cameron was shocked – House had actually told his mom a lot more about her than she thought.

"Really" Cameron said surprised.

"Don't be so surprised dear" Blythe told her. "He hasn't spoken so fondly of anyone…… well ever" she decided. Cameron smiled at Blythe and then glanced over at House. They were seated on either side of House's mom but her eyes spoke volumes, he pretended to ignore it but she knew he got the message.

Throughout the meal as stories were told about House's antics at the hospital which were mostly negative but not all House and Wilson continued to drink. Before long he excused himself and got up to go to the rest room a few minutes later and Cameron headed to the bar to get more drinks. Upon his return House saw Cameron at the bar and joined her.

"How you holding up?" he asked her as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Fine" she replied leaning into him.

"I can tell her to back off" he told her.

"No it's OK" Cameron assured him. "I'm just not used to it that's all – it's been a while" she admitted. House leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head rubbing her shoulders before stepping back. "Why'd you stop?" she asked playfully.

"Someone's anxious" he teased her.

"I'm in the same room as you, at the same table and I haven't been able to touch you all night" Cameron told him.

"How do you survive at work then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Works different I'm not allowed to touch you at work" she smiled. "But it does add to my frustration" she told him.

"I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind" he told her. The bartender returned with their drinks and placed them down on the bar. Cameron reached across and slipped her hand around the back of his neck pulling him down to meet her lips. House's arms wrapped around her waist and their tongues fought for dominance over the other. Their kiss was interrupted a few moments later by Wilson.

"Some of us are a little thirsty you know" he told them.

"Did someone take their smart ass pills this morning?" House asked.

"Yeah I mixed them up with my vicodin" he quipped. Cameron snickered at his comment as she watched him take their drinks back to the table.

"I think he's a little tipsy" she suggested.

"Wait till I finish with him" House said as they headed back to their table.

"I'm not finished with you yet" Cameron said as she grabbed House by the hand stopping him walking away.

"We do have guests waiting for us" he reminded her.

"I was referring to later tonight – unless you plan on bringing them home with us" she smiled coyly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he smiled back as he pulled her into his lips once more kissing her.

After returning to the table and enjoying their meal, and a few more drinks the guests decided to call it a night. Wilson walked out of the restaurant with Josh, Cameron and Blythe while House and Cuddy followed behind. "How you feeling?" Cuddy asked House. He looked at her a little puzzled.

"My chances of getting laid tonight are pretty good" he replied.

"That's not what I meant House" she said with a sigh. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Nope" he replied flatly.

"Not even a little?" she pushed him.

"Nope" he repeated.

"I was nervous when I married James" Cuddy admitted.

"I would be too he's been down that road before" House joked.

"It wasn't him he wasn't what I had doubts about" she told him.

"You had doubts?"

"For a moment" she said.

"And?"

"And I realized the alternative" she began. "Having a life without him wasn't an option" she concluded.

"So in going with tradition" House began. "I shouldn't see Cameron on the day of the wedding" he said.

"Something tells me you aren't big on tradition" Cuddy said.

"I am – so therefore I shouldn't see her tomorrow" House repeated.

"Fine you have my permission to work in the clinic all day" Cuddy informed him with a smile.

"That wouldn't work I'd still see her" he countered.

"I'm not giving you the day off House" Cuddy told him.

"Are you trying to get the day off tomorrow because it's your birthday?" Cameron asked.

"It was worth a try" House said.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 –

After saying goodbye to Wilson and Cuddy, Cameron and House got in the car with Blythe and headed to the motel where she was staying. It was only a short ride from the restaurant and it wasn't long before they were pulling into the parking lot. "Thank you for a lovely evening" Blythe announced as she got out of the car.

"Hang on we'll walk up with you" Cameron offered as she too got out of the car.

"That's not necessary" she told her.

"It's no problem" Cameron replied. Before House's mum could reply he interrupted them both.

"I'll go" he told them both. Blythe made her way over to where Cameron was standing outside the car.

"Thank you again for dinner" Blythe began. "I hope all my questions didn't embarrass you" she added.

"Not at all Mrs. House" Cameron reassured her.

"Please call me Blythe" she insisted.

"I'm sorry Blythe" Cameron agreed.

"My son is very lucky to have you" she said.

"Well I think I'm very lucky to have him too" Cameron replied.

"Come on, let's get moving already" House said as he approached the two. Blythe headed off and Cameron pulled House over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't be long" she said seductively licking the lobe of his ear. House swallowed deeply before rushing off after his mother.

Back at the Wilson residence Cuddy had just put Josh down for the night and had joined Wilson in the lounge room. He handed her a glass of wine and wrapped his arm around her as they sat on the couch. "What were you and House talking about tonight at the restaurant as we were leaving?" Wilson asked.

"I was just wondering if he was nervous about tomorrow" she replied.

"What did he tell you?"

"That he was fine" she said.

"I asked him the same thing earlier this week" Wilson admitted.

"What did he tell you?" she asked out of curiosity wondering if his answer had differed between the two of them.

"The same he told me he wasn't nervous" he replied.

"I was" Cuddy said.

"You were nervous at our wedding?" Wilson asked.

"It was a big step" Cuddy reminded him.

"I know – but you never told me" he said a little surprised.

"It wasn't a big deal" she added.

"What were you nervous about?" he asked.

"I didn't know if I was ready" Cuddy admitted.

"So it wasn't the fact I had been married three times before?"

"It was never about you – it was about me and bringing someone else into my life" she explained. "For so long my life had revolved around the hospital, and benefactors, and the hospital – I knew that getting married meant I had to scale down the involvement those factors had in my life" she said simply.

"I never knew you felt like that why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"It was something I wanted to deal with on my own" she said. "Were you nervous?" she asked him.

"I was more worried House was going to pull some stupid prank that would leave me with no eyebrows or something" he admitted with a laugh.

"He would have been doing clinic duty for life" Cuddy laughed with him.

"I hope this works out for them both" Wilson said.

"You're nervous?" Cuddy asked.

"For House yes, this is either going to go perfectly or it will blow up in his face" Wilson told Cuddy.

"Well for everyone's sake I hope it works out" Cuddy said.

House arrived outside his mother's room and waited for her to open the door before trying to rush back down to Cameron. "So Wilson will swing by and pick you up tomorrow" he began to tell her.

"Allison is a lovely girl" Blythe told him.

"Don't do this" he begged her.

"Do what I'm just saying you have a lovely fiancée and that I'm glad you found someone that makes you so happy" she said.

"Well the non stop sex helps too" he replied.

"Greg, be serious for a moment can't a mother be happy for her son?" she asked him.

"Just get it over with" he sighed.

"I'm glad you're with the person you want to be with, the person you love and who loves you back" she told him.

"Thanks mom" House said. "Speaking of which I better get back to the car before she ditches me for someone else" he announced.

"What time is James coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Around 5pm" he answered.

"OK see you tomorrow dear" Blythe said as she pulled her son into a hug. House quickly limped down the hall and hit the button for the elevator. As he stepped into the elevator his cell phone rang and he looked at the caller id 'Wilson' it read.

"What?" he answered.

"Have you written vows?" Wilson asked.

"Was it on your list of things for me to do?" House asked as the elevator arrived at the ground floor.

"Well no but I thought you might have written something for Cameron instead of the generic crap they use these days" Wilson explained to House. Cameron saw House walk out of the lobby and head towards the car.

"I'll think of something" House said as he hung up before Cameron could hear their conversation.

"Who was that?" she asked him as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Wilson" House replied as he lowered his lips down to Cameron's and began to kiss her.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"Wanted to know if I managed to con the day off from Cuddy" he lied to her. He began kissing her once more his hands wandering down her back. "Let's get out of here" he suggested.

"Why don't we stay here - there's a building with lots of rooms" she said as she slipped her hand underneath his shirt and began to ruffle the hairs on his chest.

"Because I want to see if you can concentrate on the way home" House said. Truth was he had booked one of the nicest motels in Princeton for them to stay in tomorrow night. "And besides people will just complain about the noise you make" House smirked as his hands went lower down her back cupping her buttocks.

"Last time I checked you loved hearing me scream" she added as she kissed his neck.

"If we don't leave now this whole neighborhood is going to hear you" House said as he squeezed her a$$ again.

"You're the one on top of me" Cameron smirked back. House slowly peeled himself away from her body and revealed his semi hard member pushing the denim on his jeans begging for release. Cameron looked down at his groin impressed at how hard he was beginning to come at the slightest foreplay. House limped around to the other side of the car patting Cameron on her butt as he went.

Cameron pulled out of the driveway of the motel once on the main road she threw a long lingering look in House's direction. House reached across and slowly began to rub his hand along the inside of her thigh all the while he remained focused on the road in front of them. His hand crept higher and circled around her groin causing her breath to catch in her throat. "Do you want me to crash?" she asked him with a smile.

"Why would you crash?" he asked innocently looking at her for the first time since they had gotten in the car. Cameron looked at House and then drew his gaze along with her own down to where his hand was stroking the inside of her thigh. "My hand has a mind of it's own sometimes" House told her.

"Really" she grinned.

"Although I do seem to recall your hands being just as adventurous with me earlier tonight" he gently reminded her.

"You weren't driving a car at the time" she pointed out. House reluctantly pulled his hand out of her lap and crossed them in his own. "Thank you" she smiled. They continued to drive on in silence for a few more miles before Cameron spoke up. "So why did you ask Cuddy for the day off?"

"Don't know really thought I'd try my luck" he replied trying to think of something on the spot.

"You could have told her you wanted to spend time with your mom" Cameron suggested. House snickered.

"We both know she ain't going to fall for that" House said. "She knows I would have conned you into calling in sick and staying home in bed with me having wild hot animal sex all day" he added.

"Wild hot animal sex?" Cameron asked.

"What other kind is there?" House asked back.

"Well I guess she'll just have to deal with two tired grumpy doctors tomorrow" Cameron smirked at House. They would be tired tomorrow but they both had to front up to their wedding and House knew Cameron would want to enjoy every moment of the evening he had planned and she wouldn't do that if she was tired. She pulled into the parking space closest to House's building and climbed out with House behind her. House needed to get out of this situation as quickly as possible and he had no idea how. He never in his wildest dreams thought he would turn down sex with Cameron. As he unlocked the door to their apartment Cameron wrapped her arms around his waist and began tugging at his shirt, she kissed him along the jaw line probing further with her kisses down his neck. He pushed her back onto the door and reached into the pocket of his jacket fumbling for his cell. He quickly text Wilson with a 911 and prayed he would call soon. Seconds later the phone rang.

"I better get that" House told her.

"Let the machine pick it up" Cameron told him as she continued the assault on his neck. She re-focused her attention to his mouth and her hands slid along his back sliding up underneath his shirt. House was cursing Wilson under his breath as he was finding it harder and harder to resist the temptation to f**k her. He suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket and heard the familiar sound of his ring tone. "Answer it" Cameron sighed. "We're not going to get any piece till you do" she reluctantly told him.

"This better be good" House screamed down the phone.

"Whoa, hold on their tiger you paged me with a 911 what's up?" Wilson asked.

"Who is it?" Cameron asked.

"Wilson" House whispered. Cameron reached across to take the phone from him but he retreated. "He's having some crisis with Cuddy I better take this" he told Cameron. She couldn't believe her one chance alone with House all week was being ruined by Wilson, but she did admire that House wanted to help his friend.

"Don't be too long" Cameron whispered. "I wouldn't want to start without you" she added leaving a long lingering kiss on House's lips. He watched her walk down the hallway and into their bedroom.

"House you there?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah here" he replied.

"What's the big emergency?" he asked.

"I need your help" House admitted.

"It's normal to be nervous" Wilson told him.

"I am not nervous" House told him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Then what is with the message?" Wilson asked.

"I need a reason not to sleep with Cameron" House told him.

"Why would you not want to sleep with Cameron?" Wilson asked really confused.

"Because if we do she'll be tired and grumpy all day tomorrow" House said.

"You don't know that" Wilson replied.

"Remember when we were having dinner at your place two weeks ago and you mentioned Cameron seemed a little moody" House reminded him.

"You said she was tired" he said.

"She was because we'd been up all night going for it" House said.

"That was a little more than I needed to know" Wilson freely admitted.

"The point is she has a bit of an appetite lately and once a night isn't satisfying her, therefore we would be up all night" House informed him.

"OK, OK I have heard enough you want an excuse to not sleep with Cameron" Wilson declared.

"Finally we're on the same page" House said.

"Just tell her your leg is sore" he offered.

"I haven't exactly been discouraging her tonight" House whispered.

"You've been leading her on?" he asked.

"Well this didn't occur to me until a little while ago" House said.

"And your leg pain comes and goes – she'll understand" Wilson told him.

"Thanks for nothing" House said as he hung up his cell phone. He didn't want to lie to Cameron but he had no choice unless he wanted to blow the surprise for tomorrow night. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to the couch resting his leg on the coffee table. Cameron came out from the bedroom shortly after in search of House and saw him on the couch.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

"Just got off the phone to Wilson" he told her.

"I thought you were going to meet me in the bedroom" Cameron said wrapping her arms around his chest as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"You know your marrying a cripple" he said.

"Yes, and I don't care" Cameron replied.

"Right now my leg objects to me moving off this couch" he reluctantly said. Cameron rushed around to the other side of the couch and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize" Cameron said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"It's not too bad but I just don't want to over exert myself tonight – because I want to enjoy tomorrow with you" he half lied. He did want to enjoy tomorrow night with Cameron and he didn't really want to over exert himself but it wasn't the entire reason.

"Why don't you come too bed" Cameron suggested. "It's got to be more comfortable than this couch" she said.

"Are you questioning the comfort of this couch?" he asked her jokingly.

"Well it's not as comfortable as our bed" she replied.

"Hasn't stopped you sleeping on it" he reminded her.

"Which happens normally after we've had sex on it and are too exhausted to move" Cameron reminded him.

"Another reason not to be insulting it" he nudged her.

"Come on" Cameron said dragging House up and walking with him down to the bedroom.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 –

House and Cameron had arrived at the hospital just before 9am. She was yet to make a big deal or even acknowledge his birthday, which he thought was a little weird. They rode up in the elevator together and walked into the diagnostics office, House walked into his office and was followed by Cameron who had grabbed the mail from his desk and began sorting what he should read and what he shouldn't. "I'm going to head down to the clinic" she announced.

"Are you forgetting something?" he asked.

"I don't think so" she smiled knowing what he was hinting at. Cameron walked toward the door of the office and locked the door and closed the blinds. House smirked as he watched her move around the office ensuring they have total privacy. She sauntered back to House and stood before him as he leaned against the front of his desk. Her hand lightly touched his and ran up his arm gripping his biceps firmly. She ran her hands up his neck and cupped his face with her hands she gently bit his bottom lip before taking his mouth in her lips. Her hands ran through the hair on the back of his neck, her tongue begging to gain entrance into his mouth. They kissed passionately until they were unable to breathe finally pulling back. "Happy Birthday Dr. House" she smiled.

"Is that all I get?" he asked.

"For now" Cameron blushed slightly.

"You can go" he told her.

"Thank you sir" she smiled.

"Oh I like that" House replied.

"You're not going to hear it again" she said as she unlocked the door and headed outside.

A short time later Wilson came into House's office "What the he!! Was last night all about?" he asked.

"I told you" House replied.

"You're not going to back out of this are you?"

"What the hell does it take for everyone to back off!!" he yelled. "I am not nervous, I am not having second thoughts, I'll be there!!" he added.

"I just wanted to make sure" Wilson said.

"Shouldn't you be screwing your wife or something" House fired at him.

"Well I was last night until you interrupted" Wilson fired back.

"You have eight more hours to keep this a secret – if I find out she knew about this I will personally cut off the genitals of whoever is responsible" House said angrily.

"Say no more" Wilson said holding up his hands in surrender as he backed out the door.

The day had gone quickly for Cameron, she was helping the ER catch up on some charting when Cuddy paged her. She headed into her bosses office knocking on the door before she went in.

"Come in" Cuddy announced. Cameron walked in and sat down in front of Cuddy's desk.

"You wanted to see me" Cameron said.

"How's your day been?" Cuddy asked.

"Well I thought it was going to be a slow day but the clinic was busy this morning and the guys in the ER are glad I can help them out today" she admitted.

"So am I" Cuddy revealed.

"Well it helps my day go quicker" Cameron said.

"Are you finished now?" Cuddy asked.

"I've almost finished in the ER" Cameron replied.

"Think you'll be finished by three o' clock?"

"Probably why?" Cameron asked.

"Thought we could slip out early go spoil ourselves before the party tonight" Cuddy suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Cameron eagerly replied.

"Well I took the liberty of booking us in at the hairdresser and if we have time we can squeeze in a manicure too" Cuddy said.

"Sounds great" Cameron agreed.

"Great come back at three and we'll go" Cuddy said. Cameron headed out of the office and returned to the ER to finish off her charting. Just before three she went to the diagnostics office to say goodbye to House.

"Slow day?" she asked when she walked in and saw him watching a monster truck rally on TV.

"Two hours to go" he replied.

"Well I'll see you at home" Cameron told him.

"Where are you going?" House asked turning the TV off and limping to meet her.

"Cuddy and I are going to make ourselves beautiful before tonight" she said.

"You don't need to do anything" House quickly replied.

"Thank you" she replied. "But I don't wake up like this" she added.

"You could wear a paper bag and still be the most beautiful woman in the room" he said.

"Why can't you be like this when other people are around, then I wouldn't get asked why I agreed to marry you all the time" she declared.

"Only you get this lucky" he told her.

"I am very lucky" Cameron admitted as she moved closer to him and locked lips with his. House's hands exploring her body as hers did the same with his. He slowly bought his hands up to her face and continued to kiss her.

"Stay here" he pleaded with her as he kissed her neck. She was definitely finding it hard to resist him – his tongue had found that spot on her neck that drives her wild. "I bet you would have more fun with me than with Cuddy" he added.

"I'm sure I would but we would get in trouble if I stayed here with you" Cameron warned him. House ignored her and continued to kiss her neck before returning to her mouth deciding to explore further. Cuddy had walked in the door unknown to the couple before her who were not aware of her presence.

"Ahhem" Cuddy announced herself.

"Go away" House moaned.

"House" Cameron playfully slapped him on the a$$. Cameron pulled back and re-arranged her top before turning around and facing Cuddy.

"So will I see you before we head out tonight?" House asked.

"I have to come home to change before we go" Cameron told him.

"Wilson and I might head down early have a couple beers before everyone gets there" House told her.

"Alright if I don't see you at home I'll meet you there" Cameron agreed with House.

"You ready to go?" Cuddy asked.

"Yep" Cameron said joining Cuddy at the door.

"Hey" House yelled out. "You haven't given me my present yet" he told Cameron.

"You'll get it tonight" Cameron told him.

House was unaware Cuddy had planned to take Cameron out the afternoon of their wedding so wondering why he went in search of Wilson. He found him at the clinic finishing up with a patient. "What's Cuddy doing?" House asked as he closed the exam room door.

"I don't know" Wilson replied.

"She took Cameron out to get all dolled up" House informed him.

"Oh that she did mention she was going to take Cameron out and get their hair done" Wilson recalled.

"If she works out what is going on" House threatened him.

"House relax she will not work it out" Wilson reassured him. "Trust me" he added. Wilson closed the file and placed his pen in his pocket.

"So seeing as the evil witch is gone – that's bust out of this joint" House said.

"The evil witch you're referring to is my wife" Wilson reminded him sending him a seriously deadly glare.

"So you want to get a beer or not?" House asked his way of apologizing was not to mention it again.

"Sure why not" Wilson agreed. "I'm done here anyway" he said as the two doctors headed out.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 –

Cuddy had made appointments at a very exclusive hair and nail salon that also offered, waxing, manicures and pedicures. They sat down and spoke to the stylist explaining what they wanted done. He returned not long after with two glasses of wine and handed them to the two friends and he and his assistant began their work. "So is everything organized for tonight?" Cuddy asked.

"I do not have to do a thing" Cameron told her. "The food is done, the drinks are organized, all we have to do is turn up" she said.

"That's great" Cuddy said.

"And I have House's present completely organized" she added.

"What did you end up getting him?"

"Well I didn't want to get him a trip anywhere given our recent experiences" Cameron began. "But I think I have gotten him something that he will love" she said.

"Are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to wait till tonight?" Cuddy asked.

"You'll have to wait like everyone else" Cameron smiled.

"I'm sure he'll love it" Cuddy told her.

"So can I ask you something?" Cameron asked.

"Of course,"

"Are things OK with you and Wilson?" she asked. Cuddy was a little curious at where she got the idea from.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well when Wilson called late last night House said he was having some sort of crisis involving you" she said.

"I can't think what he called him for – things between us are fine" Cuddy clarified.

"Maybe I was mistaken" Cameron thought out loud. Cuddy then realized Wilson must have called House about a last minute wedding arrangement and decided she should quickly cover.

"Although he has been acting a little weird lately" Cuddy offered Cameron hoping she would take the bait.

"It was probably nothing" Cameron said dismissing her trying not to upset her friend.

"I trust him" Cuddy declared.

"That's good" Cameron agreed.

After their hair had been styled and make up applied for the evening the women moved over to another table to get a manicure. "I'm just going to make a phone call" Cameron told Cuddy as she stepped away. She dialed House office number at the hospital and got no answer. "That's weird" she thought. She dialed their home number and was greeted by the answering machine. Resorting to his cell she dialed and again got no answer, she walked back over and joined Cuddy.

"Anything wrong?" Cuddy asked.

"I can't get in contact with House" she told her.

"He probably skipped out early as soon as we left" she replied.

"He's not answering home or on his cell" she added.

"He's fine, he's probably with James somewhere celebrating his birthday" Cuddy reassured her.

"Yeah you're probably right" Cameron agreed trying to quiet Cuddy. But her mind was going into overdrive. A mysterious call last night from Wilson that Cuddy knows nothing about and now he is not answering his cell or home phone, she couldn't help but think the worst. Could House be cheating on her?

House was in the bedroom of Wilson and Cuddy trying on his suit at Wilson's insistence. Wilson was in the lounge room playing with Josh while he waited for House to change. "Would you hurry up already" Wilson yelled to him.

"Hello cripple here" House reminded him.

"Well get your crippled butt out here" Wilson demanded.

"I'm coming" House replied as he limped out of the bedroom to gain Wilson's approval. "Happy now?" House asked.

"Yes, now go change" Wilson told him.

"I just changed into it" House moaned.

"You will get it dirty before the ceremony and if you go home like that and Cameron see's you how are you going to explain yourself?" Wilson asked. House limped back into the bedroom to change and returned a few moments later with suit in hand and gave it to Wilson. House looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:30pm.

"I'm going I have to check in to the motel and drop our bags off before I go home and change" House announced.

"So what time are you and Cameron arriving tonight?" Wilson asked.

"Well we told everyone 7pm so we'll be there at 6pm" he replied.

"OK see you then."

Cuddy couldn't help but notice that Cameron was a little distracted as they walked out of the salon and headed back to her apartment. "Are you OK?" Cuddy asked. "You've been a little quiet."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about tonight" Cameron lied. It didn't fool Cuddy she was already on to her.

"You told me everything was organized for tonight – so tell me what's really bothering you" Cuddy probed further.

"House has been getting a couple of weird phone calls lately" she admitted.

"House is weird" Cuddy tried to distract her.

"He's lying about who he's speaking to on the phone" Cameron added. "Last night he told me it was Wilson and it wasn't."

"It could have been Wilson – he speaks to House a hundred times a day he could have called him" Cuddy reassured her.

"And now I can't reach him" Cameron told her.

"You think House is having an affair?" Cuddy asked.

"It's possible" Cameron said.

"I have known House for twenty years" Cuddy began. "He is arrogant, he is a jerk, sometimes selfish, inconsiderate, rude, obnoxious, and needs a serious lesson in bedside manners, but in the entire time I have known him he has never cheated on anyone" she concluded.

"There's a first time for everything" Cameron said.

"Cameron he is in love with you, he agreed to marry you, I do not doubt for a second that he would die for you" Cuddy said. Cameron thought about all Cuddy had said and realized she was right.

"I am an idiot" Cameron began. "Of course he's not having an affair – I don't know where all this came from" she said.

"Just trust each other" Cuddy said as she pulled up in front of their apartment.

"Thank you" Cameron said as she opened the car door.

"Cameron" Cuddy called out.

"It's fine" Cameron said. Cuddy smiled back and watched as Cameron climbed the steps to the front of the building. Once Cameron was inside Cuddy whipped out her cell phone and dialed Wilson's number.

"Hey where are you we have to go soon" Wilson told her.

"We have a problem" she said.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 –

"She thinks what?!!!" Wilson shrieked down the phone.

"Well I don't think she is as certain as she was an hour ago but she did ask me if I thought House was capable of having an affair" Cuddy said.

"What did you say?" Wilson asked growing more nervous by the second.

"I told her she was stupid to think such a thing" Cuddy told Wilson as she continued to drive to their home.

"Are you sure you convinced her?" he asked.

"Yes, I reminded her of all they have gone through and that House wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship" she replied.

"God I knew this was too good to be true – things were going to perfect" Wilson commented.

"It will be fine she'll arrive at the party/wedding with House and then we can tell her everything" Cuddy declared.

"I hope nothing happens between now and then" Wilson sighed.

Cameron walked into the apartment she shared with House placing her bag down on the couch. "House, you here?" she asked as she walked down the hallway.

"In the kitchen" he yelled back causing her to turn and head toward the kitchen instead.

"Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey" he replied. "Enjoying your afternoon of relaxation while the rest of us mortals worked?" he asked.

"Please," Cameron began rolling her eyes. "I called your office and your cell and you didn't answer either so don't tell me you were working" she smirked.

"Wilson and I had some business to attend to" he told her.

"Must have been important for you not to answer your cell" she pointed out a little pi$$ed.

"Birthday drinks" he said as he moved across the room to meet her. He slipped his hands around her neck and pulled her closer to him, his lips grazing the top of her own. Cameron moved her head at the last moment and began a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Would you like part of your birthday present now?" she asked as her hands ran up and down his chest. House was keenly aware that it was nearing 5pm and both he and Cameron had to be dressed and at the bar in just over an hour.

"You have to get ready" he told her.

"So do you and besides we can be a little late to your own party" she replied. House took both her hands in his and leaned down to whisper in her ear whilst placing sweet kisses on her neck.

"I plan on enjoy every last drop of my present – and I am definitely not going to rush any of it" he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Have it your way" Cameron relented. "You're the birthday boy" she said as she pulled away from him and headed down the hall. "I'm going to have a shower" she yelled over her shoulder. House could have kicked himself for knocking her back again. The ever present bulge in his pants was not only becoming painful but he didn't know if he could say no to her again. He limped to the fridge and grabbed a cold beer. After taking a sip he placed the cold glass against the denim of his jeans trying to quell the excitement beneath.

It was almost six o' clock when House finally emerged from the bedroom ready to go. He looked incredibly hot in Cameron's eyes, wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, black t-shirt with a white button down shirt, he had trimmed his beard but not shaved. House walked over to where Cameron was waiting for him by the couch. "Very nice" she said as she looked him up and down. House took in what Cameron was wearing for the first time that night. She wore a simple little black dress with spaghetti straps that hung perfectly on her shoulders, her high heeled shoes bought her up to his height and the length of her dress showed off enough of her legs to drive House wild. He ran his hands up and down the side of her hips and his lips curled in desire. "You like?" she asked him.

"No underwear?" he asked her back.

"Not tonight" she whispered back with a smile. "We should get going don't want to be late" she told him as she grabbed her purse. He watched her walk towards the door swaying her hips that little bit extra just for him.

Wilson and Cuddy arrived at The Ledge bar to find House and Cameron hadn't arrived yet. "Where's House and Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"Not here yet" Wilson told her. Cuddy grimaced inwardly hoping Cameron hadn't over reacted and begun to question House. She sighed deeply as she looked at Wilson who was reading her mind. "Relax they'll be here soon" he reassured her.

"I hope so" Cuddy said.

"I'll go into the other room and make sure things are organized" Wilson told the two women.

"Mrs. House can I ask you a favor?" Cuddy asked.

"Anything Lisa, as long as you call me Blythe" she replied. Cuddy smiled as she sat down opposite Blythe.

"Well our babysitter won't be here to pick up Josh till after the ceremony so I was wondering seeing as both James and I are involved could you look after Josh?" she asked.

"Of course – it would be my pleasure" Blythe replied.

"Thank you" Cuddy said.

"Everything's organized" Wilson announced as he rejoined Cuddy and Blythe in the front bar. "He said we can head on back when we're ready" he added.

"We should head out there now and put the dresses and suits out the back so Cameron doesn't get suspicious before House tells her" Cuddy suggested.

"Good idea" Wilson agreed.

Cameron and House climbed out of the cab and made their way inside the front bar. They were greeted by a young woman named Jenny. "Good evening welcome to The Ledge what can I get you?" she asked.

"We are actually here for a birthday party" Cameron replied.

"You must be Allison" Jenny said.

"Yes and this is Greg" Cameron introduced House.

"Well Happy Birthday Greg – everything is ready to go and I can show you through to your private room" Jenny said as she walked around from the back of the bar.

"I like the sound of a private room" House whispered suggestively in Cameron's ear.

"With or without the guests?" she asked.

"Cameron I never knew" House smirked.

"Here we are" Jenny said as she ushered them inside. The stage was the main feature of the room highlighted by lights on either side. The bar was situated to the left of the room and the mahogany timber used on the top was illuminated by lighting underneath. The timber flooring mixed with a solid black and silver surroundings added a further touch of class to the room. Tables were scattered around the edges of the room maintaining the focus on the stage and on the dance floor. The staff had set up silver balloons to decorate the tables and hung streamers from pole to pole.

"Wow it looks fantastic" Cameron told Jenny.

"Thank you" Jenny replied as they walked to the bar. "This is Luke and he'll be your bartender for the evening."

"Nice to meet you Luke" Cameron greeted him.

"Can I get you two a drink?" Luke asked.

"Scotch" House replied.

"Wine, for me" Cameron told him.

"Hey you made it" Wilson said as he spoke to Cameron and House.

"It can't believe House is actually early" Cuddy spoke up behind him.

"Well there's alcohol here" House said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I am not putting alcohol in the clinic" Cuddy cut him off before he even suggested it.

"Then I am not going to the clinic" he replied.

"Enough work – we're here to celebrate House's birthday" Cameron reminded them.

"Exactly so drink up" House said as he took a sip.

It was just before 7:30pm and Cameron's parents Brendan and Kym arrived along with her brother Tony. Brendan dialed House's cell phone as instructed to let him know they were here. "Hello" House answered.

"House it's Brendan" he began.

"You're here?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes we're in the front bar" he told him.

"Great I'll send Wilson out and we can get this show on the road" he replied as he hung up. Wilson walked up behind House as he hung up.

"Cameron's parents are here?" Wilson asked.

"Yep" House said taking a deep breath.

"No backing out now" Wilson said patting his friend on the back.

"You want to go do your thing with my future in laws?" House asked.

"I'll give you the signal when I get back" Wilson said as he made his exit. As Wilson left Cameron approached and wrapped her arm around his back.

"Everything OK?" she asked him.

"Of course" he replied.

"You seem a little pre-occupied" she added.

"Trying to work out how to sneak away with you for half an hour" he smirked as he kissed the side of her neck. Cameron slipped her hand underneath his shirt and brushed the skin along his waist. "Naughty girl" he smiled.

"You wouldn't have me any other way" she smiled back.

"You're right I wouldn't" he agreed. Wilson returned to the room and waved at House signaling everything was ready to go. "Come with me" House said as he took her hand and pulled her towards the front of the stage.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked as he stopped in front of the stage. House stood in front of the stage as Wilson and Cuddy joined him on the other side.

"Can I have your attention please" House yelled. The room full of people began to quiet but not quickly enough for House's liking. "Hey shut up!!" he screamed. The room turned silent as the everyone's focus turned to House. Cameron was wondering what the hell he was up too and was a little bit nervous, Cuddy sensed this and she and Wilson went and stood by her. "I would like to say thank you to all of you for coming and keeping this a secret for so long" he began.

"Kept what a secret?" Cameron asked Cuddy.

"Allison would you come here?" House asked holding out his hand for her to take. Cameron nervously walked the short distance to him and took his hand. "A few weeks ago you took me by surprise when you proposed" he began once more. "I never thought I would find someone I love as much as I love you – and I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to spend my life with" he continued. "So I am asking you here tonight in front of our family and friends to marry me right here and right now" he said.

"Woww" Cameron stuttered.

"Wow does that mean yes?" House asked.

"House – I can't wait to marry you" she began. "But I want to" she continued.

"Yes" he smiled at her.

"I want my family both of our families with us when we do" she told him.

"That family" House said as he pointed to the door. Cameron turned and looked towards the door to see her mother Kym, father Brendan and brother Tony looking on.

"Oh my god!!" Cameron exclaimed as she met her family half way across the room. Kym wrapped her arms around her daughter squeezing her tightly. Her father joined their embrace as her brother waited for his turn to greet his baby sister. "Tony I can't believe you're here" Cameron said.

"I wouldn't miss my little sisters wedding would I" he replied. "Well that's if you agree to marry the guy" he whispered in her ear.

"So how long do you plan on keeping me hanging here?" House asked. Cameron was caught up in the moment of seeing her parents and forgot House was waiting for her.

"This is all happening so quickly" Cameron said as she walked with her parents to rejoin House. "We don't have a celebrant or marriage license or anything" Cameron added. Wilson stepped forward with a woman in her early forty's.

"Caroline Matthew's wedding celebrant" she introduced herself, and Wilson handed her a marriage license.

"We have family, friends, a license, someone to marry us" House started.

"I don't have a dress – I don't really want to get married in jeans" she interrupted him.

"I took the liberty of picking up your wedding dress" Cuddy informed her.

"Any other excuses?" House asked as he took Cameron's hand in his. "And don't say bridal party" he said as he pointed to Wilson and Cuddy.

"I would love to marry you" Cameron smiled back as House pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply as the crowd around them applauded. Wilson stepped up in front of the crowd.

"Please continue to eat and drink while we change into something a little more appropriate" he announced.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 –

Cuddy took hold of Cameron's hand and led her to a private room out the back. Inside the room had everything they could possibly need to get ready for the occasion. The staff had nicely donated the use of their break room for them to get ready in, Cameron's mother Kym joined them. "OK well your hair and make up has already been taken care of but we can do whatever touch up you think you need" Cuddy began as she sat Cameron down in the chair.

"I'll get the dress" Kym said as she went to the closet in the corner of the room. Cuddy and Kym moved quickly about the room trying to organize everything. Cameron was still trying to come to terms with what had just happened. An hour ago she had turned up to celebrate House's birthday party - now she was about to get married. She knew they were going to get married eventually – she was the one that proposed after all but she was totally unprepared for this and it shook her a little. Kym returned with the dress still zipped up in the garment bag and joined Cuddy as they assessed Cameron.

"Her make up is fine" Cuddy offered her opinion.

"We could just add a little bit of hair spray to fix up the hair that got blown around in the wind when they arrived" Kym added.

"I have some right here" Cuddy announced. Cameron stayed silent she hadn't said a word since she had left House.

"Wait" Cameron whispered, during all the commotion Kym and Cuddy hadn't heard her. Cuddy removed a comb and hair spray from the bag and began fixing Cameron's hair so it would be perfect.

"I said wait please" Cameron spoke up firmly.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked.

"I can't do this" she said her voice shaking a little.

"Allison it's OK" Cuddy tried to reassure her.

"No it's not – I need him" she began.

"Who do you want?" Kym asked her daughter growing more nervous by the passing second.

"I need House" Cameron told them.

"I'll go get him" Cuddy told her. "You finish getting ready and I'll go find him" she said.

"OK" Cameron agreed.

House and Wilson were having a beer together out back enjoying a few moments they had together in private before the ceremony. "That went well" Wilson declared. House nodded as he took a swig of his beer. "What would you have done if she said no?" he asked.

"Hadn't thought about it" he replied.

"You're kidding me right?" Wilson asked. "You analyze everything, you pick apart everything trying to decipher it's meaning and you're telling me you hadn't thought of the possibility that she might say no?" he asked.

"Maybe" House replied eventually.

"I don't know how you kept it together this week House" Wilson announced.

"Distractions" he replied. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Wilson answered for them. Cuddy entered a concerned look on her face as she did, House immediately knew something was wrong. "What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be helping Cameron get ready?" Wilson asked.

"What's wrong?" House asked.

"She wants to see you" Cuddy told him.

"Why?" Wilson asked. House didn't wait for the answer he limped past Cuddy before turning to face her again.

"Where is she?" House asked.

"Down the hall second door on your left" she told him. She turned into Wilson's arms as she watched House limp down the hall.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know" Cuddy replied. "We were fixing her hair and she hadn't said anything since we walked in – I should have guessed something was wrong" she began.

"They'll work this out" Wilson reassured his wife pulling her close to him and hugging her.

"I hope so" she sighed.

House made his way down the hall and stood outside the room she was in knocking on the door. Cameron's mother Kym approached the door and turned to face her daughter before she opened it. "Would you like me to stay?" she asked.

"No, thank you" she told her. "We won't be long." Kym turned and opened the door to House and stepped outside. He was desperate to get inside and see her, to talk to her, to touch her and no one was going to get in his way.

"Did she say anything?" House asked.

"No, just that she wanted to see you" Kym replied. House went past her and entered closing the door behind him. Cameron looked up and rushed over to him throwing her arms around his neck, House was a little caught off guard but responded hugging her back. She was crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked her soothingly. She answered him with a kiss gentle at first but growing with intensity as it continued. House was keen to respond and did so kissing her back with equal passion.

"You've never called me 'baby' before" Cameron smirked as she broke their kiss. House was confused he walked in here expecting Cameron was going to call things off but her actions had him thinking otherwise.

"I will if you react like that" he smirked back. Cameron remained in his arms still not wanting to let him go. "Are you going to tell me why you scared the crap out of Cuddy and asked me to come in here?" he asked with a smirk.

"Is she really worried?" she asked back ignoring his question.

"And Wilson says I deflect" he replied placing his hand on her chin lifting her head up to make her look at him.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him.

"You think I'm being forced into this?" he asked her a little shocked. "Look at what I've had to organize here" he told her.

"Well I'm assuming Wilson played a big role too" she smiled.

"You're meant to be focusing on me here" he playfully reminded her. "If this is too soon for you we don't have to do this" he told her turning the conversation more serious.

"I want to more than anything, especially now" she reassured him. House took a deep breath relieved at her response. He pulled back from her unable to think clearly in such a close proximity to her. "Then tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours" he told her.

"I got a little scared I think" she began.

"You think" he interrupted her.

"Will you let me finish" she scolded him. "I wanted to make sure I could do this, that I wouldn't disappoint you" she concluded.

"Cameron you never disappoint me" he said as he moved closer to her. "But I know I disappoint you sometimes" he added.

"Greg" she tried to cut him off. He placed his index finger over her mouth to quiet her and then continued. "We're doing this and we're going to be honest with each other and that means you have to admit it to" he said firmly.

"You don't disappoint me as often as you think" she said. House leaned in and claimed her lips covering them with his own his hands trailing up her back than searching lower cupping the curve of her ass in his hands. Cameron's hands slid up underneath his button down shirt feeling the chest hairs and running her hand through them. House bought his hands back up her back and moved them to the front of her body sliding them under her top and grasping at her breasts through the cloth of her bra. "Stop" she warned him. He reluctantly pulled back knowing as well as she did that if they didn't stop now they wouldn't be able too.

"So you ready to be the one and only Mrs. Greg House?" he asked her with a whisper into her ear as he placed small kisses on her neck.

"Get out so I can get ready" she said pushing him out the door. House had his hand on the door knob and had half way opened the door when she called out to him causing him to stop. "And Greg when we get home tonight – you're mine" she told him. House smirked before leaving closing the door behind him.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 –

Cameron's mother Kym had joined Wilson and Cuddy down the hall while House and her daughter spoke. She was anxious hoping her daughter knew what she was doing – she only wanted her to be happy. All three of their heads turned when they heard the door open and saw House limp in through the door. "What are you all staring at?" he asked like nothing was wrong.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked.

"She was feeling a little frisky before the ceremony" he smirked wickedly.

"House" Wilson said as he rolled his eyes.

"She's finishing getting ready – if the two of you want to help her" House said looking around to Cuddy and Kym. Realizing they probably weren't going to get a straight answer from House Cuddy and Kym returned to the room where Cameron was getting ready.

"I don't suppose you're going to give me a straight answer either?" Wilson asked. House looked at him not needing to reply as Wilson had already answered his own question.

Kym was first in the room, Cuddy followed closely behind her. "Is everything OK Allison?" her mother asked.

"Everything's fine" Cameron replied. "Can you help me take the dress out of the bag?" she asked.

"So you're not going to tell us what that was all about?" Cuddy asked. Cameron smiled knowing deep down it was killing Cuddy not to know. She smiled and held the bag out for Cuddy to hold while she opened the zip.

"You two are perfect for one another" Cuddy rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later and Cameron was ready to go, her hair had been touched up as had her make up. "You look gorgeous" Cuddy remarked.

"You look beautiful" her mother added.

"Thank you, thank you both" Cameron replied.

"I guess I'll go see if House is ready" Cuddy announced as she stood back from Cameron taking one last look. She turned and headed out the door and returned to the room she had been in earlier that evening. Deciding to enter without knocking she let herself in. House and Wilson turned to see Cuddy standing inside the door way, they had both changed into their suits and it was the first time she had seen them.

"Don't you knock?" House asked sarcastically.

"Welcome to my world – now you know how I feel" she replied. "Besides what would two grown men be doing anyway?" she questioned them. "Unless there's something you need to tell me" she smirked playfully.

"I wanted to tell you make it easier, especially when we adopt" House replied without missing a beat.

"Is Cameron ready?" Wilson asked. Cuddy took a deep breath and looked solely at House.

"She is" she told him.

"Then let's get this show on the road" House announced. Wilson and House left the room and walked out into the main function room where the rest of the guests were waiting. Wilson approached the microphone and began addressing the guests.

"Ladies and gentleman if I can have your attention please" he began. "We are ready to get underway so if you could all gather around leaving an aisle for our bride to walk down" he instructed them. The guests began to move as they were instructed and the excitement was building in the room. Wilson made his way through the crowd towards Cameron's father Brendan. "Are you ready to escort your daughter down the aisle?" he asked.

"Can't wait" Brendan replied.

"Follow me" Wilson said. Brendan and Wilson returned to the outer room to meet Cameron and Cuddy.

"You look beautiful" Brendan told his daughter as he hugged her.

"Thank you dad" she replied returning his hug.

"Shall we?" he asked giving her his arm.

"I think we shall" Cameron agreed.

House stood at the front of the room tapping his cane impatiently on the floor next to him. Hearing the music start he turned and faced the door anxiously awaiting Cameron's arrival. Cuddy and Wilson entered first, Wilson was dressed in the same black Italian suit as House wearing a white shirt and thin silver tie. Cuddy looked amazing in a silver dress with a halter neck, her hair was tied up but with loose tendrils hanging down framing her neck. Her black pumps evened her height with Wilson and the two looked at each other with nothing but love and lust in each other's eyes. House was keen for them to move out of the way so he could see her, get a glimpse of her in the dress he had been dreaming of. When he saw her it was better than anything he could have imagined. The thick straps of the dress sat perfectly on her shoulders, and the neckline plunged just enough to give a hint of what she was to reveal to him later that evening. The dress fell around her ankles and hugged the delicate curves of her body as she walked towards him. Wilson stood next to House as Cuddy remained on the other side of them waiting for Cameron. House's gaze was locked on his beautiful fiancée as Cameron's dad spoke to him. "You take good care of my daughter" Brendan told him. Momentarily captivated by her beauty House couldn't respond until Wilson nudged him.

"I.. will" House stammered in reply. Brendan shook House's hand and joined Cameron's mother in the front of the crowd.

"Are you OK?" Cameron whispered to House.

"You look…." House couldn't find the words. "Incredible" he finally decided.

"You look pretty sexy yourself" Cameron told him. House reached out and took her hand squeezing it tightly.

"Are you ready?" the celebrant asked. House and Cameron both nodded and turned ready to take their vows.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 –

Standing in front of their friends and families House and Cameron were preparing to make a life long commitment to one another. The celebrant began their ceremony. "On behalf of Allison and Greg I would like to thank you for gathering here this evening to celebrate this special union" she began. "When two people decide to commit to one another in front of family and friends it signifies just what they mean to one another. On their behalf Greg has chosen to forgo traditional vows and compose their own" she announced.

"Don't worry I have both of ours" House whispered to Cameron.

"Can I add to them?" she asked.

"If you like" he replied.

"Greg would you like to continue?" she asked. House turned to Cameron and took both her hands in his.

"Allison, four years ago you walked into my office, you not only left with a job on my team but with a piece of me" he began. "It was a piece I thought had long been buried, forgotten and something I never wanted to reveal again. You gave me something that brought me back. I never thought I would look at someone and love them so deeply than what I do when I look at you. You put up with me, you love me regardless of my strengths or weaknesses which most people in this room will testify too isn't any easy task" he admitted as he listened to the sounds of laughter from the guests fill the room.

"I will never leave you in times of trouble, I will wipe the tears from your eyes when you cry, and catch you if you fall. I'll be standing right beside you if you can't make it on your own. I will hold you for a million years to make you feel my love, I've known it from the moment that we met – there is no doubt in my mind where you belong. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes - I will love you forever" House concluded. The celebrant turned to Cameron who was wiping a tear from her eye. House reached over and wiped the offending tear from her face. She smiled at him sweetly as he did so placing her hand on top of his.

"Allison are you ready to continue?" the celebrant asked quietly. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Greg, if this is it if this is all we have then I will be eternally happy. Four years ago I loved you it just seemed to take you a little longer to realize that you loved me too" she reminded him and once again the room full of guests laughed. "I felt something within me that first night when you slipped your hand in mine you too gave me something that brought me back. Now when I look at you I not only see that something but I see it looking back" she happily admitted as she composed herself for their vows.

"I will never leave you in times of trouble, I will wipe the tears from your eyes when you cry, and catch you if you fall. I'll be standing right beside you if you can't make it on your own. I will hold you for a million years to make you feel my love, I've known it from the moment that we met – there is no doubt in my mind where you belong. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes - I will love you forever" she said.

"Do you have the rings?" the celebrant asked. House turned to Wilson expectantly and glared at him. Wilson dare not joke with him and reached into his pocket removing both rings. He placed them on the cushion held by the celebrant. "Greg, place Allison's ring on her finger" she instructed him. House picked up the silver diamond ring and placed it on her finger. The celebrant turned to Allison and asked her to do the same. House and Cameron looked down at their hands now adorned with matching silver wedding bands. "It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife – you may kiss your bride" she announced. House stepped towards Cameron and placed one hand around her neck the other around her waist. Cameron instinctively mimicked his movements on the opposite side and their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss. The guests applauded the new couple as they continued to kiss. After some not so subtle yet polite coughing from Wilson after the couple had failed to separate after almost thirty seconds they finally pulled back. A smile adorned both their faces. The guests moved closer to congratulate the new couple as hugs and handshakes filled the room. Money passed hands between Foreman and Chase and some of the nurses that were attending also. After about twenty minutes it seemed House and Cameron had been congratulated by everyone in the room and were left standing with Wilson and Cuddy.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Wilson asked.

"Yes" Cameron and House both replied immediately. House had his hand wrapped around her waist ensuring there was no space between them.

"I'm going to go check on Josh" Cuddy told them as she followed Wilson. House leaned back towards the stage and leant up against it his leg starting to tire after the ceremony and the congratulations from their friends. Cameron stood in front of him nestled in between his legs her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look?" Cameron asked him as she nuzzled the side of his neck. House smirked.

"Maybe, but one never tires of hearing it" he replied. "Just as I'm sure you would never tire of hearing how incredibly stunning you look in that dress" he added.

"How could I" she answered planting a small kiss on his lips.

"That being said I am still looking forward to getting you out of it tonight" he remarked.

"Is this why we haven't been having sex lately" Cameron asked out of the blue. House was a little thrown but began to realize he had taught her to look for the little things in cases in order to diagnose a patient so he shouldn't really be surprised she applied it to their relationship.

"What makes you ask that?" he asked.

"I thought maybe you were being romantic by us waiting till our wedding night for it to be special" she suggested.

"Well to correct you we had sex Sunday I believe and as far as the rest of the week goes I didn't want you to be tired tonight – you need to bring your "A" game" he told her with a little smirk as his hands trailed down to cup her buttocks.

"You realize you have your hands on my a$$ in front of all our family and friends" Cameron informed him returning his smile.

"I'm your husband I'm allowed to grope you in public now" he said.

"Does the same rule apply to me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah definitely" he replied.

"You never really answered my question" she reminded him.

"Does it matter?"

"I'm going to draw my own conclusions" she smiled not wanting to push the issue further. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly undid the top two buttons running her hand lightly threw his chest hair. Wilson and Cuddy both returned at the same time, Wilson handed the drinks to Cameron and House while Cuddy held Josh.

"The babysitters here" Cuddy told Wilson.

"We have to get a photo with all of us before he goes" Cameron spoke up. Wilson summoned the photographer for the evening and asked him to take the photo. Cameron and House stood in the middle flanked by Cuddy and Wilson either side. Cuddy held Josh in her arms as the photo was taken. Cameron spoke to the photographer as Wilson chatted with House. "Can you take a lot of candid shots tonight please?" she asked him. "I want pictures of our friends relaxed and enjoying themselves" she told him.

"Not a problem" he replied.

"Are you done giving orders?" House asked getting the attention of his wife.

"You don't seem to care when were in the bedroom" she fired back a seductive look on her face. Cuddy and Wilson both looked at House wondering how he would respond.

"Bedroom, lounge room, my office, the clinic, Wilson's office, I really don't mind" he smirked. Wilson laughed until he realized his office was mentioned.

"Wait my office?" he questioned them both.

"The clinic?" Cuddy gasped.

"Relax you knew about it – you busted us remember" House reminded her.

"Go back again – my office?" Wilson asked again growing more nervous by the second.

"He's kidding" Cameron reassured him. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can't tell me you and Mrs. Wilson over here haven't polished your desk" House said gesturing towards Cuddy.

"That's different" Wilson explained.

"That's none of your business" Cuddy added going a little red in the face.

"OK stop" Cameron pleaded. "Let's go mingle talk to other guests – besides I want your mom to meet my family" Cameron said. House grabbed his cane that was along side of him and placed his other hand in Cameron's. As soon as they were out of earshot from Cuddy and Wilson Cameron spoke up. "I can't believe Wilson believed me so quickly" she told House.

"Of course he believed you if I had of denied it he wouldn't have" House said.

"I guess it's our little secret then" Cameron smiled.

"Yep just you me and the desk" House smiled back.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111-

Cameron led her husband over to where her family was currently situated. It just so happened they were talking with House's mother. "Here's the happy couple now" Cameron's father Brendan announced to the small group. "Congratulations dear" her father told her as they hugged.

"Thank you dad" she replied.

"You look beautiful" her mother told her. Cameron turned to her brother Tony who until this moment had remained silent.

"Good to see you again Allison" Tony remarked giving her a big hug. "So this is the bloke who drove you crazy at the hospital and then managed to get you to fall in love with him?" Tony asked.

"Something like that" Cameron blushed. "Tony this is Greg – Greg this is my brother Tony" she said watching the two shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Greg" Tony acknowledged him.

"Everyone calls me House" he replied.

"I wonder how it's going over there" Wilson said gesturing to a nervous Cameron introducing House to her brother for the first time.

"I hope it goes OK for Cameron's sake" Cuddy remarked.

"Hopefully House can keep his fantastic wit to himself for five minutes" Wilson offered. He looked at Cuddy who was looking squarely at him with a 'you can't be serious' expression on her face.

After about half an hour of making nice with Cameron's family and House's mum, House and Cameron excused themselves to grab something to eat and refill their drinks. Chase took this opportunity to congratulate the happy couple. "Congratulations to you both" he said as he raised his beer to the two of them.

"Thank you" Cameron replied. "Couldn't help but notice you collected a bit of money after the ceremony" she added.

"Yeah, some" Chase admitted. "Speaking of which" Chase said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pile of $100 bills. He counted out ten and handed them to House. "Your cut" he said. House took the money from Chase and placed it in his pocket.

"Did people have that little faith in us" Cameron asked a little disappointed. House could sense his new bride was disappointed and so could Chase.

"We knew it would happen – but they were a few side bets" Chase told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like" Chase said silently asking House for permission to tell her. He nodded his agreement hoping that telling her would take her mind off things. "Like whether you would cry or not" he began. "If House would make any inappropriate comments things like that" he explained.

"And I take it you were in on this?" Cameron questioned House.

"Can I remind you that what's mine is now yours" he pointed out. Cameron's eyes lit up at the realization.

"Good point" she agreed leaning in to kiss him, they turned and took their drinks taking a sip. "I need to find Cuddy" she told House.

"What for?" he asked curious.

"Well I need to go to the bathroom" Cameron said.

"Do you women really have to do everything together?" House asked.

"I could use some help with this dress" she began. House looked at her a small smirk beginning to form on his lips. Cameron was finding it hard o resist his look and caved. "So we talk a bit" she admitted.

"You could talk to me" he smirked back as he slid his hand down her back.

"You could get arrested for being in the ladies room" she pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time" he admitted. "And I guarantee you it would be worth it" he smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Are you going to let me go?" she asked playfully.

"If I must" he reluctantly agreed.

"Come with me – she'll be with Wilson anyway" Cameron assumed. House and Cameron joined hands and walked across the room in search of Wilson and Cuddy. It didn't take long for them to find their friends.

"Are you guys having a good time?" Cuddy asked.

"Give me a few hours and we'll be having a fantastic time" House smirked as he kissed the side of Cameron's neck.

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom" Cameron announced.

"I'll go with you" Cuddy said.

"Of course you will" House sighed not letting go of Cameron's hand even though she was trying to walk away. Realizing he wasn't going to let her go she took a step closer to him and reached up kissing him on the lips. House's hands trailed down her hips as she broke the kiss and walked off with Cuddy. He watched her go and reached into his pocket removing his vicodin and swallowed one washing it down with his beer.

"So you survived meeting Cameron's family" Wilson commented.

"Her mother and father I had met – just not her brother" House told him.

"He seems like a nice guy, we spoke briefly earlier" Wilson explained.

"How long do you think we have to stay here tonight?" House asked.

"Someone's a little anxious" Wilson smirked enjoying his friends suffering. House began rubbing the top of his eyebrows.

"It doesn't help that she looks drop dead gorgeous in that dress" House said. "And don't tell me you waited with Cuddy because I know you didn't" he reminded his friend.

"Waited for what?" Cameron asked as she and Cuddy returned from the bathroom.

"For…" Wilson couldn't think of anything to say.

"For you two to get back from the bathroom before we get another drink" House filled in for him saving his friend.

"Marriage has softened you already" Wilson remarked.

"Would you rather I tell Cuddy what we were really talking about?" he asked Wilson.

"Anyone for a drink?" Wilson asked.

"Why don't I help you" Cuddy glared playfully at her husband. Wilson took a deep breath and took her hand leading her to the bar. "So what did I miss?" Cuddy asked no wasting anytime.

"House was reminding me of our wedding day" he freely admitted feeling it wasn't worth lying about which could only lead to her becoming angry and him sleeping alone.

"Any particular part?" she asked as she ran her hand down his arm. Wilson knew immediately were she was going and was loving every minute of it.

"He reminded me how we didn't exactly wait till after the reception to consummate our love" he replied as his hand trailed down her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"You looked so sexy in that suit" she recalled.

"You looked gorgeous in that dress" he happily recalled as well. "But I think what your wearing tonight is a very close second" he said. Cuddy took a step back looking Wilson up and down before taking a step back to him again.

"You look pretty good yourself" she told him. "I would say a definite second" she added. Wilson lowered his lips onto hers taking her in a breath taking kiss. They were interrupted when the bartender placed their drinks on the bar. Grabbing the drinks they returned to House and Cameron.

"In the dog house?" House asked Wilson.

"Quite the opposite actually" Cuddy replied for him sharing a look with Wilson.

"Did I miss something?" Cameron asked.

"I have a question?" Wilson asked. "You going to try and win Pablo back tonight?" he questioned House trying to embarrass him at his own game.

"You going to try and keep your title?" House asked.

"Excuse me Greg dear" House's mom interrupted the conversation.

"Oh my god how much of that did she hear?" Cameron whispered into Cuddy's ear. Cuddy smirked knowing Cameron would be uncomfortable.

"Yes mom" he replied.

"Your photographer would like to know if you want any family shots taken?" she questioned him. Inwardly he was screaming no, but he knew Cameron would want lasting memories of their day so he reluctantly agreed. He looked at Cameron before replying.

"Let's hurry up and get it over with" he said. Cameron slapped him on the arm. "Spousal abuse already" he remarked. "I like it" he smirked.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112 –

After all the respective photos had been taken with their families and some extras with Chase, Foreman and Cuddy and Wilson, Cameron stole her husband away to the balcony outside the function room. House reached into his pocket and took out his vicodin swallowing it whole. "How's the leg?" she asked concerned.

"It will be fine once I sit down" he told her. Cameron looked around the balcony and saw an outdoor chaise that they could sit on. Taking his hand she led him over to it and they both lay down House with his left arm around Cameron's shoulders his right arm draped across her waist. Cameron leaned on his chest her left arm wrapped across his stomach drawing circles with her fingers.

"This has been an incredible evening" she began.

"The incredible evening hasn't even started yet" House interrupted her as his hand ran down her hip.

"Well so far it has been incredible" she continued.

"Were you surprised?" he asked.

"I had no idea" she readily admitted. "At one stage I thought you might be having an affair" she told him.

"Why would I cheat on the most sexy, intelligent, caring, funny, did I mention sexy woman on this earth?" he asked as his hand delved across her stomach.

"Well you weren't answering your cell, your office phone or our home phone" Cameron began. House was trying to get Cameron to drop the conversation by kissing her neck but was having little luck. He had taught her to solve puzzles and this was a puzzle she hadn't solved yet.

"How many times do I not answer my phone?" he asked her stopping his kisses momentarily.

"Very rarely when you know it's me" she reminded him. "And the night before you had a phone call and you said it was Wilson and he was having problems with Cuddy – but when I asked her she said everything was fine" she continued. House realized he wasn't going to get anywhere he wanted with Cameron until she was satisfied with his explanation.

"What night is this?" he asked her.

"Wednesday" she replied. House recalled the phone conversation with Wilson.

"Wednesday night Wilson did ring me – but he wasn't having problems with Cuddy" he began. Cameron looked at him intently waiting for him to go on. "I was trying not to sleep with you so I paged Wilson with a fake 911" he said honestly. Cameron thought long and hard before answering.

"When did you become so romantic?" she asked him.

"I don't know it must be rubbing off from you" he replied. Cameron's left hand found he open top of his shirt as she ran her hand inside.

"I can't wait to make love to you Dr. House" she said as she kissed the inside of his chest where her hands had been moments before.

"I agree Mrs. House" he smirked back.

"Hey I went to med school for six years it's doctor" she corrected him.

"So is it going to be Dr. Cameron, Dr. Cameron-House or Dr. House?" he asked her. She hadn't actually thought about it. Would she change her name and take his, she had worked hard to build her own reputation and she didn't want to be seen as if she was trading on his name.

"I hadn't actually thought about it" she said. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think your mine" he said.

"Well that doesn't really help me" she laughed.

"And everyone that knows us knows your mine" he elaborated.

"Your point Dr. House?" she teased.

"I want everyone who doesn't know us – to know your mine" he admitted as he kissed along her neck before moving on to her jaw.

"Well than there's only one way we can do that" she replied.

"How do we do that?" he asked as his hands ran up the side of her dress searching for access underneath.

"Well you could start by calling me Dr. House" she purred into his ear. He liked the sound of that and so did a certain part of his anatomy.

Inside the function room Wilson, Chase and Foreman were having a somewhat civil discussion. "You go" Chase told Foreman.

"No way" he declared. "Wilson should go" he said.

"Why me?" Wilson asked.

"You're his best friend – and his best man" Chase pointed out.

"My duties were to get him here" Wilson said. "I did that" he concluded.

"Technically Cameron did that" Foreman pointed out.

"As soon as the speeches are done then people can start leaving and so can House and Cameron" Chase explained.

"What are you boys talking about?" Cuddy asked with a fresh drink.

"Wilson is to chicken to go outside and get House" Chase informed her.

"What's the big deal?" she asked him.

"He disappeared onto the balcony about twenty minutes ago with Cameron" he informed her.

"Oh" Cuddy said realizing what the boys were fearing. "Well you are the best man" she said looking at Wilson.

"You're the maid of honor" he fired back.

"Why don't the two of you go" Foreman suggested.

"Good idea" Chase agreed, anything to get him off the hook. Cuddy looked at Wilson before they reluctantly agreed.

"Fine" she said. Wilson followed her as they made their way to the balcony door.

"$20 says Cuddy comes back white as a ghost" Chase offered Foreman.

"I'll take that bet" Foreman replied. "My guess is she's seen House do a lot worse" he explained.

Cuddy and Wilson knocked loudly on the door before venturing outside onto the balcony. The image before them revealed House's hand on the inside of Cameron's leg venturing higher as his lips kissed her collarbone. Cameron's left hand was on the inside of House's stomach venturing dangerously close to the waist of his pants while her lips smothered his neck. "Sorry to interrupt" Wilson began.

"Then go away" House fired back sighing as Cameron stopped kissing him.

"We need to make some speeches" he continued.

"The sooner we make the speeches the sooner people can go - then we can go" Cameron reminded House.

"While I love that prospect right now I can't really go anywhere" he whispered into her ear.

"Is your leg still bothering you?" she asked concerned looking down at his right leg.

"Wrong leg" he told her with a smirk.

"So I see" Cameron replied looking at the semi-erect problem that belonged to her husband. "Wilson can I have a sip of your beer?" Cameron asked Wilson.

"Uh sure" he said moving to give it to her. "Have this I'll get another one" he said.

"We'll be in a couple minutes" she told them as she took the beer and had a sip waiting for the door to close behind Wilson and Cuddy and they were alone again. Cameron took the cold bottle and placed it on top of House's lap.

"Ah, f**k" he screeched trying to be quiet.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later" she purred into his ear. "But we need our not so little problem to go away – for now" she added.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113 –

Wilson and Cuddy rejoined the party relieved that they had not interrupted the newlyweds too much. "Pay up" Foreman told Chase.

"She looks…" Chase began.

"Fine" interrupted Foreman.

"Well I wouldn't say fine" Chase shot back.

"But she doesn't look disgusted" Foreman told him. Chase reached into his pocket and handed a $20 bill to Foreman. "She's known him to long he can't surprise her anymore" he added to emphasize his earlier point. A few minutes later House and Cameron rejoined the party and approached Wilson and Cuddy.

"I'm just going to go freshen up" Cameron announced. "You weren't the only one who got carried away out there" she whispered into House's ear. House smirked as he kissed her cheek as he watched her walk away with Cuddy.

"How the he!! Did we get so lucky?" Wilson asked as he watched them walk away.

"You got lucky – for some of us it just comes naturally" House snickered as he finished his scotch and quickly ordered another.

"Are you nervous?" Wilson asked noticing how quickly House was downing his drinks.

"About what?"

"Well about something the way you're downing that scotch" Wilson pointed out.

"What can I say worked up a thirst out there" he smirked.

Meanwhile Cameron and Cuddy were in the bathroom, Cameron fixing her hair before she had to front a room full of her family and friends. "You OK?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course" Cameron replied still a little flustered. Cuddy smirked knowing exactly what Cameron was feeling.

"You can't wait to jump him can you?" Cuddy asked deciding to ease the tension she could feel building.

"Is it that obvious?" Cameron asked holding her head in her hands.

"House has just pulled off one of the most romantic gestures I have ever witnessed for you" she began. "He stood up in front of his family and friends and declared his love for you – and all without you knowing about it" she continued. "Wilson and I didn't even wait till after the reception and I jumped him frankly I don't know how you've lasted this long" she remarked.

"He looks so gorgeous in that suit" Cameron admitted with a smile. "If you and Wilson hadn't come out when you did" she continued.

"Well let's get these speeches over with shall we" Cuddy smirked. "And try and keep your hands to yourselves for a couple more hours" she added.

"Try telling House that."

"Excuse me everyone may I have your attention please" Wilson announced. The guests continued to talk no everyone having heard him. House put his fingers to his lips and le out an enormously loud whistle gaining everyone's attention. "Thanks House" he said. "It is that time of the evening to make some speeches" he continued. "Firstly the bride's parents Brendan and Kym Cameron would like to say a few words." Brendan and Kym made their way to the front of the stage where Wilson handed Brendan the microphone.

"When my lovely daughter and I should mention only daughter introduced us to Greg House he was by no means to say what we expected. It was a difficult time for our family" Brendan continued sharing a look with his wife and son before returning his focus to his daughter and House. "I saw the admiration, compassion and love he had for Allison the moment I met him, and I dare say that some of you in this room have witnessed it too. I have never seen him falter in his love for her and something tells me I never will. While I hear stories, some from my own daughter, that he needs to brush up on his bed side manner a little, or take it easier on his boss - I know that if he shows as much passion for my Allison as he does for his job she could not be in better hands" Brendan said. "So it is with great pleasure that I welcome you and your mother Blythe to our family Greg for many years to come" he concluded. "Congratulations" he said as he raised his glass to the happy couple.

"Congratulations" the room chorused. It was now time for Wilson to take to the microphone to make his speech.

"I can't say I've been in this position before – actually being someone else's best man" Wilson began as a small chuckle filled the room even from Cuddy. "If someone had of told me five years ago that I would standing here at the wedding of Greg House acting as his best man I would've had them committed to the Psych ward." The guests laughed again before allowing him to continue. "House and I have been friends for years and when you're friends with House it's like dog years one human year is more like seven. So I have no idea what being married to him is going to do to you Allison." The room again filled with laughter. "I have seen a change in both of you since you found one another and I saw it the moment you walked into his office for a job interview. House once told me, and I know he has told you that he initially hired you because of your beauty – that it was like having a nice piece of art in the lobby" guests in the room smirked knowing that is exactly something House would say. "I can safely say that he now see's you as a brilliant doctor, a fantastic friend, and lover, and still a nice piece of art – but your value to him and your friends is priceless." Cameron wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes as she listened to Wilson speak. "House I don't know what you did to get her but don't ever let her go. It is with great pleasure that I wish you both, the happiest of lives together, the fondest of memories, and a love that will last a lifetime – to House and Cameron" he said as he raised his glass.

"To House and Cameron" the room cheered. House limped forward with his hand clutching Cameron's to shake Wilson's hand.

"Thank you so much" Cameron said hugging Wilson.

"I meant it" he replied as he hugged her back. Cameron pulled back and allowed the two friends time to speak.

"You like my taste in art?" House joked.

"I have a particular taste of my own" Wilson replied looking at Cuddy who was standing next to Cameron.

"I know you meant what you said a moment ago – but I'm not going to say thank you" House began.

"Handshake?" Wilson asked disappointedly.

"Better" House said as he took his friends hand and pulled him towards him hugging him for all the room to see. This was by far the biggest gesture of how much House valued their friendship he had ever shown publicly or privately.

"You're welcome" Wilson said as he joined Cuddy. House took Cameron by the hand and the microphone in the other.

"I don't like giving speeches" House began with a look over to Cuddy and then to Cameron and his other fellows Chase and Foreman. "But on this day and on this occasion I am going to make an exception" he continued. "Congratulations to all of you who have kept your jobs because Allison never found out about my little plan to turn my party into our wedding. To the rest of you who managed to stay quiet also your possessions will be returned in the morning" he joked. The people in the room laughed knowing House was actually trying to thank them. "To the two people who helped pull this off" he said diverting his attention to Wilson and Cuddy. "Wilson I hope you haven't aged too much, and to Cuddy you can have your husband back now. Oh and by the way Dr. Cuddy were going to have two Dr. House's at the hospital when we return." Cameron smiled as the guests cheered and applauded the announcement of Cameron taking House's name. "Wilson was right" he continued to say. "When this woman walked into my office her beauty blew me away and I hired her on the spot. I had no idea what I was getting myself into or what was to come. If I had the chance to do it all over again I would only change one thing - I wouldn't wait so long to ask you out. I don't care what value others place on you because for me you're never going to be up for sale, you will not only forever hang in my lobby but also in my heart. I love you Dr. Allison House" he concluded as he leaned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her passionately. She of course returned his kiss with a fiery passion as the guests cheered. Wilson took the microphone as House and Cameron continued to kiss.

"There is just one more thing to take care of" he said before he lost the attention of the guests. "Would the bride and groom please make their way to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." House held his hand out for Cameron to take as everyone made room for the happy couple.

"What about your leg?" Cameron asked knowing House was already in pain and he had been standing a lot more than normal tonight.

"My leg is fine" he reassured her.

"One dance" she told him as she moved into his embrace. Wilson signaled the DJ as the song began to fill the room.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114 –

Cameron and House made their way to the dance floor as they DJ prepared the song that House had chosen for them. This was not something that he had a lot of experience in, if things were different and he hadn't planned to surprise her he would have let her pick and gone along with whatever sappy, romantic song she had chosen. He even tried to get Wilson to do it and when that didn't work he tried to bribe Cuddy with the promise he would complete his clinic hours for a month without her needing to remind him. Alas his plans had failed. "What song did he end up choosing?" Cuddy asked Wilson as she watched them take to the dance floor.

"I have no idea" Wilson admitted. "He childishly told me if I wasn't going to pick it for him or help him choose then he wasn't going to tell me" he told her.

"That doesn't sound like House at all" Cuddy smirked back as she slid her hand around her husband's waist.

"I must say I'm proud of you" he suddenly remarked.

"What for?" she asked puzzled.

"Well I've hardly seen you on the phone to our baby sitter all night" he told her. Cuddy sheepishly looked away from Wilson, when she didn't reply he became curious. "Or have you?" he asked.

"Have you?" she turned the tables on him. Caught completely off guard by the question Wilson squeezed her tightly around her waist and returned his attention to House and Cameron. The eyes of all the guests were focused on the newlyweds as the stood on the dance floor waiting for the music to begin.

_All About Lovin' You – Bon Jovi_

_Looking at the pages of my life_

_Faded memories of me and you_

_Mistakes you know I've made a few_

_I took some shots and fell from time to time_

_Baby, you were there to pull me through_

_We've been around that block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line_

_Ask me how we've come this far_

_The answers written in my eyes._

_Everytime I look at you, baby I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been coming to_

_I'm all about loving you._

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, _

_baby we've been to hell and back again through it all you're always my best friend_

_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way._

_Everytime I look at you, baby I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been coming to_

_I'm all about loving you._

_You can take this world away_

_You're everything I am_

_Just read the lines upon my face_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

_Everytime I look at you, baby I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been coming to_

_I'm all about loving you._

House and Cameron swayed gently to the song as it filled the room and the eyes of some of the guests began to fill with tears. Cameron began to giggle slightly which made House look down at her. "Something you care to share?" he asked her his left hand holding her right hand close to his heart while his right hand wrapped around her waist inching closer and closer to her buttock.

"You used to tease me for listening to Bon Jovi" she recalled with a smile.

"No I used to tease you because you showed me that photo of you and your friend at a concert looking like a couple of groupies" he corrected her as he too recalled the memory.

"You said I had terrible taste in music" she told him.

"He's improved his song writing" House defended himself.

"So you do like them" Cameron tried to get an answer from him. As the song stopped the DJ instantly started up the next selection from House.

"Actually I'm a fan of this song at the moment" he remarked as the song 'Love in an elevator' by Aerosmith filled the room.

"Shame there is no elevator here" Cameron replied playfully.

"There is at our hotel" he whispered in her ear. Cameron's eyes lit up when House mentioned the word 'hotel'. "What you actually thought I was going to take you back to our apartment for our first night as husband and wife?" he asked her.

"I just assumed" Cameron replied.

"You're kidding right? Your screaming alone will keep the neighbors awake all night" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. The DJ changed the song to something more appropriate for the families of House and Cameron as well as the other guests to dance to. As the second song finished House and Cameron left the dance floor and made their way to some chairs at a nearby table.

"May I borrow you're wife for a dance" Cameron's father asked House. House nodded as Brendan reached for his daughters hand and led her away.

"I'll be right back" she told House as he signaled the bar tender for a beer. Cuddy walked over to the table and took a sip of his beer before handing it back to him.

"If you wanted one all you had to do was ask" he said.

"Nice song choice" she told him ignoring his remark.

"It fit" he replied. "Where's Wilson?" he asked.

"Dancing with your mom" she told him. House looked out onto the dance floor and sure enough Wilson was dancing with Blythe. House grinned.

"Care to dance?" House asked standing up and pulling Cuddy with him not giving her time to answer. After a few seconds it dawned on Cuddy why House had pulled her up to dance – he was enjoying Wilson's suffering. It was not a well kept secret that Blythe had taken a liking to James Wilson and it was something that House enjoyed reminding Wilson about whenever he got the chance. Cuddy wasn't about to let House get away with things that easily, when the song finished Wilson and Blythe were just a few feet away from House and Cuddy.

"Mind if I steal my wife back for a dance?" Wilson said taking Cuddy's hand in his and placing Blythe's hand into that of her son's.

"Thank you darling" Cuddy smirked at House surprised at how well their plan had worked. House glared at the two of them as they made a hasty retreat. House and his mom started dancing as the song began.

"I'm proud of you Gregory" Blythe began.

"You don't need to say that" House told her.

"Well I want to" she replied stubbornly.

"You are going to make Allison very happy" she said.

"I'll just chain her to the bedposts if she misbehaves" he quipped.

"So will I have any grandchildren anytime soon? – I am getting old you know" Blythe asked. If anyone had overheard the conversation they would have realized where House got his quick wit from.

"I'll buy you a puppy" he told her.

"Have you talked about it with Allison?" Blythe questioned him.

"If we have it's a conversation staying between me and Allison" he told his mom who was somewhat disappointed. He noticed the disappointment on her face before adding. "If it does happen you will be the first to know" he said. Her face regained the smile it had been showing most of the night. The song concluded and House led his mom from the dance floor.

"Thank you for the dance son" she told him as she sat down. House took the vicodin from his pocket and downed one followed by a sip from his beer. Cameron walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wilson when did you get that manicure?" he asked.

"Well if you'd prefer Wilson" Cameron said as she removed her hands from his body. He immediately missed the touch and reached for her.

"Where do you think you're going?" House asked.

"I thought you wanted Wilson?" Cameron asked.

"Just you" House admitted.

"Glad to hear it" she smiled.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115 –

As the night began to wind down Cameron remembered she had yet to give House his birthday present. "Oh my god!" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" House asked.

"Your present I forgot to give you your present" Cameron told him.

"You want to strip in front of all our guests?" House toyed with her. She playfully smacked him on the arm.

"No that's your wedding present" she whispered to him watching his eyes light up at the mere suggestion.

"Skip the birthday present if it means I get you in our motel room quicker" he told her.

"I think you might like this one" she smiled.

"More than a strip tease?" he asked.

"Trust me" she told him. She headed out of the room to make the arrangements she needed to have his present bought in. Cameron gave Wilson the signal and he took the blindfold from his pocket and tied it around House's eyes.

"I'm married now" House began. "It would be much more enjoyable if Cameron were doing this" he said.

"And I would be having a lot more fun if I was doing it to Cuddy" Wilson replied. "Just sit still" he told him. Wilson gave Cameron the thumbs up for her to bring in the present. The guests moved around the object which was covered with a white sheet but the shape could clearly be made out. Cameron and Wilson traded places so she now stood next to House and Wilson removed the sheet.

"Happy Birthday House" she whispered into his ear while removing his blindfold. House's eyes took a moment to adjust to the magnificent piece of machinery that was in front of him. The custom built chopper with chrome finishing sparkled under the lights. Metallic blue paint on the gas tank shimmered as he admired all the precision and detail that had gone into making such a machine.

"You didn't?" he asked her.

"You said you liked their bikes" she reminded him.

"You really went out and bought this?" he asked again still in shock. She leaned over and handed him the keys.

"With one or two slight modifications" she told him as she led him to the bike, up until then House had been unable to move. "There is room for two" she pointed out on the back of the bike. "And" she continued, "There is a spot for your cane just near the exhaust but they assure me it won't get hot" she added. House began taking a closer look at the bike running his hand along the leather seat, up over the fuel tank and across the handle bars. Cameron was growing a little concerned at House's silence. She had thought long and hard about his birthday present and wanted to give him something that she thought he would love – his silence however was sending her mixed signals. "Well, do you like it?" she asked. House was snapped out of his dream like state when he heard Cameron speak. He turned and limped towards her putting his left arm around her waist and his right hand cupped her face pulling her lips to his. Cameron quickly responded to his kiss returning it with equal passion before they both pulled back desperate for oxygen. "So you do like it?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"I love it" he told her before he kissed her again and applause broke out from the guests.

"I love you" Cameron told him in between kisses.

"I love you too" he replied.

The night was beginning to wind down, and it was soon time for Cameron and House to say goodbye to their guests. As everyone made a circle around the room and Cameron went one way and House the other it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone that House finished well in front of Cameron leaving him talking to Wilson. Cameron soon caught up to him but paused in front of Chase. "Have you had a good time?" Chase asked.

"It's been unbelievable" Cameron freely admitted. "This is the last thing I thought I would be doing when I woke up this morning" she added.

"I have never seen you this happy" he said.

"I'm deliriously happy right now" Cameron agreed with him.

"I'm glad – and I know he'll look after you otherwise the whole hospital will be out for his blood" Chase told her and the two friends laughed.

"Thank you Chase" she said as she leaned forward and hugged him. Cameron moved her way around to the last two people they had to say goodbye to, Wilson and Cuddy.

"Well you are officially a married man" Wilson told House.

"Thanks for the update" House replied.

"So heading back to your apartment?" Wilson asked.

"If I have an apartment at the Four Seasons than yes" House told him.

"They have a very nice honeymoon suite" Wilson informed him with a smile. House looked at him knowingly.

"Which wife?" he asked.

"Second I think" Wilson recalled. House and Wilson both shared a laugh as they looked over at Cuddy and Cameron.

"Think we could hurry this up?" House asked aloud.

"Thank you for everything" Cameron said to Cuddy as she hugged her friend.

"Just returning the favor" Cuddy told her as they pulled back from their hug recalling how much Cameron had done for her during her own wedding. "By the way House packed your overnight bag to take with you to the motel so you may be missing some of the essentials, like clothes" Cuddy warned her.

"I can't wait to get out of this dress" Cameron replied.

"We both agree on that" House said as he walked up behind her. Cameron gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving to say goodbye to Wilson.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look?" Wilson asked Cameron.

"You have but a girl never gets tired of hearing it" she replied with a smile.

"Well you do look gorgeous" he reinforced to her.

"Thank you Wilson" she began. "And thank you for everything you did to organize this wedding I know you particularly would have organized almost everything" she added as she gave him a hug.

"Getting to see the two of you happy tonight – makes it all worthwhile" he told her as he reached into his pocket removing House's credit card and handing it to her. "House's credit card – don't tell him I gave it back just yet let him sweat it out for a couple more days" Wilson requested.

"I think I can do that" Cameron smirked.

"So up for a little wedding sex with the hubby?" House asked Cuddy rather bluntly.

"I don't think there's going to be a little of anything" she replied playing his own game refusing to be intimidated or embarrassed by his remarks.

"Who knows you might produce another heir to the throne" House said.

"And you might produce your first" Cuddy fired back. House let the smallest of smiles escape his lips as he leaned over to give Cuddy a hug. "Congratulations House" she said as they pulled back from their embrace.

"Thank you" he replied.

"It's so good to see you happy" she told him.

"This isn't happy – happy will be in about an hour" he smirked.

"Well if happy is all your going for it's going to be a very early evening because I was aiming more towards ecstatic" Cameron said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Alright then enough talk let's get out of here and more importantly out of these clothes" House said as he ushered Cameron towards the waiting car. They climbed into the back seat, Wilson closing the door behind them. Wilson and Cuddy waved as the car pulled out into the street.

House and Cameron both looked at one another as Cameron leaned against his shoulder. House reached into his pocket and removed his Vicodin swallowing one, meanwhile Cameron's hand was tracing the inside of his thigh. House reached across and grabbed Cameron's right leg throwing it across his lap. Beginning at her ankle his hand slowly moved up her leg moving agonizingly slow for Cameron's liking. His fingers were tracing almost every inch of her skin as they moved before stopping at her garter. "Well what have we here?" he asked playfully.

"I forgot to throw the garter" Cameron smiled enjoying his very soft and sensual touch on her legs.

"Good this is mine now" he told her as his fingers slipped inside the elastic band and began to gradually move it down her leg.

"Anything else of mine you would like to stake claim too?" she asked him.

"All of you" he replied as he softly covered her lips with his own. Cameron eagerly returned his kiss her hands probing the shirt on his chest looking for any vantage point to finally feel skin on skin that she had been craving all night. House removed the garter from her leg and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket before moving his arm to her back moving her closer to him. Cameron had finally gained success managing to open one of the buttons on his shirt and was now focused running her hand through his chest hair. House continued to fight with Cameron's dress trying to once more gain access to her silky smooth legs currently confined underneath. Just as he was about to reach his destination the car stopped and the driver announced they had reached their destination.

"So close," House mumbled into her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Hurry up and get out of the car" she told him. House opened the door and climbed out and extended his hand for Cameron to take as she too climbed out. He gave the driver a $100 bill and proceeded to take Cameron's hand as they walked to the entrance of the motel. The doorman greeted them and held the door open for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. House welcome to the four seasons I hope you enjoy your stay" he said as they entered.

"Thank you" Cameron answered for them both as they walked across the lobby. The motel staff, and few guests that were in the lobby gazed at the couple as they headed to the elevator. They didn't have to wait long before the elevator arrived and happily climbed in and House pushed the button for their floor. Once arriving they walked out into their floor and House took Cameron's hand leading her to their room.

"So Mrs. House you ready for this?" he asked her.

"More than ready" she replied. House opened the door and ushered her into the room watching her reaction as she stepped inside. House reached around and took the do not disturb sign from the back of the door and hung it over the door handle in the hallway ensuring they wouldn't be distracted.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116 –

As she walked inside a breath caught in Cameron's throat as she took in the surroundings of her room. A beautiful mahogany bar stood to her right complete with bar stools in front, as she stepped down onto the main floor the marble tiles felt cool underneath her feet. Walking further she looked in the room to her right and quickly determined it to be the master bedroom. House walked up behind her and guided her into the main living area of the suite. They passed the leather lounge that was in the middle of the room and approached the piano that stood raised on a platform and surrounded by glass windows that produced an amazing view of the city. House reached around Cameron's waist and opened the door leading onto the balcony revealing an intimate setting for two complete with champagne, candles, and a screen to ensure their privacy from other guests. "This place is amazing" Cameron said as she turned and faced House. He stood with his right hand resting on his cane while his left hand held onto her waist pulling her close to him. He hadn't said a word since they entered the suite. She leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips a little surprised that he didn't respond at first. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Just wondering how I ended up with you" he admitted.

"Well you did and I'm not going anywhere" she told him as she leaned up to kiss him once more. House didn't waste any time returning her kiss and immediately set about running his tongue through her mouth. "I lied" Cameron whispered pulling away. Now it was House's turn to be confused.

"About what?" he asked.

"Going somewhere" she replied. House was scared now – he'd just gotten her and he sure as hell didn't want to lose her. "I'm going to the bathroom to take these pins and clips out of my hair – my head is killing me" she told him with a smile.

"You are cruel" he told her as she pulled out of his embrace and headed inside. As she reached the door she turned back over her shoulder and called out to him. "Why don't you get us a drink while I change and I promise you – you won't be disappointed" she assured him.

"I could help you know" he suggested with a smirk.

"I think you should change into something more comfortable" she advised him with a playful look of her own. House waited until Cameron walked inside the suite and grabbed the overnight bag he had packed for her. As soon as he saw Cameron pick up the bag he too headed inside the suite and made his way to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway as he watched his bride continue to pull the clips from her hair and sigh in relief as the locks of hair fell from their confines.

"If your moaning like that now you're really going to be making some noise later when I get a hold of you" he remarked as he watched her.

"I thought you were getting changed?" she asked a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thought I'd get changed in here" he replied. Cameron removed the last pin from her hair and the soft blonde locks were thrown about as she tossed her head over running her hands through her hair.

"Well while you're here can you unzip me please?" Cameron asked lifting her hair and turning so House could remove her dress. Cameron knew the effect she was having on House, every subtle move she made was calculated. She knew he would follow her into the bathroom, she knew he would be turned on by her moans that were put on just for him, and she knew he couldn't resist unzipping her dress. House swept her hair aside from her shoulders revealing the milk white skin beneath, his lips pressed onto the flesh of her shoulders moving deftly along her shoulder blades and down her back. Cameron fell back into his touch getting caught up in the desire he was releasing from her that had been building up inside her most of the night. House's hand slowly moved to the zip at the top of her dress and began it's trek to the bottom. The straps held her dress in place and as she felt House's hands release the zip from his grasp she turned to face him. "Thank you" she said softly.

"My pleasure" he replied.

"Actually I believe that will come later" she whispered seductively. Cameron turned and continued to remove her dress. As she did so she caught a glimpse of House in the mirror he had set himself on the edge of the Jacuzzi bath tub and was watching every move she made. "I thought you wanted to change" she commented.

"Just enjoying the show" he replied playfully.

"Your show comes later" she began. House stood up and loosened his tie throwing it on the floor he kicked off his shoes and socks and made his way to the door.

"You're kicking your own husband out of the bathroom on our wedding night" he sulked as he stuck his head out from behind the door.

"Would you like some cheese to go with that whine?" she joked.

"Could start with a kiss" he smiled. Cameron took a step towards the door and met him wrapping her arms around his neck. House took her face in his hands sweeping her away in a sensual passionate kiss that lifted her feet from the floor. House pulled away first needing air as did Cameron.

"Now get out" Cameron told him. "Next time you kiss me I'm not going to stop" she added.

"Promise?" he asked hopefully.

"Promise" she agreed. House left Cameron alone in the bathroom and returned to the main lounge of their suite. He took the bottle of champagne from the balcony and the two glasses pouring them both a glass as he waited for her return. Ceasing the opportunity to take a vicodin he did so while he waited for her. Minutes later he was rewarded with the one thing he had been craving all night. Cameron emerged from the bathroom wearing a black silk negligee her hair flowing around her shoulders. House was busy pouring a second glass of wine for himself and didn't hear her approach him. "Is that mine?" she asked. House turned and saw his wife standing before him in nothing but a black negligee. His breath caught and he would swear his heart stopped momentarily.

"You can have whatever you want" he replied. Cameron reached out and took the glass from his hand taking a sip their eyes locked on each other the entire time.

"I don't think I'm that thirsty after all" she said as she took their glasses and placed them on the table. House didn't need any further invitation and his arms wrapped around Cameron's waist as they moved back onto the couch. Cameron turned them as they walked and pushed House down onto the soft leather she stood before him and waited before she straddled his lap. "You have too many clothes on" she commented as she kissed down the side of his neck. "Let me take care of that" she said as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. House's hands rested on her thighs as he looked at the sight of Cameron undoing the buttons of his shirt the excitement in him growing more and more. She pushed the shirt back off his shoulders and grabbed it tossing it over the back of the couch revealing his toned biceps and chest. Her hands followed the path her eyes had traced and she placed small kisses on his chest working her way down to his stomach. House's hands made their way to the hem of Cameron's negligee and once underneath the silky material his hands travelled along her thighs and cupped her buttocks in his hands. A smirk quickly crossed his features. "Find something you like?" she asked.

"Actually I didn't find anything" he began. "You're not wearing any underwear" he smiled.

"Why waste time" she smiled back as she continued the assault on his chest. House took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Cameron's frustration was growing as much as House's and it wasn't long before she had his belt undone and discarded on the floor. As she unbuttoned his pants he lifted his hips off the couch and she removed them and his boxers. A smile reappeared on her face as his erection sprang free from the confines of his boxers.

"Now you have too many clothes on" he commented as he lifted the negligee from Cameron's body and threw it on the floor with their other clothes. Cameron began grinding her pelvis into his as they continued to kiss. She bought herself up over the top of his lap and lowered herself onto him. Throwing her head back as he filled every inch inside her she couldn't help put let out a moan.

"That feels so good" she said as she rocked on his hips.

"Incredible" he said as he held her to him trying to slow her movements.

"What's wrong is it your leg?" she asked immediately noticing he was trying to slow her movements.

"If you don't slow down this is going to be over before it begins" he warned her in between breaths. Cameron leaned forward and kissed his neck whispering in his ear as she did so.

"I want you to cum inside me" she told him as she began moving on top of him once more. "The sooner the better" she added. Cameron leaned back and House reached out rubbing her breasts as she moved her hips feeling his length penetrate deeper and deeper with every movement. House's hand moved down her chest and she could feel him tense a sure sign his orgasm was fast approaching. His right hand settled on top of her clit and he teased her knowing how much she needed her own release. Applying just the right amount of pressure he began to rub her swollen soaking clit and she began to scream. "Oh god….. Greg please, don't stop" she demanded. House continued to thrust inside her as he felt his impending orgasm rush through his body and he finally emptied himself inside her, Cameron right there with him.

"Oh, f**k Cameron" he screamed as he came inside her. Cameron fell on top of House and began kissing his now sweaty chest as she waited for their breathing to return to normal. After a couple of minutes she climbed off his lap and lay on the couch with House lying behind her. "You're a cruel woman" he commented as his right arm held her to him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked with a smirk.

"You know which buttons to push" House told her.

"It felt like you didn't have any trouble either" she fired back. "Besides it's your own fault" she added.

"And how do you figure that?" he asked now curious.

"Well if you hadn't starved me from you all week than I wouldn't have been so" she began.

"Horny" House interrupted.

"For lack of a better word yes" she agreed. Cameron turned to face him and he placed a kiss on her lips. "We have quite a bit of time to, well take our time" Cameron reminded him.

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight" House smiled.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117 –

Cameron shivered slightly as she lay on the couch with House. Their first and surely not the last round of love making for the evening had ended about half an hour earlier. "Are you cold?" House asked as he pulled her closer.

"A little I guess, but I don't know how I could be with your hands on me like they are" Cameron answered as she enjoyed House pulling her body tighter to his. Cameron gently brushed her fingers along House's arms that were embracing her.

"I need to move" House announced to Cameron.

"Me too" she agreed. Cameron hoped up off the couch and picked up House's shirt slipping it on. House limped to the bathroom as Cameron picked up the menu looking to order room service. As she made her decision House re-emerged from the bathroom and stood behind her looking over the menu.

"You read my mind" House told her as he massaged her shoulders softly.

"Right now you're reading mine" Cameron told him as he continued. "Can you order me a cheeseburger and fries please" she said handing him the phone.

"You know, I always thought it was a myth that once you're married the bride lets herself go – I guess not" House commented.

"Bite me" Cameron said as she continued to the bathroom.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing but we can give it a shot" House yelled out to her but was met with the closing of the bathroom door. He smiled to himself before he rang room service and placed their order. Cameron returned from the bathroom to find House had slipped his boxers on and was standing on the balcony enjoying a glass of champagne. As he heard the door open he reached across and handed Cameron a glass.

"Thank you" she said as she took the glass. After taking a long sip she joined House leaning against the balcony. "This is a great view" she remarked.

"I think my view is better" House said as he gazed at Cameron lovingly.

"You might be a bit biased" she smiled.

"But my opinion is the only one that matters" he told her.

"It's the only one I care about" she approved as she leaned across and gave House a soft kiss on the lips. House threw his arm around her waist and moved closer to her. "I don't think I wished you a happy birthday" Cameron said trying to recall the night.

"I'm sure you did" House told her.

"Well in case I didn't 'Happy Birthday' House" she told him as she raised her glass to him and leaning in to kiss him once more.

"You know were married now you don't need to make up excuses to kiss me" he toyed with her.

"So I can just walk up and kiss you whenever I want without having a reason and you can do the same?" she asked playing along with his game.

"Turns out it's not just kissing, groping is also allowed" he informed her.

"But we've been doing that our entire relationship anyway" Cameron smiled.

"Well now we can do it more often" he smiled back.

"OK, did Wilson give you any other tidbits of information?" she asked.

"He did but considering he's been married three times I chose to ignore everything else" House quipped.

"So it's nothing I would have been interested in?" she asked.

"Only the sex" House replied.

"What exactly did he mention about the sex?"

"Well now that we're married sex on the wedding night should last all night" he told her as he turned to face her and she did the same. House wrapped his arms around her waist as she returned the embrace her hands settling on his a$$ gently caressing him. "Make up sex after a fight is awesome" House added.

"We'll probably be having a lot of that" Cameron joked.

"Birthday sex is guaranteed" House told her.

"So considering today was your birthday and our wedding day – there is going to be a lot of sex one would assume" Cameron pointed out to House.

"And if we have a fight we've hit the trifecta" he smiled.

"We are not having a fight on our wedding night" Cameron bluntly stated. "I can assure you the sex will be mind blowing enough for you without needing make up sex" she added.

"We'll see" House said teasing her.

"Really" Cameron smiled agreeing to his challenge. She moved her arms around his neck and began kissing along his collar bone. "You know because you're not wearing a shirt this is a whole lot easier" she told him as she removed her hands from his neck and began to run them down his chest.

"Take your shirt off" he requested. Cameron thought about where they were at the time. The balcony was enclosed and none of the neighbors could see in, deciding to take a chance and drive House wild she did so. Slowly her hands moved to the few buttons on the shirt that she had bothered to do up when she first put it on and one by one she undid them letting the shirt reveal her breasts to him agonizingly slow. House moved his right hand to cup her cheek and he slowly moved it down her neck and down the middle of her breasts. Cameron's breath hitched as she enjoyed the sensation his hands were creating. House was captivated like seeing her for the first time, his eyes met hers and they locked as Cameron swept the garment off her shoulders and it fell to the ground beneath. The fresh night air hit Cameron's breasts causing her nipples to react and become erect after just a few seconds. "You're cold" he smirked looking at her nipples.

"Well I know you're definitely not" Cameron smirked back as she looked down at the semi – erection House had bulging through his boxers. Just then the door bell rang and Cameron and House looked at one another. "Who's going to get the door?" Cameron asked rather amused at the situation they were in.

"It's hard enough for me to walk let alone walk with this thing as well" House said as he gestured to his groin. "Besides I don't have a shirt on" he added.

"Neither do I" she fired back. Cameron took the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket and gently pressed it to House's groin instantly claiming his erection.

"You did not just do that" House gasped amazed.

"Looks like I did" Cameron smirked. The door bell rang again and both of them looked at one another. House picked up his shirt and threw it on quickly before grabbing his cane and limping to the door. He let the room service attendant in and told him were to place the tray ensuring he didn't go anywhere near the balcony where he could catch a glimpse of Cameron. After House gave him a generous tip he left and House and Cameron were alone again. He returned to the balcony where he had left Cameron and handed her his shirt.

"Coast is clear" he told her. She closed the distance between them and leaned across to kiss House her hand entwining in his. She kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss not wanting it to end.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked

"Doesn't feel like it" House replied. They walked inside and sat down on the couch Cameron sat down one end of the couch with her legs tucked underneath her facing the opposite end looking at House who sat with his legs on the coffee table. They ate their food in relative silence of the verbal kind but their eyes locked on to one another speaking volumes. House reached across to the tray and picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels he had asked room service to bring. There was only so much champagne and beer he could drink in one night – Scotch however was a different story. House raised a glass asking Cameron if she would like a drink, she nodded her head and watched as he poured. He handed a glass to her and she gratefully took a sip. Now that their stomachs were satisfied and their thirst was quenched they could continued with the nights activities.

"Is Mt. Gregory still pissed with me?" Cameron asked with a seductive tone. House looked down at his lap.

"Well he hasn't come out since you were so mean to him and considering you've been topless for the last fifteen minutes….." he replied.

"Maybe we need to kiss and make up" Cameron said as she walked the few steps to where House was seated and stood in front of him.

"We've already tried that" House reminded her. Cameron reached behind him and took a cushion from the couch throwing it on the floor in front of her. She got down on her knees and reached into his boxer shorts before deciding to just remove them completely after all it was easier that way.

"This time I'll go straight to the source" she smiled as she took him in her mouth.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118 –

"_Is Mt. Gregory still pissed with me?" Cameron asked with a seductive tone. House looked down at his lap._

"_Well he hasn't come out since you were so mean to him and considering you've been topless for the last fifteen minutes….." he replied._

"_Maybe we need to kiss and make up" Cameron said as she walked the few steps to where House was seated and stood in front of him._

"_We've already tried that" House reminded her. Cameron reached behind him and took a cushion from the couch throwing it on the floor in front of her. She got down on her knees and reached into his boxer shorts before deciding to just remove them completely after all it was easier that way._

"_This time I'll go straight to the source" she smiled as she took him in her mouth._

House looked down to his lap to see the head of his new bride bobbing up and down on his cock. The image before him made him grow in size alone and it wasn't long before Mt. Gregory had forgiven her. Cameron worked her hand up and down his shaft encouraging him to grow before taking him in her mouth again. If the world were to end right then House would die the happiest man on earth. Cameron's hands moved to the outside of his thighs caressing them as she continued to move on him. House's hand held the back of her head gently not forcing her but yearning for the need to touch her at any cost. She again swapped her hand for her mouth and began to really work him – she was desperate for him to come as she too was becoming just as excited and worked up as he was she could feel her own orgasm building inside her.

"Your lips feel amazing" House told her as he watched every move she made. Cameron smiled pleased that he was getting so much pleasure from what she was doing to him. House reached out to touch her breasts but she pushed him away.

"Only I get to touch" she warned him. House's head hit the back of the couch before he looked at her again.

"B!tch" he said playfully.

"Is that anyway to speak to your wife?" she asked playing back as she quickly placed her mouth back on to his now throbbing cock.

"Oh f**k that feels good" House almost screamed out. He could feel his orgasm building from the depth of his toes. Her hands were now working with her mouth, both inflicting excruciating pleasure as they worked in tandem. She knew he was close his body always gave off little indicators that she now knew by heart. His deep breathing was the first sign, but now accompanied with the sweat she could feel on his thighs, and him moaning she knew it wouldn't be long at all. House threw his head back on the couch once more before involuntarily thrusting his hips towards Cameron as he came inside her throat. She drained every last drop from him before she climbed up off the floor kissing his stomach and chest as she worked her way back to the couch and took her place alongside him, her head resting on his shoulder as he regained his composure and his breathing returned to normal.

"That was fantastic" she whispered into his ear as he calmed down.

"You should have seen it from where I was sitting" House replied. Cameron reached to the coffee table and grabbed her drink downing the scotch and coke pretty quickly. "Not surprised you're thirsty after that" he smirked.

"I believe I've earned it" she told him. House leaned across and kissed Cameron taking her by surprise at first but it didn't take long for her to relax into the kiss. His hand traced her neck and collarbone as she ran her hand across his chest. His hand slowly moved down the side of her body running across her hip and diving under the silk material of her panties. His fingers ran over the top of her warm centre teasing her before moving to her core. Finding herself wet from the orgasm she had given him minutes earlier caused his cock to twitch.

"So wet" he whispered into her ear.

"You weren't the only one who got excited earlier" she told him.

"Payback's a bitch" he said as his fingers teased her opening hearing her gasp.

Wilson and Cuddy had climbed into the back of the taxi and were headed home for the evening. Cuddy was sitting next to Wilson snuggled against his shoulder as his hands began to run up the side of her leg searching for a passage underneath her dress. Cuddy seemed distracted and it didn't take long for Wilson to realize this. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her his cell phone. "What's this for?" she asked.

"Call her" he instructed her as he held the phone out to her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Jess our babysitter" he clarified. Cuddy looked at him pleased that they had come to a point in their marriage where sometimes words didn't need to be spoken and mere actions or lack thereof could speak volumes

"What gave me away?" she asked.

"Well normally when my hand is on your thigh I get more of a reaction" he stated.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. "I'll call when we get home and then I am all yours I promise" she told him.

"We're not going home" he announced.

"Why wouldn't we be going home?"

"Because we always go home and I thought we might go somewhere else for a change" he replied.

"Like where?" she asked now intrigued.

"It's a surprise – now call Jess, see how Josh is so I can have my wife back please" he requested. Cuddy took his cell phone from his out stretched hand and dialed the number.

"Hi Jess, it's Lisa just calling to check in" she began.

"Oh hi Lisa, Josh is fine he just had his bottle and is sleeping" she told her.

"Oh that's good, no problems then?" she asked.

"Not a problem at all – he's been perfect I wish all the kids I looked after behaved like him" she told Cuddy.

"That's great, Well James and I are headed home for the evening and we'll call you in the morning before we come pick Josh up from you" Cuddy told her.

"Not a problem, enjoy the rest of your night and I'll see you in the morning" Jess said.

"Thanks Jess goodnight" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Everything OK?" Wilson asked.

"Perfect" Cuddy replied handing him his cell phone back and leaning across to kiss him. Wilson met her halfway and kissed her his arm sweeping across her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. Caught up in the moment they didn't realize the taxi driver had stopped and they had arrived at their destination.

"We're here" the driver called over his shoulder. Pulling back from one another Wilson paid the driver and then climbed out of the taxi holding the door open for Cuddy. She linked her arm in his and Wilson grabbed an overnight bag from the trunk of the car handing it to the bellboy at the motel entrance before heading inside.

They crossed the lobby and stepped into the waiting elevator. Wilson slipped his arms around Cuddy's waist reveling in the fact that they were alone in the elevator. She didn't even have time to turn around and face the doors again after she walked inside. Wilson dropped the bag by his side and began exploring her body with his hands. She leaned back into him, her soft moaning only encouraging him to go further. Her hand reached behind her waist and began to caress his groin. Unfortunately the elevator ride was short lived and it soon arrived at their floor.

"Are you coming?" Cuddy asked as she walked past him and stepped out of the elevator. Wilson picked up the bag and met her in front of the elevator. He led her down the hall to the door of the room and removed the key card from his jacket pocket. Cuddy stood behind Wilson and ran her hands down his chest making it increasingly difficult for him to open the door. "What's taking so long?" she asked.

"You're not exactly making this easy" Wilson informed her as he struggled.

"Then I guess this isn't going to help?" she asked as she began to undo his belt. Wilson took a deep breath and finally managed to unlock the door to their room.

"Thank god" he whispered as he pushed the door open and reached behind himself to take Cuddy by the arm and pull her inside. He threw the bag down on the floor and quickly turned his focus to her cupping her face in his hands and pulling her lips to his. Cuddy began working on his belt and he soon moved to the zip that ran down the back of her dress sliding it down quickly. He moved to the straps that clung to her shoulders and pushed them off, he stood back admiring the naked woman that stood before him clad on in a white lace bra and matching underwear. She walked to the edge of the bed and he followed her movements intimately wondering what she was going to do next. She sat – crossed her legs and looked him up and down.

"I'm not going to wait forever" she began. "Either take your clothes off and join me or I'm going to start without you" she teased. Wilson didn't need much encouragement as he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Throwing his jacket on to the bed and removing his tie he handed it to her.

"I hope you can keep up" Wilson said.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you" Cuddy replied.

"Well soon I'm going to have less clothing on then you" he told her as he took off his shirt. He was growing incredibly hard and when he looked up and saw Cuddy's hand slowly tracing down her chest and stomach hovering at the top of her lace panties he was wondering how long he could contain himself. He stepped out of his pants and stood at the side of the bed in only his boxers. Cuddy reached behind her back and unhooked her bra tossing it at Wilson.

"Looks like we're even" Cuddy smiled. Wilson pushed his boxers down and Cuddy took a deep breath as she looked at him.

"Not anymore" he smirked.

"Well what are you going to do about that?" she asked. Wilson leapt onto the bed and began caressing her thighs as he knelt before her and gently pulled the lace material from her body. He threw it over his shoulder before he grabbed her legs and pulled them either side of him and then settled above her. She began kissing him and he eagerly returned her kisses. Wilson couldn't wait any longer and he didn't want to – he needed to be inside her. He thrust himself inside her – surprising her but in the best way possible. She tossed her legs around his waist and began grinding her hips into his pelvis. "Oh god!!" she cried as he plunged deeper inside her. Wilson's hands brushed the hair from her face as he kissed her maintaining his momentum.

"You feel incredibly tight" Wilson whispered into her ear.

"I don't think you've ever felt this hard – it's like you haven't had sex in years" she smiled.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked slowing himself slightly.

"Keep going" she reassured him as she flipped them so she was on top. Bouncing on top of him he looked up and knew it wouldn't be long before he would explode inside her. "I'm close" she warned him. Wilson continued to thrust upwards before he screamed spilling inside her.

"Oh f**k" he gasped. Cuddy collapsed on top of Wilson's chest coming down from her orgasm.

"Magnificent" Cuddy managed to say.

"I love wedding sex" Wilson joked.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119 –

House and Cameron were sitting next to one another on the couch his hands tracing the edge of her panties. His tongue delved into her mouth as she fought back with increasing passion. He began to move on top of her before she stopped and pushed him backwards. Standing up she reached for his hand and led him to the bed, sitting him on the edge. "Take off your boxers" she instructed him. House lifted his hips off the edge of the bed and slid his shorts to the floor. His hand reached out and gently touched Cameron's leg. Cameron pushed him back gently so he was leaning back on his elbows still not taking his eyes off her body. She slowly began undoing the buttons on the dress shirt of House's that she was wearing maintaining constant eye contact with him. As she neared the last button and was about to expose her milky white skin to him – she turned. Her back now to him she swore she could hear him sigh in disappointment. She pulled the shirt from her shoulders revealing her back to him and letting the shirt bunch around her elbows. House was now sitting up straight trying to get closer to her desperate to touch her. Cameron finally (according to House) dropped the shirt and turned to face him standing before him in nothing but her panties. She stepped forward for House to touch her, his hand running along the outside of her legs. Cameron ran her fingers through his hair before leaning down to kiss him. House pulled her on top of him and she gladly fell into his arms laughing he rolled her over so he was on top and began kissing along her neck and collarbone. He worked his way down her shoulder and arm as Cameron continued to laugh.

"I am going to kiss every inch of your body" he told her.

"We have the rest of our lives for you to do that" she replied.

"I plan on taking my time" he smirked.

"But not right this second?" Cameron asked.

"Well I do have some other things in mind along the way" he told her. He resumed his exploration of her body this time massaging her breasts. He settled on top of her enjoying it as she caressed his chest and moved her hands along his biceps.

"What other things do you have in mind?" she asked him as she gently nipped at his neck. House gently pushed himself inside her filling her completely, watching her arch her back as she took him in.

"HHouuse" Cameron moaned as she began to frantically buck her hips into his. Cameron's movements were sending House into oblivion she squeezed her muscles around him as he held himself above her trying to hold back. The sensations she was creating were making it more difficult for him to prolong this experience.

"Cameron slow down" he pleaded with her.

"I don't want to slow down" she told him. "You starved me of sex with you for a week – if you don't make me come soon I'm going to explode" she warned him. House smirked – he had always enjoyed this side of Cameron the one that wasn't afraid to tell him what she wanted in the bedroom and how she wanted it. If anything it turned him on more than he thought possible, the dirty, adventurous side to her.

"So right now you want me pretty bad don't you?" House asked toying with her having practically stopped moving inside her instead just resting in her warmth.

"As bad as you want me" she replied with a smirk as her hand moved from his back and began to massage his ass. Without warning House pounded inside her his lips assaulting her breasts as Cameron's legs wrapped themselves firmer around his waist. Her orgasm was building and it wasn't long before she could feel the warm sensation moving it's way to her stomach. House's hand moved in between their sweat covered bodies his fingers opened her folds and wasted no time in finding her clit.

"Oh Greg don't stop" she screamed as House could feel his own orgasm building the tell tale sign that Cameron was nearing the edge made him push faster and deeper removing his hand and resting his face inches from her own. She hastily kissed his lips as he thrust one last time before exploding inside her.

"Ohh Fuuucckkk!!" he groaned as he spilled every last drop inside her and added one last thrust to send her over.

"Oh my god Greg!!" she screamed as her body convulsed underneath him, and he collapsed alongside her. Both were breathing heavily as they lay in each other's arms it was Cameron who spoke first.

"You are" she began pausing to take a deep breath. "Incredible" she managed to say as she leaned across and hugged her husband, her arm splayed across his chest. House remained silent, currently unable to respond, after a few more seconds Cameron spoke again. "Are you OK?" she asked sitting up slightly resting on her elbows. More time passed and he still hadn't responded instead he just pushed himself up on his elbow to face her. Cameron relaxed when he did so glad to see he had responded.

"I am in awe of you" he began.

"What?"

"How on earth did you fall in love with me?" he asked.

"You fell in love with me too" she reminded him.

"But you, you were easy to fall for. What warm blooded male wouldn't fall in love with you?" he asked. "I am constantly finding more and more things I love about you and I don't know when it's going to end" he said.

"You're no different" she began. "Like this right now, you telling me that, you reveal more to me the more we are together and it makes me love you even more" she said.

"I don't want it to end" he said honestly.

"What makes you think it will?"

"Because I am who I am and you are who you are" he replied.

"You are my husband Gregory House" Cameron told him. "It doesn't end" she said leaning across and kissing him. House's right hand cupped her face as he returned her kiss pulling her down to rest on his bicep. "I love you House" she whispered as she lay in his arms.

"I love you too Cameron."


End file.
